El Trato Perfecto
by Ma Alz
Summary: Katniss es una joven que vive sola en un lugar que no conoce; cuando conoce a Peeta; la vida de Katniss sufre un torbellino. Cuando Peeta se entera que Katniss tiene que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir, esté le propone un trato muy difícil de rechazar, tanto así que parece un trato perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

** Los personajes pertenecen a S****uzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Son las 7:00 de la mañana de un precioso día que promete estar soleado a pesar de ser Febrero, estar en Chicago y ser inicio de semana, estoy en la parte trasera de un carro que ni siquiera puedo identificar qué modelo o marca es y ya me arrepiento de haberme tomado unas copas de más con Clove; pero, ¿qué se le puede decir a una mujer de enormes ojos almendra cuando pone cara de cachorro hambriento y está en una carnicería saboreando un pedazo de carne?, ¿porque me deje llevar por sus falsas promesas de regresar temprano y "sola una copa y nos vamos"? De cualquier manera voy rumbo a una junta de trabajo para mi empresa; tengo que reconocer que amo mi trabajo, pero en estos instantes me estoy arrepintiendo demasiado de ser Analista de Sistemas; todas esas juntas, reuniones con gente terca que no sabe lo que quiere hasta que se lo explicas… llegan a ser frustrante. Afortunadamente siempre hago estas entrevistas con Gale Hawthorne; mi jefe y amigo, desafortunadamente lo convocaron a una junta urgente el domingo en la mañana y me aviso apenas unas horas atrás cuando dormía plácidamente que tenía que encargarme yo sola esta entrevista.

Solo llevo 7 meses en la empresa y tengo 3 meses en este puesto, he practicado con unas 4 reuniones anteriores siempre asesorada pero en esta ocasión Gale y mi empresa confían ciegamente en mí. Afortunadamente la empresa solicitante de nuestros servicios es mediana, pero está creciendo muy rápido y es como dice mi jefe "cliente en potencia" entre más crezca más nos necesitan, solo por eso no estoy nerviosa, pero si siento que se me cierran los ojos y me duele la cabeza, pero por orden de mi doctora personal tengo estrictamente prohibido tomar café, pero ella no está aquí, es entonces cuando recuerdo que no me agrada mucho el café y me meto a la boca un pequeño chocolate, este al menos me mantendrá despierta durante la junta. Justo cuando entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo de un imponente edificio lleno de espejos, suena el móvil del chofer de la empresa, y me está mirando por el retrovisor cuando pasa el aparato hacia atrás donde estoy yo y me dice:

—Señorita Katniss tiene una llamada del Licenciado Hawthorne.

Cojo el aparato y la voz de un preocupado Gale me pone en alerta

— Katnip tengo algo que decirte pero es muy serio cállate y pon mucha atención.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Gale?

—No, bueno si, bueno no exactamente. Veras el dueño de Empresas Mellark es muy… — y quedan suspendidas sus palabras en el aire, eso hace cuando está nervioso.

—Gale me estas asustando, ¿no me digas que es un viejo que no escucha y tengo que gritarle al oído para que entienda lo que quiere? — bromeo para relajarlo.

— No precisamente Katnip, — Y mi broma no lo tranquiliza. Suelta un suspiro y empieza a hablar. — Este bien te lo voy a decir para que tomes todas las precauciones; el Señor Mellark es una persona muy especial, es muy controlador y siempre quiere mandar a su libre antojo, es muy intimidante y no tiene mucha paciencia, le molestan los cambios sin previo aviso. Te digo esto porque él me esperaba a mí, y acabo de colgar con él para pedir una disculpa por mi ausencia, y para informarle que tú vas en camino, y eso le molesto, no sé si mucho o poco, le roge que accediera a recibirte a ti en mi lugar y no le gusto para nada, pero accedió.

— ¡Y me dices esto ahora que estoy por entrar! — Estoy gritándole al aparato y me importa muy poco que Gale sea mi jefe, mi superior y mi maestro. — ¡Me hubieras disparado con una pistola, al menos asi moriría rápido!, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estamos con haciendo negocios con el ogro de Shrek?

—Katnip, yo no sabía que tenía un mal temperamento, todas las veces que hablamos por teléfono escuche una voz pasiva y tranquila, algo especial como todos los clientes pero no asi de mal. — Trata de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logra. — Además; le dije que la persona que iba en mi lugar iría de cualquier forma ya que eres como mi asistente. Eres capaz de esto y más Katnip, confió en ti; más bien la empresa confía en ti, recuerda que es un cliente en potencia.

—Me las vas a pagar muy caro.

—Cuando quieras Katnip, pero ya te dije que no eres mi tipo.

—Yo no me refería a eso, me debes una salida.

—Claro que sí, siempre y cuando salgas viva del edificio y el ogro no te coma. —me dice en un tono burlón.

— Lo digo en serio, me debes una salida. —Uso mi tono falso de advertencia, pero me gana la risa.

—Suerte Katnip, lo harás bien.

—Gracias Jefe, hasta más tarde.

—Adiós Katnip.

Cuelgo y una puerta abierta me espera, bajo del coche y entro a la recepción. Es un espacio muy grande para estar solamente una persona, las paredes son de un tono negro, y el escritorio es de madera clara; me presento ante la joven enfrente de mí, es de un tono de piel moreno, cabello negro, lleva demasiado maquillaje y es muy delgada, cuando trato de explicarle quien soy y de dónde vengo me interrumpe porque me dice que me esperan en la sala de juntas.

—Suba en el piso 15. — Me dice con una autentica sonrisa. — Al salir del elevador camine hacia el fondo donde esta otra recepción. Allí también saben que la esperan. Y porte esto en un lugar visible —Me entrega una identificación que dice "VISITANTE" con letras llamativas y el número 15.

— Gracias muy amables. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa a la joven que se me olvido preguntar su nombre y me coloco la identificación.

Cuando estoy en el elevador las palabras de la descripción del Señor Mellark resuenan en mi cabeza, y por primera vez desde que me aleje de mi familia estoy nerviosa y no sé porque, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Al salir del elevador; en lo que el trayecto es una eternidad, el espacio me parece mucho más grande que el del primer piso, pero esta vez las paredes son de un blanco pulcro y los muebles son de madera obscura, hay cuadros en las paredes que no pongo atención en los detalles, solo se observa el logo de la empresa en letras metálicas sobre la recepción, y es igual de imponente que el resto del edificio. En recepción me atiende una mujer entrada en años pero muy bien conservada, ella es de piel blanca, ojos cafés, viste un traje sastre parecido al que visto en este momento y tiene una complexión delgada. Me recibe con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Buenos días Licenciada Everdeen, si gusta puede pasar a la sala de juntas es la tercer puerta en unos momentos el equipo de informática estará con usted. —Me dice de una manera que me inspira mucha confianza. —Si gusta puede tomar un café mientras espera.

—Muchas gracias, pero preferiría un poco de agua. —_Más bien dos litros de agua_, me dice mi conciencia, a la cual siempre ignoro.

—No se preocupe dentro hay toda la que quiera, puede ir entrando.

—Gracias.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas es escalofriante, hay una mesa largo color negro, muchas sillas ejecutivas y las paredes son totalmente blancas, sobre el escritorio hay dos portátiles de última generación conectadas a un proyector, e inmediatamente sé que van a tratar de hacer un súper sistema, ojala y tengan contemplado comprar uno y adaptarlo, porque si no estaré con el Señor Ogro por casi un año entero.

De repente entran dos jóvenes que no pasan los treinta años ambos con trajes obscuros, camisa blanca, corbata azul y anteojos.

—Buenos días, esperamos al Licenciado Hawthorne. — Suelta uno de ellos que es moreno, cabello negro y ojos al parecer negros. — ¿Y usted es?

— Soy la Licenciada Katniss Everdeen, Soy Analista Junior y compañera del Licenciado Hawthorne.

—Perdón, pensábamos que estaba perdida. Mi nombre es Marvel, y mi compañero es Cato. — Cato es de piel blanca ojos castaños y cabello rubio. — Somos los Ingenieros del Área de Informática.

—Mucho gusto. —Digo con una sonrisa que me sale casi a fuerza.

— ¿Y podemos saber porque el Licenciado Hawthorne no pudo asistir? —Pregunta Cato.

—En la empresa surgió una junta corporativa de último minuto, al parecer hay algunos problemas en una de nuestras empresas en España.

—Claro, siempre surgen problemas, y perdone si la asustamos pero no hay muchas mujeres en el área de Informática. — Se disculpa Marvel.

— ¡Claro que hay mujeres!, es solo que no se desarrollan tanto profesionalmente hablando. Una mujer tiene una responsabilidad más aparte del trabajo, como lo es una familia, un marido e hijos que atender, es el trabajo más duro que una mujer puede desarrollar. —Digo esto orgullosa de ser mujer.

— ¿Está usted casada Licenciada? —Pregunta Cato— perdón pero, ¿la podemos llamar por su nombre de pila?, es que aquí no se suele utilizar el título.

— Claro es más cómodo, y respondiendo a su pregunta soy soltera. —Suelto con ganas de dejar este tema hasta aquí.

—Y tiene algún hombre loco detrás de usted, ¿no es asi? —Suelta con una sonrisa irónica Marvel.

—No, soy soltera y sin ningún compromiso. —Suelto más que exasperada. Pero cuando Cato apoya los codos sobre la mesa y coloca los puños sobre su mandíbula, sé que va a hacerme una de las 3 preguntas que tanto odio, que son: ¿Por qué no tienes novio?, ¿Hay alguien interesante por allí? y ¿Eres lesbiana?, la segunda pregunta es obra de mi madre.

— ¿Y porque una chica tan guapa como tú no tiene novio? — ¡Bingo! La pregunta numero 1 está en el aire, esto de ser Analista tiene sus ventajas. Y con mi mejor tono de voz con sonrisa irónica le contesto:

—Por la misma razón que existen los matrimonios fallidos, niños de familias disfuncionales atendidos por psicólogos, y terapia para parejas. — Cuando termino mi respuesta con mi sonrisa más que falsa, los chicos que coqueteaban conmigo están mirándome con la boca abierta, pero cuando encuentro sus ojos no me están mirando a mí precisamente, están mirando más arriba, sobre mi silla y sé que el señor Ogro está haciendo acto de presencia.

—Buenos días Licenciada Everdeen, que bueno que se lleva bien con mi equipo de Informática. — Me habla una voz fría como un hielo y sé que el Ogro está detrás de mí. Me levanto para saludar al dueño de la gélida voz, pero cuando lo hago la que se queda con la boca abierta soy yo. Ante mi esta un hombre alto, vestido impecablemente de pies a cabeza, viste un traje a medida color negro que le resaltan sus anchos hombros, camisa blanca, corbata roja con pequeños detalles; es fornido, debe de medir un metro ochenta, piel bronceada, cabello rubio, mandíbula tensa, con unos labios carnosos, ojos azules y penetrantes que me miran como si quisiera matarme allí mismo, me fulmina con la mirada, me trago mi orgullo, cierro la boca y estiro mi mano para saludarlo.

—Buenos días Señor Mellark, soy…—Me interrumpe.

—Se quién es usted, el Licenciado Hawthorne me dijo que iba a mandar a una Analista Junior en su representación. —Y la palabra Junior la pronuncia como si fuera un insulto.

—Le ofrezco mis disculpas Señor Mellark, pero en Beetee Solutions siempre tratamos de llevarnos bien con nuestros clientes y…—Me vuelve a interrumpir.

— ¿Y lo hacen hablando de la vida personal? — Pregunta como si fuera yo la culpable de un delito grave.

—No solemos hacerlo, le ruego me disculpe por mi exceso de confianza hacia su personal. —_Quédate callada lo más que puedas_, me ordena su conciencia.

—Podemos empezar con la presentación, y espero que me den una buena solución. —Vuelve a utilizar ese tono frio, de dominante, pero él manda y yo obedezco.

Marvel y Cato hacen una explicación de lo que su sistemas actual y de lo que necesitan, yo trato de poner toda mi atención, pero unos penetrantes y fríos ojos azules me miran como si quisieran matarme. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran al levantar la mirada, el no aparta la suya y siento una risita en esos carnosos labios. Algo dentro de mi despierta pero no sé qué es exactamente. De repente el Señor Ogro, se pone de pie y los chicos guardan silencio; si, es intimidante. Me mira y me pregunta:

— ¿Que solución propone Señorita Everdeen? —Lo dice con una sonrisa torcida y tremendamente sexy. Trago saliva y le contesto lo más profesional que puedo en ese momento.

—La solución que les propongo es la implementación de un ERP o Un sistema de planificación de recursos empresariales esto les ayudara con todos sus problemas, y obtendrán más ganancia de la que tiene ahora. — Ni yo misma me lo creo pero me escucho más que profesional.

— ¿Y ustedes pueden hacerlo? — Me vuelve a preguntar arrogante y desafiante.

— Nuestra empresa se dedica a implementar ERP's comprados con ciertos proveedores y se ajustan a las necesidades de su empresa. O podemos desarrollarlo desde cero, pero eso implicaría invertir mucho tiempo y dinero, yo les sugiero que compre un ERP y lo ajuste a sus necesidades, es algo caro pero es menos tardado el proceso.

—El dinero no es problema, lo que quiero es que mi empresa funcione a la perfección, ¿y me asegura que cuando mi empresa siga creciendo la solución que me propone seguirá creciendo con ella o tengo que llamarlos de nuevo para una nueva consulta? — y el Señor arrogante duda de nuestra capacidad.

— Es obvio que si la empresa crece lo tiene que hacer el ERP con ella, pero si es la mejor solución que encuentro a su problema.

—Está bien, comprare un ERP que se ajuste a mis necesidades, y se van a encargar de todo ¿Verdad? — Dudando de nuevo, este hombre no confía en nadie.

—Por supuesto, nosotros lo compramos lo ajustamos y lo implementamos en la empresa. Solo necesito saber quiénes lo van a administrar para asegurarme que va a tener suficientes permisos. — Espero que sepa manejar una computadora "Don Perfecto".

— Creo que Marvel y Cato serán los encargados de administrarlo, y por supuesto yo también lo hare quiero todos los permisos que se necesiten. — Responde más frio que un tempano de hielo.

—De acuerdo, lo administraran desde ciertas computadoras supongo, necesito la información primordial, Sistemas Operativos, Memoria RAM, Capacidad en disco duro, en fin— Trato de que el Señor Ogro no me intimide esquivando su mirada.

— Yo tengo la información es esta carpeta. —Responde Cato. — Es de mi computadora, de la de Marvel y de la del Señor Mellark.

—Yo acabo de cambiar de computadora. —Responde el Señor Ogro. — Esa información no está actualizada.

—Señor la información es de ayer. —Responde con un susurro Cato.

—Quisiera que la Señorita Everdeen se encargara de que la información de mi computadora sea la correcta. — Me dice el Señor Ogro mirándome fijamente y me tiende la mano para que la coja.

—Claro, no es ningún problema. —Con dedos temblorosos le tomo la mano, salimos de la sala de juntas y nos dirigimos a su oficina y doy por sentado que la junta acabo para los chicos de Informática.

Al entrar a su oficina es enorme, casi del tamaño de la recepción. Hay un gran ventanal con la vista de la ciudad, su escritorio es de granito, con una impresionante silla negra, enfrente del escritorio hay una mesa de vidrio y dos sillones negros. Es estilo minimalista.

—Esta es mi computadora. —Me dice en un tono más amable, pero su mirada ahora es como si un cazador acabara de ver a su presa. —Puede sentarse en mi silla para que este más cómoda.

—Gracias. —Con dedos temblorosos apunto todo lo esencial de la computadora del Señor Mellark. Pero dejo de escribir cuando siento que una mano con largos dedos acarician mi espalda baja, y que su fresco aliento esta en mi cuello.

— ¿Esta bien la Información, Señorita Everdeen? —Pregunta inocentemente.

—Al parecer si es correcta la información. — Respondo casi en un susurro, cuando sus dedos mandan escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Empieza a hablar y su aliento acaricia mi cuello.

—No solo eres una cara bonita, eres inteligente también. —Me dice casi susurrando, como si estuviera reduciéndome. Está bien que soy una mujer de piel pálida, inexpresivos ojos grises, cabello negro y un cuerpo demasiado delgado gracias al hambre que en ocasiones tengo que pasar; pero es posible que mis características le puedan gustarle a este hombre tan guapo. El sigue acariciándome en la espalda baja y me doy cuenta que me está gustando su tacto; pero cuando reacciono no sé qué hacer, grito o simplemente salgo de esta oficina fingiendo que nada paso. Y elijo la opción dos. Termino de comprobar la información, me pongo de pie, al hacerlo él deja caer y resbalar su mano sobre mi trasero.

—La información es correcta Señor Mellark, mañana el Licenciado Hawthorne vendrá para hacerle firmar un contrato con la empresa. — Y me alejo poco a poco a la puerta de salida.

—Preferiría que fuera usted la que me traiga el contrato. —Me dice con una media sonrisa de lobo hambriento, y con un tono de voz bastante ronco.

—No le puedo asegurar nada. Si me permite tengo que retirarme.

—La acompaño a los elevadores. —Y en este momento quisiera volar y alejarme de aquí.

— No es necesario debe de tener mucho trabajo.

—No importa, es mi empresa y hago lo que quiera con ella.

Al salir la mujer de la recepción llama al elevador. Y los segundos que paso junto a este hombre de la puerta de su despacho al elevador parecen pasar en cámara lenta, y todo porque no quita su mano de mi espalda baja. Al llegar el elevador me suelta:

—Espero verla mañana. —Y no puedo más que sonreír tímidamente porque la boca la tengo completamente seca. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran, suelto el aire que tenía contenido, y no hago más que preguntarme que fue eso.

* * *

Hola que tal primeramente muchas gracias por leer esta historia. También les pido paciencia ya que esta es mi primer adaptación. les repito que esta historia la escribí yo tengo los primeros capítulos ya escritos solo necesito saber si les gusta la historia para poder continuarla ¿Les parece?

Saludos...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Al llegar al coche con el chofer me ve con cara de asombro y me pregunta

— ¿Está todo bien Señorita Katniss?, está muy pálida.

— Si está todo bien. —Le digo con una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, pero seamos realistas, no le puedo contar al chofer de la empresa lo que paso hace apenas unos minutos.

— ¿Nos podemos dar un poco de prisa?, El Licenciado Hawthorne me está esperando.

—Claro que si Señorita Katniss. — Me responde muy serio y profesional a la vez.

Pone en marcha el auto y yo me sucumbo en mis pensamientos, y no sé cómo sentirme; por un lado pienso en la electricidad que sentí en el ambiente cuando estuvimos solos en su oficina, me atrae como si me estuviera hipnotizando con su voz, y el hombre transpira sexo puro por los poros, y recuerdo que no me había sentido asi desde… NO. No me puedo sentir asi con él. Tengo que rechazar esa idea de mi cabeza.

Llegamos al edificio de Beetee Solutions y subo a mi oficina saludando a todos con un amable "Buenos días". Llego a mi oficina y afortunadamente y me encierro en ella y me pongo a trabajar, de repente alguien toca mi puerta y me doy cuenta que es la 1:00 p.m. y llego mi hora de comida.

— ¿Vas a comer algo o vas a hacer dieta de aquí a navidad? — Pregunta Gale con el ceño fruncido.

—Que bien te ves. —Viste un traje azul marino hecho a la medida, camisa celeste, corbata azul marino, está recién rasurado, lleva su bronceado perfecto, sus ojos cafés están alegres, y su cabello marrón está en su lugar porque lleva un corte a la moda que siempre trata de mantener.

— No me cambies la conversación y vamos a comer ahora que me tienes que platicar como te fue con "El Señor Ogro" — Me dice esto último riendo, yo le pongo mi mejor cara de enojada.

—Me debes una Gale, recuérdalo. — Y me dice que si con esa sonrisa que mataría a cualquier mujer

— Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo, eres como mi hermanita pequeña que tengo que cuidar. — Pongo los ojos en blanco y camino para que no tenga que regañarme.

Llegamos al restaurante de pescados que tanto le gusta, e inmediatamente pide dos copas de Chasselas, Vino blanco; y sé que está de buen humor.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Me pregunta cuando termina de saborear su copa de vino.

— ¿No me vez sentada enfrente de ti?, estoy viva que más quieres. — Le respondo sarcásticamente.

— Ya te vi, pero quiero saber si tenemos un trato con Empresas Mellark, ya sabes que al jefe le preocupa.

— Pues dile que lo tenemos, quede con él en que mañana firmaba contigo el contrato y ultimaban detalles. — Le contesto lo más profesional que puedo, y su mano en mi espalda vuelve a mi mente.

— Que bien, ¿Me vas a acompañar a firmar, verdad?

—Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, otro día con mucho gusto te acompaño. — Le contesto fríamente para que no haga más preguntas.

— Este bien, otro día será. — Y suelto todo el aire que tenía contenido.

Cuando nuestro platillo llega no lo degusto como otras veces, a pesar de que me gusta lo que pedí.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Me pregunta Gale preocupado.

— No, es solo que estoy estresada. — Él no puede saber qué pasa. No ahora.

— ¿Es por tu familia?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—No, ellas están bien. Hable con Prim el sábado, pero me preocupa no tener el dinero para el siguiente semestre de Prim.

— Bueno, la carrera de medicina es un poco cara.

— Lo sé, y no sé si complete con mi sueldo.

—Estás loca, que más quieres hacer con tu dinero; le mandas la mitad de tu sueldo a Prim; que para ser sincero por tu terquedad no lo necesitaría, pagas la renta de un departamento, y aun asi nadie sabe que existes, eso es un gran logro. Tienes que empezar a vivir alejada de ellas. Katnip vives sola, no les debes cuantas a nadie, ellas lo tienen que entender. — Me dice esto siempre que hablamos de mi hermana, Gale y yo compartimos ideas diferentes.

— Si, tienes razón. — Se lo digo desplomada en mi asiento. — Ayúdame a encontrar un lugar más barato donde pueda vivir, te lo agradecería mucho.

— Este bien, te ayudare. — Y pone los ojos en blanco cuando lo dice.

Llegamos a la oficina y empiezo a trabajar arduamente, porque sé que si me detengo a pensar, mis pensamientos se van a ir a la mano en mi espalda de Peeta Mellark y el escalofrió que me provoco y no quiero pensar en él. Trabajo hasta tarde y Gale me lleva a mi casa, en el trayecto le recuerdo que tiene que firmar el contrato con Empresas Mellark.

—Van tres veces que me lo dices Katnip, ¿Algún interés personal? — Pregunta Gale suspicazmente.

—Ninguno, solo que es mi primer Análisis sola y estoy orgullosa de ello.

—Yo también lo estoy de ti Katnip, Buenas Noches y duerme bien.

—También duerme bien Jefe. —Le digo sonriendo porque sé que odia que le diga jefe.

— No cambias. —Lo dice suspirando, me bajo del coche y el arranca.

Entro a mi departamento y me siento como en casa; o eso intento, es pequeño solo tengo un intento de cocina, un intento de sala con un sofá rojo de terciopelo, una recamara con cama matrimonial; las paredes son blancas y está prohibido colgar cualquier cosa que pueda manchar las paredes. Lo que me gusta mucho es el cuarto de baño, es celeste y tiene una tina blanca y grande, algo que siempre quise tener.

Me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo una camiseta vieja y me acuesto. Caigo en un profundo sueño erótico protagonizado por Peeta Mellark, me tocan sus manos en lugares que quisiera que me tocaran, me besan sus labios en lugares prohibidos, y no puedo más, me despierto empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada y sé que mis noches de ahora en adelante serán largas y difíciles.

Me despierto a las 5:00 a.m. y no puedo dormir; mejor dicho Peeta Mellark no me deja dormir cada que cierro los ojos el aparece en mis sueños y me seduce, no puede ser; estoy cansada y tengo unas bolsas bajo mis ojos pero ya no puedo dormir. Tomo una ducha de agua fría y me visto para ir al trabajo, me visto con un traje sastre azul marino, lo combino con una blusa celeste y tacones a juego. Pero no puedo salir porque tengo que esperar al taxi que llame para que venga por mí.

Llego más temprano de lo usual, casi 1 hora más temprano, la empresa está casi vacía a excepción de la gente de vigilancia, que me mira extrañada, pero no me importa, tuve una mala noche, estoy cansada y de mal humor. Cuando llega Clove la mitad de mi trabajo ya está terminado y se puede decir que tengo parte de la mañana libre para pensar en mis sentimientos; y así lo hago, pienso en cosas que no debería, pero lo hago. De repente mis sueños se ven interrumpidos por una ráfaga de furia y frustración por parte de Gale que entra sin llamar a mi puerta. Él esta impecable como siempre; viste un traje hecho a medida color gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, esta impresionante, pero su galanura se ve opacada porque me esta mira furioso y espeta:

— ¿Hay algo entre tú y Mellark? —Me pregunta furioso, y de repente quiero que se abra la tierra bajo mis pies y me trague viva.

— No. — Miento, ¿qué más puedo decir?

— ¿Estas segura? — Creo que no me cree.

— Si segura, ¿Por qué, hubo algo que no le gusto? — Pregunto agitando mis pestañas. Gale me mira aún más furioso, acerca una silla a mi escritorio y me reta con la mirada.

— Esta mañana. —Empieza a hablar Gale tranquilamente. — El señor Mellark me pregunto por ti. Y me dijo que tú le habías dicho que ibas a ser tu quien le llevaría el contrato. Obviamente al verme a mí no era la persona; mejor dicho, no era la mujer que él esperaba ver para empezar bien el día. Cuando le dije que era yo el que hacía llegar los contratos se puso tenso, enojado y fue el hombre más cortante conmigo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, que no me has contado aun?

— No, ya te lo dije. — Contesto exasperada.

—Más te vale que no haya nada entre ustedes, recuerda las políticas de la empresa.

—Las tengo muy presentes, no te preocupes, ¿Pero porque preguntas si hay algo entre nosotros?, seamos sinceros Gale eso es ridículo.

—El hombre tenía una especie de frustración sexual, esa la conozco muy bien. —De repente me mira con adoración. — Ten cuidado Katnip, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Con un suspiro deja mi oficina y yo trato de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero unos ojos azules me distraen constantemente de mis pensamientos, no sé cuánto más voy a tolerar esto.

Los días siguientes parecen que por fin me tranquilizo un poco y mis pensamientos son los mismos que antes de conocer a cierta persona el lunes pasado. Gale salió a una junta muy temprano y no va a volver en todo el día; es viernes y los viernes toca… ir a nuestro lugar favorito para bailar, "La Cuba", un lugar que tocan música en vivo de todo tipo de ritmos, salsa, merengue, tango… en fin bailes de salón latinoamericanos; pero por desgracia Gale no puede salir hoy asi que tendremos que ir el viernes siguiente. Falta solo media hora para terminar mi horario de trabajo y estoy ansiosa por ir a mi casa a cenar y dormir los días que el Señor Ogro no me dejo dormir. De repente suena mi teléfono directo con Clove.

— Katniss, el Señor Mellark necesita verte con urgencia.

¿Qué, está aquí?, no puede ser. Y mis fortalezas en torno a él se desvanecen por completo.

—Dile que pase, pero que solo dispongo de media hora para atenderlo. — Le contesto a Clove de modo nervioso.

Clove mantiene una breve conversación con el señor Mellark y contesta.

—Dice que es lo justo para hablar contigo.

Y mi autoestima se derrumba inmediatamente y mi nerviosismo aumenta con cada respiración.

* * *

Gracias por leer; hago entrega del segundo capitulo de esta historia. Perdón por la cantidad de palabras de cada capitulo; pero en lo personal me encanta leer grandes historias. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios. Saludos...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El Señor Mellark viste muy casual camisa blanca de lino, pantalones grises ajustados a su hermosa anatomía y zapatos impecables, lleva el cabello despeinado, rebelde y sus ojos azules me examinan detenidamente de arriba abajo en varias ocasiones. Yo visto una falda lápiz debajo de la rodilla negra, blusa rosa pastel sin mangas, medias y zapatos de aguja negros.

—Katniss que alegría verte de nuevo. — Me extiende la mano y se la estrecho educadamente.

—Lo mismo digo Señor Mellark.

—Dejémonos de formalidades, dime Peeta. — Me lo dice con una media sonrisa capaz de derretir por completo a un helado.

—Está bien, ¿Qué se le ofrece Peeta?

—Háblame de tú; y mi presencia aquí es para preguntarte porque no me deleitaste con tu belleza el martes pasado. Creí que acompañarías a Hawthorne; tú eres la culpable de que mi semana estuviera gris y apagada. Pero ahora que te veo mi fin de semana pintara de otro color, ¿No te parece? — Me ve como si un león tuviera a su presa enfrente lista para atacar.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. — No sé lo que digo.

—Todavía puedes compensarme, déjame cenar contigo esta noche y estarás completamente disculpada. — Y su media sonrisa ataca de nuevo.

—No suelo cenar con clientes; políticas de la empresa. — Si; eso lo alejara.

—Yo también tengo esa política; pero no vamos a cenar en la oficina, lo vamos a hacer en un restaurant y fuera de horario; recuerda que me lo debes.

— Salgo en media hora, y no creo que esté dispuesto a esperar demasiado.

—Por ti, esperaría hasta el fin del mundo. —Me dice esto en un susurro y mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas. Mi lado racional me dicta que este hombre es peligroso y que puedo terminar peor que cuando termine hace algunos meses. Pero por otro lado algo me dicta que una cena no hace nada. Y tengo hambre.

—Está bien, en donde nos vemos. — Y mi lado salvaje gana esta vez.

—Ja, no pequeña, yo te espero aquí, no voy a correr el riesgo de que te me escapes otra vez.

Se sienta y me mira pacientemente mientras termino mi trabajo, los siguientes 20 minutos se me hacen eternos con él aquí, mirándome cual halcón; no dice nada solo observa todos mis movimientos, estudiándome con sus largos dedos sobre su barbilla; en ocasiones sonríe de medio lado maliciosamente, como si recordara un chiste que solo él sabe y esto hace que ciertos músculos que se contraigan con ese acto. Cuando por fin acabo camino hacia la puerta y le digo.

—Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?

—Despues de ti. —Me detiene la puerta para que salga primero.

Cuando bajamos a la planta baja del edificio donde trabajo, caminamos al estacionamiento y ante mis ojos esta un Mercedes Benz SLK 350 color negro. Mi boca cae abierta ante el coche porque es justo el que sueño algún día tener pero en color rojo. Se adelanta a abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

—Entra por favor.

El coche es cómodo y los interiores son lo último en tecnología. Él se sube enciende el motor y el coche vuelve a la vida.

— ¿Lista para cenar conmigo?

— Seguro, que tan malo podrá ser.

Salimos fuera del estacionamiento y avanzamos entre los coches a la avenida. Entramos a unos cuantos metros del edificio de la Empresa Mellark y nos estacionamos en un restaurante de comida italiana. Sale el primer del coche, abre mi puerta y me ofrece su mano, la tomo y me ayuda a salir.

—Espero que te guste la comida Italiana. —Me dice con esa sonrisa que me está gustando cada vez más.

— Claro, comida italiana está bien. ¿Vamos a comer Pizza?

— Si no te importa sí.

Entramos al lugar y frente a nosotros esta un horno de piedra enorme, el lugar es acogedor, mesas de madera con manteles blancos, velas blancas, sillas pequeñas que se ven muy cómodas, y rematan con cuadros abstractos de los monumentos italianos más representativos. Nos asignan una mesa en el fondo del lugar, muy íntimo a mi punto de vista. Llega el camarero y pregunta que queremos.

— ¿Desean ordenar? — pregunta el camarero

—Claro ¿Sería tan amable de traernos un Monte Xanic Chenin Colombard y una pizza Pastor?

— ¿El vino lo quieren en copa o botella? — Pregunta el camarero.

— Botella, esta noche tengo mucho que celebrar. — Me dice esto con su sonrisa maliciosa y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. El camarero se retira y cada vez me siento más nerviosa, tengo que dejar de sentirme asi; este hombre no puede afectarme, no debe.

— ¿En qué consiste la pizza pastor? — Pregunto intrigada

— Es carne preparada al pastor, piña miel, cebolla, chile jalapeño, pimiento verde, y queso mozzarella. Te va a gustar.

— Eso espero.

El camarero nos trae la botella con dos copas, el mesero sirve el vino y nos acomoda una copa a cada a cada quien, y desde que el camarero llego Peeta no me quita la mirada. De repente nuestros ojos se encuentran; pero su mirada es como la de un lobo hambriento a punto de atacar y su respiración se hace más densa, yo cada vez me pongo más nerviosa y llega el punto en que no puedo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — Pregunta el camarero.

— No gracias, puede retirarse. — Dice Peeta sin siquiera mirar al camarero.

— Mientras esperamos la pizza ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un poco? — Lo dice con una media sonrisa que sabe que tiene un efecto sobre mí porque le pregunto.

— ¿Quién te dijo que la pizza con vino sabe bien?

— Me gusta experimentar. ¿Acaso la comes con otra cosa; cerveza tal ves?

—Es lo usual.

— Como te dije, me gusta experimentar, y no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que hagas conmigo; nunca. — Me guiña un ojo y aparece esa media sonrisa de nuevo que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Por qué dices que no me arrepentiré, lo tienes comprobado en papel y tinta?

— Bueno, para ser sincero no tengo escrito de puño y letra todas las recomendaciones de mis acompañantes sobre arrepentirse o no con mi compañía, pero si te gustan las emociones fuertes te gustara estar conmigo.

— Deberías tenerlas a la mano. — Comento con una sonrisa burlona la cual el responde también. Y algo dentro de mí me dice que al menos Peeta Mellark tiene buen humor.

El camarero llega con nuestra pizza y ahora sé que realmente tengo hambre. Tomo un triángulo de ella, le doy un mordisco y ciento como el queso se derrite en mi boca al igual que la combinación de ingredientes que me dijo Peeta. Cuando como medio pedazo doy un sorbo a mi copa de vino, y Peeta tiene dos puntos esta noche en cuanto a comida se refiere, porque la combinación que en un principio era rara, es completamente deliciosa.

— ¿Y, te gusto mi combinación? — Pregunta ansioso

— Si, es delicioso.

— Excelente, ahora que ya no está en tela de juicio mi compañía ¿Puedo preguntarte por tu nombre completo? — Me asombro ante la pregunta, pero decido contestarla.

— Katniss Everdeen

— ¿Everdeen?, ¿Eres Extranjera? — Pregunta intrigado.

— No soy americana, ahora que ya sabes mi nombre ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, es lo justo. — Lo duda, pero al final responde.

— Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Mellar? Americano Supongo. — Suelta una carcajada que el todo el restaurante voltea a verlo, pero parece no importarle.

— ¿Aplicas las mismas palabras siempre?, nunca había escuchado Katniss. — Saborea mi nombre en un susurro; como fruta dulce y fresca, pero hay un problema, arrastra la última letra de una forma que me trae un mal pensamiento. A mi mente solo vienen recuerdos tormentosos al escuchar mi propio nombre asi, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy sola en un lugar que no nací y que mi hermana no está conmigo. —Katniss… — Vuelve a Repetir.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Decir tu nombre?

— No, mi nombre los puedes decir, pero no de esa manera. Nadie lo hace.

— Yo quiero ser el primero entonces.

— Por favor no lo hagas. — Y es una súplica, mi voz es entrecortada, y mis últimas fuerzas se han esfumado. Mi cara de angustia debe ser enorme porque él no pone más objeción, y sus ojos me dicen que está de acuerdo con no hacerlo.

— Perdón, no te angusties no lo volveré a hacer.

— Gracias. — Pero no es suficiente, siento que algo me asfixia y que mi angustia crece cada vez más— Lo siento pero me siento un poco mal, ¿me puedes disculpar?, me tengo que ir a mi casa, necesito descansar.

— Katniss, ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — Su cara ya no es de un hombre sexy, en su lugar está un hombre preocupado, pero no tengo ninguna intención de explicar nada ahorita, no a él.

— Llévame a mi casa. — Todo él es tensión y enojo ahora.

— Si eso quieres, eso tendrás.

Lama al camarero pide la cuenta y salimos al estacionamiento, nos montamos en el Mercedes Benz SLK 350, y me arrepiento de haber arruinado la noche, pero estoy más segura que nunca que mi pasado nunca va a dejar de atormentarme, y ahora le debo una disculpa a Mellark.

— Siento mucho haber arruinado la cena.

— Bueno, es la cena más corta que he tenido, pero la más productiva.

— ¿Por qué? — No lo entiendo, hace un momento le salían llamas por los ojos de lo enojado que estaba y ahora me sonríe amablemente. Estoy ante un caso de bipolaridad.

— Porque ahora se dónde vives. — Sonríe como si hubiera ganado el premio más grande del mundo y ahora sé que estoy en problemas.

Maneja por las calles de la ciudad con tanta facilidad que da envidia, mi padre tenía un carro como estos hace algunos años, y sonrió ante los recuerdos de mi infancia feliz al lado de mi familia, Peeta se da cuenta de eso y me dice.

— Bastardo el que te hace sonreír solo con el pensamiento.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Estoy confusa.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no hay alguien que es dueño de tu mirada gris y tus labios rojos?

— Ha, te refieres a eso, no hasta el momento la vacante está desocupada.

— Me alegra saberlo. — Sonríe y algo dentro de mí empieza a agitarse, solo con su sonrisa hace que toda yo me descomponga. Me saca de mis pensamientos porque de repente dice. — El lunes salgo de viaje asi que no voy a estar el resto de la semana, me gustaría salir contigo de nuevo, pero sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

— El jueves o el viernes.

— Discúlpame pero yo creo que esto lo deberíamos dejar aquí. No puedo tener ningún tipo de relación con mis clientes y tú eres uno de ellos. Puedo perder mi trabajo.

— Te daré un puesto en mi compañía.

— Por favor esta solo fue una salida a cenar, y se arruino, lo siento mucho, te lo compensare de algún modo, pero esto tiene que parar aquí, tengo el trabajo de mi vida, vivo donde quiero y hasta ahorita he logrado mis metas propuestas. — Frena en seco el coche, voltea a verme y el Peeta enojado está de vuelta

— A mí no me importa que no hayas cenado, tampoco me importa gastar mi dinero contigo porque para eso trabajo y hago lo que quiera con él. Quiero otra cita contigo. Y la voy a obtener lo quieras o no. — Sale del coche lo rodea y abre mi puerta. Al principio pienso que va a pedir un taxi para que me lleve a casa, pero cuando salgo del coche estamos estacionados fuera del edificio de apartamentos donde vivo. Mi sorpresa es enorme, ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivo? Me bajo del coche lo más elegante que puedo para tratar de ocultar mi sorpresa, de repente se acerca detrás de mí lo suficiente para estremecerme. — Yo lo sé todo de ti. — Y ahora sé que Peeta Mellark lee la mente porque responde a mi pregunta no formulada — Entra nos veos la siguiente semana. — Se separa de mí, y espera a que entre.

— ¿Y qué tal si digo que no? Que no quiero salir contigo ni volver a verte. — Sonríe a sus adentros y responde.

— Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas; y no es una opción, es una orden.

Me doy la vuelta sin despedirme de él, entro a mi apartamento lo más enojada que puedo porque sé que tiene razón, me muero de ganas de tener algo con Peeta, algo que perdí cuando deje a mi familia y llegue a trabajar a Chicago, lo necesito; pero ¿realmente estoy lista para una relación?, no puedo averiguarlo con alguien como Peeta, ¿o sí?

* * *

Capitulo un poco de misterio, Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, me hacen pensar que la historia gusta y que puedo continuar; a los que están desesperados por saber cuando estos dos empiezan con algo mas fuerte tengan un poco de paciencia. Espero sus comentarios y envió Saludos...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Me doy una ducha rápida para quitarme todo el estrés que acumulé en la semana y borrar de mi mente la sonrisa de satisfacción que me dedico Peeta cuando se fue. Me acomodo en mi cama dispuesta a dormir, pero solo doy vueltas en mi cama porque las pesadillas en mi cabeza no me dejan dormir.

Dispuesta a no dar más vueltas en la cama, decido que es hora de levantarse. Son las 8 de la mañana y esta nublado, decido ir a la lavandería a poner unas cuantas lavadoras y desayunar por allí. Empiezo a acomodar mi ropa para salir de mi departamento dispuesta a pasarme parte de la mañana en la lavandería.

Cuando regreso a mi departamento empiezo a acomodar mi ropa en el orden que me asignaron en la oficina según mi uniforme de los lunes. Un traje sastre obscuro, blusa rosa viejo, y mascada a juego; el resto de la semana es libre. Por la mañana recibí un mensaje de mi hermana diciendo que la llamada habitual de los sábados no la podían hacer por un problema con los teléfonos, pero que el siguiente sábado sin falta me hablaba.

Sobre las 2 de la tarde alguien llama a mi timbre por el interfono; por un momento cada vello de mi cuerpo se eriza y mi corazón late rápidamente con solo pensar que puede ser él, Mellark seguro viene a cobrarse la cita que quedo pendiente. Contesto el interfono y es solo un repartidor con una entrega para mí, le indico que pase y al abrir mi puerta esta ante mí un arreglo de 12 rosas rojas y una tarjeta.

— ¿Dónde desea que lo coloque señorita? — El joven parece algo cansado y le indico con el dedo que lo coloque sobre la mesa de comedor. — Tengo órdenes de esperar a que lea la tarjeta y esperar a que anote una respuesta en esta hoja. — Me entrega la hoja y saco la tarjeta del arreglo; como sospechaba es de Peeta.

_Te mando este arreglo de 12 rosas como compensación a mi comportamiento; cada una representa las horas que han pasado desde que te deje en tu departamento, no puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en ti. Como te comente me voy de viaje el lunes por la mañana y quiero estar en contacto contigo, escribe tu número móvil en la hoja que el chico te dio y ese será tu pago hacia mí por la cita de anoche._

_ Mr. P. M._

Mi boca está seca, quiere estar en contacto conmigo todo el tiempo. Mi primer impulso es anotar mi número móvil, pero la razón entra en mí y no puedo dejarme llevar, puedo perder mi empleo. Escribo con la mejor letra posible una respuesta que lo va a hacer enojar, y espero que comprenda que no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

¿_Estás seguro que quieres mi número móvil? 12 horas no son suficientes para que no puedas dejar de pensar en alguien. Lo que puedes hacer es repetirte hasta que creas que puedes dejar de hacerlo. Además no suenas muy convincente._

_Miss. K.E._

Le entrego la hoja al chico y el la guarda en un sobre que sella con la lengua. No sé si hice bien o mal al darle esa respuesta a Peeta pero tengo que dejar pasar tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que en definitiva lo aleje de mí.

La noche del sábado es igual que las anteriores que he tenido, pero esta vez ojos azules y sonrisas de lado son las que me atormentan en mis sueños. Decido levantarme un poco más tarde de lo habitual y desayunar en casa. Decido pasarme el día viendo películas sobre romance.

Sobre las 2 de la tarde llaman a mi interfono y la voz del joven repartidor de ayer suena en ella.

— Entrega para Katniss Everdeen. — Dice con desgana. Lo hago pasar y cuando suena el timbre de mi departamento abro la puerta y enfrente de mi esta un imponente arreglo de 36 rosas rojas. — ¿Dónde lo coloco? — Pregunta el joven, solo apunto con mi mano en dirección a la mesa del comedor. — Señorita Everdeen tengo las mismas órdenes de ayer. — Me entrega una hoja en blanco. Y espera recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Abro la tarjeta y me sorprende lo que leo.

_Touché. Te recuerdo que yo sé todo sobre ti, y si te pedí tu número móvil es porque no quiero indagar en tu vida privada y quiero que seas tú misma la que me de tal información. Te vuelvo a mandar flores, esta vez 36 rosas. 24 son las horas que han pasado desde que te deje en tu departamento. 12 son las horas en las cuales mi paciencia esta en cuenta regresiva para explotar. Te vuelvo a pedir tu número móvil para estar en contacto._

_Mr. P.M._

Escribo en la hoja en blanco…

_¿Tu paciencia acabándose?, ¿Y qué pasa con la mía?, no puede haber nada entre nosotros, no me molestes más. Y si tan poderoso te crees consigue tú mismo la información que quieres._

_Miss. K.E._

Le entrego la hoja al joven y repite el procedimiento de ayer; cuando el joven se va me abrazo a mí misma y me recargo en la puerta de mi departamento y lloro desconsoladamente; porque él y yo somos de mundos diferentes y tarde o temprano esa diferencia nos va a separar.

Decido continuar con mi maratón de películas el resto del domingo y olvidarme que hay 48 rosas rojas sobre mi mesa del comedor y que las manda el hombre más guapo y sexy que he conocido.

El lunes por la mañana mi nerviosismo aumenta conforme avanza el día Gale lo nota y me cuestiona.

— ¿Estas bien Katnip?

— Si, perfectamente. — Miento.

— Apostaría a que tu fin de semana no ha sido muy agradable, ¿verdad?

— En realidad lo fue, pero… — Tengo que pensar rápido, Gale es muy suspicaz y se daría cuenta inmediatamente, y se me ocurre algo. — mi hermana no pudo hablar conmigo este sábado. Al parecer hay problemas para comunicarse conmigo.

— Katnip, tu móvil es inservible, te urge uno nuevo.

— Ya lo sé, pero no me lo puedo permitir aun. Tengo que guardar dos semanas más y te prometo que tendré uno mejor.

— Promesas. — Me sonríe y se aleja satisfecho al saber de mi preocupación.

El lunes pasa rápidamente, al igual que el resto de la semana; mis sueños extraños han desaparecido de momento, pero sé que regresaran. Por fin es viernes, y el señor se todo sobre ti no ha hecho acto de presencia.

Gale y yo vamos a ir a La Cuba. Esta noche nos presentaran como los ganadores oficiales del concurso de bailes de salón del año pasado, y tenemos una pequeña presentación con nuestra canción. Me tengo que cambiar a mi atuendo de bailarina; asi que el trabajo debe de estar terminado antes de las 6 de la tarde para poder llegar a tiempo a la Cuba.

Veinte minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde tengo un mensaje en mi bandeja de correo de la empresa. Al abrirlo me sorprendo de lo que dice.

**De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Ultima oportunidad

**Fecha:** 27 Febrero 2015 5: 40

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Apreciable Señorita Everdeen:_

_Le pido de la manera más atenta que me mande la información que le solicite la semana pasada. Recuerde que no soy la persona más paciente con la que se pueda encontrar en la vida._

_Quedo a sus órdenes._

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Bastardo. Es lo único que se me ocurre decir, utiliza mi correo empresarial y utiliza lenguaje adecuado para no levantar sospechas. Tecleo mi respuesta; dos pueden jugar este juego.

**De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** Información requerida

**Fecha:** 27 Febrero 2015 5: 44

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Apreciable Señor Mellark:_

_Le informo que la información que me solicito la semana pasada es confidencial, asi que creo que no estoy autorizada para proporcionársela. _

_Que tenga un buen fin de semana. _

_Katniss Everdeen _

_Analista de sistemas Junior, Beetee Solutions_

Mi sonrisa es muy ancha, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Mellark. Ha cambiado mi vida de cabeza. Cinco minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde ya estoy lista para salir del trabajo. De repente mi móvil suena, es un número desconocido, y cuando intento contestar mi viejo móvil se bloquea y pierdo la llamada, dos segundos después el móvil suena de nuevo, y esta vez logro contestar, pero una voz fría al otro lado de la línea me hace arrepentirme de inmediato.

— Te dije que no soy paciente, y has terminado por completo con esa virtud. — Peeta Mellark al habla. ¿Lo consiguió! y ya no tengo escapatoria.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Muy fácil, ahora ¿tienes planes para esta noche? — Pregunta en un tono indescifrable.

— Sí. — Respondo en tono cortante, ni loca pienso perderme mi noche en la Cuba,

— Cancélalo de inmediato, esta noche saldrás conmigo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi jefe?, no pienso cancelar mi compromiso, lo planee desde hace días. — Estoy gritando por el móvil, y rezando porque Clove ya se halla marchado a su casa.

— Yo también planee una cita contigo la semana pasada desde días antes, y la arruinaste, dijiste que me la repondrías, me lo debes. ¿O no piensas cumplir con tu palabra? — Y cada vez admiro más su capacidad de hablar tranquilamente mientras que yo expulso humo por los oídos.

— Perdón por haber arruinado la noche, y claro que la repondré, pero hoy no. Tal vez la semana que viene.

— No, paso por ti a las 8 a tu casa, adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono, pero eso me hace agilizar mi mente y ahora sé que tengo que salir antes de las 8 de la noche de mi casa para ir a La Cuba, y de repente siento que es como si me estuviera escapando de mi casa para no ser descubierta por mis padres.

Veinte minutos antes de las 8 de la noche estoy en casa de Gale lista para irme a La Cuba, sonrió con todos mis dientes porque sé que he logrado escapar del señor Ogro. Al llegar a La Cuba Caesar; amigo y saxofonista de la banda oficial del lugar, nos deja pasar, y como siempre en su locker guardamos nuestras cosas personales, entre ellas mi bolso y mis zapatos comunes. El lugar es inmenso, la pista es para que más de 500 parejas bailen las horas que quieran, siempre tocan música en vivo, siempre esta obscuro y las luces robóticas están por casi todo el lugar.

— Estas preciosa Katnip. — Me dice Caesar con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquier mujer a su paso.

— Gracias, el diseño y mérito es de Gale, él lo mando a hacer— El vestido es color turquesa y se va haciendo más intenso hasta llegar a azul rey. Es ceñido al cuerpo y me llega a mitad del muslo. Tiene barbas brillantes que cada vez que damos vueltas, las barbas se levantan también. Además tiene la espalda descubierta hasta la parte cintura baja, lo que me da seguridad es que lo descubierto no es más que una delgada tela tipo media, pero que aun asi puedo sentir el calor de las manos de mi compañero. El cabello lo peine recogido y de lado solo por coquetería.

—El mérito es de Katnip, ella lo luce muy bien. — Dice Gale sonriendo abiertamente.

Gale y yo bailamos unas cuantas piezas para calentar, y tomamos algunas bebidas para tomar valor para bailar ante más de 700 personas que hay en el lugar. Justo cuando nos anuncian que faltan 2 minutos para la presentación, siento una mirada penetrante en mi espalda y no puedo evitar que un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo. Volteo y a la primera persona que veo es a Peeta. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

— Ya es hora. — Gale me jala de mi asiento y mi cabeza da muchas vueltas. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. — Logro contestar. Pero Gale voltea en dirección a mi mirada y creo que conecta todo lo que sucede. pero frunce el ceño.

— No te preocupes Katnip, relájate y recuerda la coreografía. — Solo logro asentir con la cabeza.

El presentador nos anuncia como la pareja ganadora del concurso del año pasado, Gale me besa la frente y nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, cuando las primeras notas de Sway de Michael Buble empiezan a sonar, todas las preocupaciones se olvidan, bailar es una terapia más, y Gale me ha ayudado a superar mi trauma por medio del baile. Realizamos limpiamente el baile ganador y me relajo, me dejo llevar por mi pareja y la sonrisa más amplia que tengo se apodera de mi rostro. Pero todo tiene un fin y cundo la canción termina, vuelve hacia mí el recuerdo de que Peeta está por allí, viéndome bailar, de inmediato me tenso, porque soy abrazada por muchas personas para recibir felicitaciones por el baile y por el triunfo, no me gustan los abrazos, menos de gente que no conozco. En cuanto puedo me alejo de la multitud, la música vuelve a sonar y el mundo gira de nuevo en La Cuba. Voy hacia los servicios los nervios ya pasaron y en mi caso tienen efectos secundarios.

Cuando salgo de los servicios una mano me sujeta la muñeca para darme vuelta y me jala hacia la parte obscura del pasillo de servicios. Peeta me arrincona en la pared y él se coloca frente a mí. Tiene la respiración acelerada.

— Por fin mía. — De repente sus labios chocan con los míos, sus manos están en mi cabeza sujetándola firmemente mientras que su lengua trata de encontrarse con la mía. Me besa con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello, de repente sus manos recorren mi espalda y hace presión con sus nudillos de mi columna vertebral, me estremezco y mi boca se abre un poco, pero es suficiente para que su lengua entre en mi boca y me empieza a besar con pasión. Coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi trasero para presionar su cadera con la mía, y siento la longitud de su erección sobre mi vientre y estómago, gimo, y ahora es mi lengua la que juega con la suya, coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empiezo a entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello. Su erección sobre mi vientre y sus besos apasionados hacen que mi entrepierna empiece a latir y humedecerse, y ahora sé que deseo a este hombre como el me desea a mí. Cuando por fin nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, coloca su frente con la mía, nuestra respiración es entrecortada y nuestras caderas siguen exquisitamente juntas, cada vez es más difícil resistirme. Cuando logra hablar me pregunta.

— ¿Quieres continuar?

— Sí — Mi respiración es entrecortada.

— ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

— Lo dejo a tu elección.

— Vámonos.

* * *

Capitulo mas interesante, Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, la historia al parecer esta siendo muy bien recibida, en mi humilde opinión. Los que están desesperados por saber cuando va a pasar algo mas entre estos dos les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo quedaran satisfechos de curiosidad. Para los que se preguntan cuando actualizo, lo hago los domingos en la noche si no los lunes en la mañana y los miércoles en la noche o los jueves en la mañana.

He aquí un pequeño adelanto...

_Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y ataca mi boca, sus besos exigentes hacen que lo desee cada vez más; de repente se detiene, besa y mordisquea mi cuello. — Tenía, pensado, coger, fuerte, esta, noche. — Dice cada palabra con un mordisco entre mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja. — Pero dadas las circunstancias, mis planes han cambiado. No vas a necesitar esto. — Acaricia todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, desde la clavícula, pasando por mis senos, vientre, cintura, trasero y sé que no voy a permanecer mucho tiempo con mi vestido de baile._

Espero sus comentarios y envió Saludos...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Me toma de la mano para salir de la obscuridad en la que estábamos envueltos, pero mis piernas fallan y mi respiración es acelerada, en cuanto caminamos hacia la salida la multitud del lugar nos detiene, Peeta se da cuenta que no le puedo seguir el paso y me rodea la cintura con un brazo. Al llegar al estacionamiento veo el Mercedes SLK, nos acercamos a la puerta del copiloto y justo cuando pienso que va a abrir la puerta para mí, me da la vuelta y lo tengo frente a mí, aprisiona mi cuerpo con el suyo y pega sus caderas con las mías, su boca devora la mía y su lengua juega divertida dentro de mí, siento su erección una vez más y vuelvo a gemir, él sonríe y un sonido ronco sale de su garganta, muerde mi labio inferior y sonríe; chupa el mismo labio que mordió y cuando su respiración se estabiliza dice.

— Que bueno que se un camino corto para llegar a nuestro destino. — Me da un beso casto, y abre la puerta para que suba. Rodea el coche y entra el también, enciende el auto y salimos a toda velocidad por las calles obscuras, de repente entramos a la zona residencial llena de edificios de apartamentos de lujo y me doy cuenta que vamos a su casa, y su poder de leer mi mente me responde. — Quiero tenerte en mi cama, no puedo esperar mucho tiempo.

Logro asentir con la cabeza, tengo la boca completamente seca, y mi entrepierna tiembla de expectación. Gira un par de veces por las calles y el recorrido es de 15 minutos, de repente entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo de apartamentos de lujo, estaciona el coche, apaga el motor y sale de él; rodea el coche una vez más y abre la puerta para que salga, me toma de la mano para ayudarme y cuando estoy fuera rodea mi cintura con un brazo, llegamos a los ascensores y estos abren las puertas teclea unos números en el teclado y pasa una tarjeta llave, el recorrido es más largo de lo que esperaba y el deseo está acabando conmigo. Cuando pienso que voy a explotar las puertas se abren. Y entramos a un vestíbulo completamente blanco con puertas ahumadas de cristal; me ayuda a salir del ascensor y abre una puerta para mí.

— Bienvenida a mi castillo en la nube. — Me sonríe, pero sus ojos azules han cambiado de color, con la luz ahora los veo negros, su respiración es acelerada y me invita a pasar.

— Siéntete como en tu casa, traeré algo de beber. — Logro asentir y él desaparece de mi vista.

El apartamento es enorme, es cinco veces más grande que el mío. Al traspasar las puertas ahumadas de cristal lo primero que ves es la sala; los sillones son mullidos, de piel y de color chocolate, en total son cuatro y forman un cuadrado perfecto, en medio de estos hay una alfombra y sobre esta una mesa de centro completamente de vidrio. Enseguida de la sala está el comedor, la mesa es de caoba y las sillas deberían ser llamados sillones porque tienen ese aspecto, son altas y acolchonadas, la mesa es rectangular y hay diez sillas, después del comedor hay una pequeña isla con cuatro taburetes altos y esta conecta con un arco a la cocina, que es donde esta Peeta preparando algo para beber. Casi no hay paredes solo la de la cocina, y al parecer en blanca. A ambos lados del lugar hay grandes ventanales en los cuales se pueden ver las luces de la ciudad. Enfrente de la cocina empiezan un pasillo con puertas, 5 en total, todas de color caoba y paredes blancas, están muy separadas entre sí. Estoy asombrada por el lujo que me rodea en ese instante. Estoy observando la ciudad a mis pies cuando de repente siento a Peeta detrás de mí. Me rodea con sus brazos y presiona su entrepierna en mi trasero.

— ¿Sorprendida? — Su aliento está en mi nuca y me estremezco al sentirlo. Asiento con la cabeza. — Debes de hacer otra cosa más aparte de solo asentir con la cabeza, asi voy a poder saber si estas disfrutando o no. — Me da la vuelta y me besa apasionadamente, mete su lengua en mi boca y me dejo llevar, él camina hacia la mesa del comedor, me deja de besar y me entrega un vaso. — Bebe esto, quiero que estés consiente de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Me sorprende saber que no he perdido mi voz.

— Agua con gas.

— No bebí tanto, se lo que hago.

— Katniss bebiste 2 vasos de orgasmo de fresa, 5 caballitos de tequila y una bebida que no sé qué era, créeme lo necesitas.

— ¿Me estuviste espiando?, es indignante.

— Schatzy mi entrepierna me está matando desde que te bese, tomate el maldito vaso para poder cogerte de una vez y calmar mis ansias de arrancarte ese hermoso vestido que traes puesto.

Me asombras sus palabras, bebo el contenido del vaso y lo pongo sobre la mesa, me sonríe con esa sonrisa que me encanta; de medio lado, y me toma de la cintura.

— No pensé que fueras tan ansiosa. — Le sonrió tímidamente y sé que mis mejillas están de un color rojo intenso. — Vamos a mi habitación es más cómodo en una cama.

El pasillo es ancho y solo pasamos una puerta de cada lado y la segunda puerta a la derecha se abre ante mí; la habitación es enorme, hay un ventanal de pared a pared y de suelo a piso, lo cubre una persiana eléctrica obscura; lo que puedo ver es que las paredes son blancas y la decoración es de un color obscuro. La cama es King size y esta sobre un pedestal, a cada lado de la cama hay dos cubos sostenidos de la pared, Peeta toca cada una y los cubos destellan una tenue luz blanca cada una, y ahora el dormitorio lo aprecio mejor. Hay 2 almohadas mullidas y 3 cojines color verde obscuro, el edredón sobre la cama es blanco, y hay una manta del mismo color de los cojines al final de la cama. En un rincón esta una silla de piel negra y junto a esta un sofá estilo lounge más largo de lo normal. En frente de la cama hay dos puertas, siento curiosidad por ver que hay detrás de ellas, pero Peeta está detrás de mí justo cuando quiero caminar hacia ellas, me toma de la cintura con ambas manos y me paga a su erección palpitante, me besa el cuello y ladea mi cabeza para un mejor acceso.

— Te deseo tanto Schatzy. — Me da la vuelta y ahora estamos frente a frente, besa mi boca otra vez con desesperación, sus manos aprietan mi trasero y mi vientre es el afortunado de sentir la erección de Peeta. De repente recuerdo algo que debe saber Peeta antes de continuar con lo que estamos haciendo.

— Necesito decirte algo. — Mi voz es un susurro.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?— Lo dice besando, mordisqueando y chupando mi cuello.

— Por Favor.

— ¿Qué necesito saber? — No me pone atención y una de sus manos está en mi seno y la otra en mi nuca.

— Algo que talvez no te guste.

— Cualquier cosa que me digas no va a evitar que esta noche terminemos desnudos y cogiendo hasta altas horas de la noche. — Ataca mi boca y mete su lengua, y gimo una vez más. Me logro separar, pero ataca mi cuello. Sus manos están en mi cintura y me aprieta con él.

— Antes he intentado estar con alguien pero por alguna razón no he podido concluir.

— ¿Eres asexual o tienes gustos particulares? — Pregunta pero ataca mi boca con exigencia, mete su lengua para jugar con la mía y esta obedece, por un momento me olvido de lo que le quiero decir, pero logro recobrar mi postura, me separo de él y le digo.

— No. Nunca he deseado antes a nadie como lo hago contigo, asi que es la primera vez que voy a llegar hasta el final. — Dicho esto, automáticamente sus besos, carisias y ataques desesperados se detienen. Su respiración es irregular y me mira fijamente. Yo también estoy agitada, pero cuando me mira a los ojos bajo la mirada al suelo. Avergonzada

— ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? — Este sorprendido y sus ojos son como platos.

Logro asentir con la cabeza y entrelazo mis dedos. Sabía que tenía que ser menos directa.

— ¿Eres virgen? — Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza. — Katniss yo... — Se lleva las manos a la nuca.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas. — Me levanta de la barbilla suavemente, nuestros ojos se encuentran pero su mirada es diferente a lo que hasta ahora conozco. ¿Tal vez arrepentimiento?— Te mentira al decir que con una ducha heleada se va a bajar mi erección, te deseo tanto como tú a mí, si no fuera asi no estarías aquí. Te deseo desde que dejaste con la boca abierta a mi departamento de informática, eres hermosa, inocente, inteligente y tremendamente sexy. — Aprieta la mandíbula y me mira a los ojos

— No lo sé, no soy sexy.

— Schatzy no sabes el poder que tienes y ejerces en los hombres, mientras bailabas no te podía quitar la mirada de encima y los hombres presentes menos. Tienes un cuerpo que me vuelve loco; unos senos que me imagino son perfectos debajo de ese vestido, tu piel es tan blanca que tienes un aire inocente; tus labios delgados y rojos, que con solo verte me empalmo hasta que me hace doler. — Se acerca a mí y toca mis brazos. — ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos esta noche?, todavía tienes remedio.

— No lo sé, ¿Puedes cargar en tu conciencia el haber desvirgado a una mujer de veintitrés años? — Estoy aquí porque también lo deseo, y estoy rogando que acepte hacerme mujer.

— Cargo con cosas peores en mi conciencia. ¿Quieres que te desvirgue esta noche? — Y aparece esa sonrisa de medio lado.

— Sí. — Mi voz es un susurro.

— Sera todo un placer. — Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y ataca mi boca, sus besos exigentes hacen que lo desee cada vez más; de repente se detiene, besa y mordisquea mi cuello. — Tenía, pensado, coger, fuerte, esta, noche. — Dice cada palabra con un mordisco entre mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja. — Pero dadas las circunstancias, mis planes han cambiado. No vas a necesitar esto. — Acaricia todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, desde la clavícula, pasando por mis senos, vientre, cintura, trasero y sé que no voy a permanecer mucho tiempo con mi vestido de baile. Levanta mi vestido acariciando cada centímetro de piel que le es posible tocar, deja casi al desnudo mi trasero, vientre y senos, cuando llega a las axilas me besa en la boca, y me acerca más a él. — Arriba las manos. — Sonrió y sube mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Lo avienta hacia la silla. Y retrocede hacia atrás.

— Eres mejor de lo que imagine. — Mi sostén es del mismo color del vestido a media copa y strapless la parte de atrás es transparente mis bragas son completas y del mismo color turquesa que el sostén, pero están ocultas por la licra short color azul que me pongo para bailar.

— Vienes con envoltorio he, va ser agradable abrir mi regalo. — Me baja la licra short al mismo tiempo que besa mis piernas. Me estremezco con cada beso. Cuando la licra esta fuera me abraza y me empuja para caer en la cama. Quita los cojines y esta sobre mí. Coloca un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me besa una vez más, cuando logra separarse me mira y sus dedos acarician mis labios.

— He notado que eres muy receptiva, quiero ver qué tanto. — Me desabrocha el sostén, y lo quita de su camino, se levanta un poco y sonríe como un niño con juguete nuevo. Veo que observa más mi seno derecho, este tiene un lunar de nacimiento en la areola del pezón. Su mirada hace que mis pezones se endurezcan y él sonríe con malicia. — Estas llena de sorpresas y me muero de ganas por probar, este en especial. — Me toca el pezón y gimo.

Besa el lunar, y me mete en la boca el pezón derecho y empieza a succionar y jugar con su lengua, con una mano pellizca el pezón izquierdo, y en esa posición su cuerpo hace que me abra de piernas, siento su erección en mi entrepierna, y hace cada vez más presión. Me vuelvo loca, arqueo mi espalda, y él sonríe, chupa y muerde mi pezón. Y justo cuando esta endurecido, su boca pasa hacia el otro pezón y su mano acaricia y pellizca el pezón antes torturado por su boca. Repite el mismo procedimiento y no puedo más que gemir, mis manos están en su cabello y estiran cada vez que él es rudo conmigo. Justo cuando empezaba a gustarme separa su boca de mis senos. Desliza sus manos por en medio de mis senos, baja hasta mi estómago, mi monte de venus, y desliza un dedo sobre mi entrepierna. Toca el botoncito por encima de la tela, y creo que voy a morir de placer.

— Ya he visto suficiente, y creo que es justo que tú también veas parte de mi anatomía. — Se lleva las manos hacia su camisa y empieza a desabotonarla, revelando ante mí un torso bien trabajado, amplios hombros, brazos fuertes, pectorales marcados, y en su abdomen se marcan los cuadros perfectos de un cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, también se forma un triángulo hacia abajo que termina en su pantalón. Tiene una ligera capa de vello en el torso y una línea de vello que va desde el ombligo hasta perderse en su bragueta. Se nota la excitación que tiene, lo delata el bulto de su pantalón.

— Junta las rodillas. — Hago lo que dice, y me desliza por las piernas la única prenda que me cubría. — Eres perfecta. Veamos ahora que tan receptiva eres. — Cuando quiero protestar me separa las rodillas y acaricia mi entrepierna, toquetea mi clítoris y arqueo la espalda. — Húmeda para mí, perfecto. — De repente desliza un dedo en mi vagina y comienza a moverlo. — Eres muy estrecha Schatzy, Me muero por estar dentro de ti. — De repente saca su dedo, y en su lugar entran dos al mismo tiempo, gruñe y se abalanza sobre mí y su boca tortura un pezón. Mueve los dedos en círculo en mi interior y chupa mi pezón como si de ella viviera. Grito y clavo mis uñas en su espalda, siento que dentro de mi algo empieza a crecer, algo que me hace pedirle a gritos que no se detenga. Y no lo hace. De repente no puedo más y empiezo a rogar.

— Peeta... — Mi voz entrecortada me delata.

— Si Schatzy, déjate llevar, libéralo. — Y no se desde cuanto obedezco ordenes de este hombre, porque justo cuando vuelve a besar mi pezón, lo que crecía dentro de mi explota, grito y arqueo la espalda. — Bien hecho, buena chica. — Besa mi frente y con cuidado saca sus dedos de mi interior, cuando están afuera, pasa un dedo por mi botón y me estremezco al contacto. Cierro mis ojos y escucho movimientos bruscos, pero no quiero abrirlos porque mi interior late, y siento una satisfacción que nunca había sentido.

— Esto solo fue el principio. — Me dice y volteo a verlo, esta gloriosamente desnudo ante mí, su mano sujeta su erección que ya ha protegido con un preservativo, es más grande de lo que pensaba y entro en pánico, inmediatamente lo nota porque me dice. — No te preocupes, con el orgasmo que acabas de tener, estas muy bien lubricada, y seguro que ya te expandiste, no te voy a lastimar. — De rodillas avanza ante mí y posiciona su erección donde antes estaban sus dedos, me pongo tensa por miedo al dolor, el en cambio acaricia una vez más si seno. — Relájate. — Se acuesta sobre mí, coloca un codo a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me besa. — Relájate, todo va a estar bien. — Avanza sus caderas lentamente hacia las mías, frunce el ceño y su boca forma una perfecta O. cuando intenta adentrarse más en mi siento perfectamente como algo dentro de mi le impide avanzar. — Viene la parte difícil. — Me besa la frente, coloca sus manos en mis hombros y empuja con fuerza sus caderas; grito de dolor, siento como entra su pene desgarrando mi virginidad, siento que algo está de más dentro de mí, mis maños son puños que agarran fuertemente el edredón. Peeta está quieto.

— Eres muy estrecha. — Su mandíbula esta tensa. Y nuestras respiraciones son muy fuertes. — ¿Estas bien?

— Duele. — Es todo lo que logro decir. Mi rostro refleja el dolor que siento.

— Me voy a quedar quieto mientras te acostumbras. — Asiento con la cabeza y él empieza a besar mi cuello.

Poco a poco el dolor va cediendo, mis manos están en su espalda y mis dedos juegan con su cabello.

— ¿Todavía duele? — Me pregunta.

— No, ya no duele.

— Bien, me voy a mover, si te duele me dices de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí. — Sale casi por completo de mí y empuja, me estremezco pero la sensación de su pene dentro de mí me agrada. — Otra vez.

— ¿Duele?

— No, Otra vez. — Lo vuelve a hacer, pero esta ves entra con un poco más de fuerza. Gimo

— ¿De nuevo? — Asiento, lo hace y vuelve a entra con fuerza, — ¿Otra vez? — Obtiene la misma respuesta y yo obtengo lo que quiero. Esta vez no pregunta y no se detiene. — Estar asi dentro de ti, es lo mejor del mundo. — respiramos entrecortadamente. Sus manos están en mis hombros y sus acometidas son fuertes, se escucha cuando nuestros cuerpos chocan entre sí. Gimo y me retuerzo de placer debajo de él. Y siento que la explosión está cerca de nuevo.

— No pares Peeta. — Suplico.

— Déjate llevar Schatzy, Acaba para mí, quiero sentirlo. — Y obediente exploto, él gruñe y siento que dentro de mí una explosión que no es mía, y supongo que él también ha acabado. Siento mis piernas mojadas por mis flujos, y me siento cansada, cierro los ojos, pero Peeta me despierta.

— No he acabado contigo. — Se quita el preservativo de su pene aun erecto y se coloca otro. —Colócate de lado, viendo al ventanal. — Lo hago pero ya no tengo muchas fuerzas. — Despues de esto dormirás, lo prometo. Me besa el hombro. — Me encanta tenerte penetrada mientras explotas, es fantástico, y lo voy a probar otra vez.

Coloca una pierna mía hacia un lado de mí, su brazo la sujeta firme, mientras que con la mano libre tortura mi botón del placer. Acomoda su erección en mi entrada y acaricia mi clítoris para humedecerme, empiezo a gemir y siento su sonrisa en mi nuca, al igual que el vello de su torso sobre mi espalda. Poco a poco mete menos de la mitad su erección en mí y el resto me penetra de un solo empujón. Esta vez no hay preguntas de dolor, y hacerlo de nuevo, sus acometidas son duras y fuertes. Y esta vez grito de placer, pues su mano sigue acariciando mi clítoris.

— Tenerte asi lo he deseado desde que te conocí. — Me penetra cada vez más fuerte, y me encanta. Adentro y afuera, esto me gusta. Tiemblo y me retuerzo una vez más.

— Peeta, ya no aguanto. — Grito y gimo. Me penetra con más fuerza.

— Aguanta un poco más Schatzy, Quiero sentirte por más tiempo y acabar contigo.

Duro solo un poco más, porque el cosquilleo que acabo de experimentar solo dos veces antes empieza a crecer. Siento que este es más grande que los anteriores gracias a sus caricias extras a mi clítoris. Ya no aguanto más, y exploto. Ni siquiera le digo a Peeta que estaba cerca. La vista se me nubla, siento unas penetraciones más y escucho un gruñido detrás de mí, y sé que Peeta acabo dentro también segundos después que yo, todo se vuelve negro y ya no sé nada de mí. Cierro los ojos y entro en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Capitulo algo subido de tono para todos los ansiosos. En cuanto al trato de estos personajes les adelanto que dentro de dos capítulos mas sabremos que trato le van a hacer a nuestra querida Katniss. Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Espero que el capitulo les guste, Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Calor, siento un calor sofocante, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un ventanal cubierto por una persiana negra que impide que la luz del amanecer pase por ella, bajo un poco la mirada y veo un cabello rubio alborotado, veo que su rostro está perdido entre mi cuello y mis senos, y los recuerdos de la noche pasada vienen a mí; La Cuba, el beso afuera de los servicios, el camino hacia su casa, las caricias, mi confesión, su boca sobre mis senos, sus penetraciones fuertes, mis orgasmos… dios no pensé que pudiera tener tres orgasmos en una noche. Estoy envuelta por el cuerpo de un dios griego, sus brazos en mi cintura, y una pierna mía esta aprisionada entre las suyas, tengo un edredón encima de mí, cuando levanto el edredón veo que tengo puesta una camiseta blanca, él viste una camiseta igual a la mía y unos pantalones de pijama. Lo volteo a ver y sigue dormido, le acaricio el cabello y beso su frente. Al tratar de moverme me duele todo, como si hubiera ido por primera vez al gimnasio en años, trato se zafarme de sus brazos pero es inútil. Peeta sonríe y abre sus hermosos ojos somnolientos y me miran, entro en pánico y me tenso inmediatamente.

— ¿Tratando de escapar de tu raptor? — Me sonríe y me besa castamente.

— No, pero siento mucho calor. — Me sonrojo al verlo sonreír.

— Perdón por sobrecalentarte, pero no controlo mi cuerpo mientras duermo. — Sonríe con malicia, y me besa de nuevo pero intensamente. Se separa de mí y dice. — Por cierto, Buenos días.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Esa pregunta me agarra desprevenida, es la primera vez desde casi un año que duermo tranquilamente toda la noche, sin pesadillas.

— Si, muy bien gracias.

— ¿Sin pesadillas?

—Sin pesadillas — Y esta vez lo beso yo.

—Me alegra oírlo, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Te duele algo?

—Siento como si me hubiera pasado un tren encima. — Sonríe y acaricia mi cuerpo.

— Lo siento, es que eres irresistible. — Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, me doy cuenta una vez más de la camiseta y necesito salir de dudas.

— ¿Quién me vistió?

— ¿Quién crees? —Se ríe y me mira a los ojos. — Anoche después de que te desmayaste en mi cama, quería seguir contigo pero no despertaste, te deje descansar, levante del suelo nuestras ropas y las acomode en la silla, quite el edredón de la cama, pero justo cuando me disponía dormir contigo abrazado mi erección volvió, decidí que me iba a ser imposible dormir estando tú en mi cama, desnuda y a mi merced. Me puse ropa y a ti te puse una camiseta mía. Fin de la historia. — Me besa para que no haga más preguntas. — Pero si quieres podemos sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos; claro, si tú quieres. — Sus ojos empiezan a cambiar, de un azul a un negro intenso.

—Creo que es mejor primero que tome una ducha.

— Si tú quieres, podemos ducharnos juntos.

— Quisiera hacerlo sola, si no te molesta.

— Está bien, la próxima será. — Me basa de nuevo y me pierdo en su beso, sus carisias pasan a mis senos, y mis pezones responden endureciéndose al contacto. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. Me separo poco a poco de él.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Levanta su mirada y checa un reloj que no he notado.

— Poco más de las 10.

— La llamada. — Exclamo separándome de él, me mira incrédulo y me sujeta una muñeca justo cuando voy a levantarme.

— ¿Qué llamada? — Pregunta interesado.

— Cada sábado a medio día recibo una llamada de mi hermana desde Philadelphia, platicamos, y nos ponemos al día cada quien. — De pronto entro en pánico. — Olvide mi móvil en La Cuba.

— Si lo hiciste, pero yo lo tome antes de irte a besar afuera de los servicios. — Lo miro incrédula.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque sabía que no lo ibas a recordar por ti sola. Está en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Gracias. — Voy a buscar mi móvil en uno de sus bolsillos y allí esta. Pero recuerdo que mi bolsa está en el locker de Caesar. — Mis llaves.

— Esas no estaban en la mesa.

— Ya lo sé, estaban en el locker de Caesar. — Me siento en la cama mirando a las puertas que tengo curiosidad de que hay detras, y le doy la espalda a Peeta; como me puede pasar esto a mí.

— Explícate, ¿Quién es Caesar? Y ¿Por qué están tus llaves en su locker?

— Caesar es un amigo de Gale que nos mete sin pagar a La Cuba, por la parte de atrás, donde entran los músicos, Caesar es saxofonista, y cuando entramos con él nos deja espacio para dejar nuestras cosas en su locker, para que no se pierdan.

— ¿Y ahora quien las tiene?

— Seguramente Gale, pero no me va a abrir su puerta a esta hora. — Volteo a ver a Peeta y me mira pidiéndome una explicación. Suspiro. — Esta con alguien, primero tengo que llamar y después iré por ellas.

— Tiene mucha lógica.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

— Claro que sí. — Se acerca a mí, y se sienta justo detrás, siento el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, acerca su boca a mi oído y su aliento acaricia mi lóbulo de la oreja. — La puerta a tu derecha es un armario, la otra es el cuarto de baño, mientras te duchas puedo buscarte algo de ropa, no creo que quieras ponerte tu vestido de anoche.

Logro asentir y me separo de inmediato de Peeta; me levanto de la cama y casi corro a la puerta que dijo que era el cuarto de baño.

Cuando entro al cuarto de baño mi boca se abre por todo el lujo que desprende, todo es de color blanco con terminaciones en azul marino, al entrar y mirar a la derecha tiene un lavabo para dos personas y un espejo enorme; enfrente de la puerta está el retrete, del lado izquierdo tiene una bañera sobre una plataforma, podría ser para toda una familia, y por ultimo esta un cubo de cristal con unos botones supongo que es la ducha, entro en ella pero no veo ninguna manija para agua, ni siquiera una manguera, deduzco que los botones activan la regadera, presiono uno y enseguida cae del techo una lluvia de agua templada, a esta hora de la mañana sigue estando frio afuera, me desvisto y mojo mi cabello y mi rostro, cuando voy a lavar mi cuerpo me froto con el gel de baño los brazos y los senos y es allí cuando me doy cuenta que Peeta no hizo ningún comentario sobre la cicatriz que tengo debajo del busto donde tengo el lunar, talvez no lo vio, pero lo dudo, mide como diez centímetros y es palpable, los cirujanos hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo y asi lo hicieron, no debo preocuparme por nada más. Toco mi recién estrenada zona íntima y mis labios vaginales están rojos, me asusto por que no sé si es normal que estén asi, decido ignorarlo enjuagó mi cuerpo y cuando busco una toalla no hay ninguna, en el interior de la regadera veo una manija la abro y ante mi hay dos toallas calentadas a vapor, esto si es lujo. Cuando salgo del cuarto de baño sobre la cama están unos bóxer Calvin Klein, unos pantalones de deporte y decido quedarme con la camiseta blanca coma la que tenía puesta. Me visto y me decido recoger mi cabello en una coleta pero cuando busco mi liga de cabello recuerdo que hice el amor con Peeta totalmente peinada, busco por toda la habitación y la encuentro arriba de mi vestido, la coloco en su lugar y alzo la vista ante el cuadro de la cabecera de la cama.

Tiene una fotografía en blanco y negro de dos manos agarradas la una a la otra; una de ellas pertenece a una mujer anciana es delicada y tiene manchas propias de la edad. La otra es de algún hombre joven tiene los músculos marcados, el pulgar de la mujer acaricia los nudillos del hombre. Es algo raro. Pero conociendo a Peeta debe significar algo.

Cuando salgo dela habitación Peeta está al teléfono.

— No sé si la he encontrado, pero es lo más cercano a lo que ella quería para mí. — ¿Quién quería algo para él?

— No claro que no… Se lo voy a proponer y si acepta tal vez esta noche. — Me acerco a Peeta y en vez de colgar de inmediato estira una mano hacia mí, la tomo y me coloca entre sus piernas, acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente y suelta una carcajada que me estremece.

— Claro que no Annie esta vez prometo mantenerla cerca de mí. — Me besa en la sien y me mira.

— Te voy a tener que dejar, estoy algo ocupado. Hasta luego. — Cuelga su teléfono, y me toma con ambas manos de la cintura, me besa en la boca y su lengua entra sin previo aviso, profundiza el beso y me dejo llevar, más pronto de lo que pensaba se separa de mí.

— ¿Todo bien?, ¿No tuviste problemas en la ducha?

— Todo bien, y al principio tuve problemas pero los resolví. — Esboza una sonrisa y me besa castamente.

— Bien hecho, ¿Estas bien? — ¿Estoy bien? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No sé a lo que se refiere y frunzo el ceño.

— Sí.

— ¿No están hinchados tus labios vaginales? — Me ruborizo, ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso? Sonríe y me dice. — Tomare eso como un sí.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Parece que se divierte conmigo porque me sonríe abiertamente. — ¿Es normal? — Pregunto algo avergonzada.

— A veces. Cuando es la primera vez, a veces sucede. No quiero que tengas vergüenza conmigo, quiero que me preguntes tus dudas y me platiques que te gusta. ¿De acuerdo?

— Está bien.

— ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?, puedo mandarlo traer de algún restaurant.

— Si quieres yo lo puedo preparar.

— Este bien, confiare en que no te vas a quemar. — Esto me irrita, es peor que mi padre.

— No tengo cinco años, se cómo prender la estufa sin quemarme. — Me sonríe.

— No quiero que te lastimes, pero si insistes; el refrigerador tiene lo indispensable para un buena desayuno, me gustarías huevos con tocino; también hay zumo de naranja, tomate esto. — Me coloca en la mano dos pastillas. — Y esto es para ti. — Se da la vuelta y me entrega una bolsa.

— ¿Qué es? — Me sonríe con esa sonrisa que ahora es mi favorita. Me entrega una bolsa pequeña. La abro y en mis manos tengo el iPhone 6, color oro, el que estaba a punto de comprar.

— Peeta yo… — Me interrumpe.

— Antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte que estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir después de lo de anoche, me vuelves loco de deseo, lo que te acabo de regalar es nada comparado con lo que te me haces sentir cuando estas cerca de mí, quiero proponerte algo, y este va a ser tu estilo de vida si aceptas; el móvil me urge que lo uses para comunicarme contigo y que tú lo hagas conmigo, el viejo que tenías antes se bloquea y no puedes contestar las llamadas de inmediato, recuerda que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, además te daba dolores de cabeza, y si yo puedo arreglarlo lo haré, fin de la discusión.

— Estas dando por hecho que voy a aceptar.

— Claro que no, independientemente si aceptas o no el móvil es tuyo. Lo necesitas. — Quiero protestar pero su boca me impide hablar, me da besos castos es los labios que descienden por el cuello y al llegar a la clavícula se detienen. — Compláceme. — Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Sí.

—Tienes una cicatriz en el seno derecho, ¿Qué te paso? — Y mi miedo surge de nuevo. Tengo que mentir, no hay de otra.

— Me corte. — Frunze el ceño y me mira en busca de más explicación. — Estaba cocinando y mi hermana me hablo, cuando la busque con la mirada me pase el cuchillo por el seno y tuvieron que coserla, fin de la historia, ¿Huevos con tocino para desayunar?

— Sí, claro. — Me mira extrañado, siento que no me creyó pero no me importa.

…

Mientras termino de servir el desayuno en los platos, Peeta me abraza desde atrás y me besa el cuello.

— ¿Todo listo? — Su aliento está en mi nuca y me estremezco. Y me pregunto a mí misma cuando voy a dejar de hacerlo, este hombre me quito la virginidad, debo de tener más confianza con él.

— Si, ¿Desayunamos en la barra o en la mesa? — Mientras me volteo hacia él descubro que esta sin camisa, y puedo ver perfectamente su torso desnudo con la luz de la mañana, es mejor que anoche, todos sus músculos están marcados y algo en el fondo de mi despierta como lo hizo ayer ¿deseo, tal vez?

— Quiero que me hagas un favor — Logro asentir con la cabeza, se da la vuelta para ver su espalda y ante mi están unas marcas rojas de rasguños que impiden que su cuerpo sea perfecto, mis ojos están abiertos como platos. — ¿Me puedes poner este ungüento sobre los rasguños? — Me entrega un bote con tapa y lo abro para empezar a distribuirlo sobre las marcas.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Sonríe y cuando termino de colocarle en ungüento se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, él tiene esa mirada y sonrisa pícara.

— ¿No te acuerdas? — Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a mí.

— ¿Yo te hice esto? — Mi voz en un susurro.

— Ho si, y menos mal que en el tercer orgasmo te desmayaste, si no tuviera más rasguños.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Los acabo de ver. Vamos a desayunar.

Logro asentir con la cabeza, toma mi mano y obedientemente lo sigo a la barra de desayuno.

—Siéntate. — Cuando me siento en el taburete siento un pequeño dolor en mi recién estrenada anatomía.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — Peeta está preocupado e inmediatamente se pone de pie.

— Solo cuando me siento.

— Desayuna y después te tomas las pastillas para el dolor.

— Este bien.

Comemos en silencio, un silencio cómodo, intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas. Cuando terminamos Peeta recoge los platos, y yo decido ayudar pero cuando empiezo a hacerlo recibo la llamada semanal de mi hermana. Me alejo de la cocina y voy hacia la sala. Contesto al tercer timbre y la voz de mi Prim suena al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Katniss, eres tú? ¿Contestaste al tercer tono? ¿Ya compraste el móvil que necesitabas? — Mi hermana puede ser irritante a veces, pero desde que estoy lejos de ella su voz en como un bálsamo para mí. Su cabellera rubia y rizada, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes me recuerdan que el amor de la familia no conoce fronteras.

— Prim son demasiadas preguntas, si el móvil es nuevo.

— Que bueno te lo mereces. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ya apareció alguien interesante?

— Prim como preguntas eso, estoy muy bien. El trabajo es igual que siempre.

— Que bueno, me alegra saberlo, y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta que me dices.

— Prim eso no es importante.

— Está bien, no me cuentes nada. A otra cosa Katniss conseguí pasar el examen de anatomía con el maestro gruñón. — Y mi hermana chilla y separo de mí el auricular.

— Me alegro mucho

— ¿Estas bien?, te escucho distante, ¿Hay alguien ocupando tus pensamientos y tu atención?

— Prim…

— Contesta o tendré que llamar todos los días para averiguarlo, no me doy tan fácilmente por vencida.

— Si,… bueno no,… bueno si,… es complicado.

— Me alegro mucho por ti.

— No se lo comentes a nadie.

— Claro que no, solamente lo sabe mi mama y yo. — Se escucha algo al otro lado de la línea. — Katniss, por fin lo has superado.

— No Prim, Nunca lo voy a superar; lo sueño todos los días, es difícil.

— Ojala y ese hombre te ayude a superarlo. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Peeta.

— Bueno, ojala Peeta te ayude a superarlo. —Prim tiene razón, tengo que superarlo, pero es difícil, demasiado difícil. — Katniss te extraño.

— Yo también te extraño Prim.

— Te comunico que regresando de vacaciones de primavera tengo que dar el primer pago para la universidad.

— No te preocupes por eso Prim. Vas a tener tu dinero a tiempo, incluso voy a ir en vacaciones de primavera para darte una tarjeta de ahorro y te voy a depositar el dinero a esa cuenta.

— Grandioso Katniss, Gracias. Pero sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. Recuerda que no tienes por qué pagar nada.

— Prim yo hice una promesa a mi papá, ¿Recuerdas? — Y el recuerdo de mi padre puede conmigo y lágrimas salen de mis mejillas, de todas las personas que deje en mi pasado, mi padre es la persona a la que más echo de menos. Su parecido conmigo es increíble, cabello negro y piel blanca a excepción de sus ojos, los de él son de color almendra. — Siempre me voy a encargar de ti. Y si tú quieres estudiar medicina, vas a estudiar medicina.

— Katniss no es tu obligación.

— Claro que lo es Prim. Eres mi responsabilidad, y el hecho que este lejos no significa que tenga que olvidarme de ti.

— ¿Y qué hay de mamá? Ella también te extraña.

— Prim, Por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

— Katniss ya tengo dinero, puedo cubrirlo.

— No ínsitas, ese dinero guárdalo para ti y tus gastos. Yo me ocupare de tu escuela. ¿De acuerdo?

— Esta bien, eres más terca ahora que estas lejos. Entonces vienes en primavera.

— Si pedí una semana en el trabajo y me la dieron. Llego el lunes y regreso a Chicago el sábado.

— Me parece perfecto. Katniss tengo que irme.

— Claro Prim, cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero. Hasta el siguiente sábado.

— Hasta el siguiente sábado. — Y después solo escucho el timbre de colgado. Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir y ya no me contengo. De repente siento que alguien me carga y me acomoda en su regazo. Peeta me abraza y yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello. No dice nada hasta que mi respiración se normaliza y mis lágrimas se detienen.

— Tu hermana supongo.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Lo siento, siempre que hablo con ella termino llorando.

— Y ¿Por qué si la extrañas tanto no vuelves con ella?

— Porque no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

— No te lo puedo decir.

— No voy a insistir.

— Gracias, me permites llamar a Gale. — Su gesto se vuelve tenso y me levanta para dejarme sola.

— Claro. Todos tus números ya están en la agenda del teléfono incluido el mío. — Asiento con la cabeza y se aleja. Llamo a Gale y contesta con su voz somnolienta.

— Katnip por fin te reportas.

— Gale dejémonos de juegos, ¿tú tienes mi bolso con mis llaves?

— Sip, ayer parecías desesperada por irte con alguien ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Te hizo gozar? — Pongo mis ojos en blanco, a veces es tan pesado,

— Gale no voy a hablar esto contigo, el hecho que tú me cuentes cosas no significa que yo voy a contarte las mías.

— Perfecto ¿puedes pasar dentro de dos horas por tus cosas?, estoy con alguien.

— En dos horas estoy allí. Gracias.

— Te espero.

Voy a buscar a Peeta y lo encuentro en la barra de desayuno.

— Voy a ir a casa de Gale por mis llaves. Gracias por el desayuno y por la noche, ¿Puedes pedir un taxi para mí?

— No, yo te voy a llevar.

— Pero me espera dentro de dos horas. Esta con alguien.

— Perfecto se lo que se puede hacer con dos horas. — Me sonríe pícaramente y me tenso, llega hasta mí y me abraza, me da un casto beso y sonríe — Pero estas algo adolorida asi es que podemos platicar.

— ¿Platicar?

— Platicar, Hasta ahora lo que se de ti es que eras virgen, adoras a tu hermana Prim, tienes que pagar la carrera universitaria de tu ella y ella no quiere que la pagues, y no puedes volver con ella.

— Sabes mucho.

— Me gustaría sabes más.

— Con una condición que tú también me cuentes de tu familia.

— Trato hecho. — Me tiende la mano y se la doy, nos damos un apretón de manos y después me la besa, nos acercamos a un sofá y nos sentamos.

— Mi madre se llama Antoinette Everdeen, es francesa y era bailarina, su compañía de ballet visito nuestro país, pero en su última función se tropezó y se rompió el tobillo y jamás volvió a bailar, el medico que la atendió en el momento era mi padre Froilán Everdeen, él le recomendó reposo, mi madre hizo caso omiso y termino con la rotura de su tobillo. Mi madre volvió a Philadelphia para agradecerle al doctor que la atendiera y decidió quedarse una temporada, y desde hace veintiséis años vive en Philadelphia, se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijas, tienes enfrente de ti a su primogénita, después de seis años tuvieron otra hija, Primrose.

Mi padre murió hace años, yo tenía 11 años cuando paso, iba a atender un accidente a en una autopista y cuando estaba atendiendo los heridos, un auto no respeto el límite de velocidad y salió volando directo hacia mi padre. Él me hizo prometerle desde que nació Prim que yo era la responsable de su seguridad, asi que cuando el ya no estuvo cumplí con mi promesa. — Su mirada ahora es comprensiva y no se pierde ninguna palabra que sale de mi boca. — Mi madre entro en un estado de shock del cual tardo años en superar, asi es que me hice cargo de Prim desde entonces hasta ahora.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero eres una mujer en peligro de extinción por lo que estas haciendo. Eres asombrosa. — Se acerca a mí y empieza a basarme y mordisqueándome el labio inferior, como puedo me separo de él.

— Muchas gracias, pero no intente evitarlo Señor Mellark, le toca a usted hablar.

— De acuerdo. Mi madre murió hace casi un año, se llamaba Annie Streintemberger era alemana mi padre y ella se conocieron en un viaje, se enamoraron y Don Peeta Mellark se casó con ella. Decidieron vivir en Boston, mi papa ya tenía su constructora allí, nosotros somos cuatro hermanos, dos mujeres y dos hombres. La mayor es mi hermana Annie, después llegue yo y siete años después de mi llegada mis padres decidieron tener otro bebé, pero no contaban que iban a tener mellizos; Seneca y Johanna, los mellizos y mi padre viven en Boston y Annie y yo vivimos aquí, en Chicago.

— Interesante.

— Gracias.

— Katniss, perdón por preguntar ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para pagar la universidad de tu hermana?

— Me voy a cambiar de departamento, por una más económico, incluso mañana tengo que buscar un nuevo lugar. — Su rostro es serio y me mira

— Tengo un trato que proponerte, si quieres podemos ir a recoger tus llaves, comprar comida para llevar y comer en tu departamento o aquí.

— Esta bien, comemos en mi departamento.

— Perfecto vámonos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Review's, me agrada saber que la historia esta saben actualizo miércoles y domingos; pero este domingo es 10 de Mayo y en México se celebra el día de las Madres, asi que voy a actualizar hoy mismo. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El camino al restaurante parece una tortura, desde que salimos del departamento de Peeta y nos subimos al elevador está muy callado, pensativo y me mira profundamente, pero no es la mirada que tenía ayer, esta mirada es como de arrepentimiento; _tal vez ya se arrepintió de ser el primero_, dice mi conciencia; en el restaurante pide comida china para llevar y vamos en camino para recoger mi bolsa.

Al llegar a la torre de departamentos donde vive Gale me informan en recepción que ha salido y que ellos tienen mi bolso. Al parecer tenía mucha prisa por disfrutar su día. Cuando me subo al coche de Peeta veo que revisa un documento en su móvil, voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido

— Pensé que te ibas a tardar más. — Me dice guardando su móvil y poniendo toda la atención posible.

— Gale no está, pero ya tengo mis llaves.

— Me alegro. Ya podemos ir a comer a tu casa.

— Si, ya podemos.

Arranca el coche y estamos allí en unos minutos. Al llegar a la torre de apartamentos en la que vivo aparca el coche en un cajón que supuestamente me pertenece, pero como no tengo coche lo presto a mis vecinos; seguramente se van a preguntar de quien es el Mercedes pero en este momento me preocupa otra cosa; el departamento de Peeta es todo lujo, y mi departamento entero es del tamaño de su recamara. Lo conduzco hasta la puerta de mi entrada giro mis llaves y entramos. Mi departamento es pequeño y no tiene más que una puerta que separa el baño de toda la estancia. Solo tengo un sofá, y una pequeña televisión; el comedor no es más que una mesa con dos sillas que me presto Gale, al fin que no recibo muchas visitas, y la cama es matrimonial. Las paredes blancas hacen que el frio de la tarde de invierno se sienta con más intensidad. Hay dos ventanas una encima de la cama y la otra en la "sala", están cubiertas con una tela no muy protectora.

— Katniss es muy frio aquí, me pregunto cómo puedes dormir en las noches.

— Cuando llego compro un té o un chocolate caliente, me meto en la cama y no salgo hasta la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Y te cobran por vivir aquí? — Dice muy sorprendido y yo solo asiento. — Ni siquiera tiene cocina. Katniss esto tiene que cambiar.

— Sugiéreme algo. — Contesto con ironía.

— Despues de comer. Ven siéntate. — Separa una de las sillas y me quedo parada. — ¿No quieres comer, o estas esperando otra cosa?

— No, quiero comer pero prométeme que esta comida no va a ser como el camino hasta aquí. Estas muy callado y me intriga.

— Prometido, ahora siéntate. — Hago lo que me dice y me sirvo los fideos chinos con pollo agridulce, no soy fan de la comida china, pero no estoy en posición de exigir nada. — Que quieres que te platique.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Quién es Schatzy? — Dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. — Valla no has perdido tu sonrisa después de todo.

— Schatzy es una palabra compuesta.

— Explícate, porque a mí me suena como un nombre.

— Schatz es una palabra en alemán es español quiere decir tesoro. Pero yo le agregue una letra al final para que sonara como apodo. Asi que para mí es tesoro.

— Eso quiere decir que Schatzy no tiene traducción al español.

— Para mí sí la tiene.

— Pero no existe.

— Claro que existe, Schatzy en español quiere decir Katniss. — Dejo de comer, y levanto la mirada. Peeta me mira fijamente. Y su mirada pesa más que la mía, me sonrojo y no puedo comer nada más. No cuando él me habla asi. — Para mí eres un tesoro, y nadie más te va a decir Schatzy, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

— Katniss quiero proponerte algo.

— Tú dirás.

— Antes quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Estas dispuesta a tener una mente abierta, sin tabúes?

— Contigo se acabaron los tabúes.

— Está bien, después de estar contigo anoche me di cuenta que me es difícil; vaya imposible estar sin ti, eres como una droga, y no sé qué me has hecho para estar en este estado, pero lo que te voy a proponer se me ocurrió mientras halabas con tu hermana.

— No te entiendo.

— ¿Cuánto piensas mandarle a tu hermana para la universidad y cuanto piensas pagar de alquiler en el nuevo departamento?

— Voy a dividir en tres partes mi salario y un tercio va a ir directo a la cuenta de mi hermano y un segundo tercio al departamento.

— Perfecto, entonces si estas dispuesta quiero proponerte alquilar uno de los cuartos de mi departamento. — Mi risa suena irónica y él me observa con el ceño fruncido. Cuando me logro controlar vuelvo hacia él.

— Peeta perdón si te ofendí con mi risa, pero; ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un cuarto de tu departamento?

— No.

— Todo mi salario; como broma fue muy buena, pero si me quieres ayudar preferiría que me recomendaras un departamento que pueda pagar.

— No es una broma, si te voy a ayudar, pero solo si vives en mi departamento.

— No te entiendo, ¿Estás dispuesto a recibir del tercio de mi salario por un departamento que vale la totalidad de este?

— No. No voy a recibir dinero de tu parte, tú lo necesitas más que yo. — Y es cuando se hacia dónde quiere llegar.

— ¿Quieres que te pague con sexo? — Su risa que me derrite aparece y habla por sí sola, quiere que le pague con sexo.

— Bueno el sexo va a ser utilizado para el medio del pago.

— Ahora sí, no te entiendo, ¿Quieres que te pague con sexo, sí o no?

— Como te dije el sexo va a ser el medio. Pero no es lo que quiero de ti. — Mi ceño se frunce y él se acerca a mí me toma de las manos y dice muy cerca de mi rostro. — Me vas a pagar con orgasmos.

Siento como toda la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, mis ojos están como platos y mi boca está abierta; mientras tanto mi cerebro trata de procesar lo que este loco me acaba de decir. A lo lejos escucho que dice mi nombre y después de un rato reacciono.

— Perdón pero no escuche bien ¿quieres que te pague con…?

— Con orgasmos si, escuchaste bien. — Levanto mis manos hacia él y lo alejo de mí.

— A ver si entendí; quieres que viva en tu casa, mientras que tú te cobras con mi cuerpo. ¿No es más sencillo que te pague con dinero, o con sexo?, es más fácil ¿no lo crees?

— Mira. — Vuelve a acercarse. — Si me pagas con sexo; el placer únicamente va a ser mío, pero yo quiero que tú disfrutes, y para asegurarme que lo hagas voy a cobrarte con orgasmos.

— Y ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para obtenerlos? He escuchado que no es sencillo.

— Existen muchos medios, técnicas y herramientas para hacerte gozar. Por eso no te preocupes.

— ¿Tú me los vas a provocar?

— Por supuesto. Todos y cada uno de ellos, los voy a provocar yo.

— Bueno, supongamos que acepto ¿Te voy a pagar por mes, por quincena, por semana, diario…?

— Bueno, para ser honesto si me pagas por mes no creo que en una sola noche aguantes tener veintiún orgasmos. — Hago cuenta mentalmente y no lo puedo creer.

— ¡Quieres tres orgasmos diarios! — Casi grito de la indignación — Me vas a matar, ayer casi lo hiciste.

— Schatzy, ayer me di cuenta que eres multiorgásmica. Ese no es el problema. El problema ahora es que aceptes este trato.

— No veo el trato en todo esto.

— Esta más que claro, tú vives en mi casa sin tener que gastar dinero, asi puedes conservarlo y poder comprarte un departamento después; yo tengo una alegría con tu presencia, y un placer con tu cuerpo; el trato es más que evidente. Tienes tu propia recamara, haces uno de la cocina y en fin te puedes sentir como en tu casa.

— Y ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para cobrarme?

— Te voy a seducir para que seas tú la que me pida a gritos los orgasmos. Y tenemos que firmar un acuerdo, en el que estés dispuesta a hacer todo lo que yo te pida. Recuerda que toda va a ser para el placer de ambos, más para el tuyo por supuesto.

— ¿Y si no firmo?

— Es la mejor opción que tienes.

— Tenemos que negociar esto. No me puedes cobrar los orgasmos seguidos, puede ser por intervalos de tiempo; no necesariamente los tres seguidos.

— Este bien, te dejare descansar, a cambio de que me dejes proporcionarte lencería para mi placer personal.

— ¿Por qué; es muy necesario? Bastante voy a hacer con pagarte con mi cuerpo y tú quieres gastar más dinero en mí.

— Yo accedí a los intervalos de tiempo, te toca acceder a esto también.

— De acuerdo, lo tomare como un uniforme.

— Más te vale que no lo veas como tal, porque la vas a usar diariamente para mi satisfacción personal. — Suspiro fuertemente de frustración porque no tengo una mejor oferta que esta en este momento. — También quiero que accedas a jugar conmigo.

— ¿Jugar? Creí que esto era solo sexo.

— Jugar un juego de roles. Yo estoy dispuesto a aparentar ser tu pareja ante tu hermana y madre, escuche que les importa que estés acompañada, y yo con mucho gusto accedo a eso. Y tú vas a tener que acceder a ser mi pareja ante la mía. Para ser más próximos dentro de dos sábados.

— ¿Y eso en que me beneficia? — Me sonríe y me mira fijamente.

— El placer no viene solo, hay que estimularlo, y estoy dispuesto a llegar al extremo contigo. — Me quedo muda ante esa frase y no hago más que asentir. — También quiero elegir un método anticonceptivo; asi como revisiones mensuales con un especialista.

— ¿Y cómo sé que tú no estás enfermo de algo contagioso?

— Me reviso con frecuencia. El que debería dudar aquí soy yo.

— Siendo virgen ¿Crees que tengo una ETS?

— Tienes razón, también quiero proponerte exclusividad, es decir; que solo yo tengo sexo contigo y tú conmigo, nadie más puede tocarte y nadie puede tocarme a mí. — Asiento este hombre piensa en todo. — ¿Quieres agregar algo más?

— En realidad si, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos un día comodín? El domingo puedes cobrarte si un día entre semana tienes mucho trabajo o piensas que no puedes llegar a tiempo.

— No lo había pensado, estoy de acuerdo, pero entonces hay que poner un horario de cobro, de 17:00 a 23:00 horas ¿Esta bien para ti?

— Mi salida es a las 18:00 horas, ¿Por qué adelantarlo?

— Bueno tal vez decida hacerte una visita.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener sexo en una oficina?

— Existen muchas maneras, confía en mí. — Me guiña el ojo y me sonríe. — En caso de que aceptes este maravilloso trato, tenemos que celebrarlo. Te invito a cenar a un restaurante. Lleva algunas de tus cosas a mi departamento para durar hasta el lunes, mientras te arreglas redacto el papel que vamos a firmar y me cobro mi primer día.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas a cobrar el primer día?

— Es como un anticipo. — Me vuelve a sonreír de medio lado. — Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato? — Se pone de pie ante mí y me extiende la mano. Lo pienso por un momento y en este momento no tengo otra mejor opción.

— Tenemos un trato. — Le doy la mano y la estrechamos, me sonríe abiertamente dejándome ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

— Un trato perfecto.

— Eso parece. — Y espero no arrepentirme nunca de esta locura.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, les dejo un capítulo más. Ya sabemos de que es el dichoso trato de Peeta. Que les parece? se lo imaginaban? Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Cuando llegamos al restaurante su ánimo parece estar mejor; recuerdo que llegamos a su departamento y me ordeno arreglarme para salir a celebrar nuestro trato, mientras él se encerró en una habitación y salió dos horas después. Se arregló y salimos del departamento.

Yo empaque unos cuantos cambios para pasar el domingo con Peeta incluido mi uniforme de la oficina que llevo los lunes; me dijo que llevara un vestido sencillo pero elegante, y por suerte tengo uno. Un vestido negro, la falda es de gasa y me llega arriba de la rodilla, la parte del busto es de encaje negro con forro blanco y en la parte del cuello tiene pedrería incrustada con perlas blancas que hacen parecer un vestido digno a la Cleopatra. Peeta como siempre esta impecable con un traje negro a la medida, camisa blanca y corbata negra; la corbata tiene un patrón discreto que solo se nota si lo miras de cerca o lo tocas.

El Restaurante se llama Die Schatz, y es cuando me doy cuenta que algo aquí no está bien. Entramos y parece que todo el mundo lo conoce, nos llevan a un reservado y él camarero le pregunta a Peeta si quiere lo de siempre. Este responde que quiere un Bollinger Special porque tiene algo que celebrar. Ya no soporto más y voy directo a mi pregunta.

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque un restaurante tiene el apodo con el que tú me llamas? — Y en este momento lo quiero ahorcar porque aparece esa sonrisa de medio lado que oficialmente me vuelve loca y hace que este a su completa merced.

— Mejor dicho te llamo como un restaurante. — Sonríe más ampliamente mostrándome toda su blanca dentadura.

— Explícate.

— Este restaurante es de mi hermana Annie y le puso este nombre en honor a mi madre.

— No entiendo.

— Mi madre nos llamaba a todos sus hijos Schatz, y yo te llamo Schatzy porque me gusta cómo suena en ti, y porque me encanta como te sonrojas cuando te digo asi. — En ese momento su mirada se obscurece y lo único que me salva de salir huyendo es el camarero con la botella y dos copas. Nos sirve una a cada uno y se retira. — Ya ordene lo que vamos a cenar Lasagna vegetariana después de cenar vamos a firmar si te parece.

El reservado es elegante y sorbió, tiene un diseño minimalista y con pinturas abstractas en las paredes. Nuestro reservado tiene una puerta deslizable y tenemos una vista a una fuente de un parque que por momentos parece relajante. Con el frio de la noche varias parejas se abrazan unas con otras y se sientan en las bancas que hay por el parque. Y me pregunto si tan solo pudiera ser yo una de esas mujeres abrazadas por un hombre que las ama y no por uno que solo quiere sexo para que pueda dormir en una cama y no debajo de un puente.

— Si sigues asi de pensativa voy a ordenar tapar la vista. — Una voz ronca cerca de mi oído me interrumpe en mis pensamientos y me estremezco, me ofrece la copa del Bollinger y me sonríe. — ¿Teniendo malos pensamientos?

— No, estaba pensando que si las posibilidades hubieran sido otras yo no estaría aquí.

— Eso es cierto, pero el hubiera no existe.

— Discúlpame pero soy Analista, y analizo todo. — Me toma una mano y me acaricia cada uno de mis nudillos para después llevársela a la boca y besarla suavemente. E inmediatamente envía una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y se concentra en mi entrepierna.

— Disculpada. Ahora bebe.

El Bollinger está delicioso, y las burbujas se revientan en mi garganta.

— Delicioso. — Bebo de nuevo y esta vez cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro Peeta se acerca a mí con su mirada ahora obscura y me acaricia la mano libre de la copa.

— Si sigues asi voy a ordenar tapar esa vista para cobrarme el anticipo ahora mismo.

— Pero no he firmado.

— Pero el trato ya está hecho, esto es una mera formalidad. — Bebe de su copa y me sostiene la mirada.

El camarero interrumpe con nuestra cena y se ve deliciosa. La Lasagna tiene una presentación exquisita; tres capas con espinacas, berenjena y hongos recubiertos con un rico queso mozzarella; cuando la pruebo el queso se me derriten en el paladar, todo está en su punto, y más pronto de lo que pretendo me acabo mi plato.

— ¿Ansiosa? — Pregunta Peeta con la sonrisa que me vuelve loca; niego con la cabeza. — Perfecto porque sigue el postre.

— Pero dijiste que después de la cena íbamos a firmar.

— Y esa es la idea, pero mi hermana no ha venido a platicar con nosotros, y quería conocerte. — Creo que estoy en problemas; la hermana de Peeta quiere conocerme y no estoy lista. — Aunque por mí no hay problema si ella llega y nos encuentra firmando para después preguntarnos de que se trata. Estoy seguro que ella traerá el postre.

Diez minutos después una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y piel blanca abre la puerta corrediza de nuestro reservado. Supongo que es la hermana de Peeta, porque este se pone de pie y la abraza, ella lo abraza a él y puedo ver el amor de hermanos.

— ¿No me digas que ella es Katniss? — Pregunta Annie dejando dos platos de tiramisú de chocolate en la mesa.

— Annie te presento a la Señorita Katniss Everdeen. — Me pongo de pie y le ofrezco una mano. — Katniss ella es mi hermana Annie Mellark.

— Mucho gusto. — Digo tímidamente porque esta mujer es bellísima; transpira elegancia y estilo aun con su traje de Chef. Pero Annie hace caso omiso a mi mano extendida y me envuelve en un caluroso abrazo, como el de su hermano.

— El placer es todo mío Katniss. Les traje el postre como pretexto para conocerte. Eres encantadora, estoy segura de que Peet y tú van a ser muy felices juntos.

— Gracias por tus buenos deseos Annie; pero ¿No tienes una cocina que atender? — Pregunta Peeta algo exasperado.

— Entiendo que quieran estar solos y está bien los dejare. Prueben el tiramisú lo hice yo misma.

— Pensé que tú cocinabas todo aquí. — Se bufa Peeta

— Se supone que cocino todo, pero la verdad solo doy órdenes en mi cocina. Estoy creciendo Peet. — Sonríe abiertamente y me abraza de nuevo. — Nos vemos luego Katniss prometo invitarte a comer lo más pronto posible.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. — Atino a decir para sentarme nuevamente.

— Y tú cuídala mucho, ella si merece la pena. — Abraza a Peeta y se retira cerrando las puertas corredizas del reservado.

— ¿Peet? — Me burlo de Peeta y aprieta la boca ocultando una sonrisa.

— Un apodo de niños.

— Se ve que te quiere mucho.

— Y yo a ella.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con "ella si vale la pena"?

— A nada importante, una mujer me hizo daño y ella nunca se lo perdono. Tiene la esperanza de que me des una especie de terapia.

— Si supiera lo que hay detrás de esta relación.

— Pero no lo sabe, esto lo sabeos únicamente tú y yo. Nadie más tiene porque saberlo, incluida tu familia. ¿Entendido? — Y sé que habla en serio.

— Entendido.

— Bien. Aquí esta lo que nos interesa. — Saca de un portafolio, que no había visto; un sobre. Lo abre y ante mi está el contrato más absurdo que he leído.

CONTRATO DE ARRENDAMIENTO

Contrato de arrendamiento que celebra entre el Sr. PEETA MELLARK; a quien en lo sucesivo se le llamará el arrendador, y la Srta. KATNISS EVERDEEN; a quien se le llamará la inquilina; ambos mayores de edad y con capacidad legal para contratar y obligarse. Dicho contrato lo sujetan a las siguientes:

CLÁUSULAS

Primera: El arrendador da, en arrendamiento, a la inquilina una habitación de su Departamento ubicado en Torre León 2469, Chicago, 66278, Chicago y manifiesta que dicha habitación reúne todas las condiciones de higiene y salubridad correspondientes, declarando a la inquilina, a su vez, que se da por recibido de ella, a su entera satisfacción, y que se encuentra en las condiciones arriba indicadas.

Cualquiera de las partes podrá dar por terminado el presente contrato, previo aviso que, en forma indubitable, una de ellas dé a la otra con 5 días de anticipación.

Segunda: El arrendador se obliga a realizar, en la habitación arrendada, las reparaciones necesarias a fin de conservar la cosa arrendada en las mismas buenas condiciones en que se encuentra, durante todo el tiempo del arrendamiento.

Tercera: La inquilina tiene la obligación de hacer uso necesario del departamento completo para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Cuarta: El arrendador pagará, los servicios de agua y drenaje, así como los de luz y gas de la habitación arrendada, así como toda clase de reparaciones que necesitaren los indicados servicios.

Quinta: Este arrendamiento principia a correr desde el día: lunes 2 de marzo de 2015. Siendo por término el día: miércoles 2 de septiembre de 2015.

Sexta: El pago de la renta estipulada por dicha habitación, es la cantidad de 60 orgasmos mensuales, que deberá pagar la inquilina al arrendador, diariamente; dando al arrendador 3 orgasmos diarios, por 6 días, siendo estos no acumulables.

Séptima: El inquilina, además, se obliga:

I. A paga, cumplidamente, la renta estipulada, de la habitación al arrendador; mediante las actividades mencionadas. (Véase Apéndice 1, 2 y 3 para medios de pago)

II. A servirse de la habitación arrendada sólo para uso propio;

III. A dar aviso al arrendador de toda novedad perjudicial para la habitación, así como de deterioros de la misma;

VI. A conservar la habitación en el buen estado en que la recibió, y a devolverla en ese mismo estado al terminar el arrendamiento.

**APÉNDICE 1**

El pago diario que la inquilina dará al arrendador lo hará con entusiasmo y puntualidad; poniendo como horas de pago entre las 17:00 a 23:00 horas. Si la inquilina lo desea se dará un receso que el arrendador considere oportuno, entre las horas antes estipuladas, pero no deberá pasar más de las 23:00 horas para hacer el pago oportuno.

Se tomara como anticipo cualquier pago que se haga el día domingo de cualquier mes, pero solo aceptando un día de pago; es decir que si se dan más pagos de forma espontánea o provocada únicamente podrá quedar libre de pago un día de la semana.

Comida:

Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la inquilina comerá frecuentemente 5 veces al día conservando una dieta saludable.

Ropa:

Durante la vigencia del contrato, la inquilina deberá vestir únicamente con la ropa que el arrendador le proporcione; siendo esta interior o de cualquier tipo para que el pago sea lo más satisfactorio posible.

Seguridad personal:

El arrendador le proporcionara un móvil funcionando a la inquilina, para que esta esté disponible y localizable en todo momento que el arrendador lo requiera; no pondrá en riesgo su vida, e informara al arrendador cualquier movimiento que la inquilina haga que se aleje del lugar de trabajo de esta y de la Torre León.

Exclusividad:

La inquilina solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el arrendador. Asi como el arrendador solo podrá mantenerlas con la inquilina. Cualquier hecho que se descubra que alguno de los dos falta a esta norma se romperá automáticamente el contrato y pagaran una multa en efectivo.

Salud Personal:

Tanto la inquilina como el arrendador deberán asistir cada mes con un médico especializado. La inquilina tendrá que usar un método anticonceptivo duradero y efectivo al máximo durante la extensión de este contrato.

APÉNDICE 2

Para hacer el pago la inquilina deberá aceptar este tipo de artefactos:

• Vibradores

• Consoladores

• Artefactos de pilas

• Artefactos a control remoto

• Tapones anales

• Otros juguetes vaginales/anales

Aceptará este tipo de actividades para el pago:

• Masturbación

• Cunnilingus

• Felación

• Penetración vaginal

• Penetración anal

• Ingestión de semen

APÉNDICE 3

La inquilina deberá aceptar este tipo de actividades y objetos para juegos sexuales:

• Sujeción Manos al frente con cuerdas, muñequeras o esposas

• Sujeción de Tobillos con cuerdas, muñequeras o esposas

• Sujeción objetos, muebles, etc. con cuerdas, muñequeras o esposas

• Sujeción de manos a la espalda con cuerdas, muñequeras o esposas

• Amordazamiento

• Vendas en los ojos

• Mordiscos

• Hielo

Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente las estipulaciones y apéndices de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

En la ciudad de Chicago, Chicago siendo el día 28 de febrero de 2015

El Arrendador:

Peeta Mellark

La Inquilina:

Katniss Everdeen

— Come ves esta todo lo que acordamos.

— ¿Es muy necesario que me tengas vigilada?

— Por supuesto, ahora tu seguridad es mi prioridad. — Vigilada tal vez, pero…

— ¿Penetración anal? De eso no hablamos. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

— Claro que no lo tomare enseguida, necesita entrenamiento y mucha estimulación.

— ¿Alguna vez has mantenido relaciones con juguetes?

— Si te refieres a jugar personalmente con ellos, no; pero he jugado con algunas mujeres con juguetes y créeme que no hay manera de arrepentirse.

— Confiare.

— Debes de hacerlo. Tienes alguna otra duda.

— Con respecto al horario, no estoy de acuerdo; es demasiado temprano, recuerda que salgo del trabajo hasta las 18:00 horas.

— Si pero te aseguro que alguno de los dos va a correr con el otro, ya sea para cobrar o pagar.

— ¿Por qué me quieres sujetar a muebles? ¿Qué tienes un lugar especial para cobrar? ¿Mordiscos?

— Esto se va a tratar de un juego y si te sujeto y estas a mi merced lo convierte en algo mucho más interesante. El lugar no importa, siempre que estas con la persona indicada y el lugar es lo de menos. Ahora si estás de acuerdo hay dos contratos, uno es para ti y uno para mí. Firmemos y demos por formalizado nuestro trato. Cuanto antes cobre mi anticipo mejor.

— ¿Anticipo?

— Es lo justo, y lo común que se hace en toda renta de cualquier tipo se cobra un anticipo, y yo estoy más que ansioso de cobrarlo.

Me tiende una pluma de su bolso interno, y como si nunca me hubieran enseñado nada acerca de contratos, firmo arriba de "Inquilina" en ambas hojas con mi nombre. Le paso los papeles a Peeta, me toma la pluma de las manos y firma también. Guarda los contratos ahora firmados por separado. Y me toma de la mano. Hace igual que antes pero esta vez se pone de pie, y lo hace conmigo también. Me basa la mano y me dice.

— Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Señorita. Ahora si no le molesta tomare mi anticipo correspondiente. — Me toma de la cintura, me atrae hacia él y me besa de lleno en la boca, inmediatamente profundiza el beso, su lengua juega con la mía, y el traidor de mi cuerpo responde inmediatamente a sus encantos, empiezo a humedecerme, lo abrazo del cuello y enredo mis dedos por su cabello. Gimo cuando clava su erección en mi vientre y es cuando se separa de mí. Ahora sus ojos con obscuros y nuestras respiraciones son agitados.

— Vámonos de aquí o mi hermana nos va a mandar a prisión por faltas a la moral.

Y sé que cuando lleguemos a la Torre León no vamos a platicar.

* * *

Les hago entrega del siguiente capitulo. Creo que mas de una estaría encantada de firmar este contrato. Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta todos sus Review, y Follows. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

El camino de regreso a Torre León fue más corto de lo que esperaba, llegando al departamento de Peeta me toma de la cintura pegando sus caderas a las mías haciendo acto de presencia su atormentada erección y su boca ataca a la mía. Camina conmigo por el amplio pasillo del primer piso sin despegar su boca de la mía y jugando con mi lengua como él quiere. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el final del pasillo, ante unas escaleras que conectaban con un segundo piso. Recuerdo que me dijo que no tenía un lugar específico para cobrarme.

— Te voy a mostrar tu habitación. — Logra decir con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿No te ibas a cobrar un anticipo? — Una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios y volvió a besarme hasta provocar que me faltara el aire.

— El anticipo puede esperar un poco más.

Subimos las escaleras en curveadas e inmediatamente pudo ver una puerta en frente de nosotros. Estábamos en un pasillo de paredes blancas e iluminación exquisita, a parte de la puerta en frente de las escaleras hay cuatro puertas más completamente iguales y de color chocolate. Pasamos la segunda puerta y Peeta la abre ante mí. Presiona un interruptor y una tenue luz aparece encima de nosotros, conforme mueve su mano en el interruptor la luz es más brillante dejando ante mis ojos una habitación que siempre soñé tener.

La cama es enorme, a lado de esta hay un ventanal con una vista nocturna de la ciudad, en frente del ventanal hay chaise longue le Corbusier color rojo. El tamaño de la habitación es más pequeña que la de Peeta. Pero mantiene el mismo aspecto que la suya. Las paredes blancas con un cuadro abstracto sobre la cabecera en tonos de rojo, la colcha blanca con detalles en rojo y sobre esta están dos cojines también en rojo. En frente de la habitación hay dos puertas, pero en el momento que quiero explorar una de ellas Peeta me agarra de la cintura por detrás y me atrae hacia él.

— Esta es tu habitación por los próximos seis meses. ¿Es de tu agrado?

— Claro que sí, es más que eso. Es más de lo que imaginaba.

— Me alegro que te guste. Ahora debemos volver abajo.

— ¿Por qué? Aquí hay una cama, puedes cobrarte aquí mismo.

— Podría, pero el contrato empieza el lunes. Hasta ese día vas a dormir conmigo. — Me besa castamente. Y me saca de la habitación.

Escaleras abajo me carga entre sus brazos y me sorprendo, enredo mis brazos en su cuello y mis tacones caen al suelo. Me besa y me muerde los labios, acto que me hace gemir. Al chocar con la puerta me deja en el suelo y la abre. Enciende la luz pero esta es de muy bajo voltaje imagino que es como la de mi supuesta habitación. Me sujeta fuertemente de las caderas rozando su erección en el centro de mi deseo. Gimo. Me da la vuelta y clava una vez más su erección en mi trasero. Besa mi cabello y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

— ¿Ya te dije que me encanta tu vestido? — Dice con una voz ronca llena de promesas.

— No.

— Es muy bonito. — Me acaricia los brazos rítmica y pausadamente. — Pero ¿Sabes dónde se vería mejor? — Niego con la cabeza. — En el piso de esta habitación. — Acto seguido desabrocha mi vestido del cuello y baja el cierre clavando su uña por mi espina dorsal haciendo que me estremezca. Me lo quita por encima de mi cabeza y lo manda al suelo enfrente de mí. — Te dije que se vería mejor. — Logro sonreír, pero no da tiempo de más porque enseguida desabrocha mi sostén y lo manda al suelo junto a mi vestido. — Eso es todavía más lindo de lo que era antes. — Y empieza una lenta tortura hacia mis senos. Los masajea clavando su erección contra mi trasero. Cuando pasa uno de sus dedos por mis pezones, estos responden endureciéndose ante aquel suave contacto, Peeta sonríe detrás de mí. Con una mano suavemente ladea mi cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello. El cual empieza a besar y mordisquear al mismo tiempo que sus manos atienden mis senos, cuando logra sacarme un gemido más alto de lo normal, deja mis senos y acaricia mis brazos, de arriba abajo, de repente una de sus manos atrapa mis muñecas y con su otra mano acaricia mis costillas, lo que envía fuertes temblores a mi entrepierna. Empieza a pelearse con algo en su cuello; su corbata o botones creo, pero no me importa porque empieza a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cierro los ojos y me dejo hacer. De repente ambas manos acarician mis muñecas por enfrente de mí, acto seguido me da la vuelta para jugar con mis labios, y cuando quiero rodearle el cuello con mis brazos me doy cuenta que los tengo atadas con su corbata. Sonríe ampliamente y mi boca hace una O de sorpresa. Me tumba en la cama y con sus manos me acomoda mejor. Sujeta la corbata a una parte de la cabecera que no había notado. Cuando estoy bien sujeta me jala de los tobillos haciendo que mis brazos se estiren y la corbata se tense. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y manda el saco de su traje junto a la pequeña pila de ropa al suelo.

— ¿Porque? — Es todo lo que puedo decir.

— Firmaste un contrato. — Empieza a desabotonar su camisa y mis ojos están ahora en sus manos. — Puedo atarte a donde sea y con lo que sea.

— Pero dijiste que el contrato empieza el lunes.

— El contrato si, el anticipo no. Nada malo te va a pasar, no te preocupes. Es solo que tengo cicatrices en mi espalda, y aunque son un honor ser el portador de ellas, cuando me ducho me duele un poco. Te voy a sujetar de las manos hasta que te hagas una manicura. — Me pasa el dedo índice desde la base de mi cuello, pasando por entre mis senos, estomago, vientre y cuando llega al elástico de mis bragas juega con el jalándolo hacia arriba haciendo que mi sexo se note aún más. El desgraciado sonríe y paso un dedo entre mi sexo, este a su vez puede notar que mi entrepierna esta mojada.

— Húmeda para mí. Me encanta. — Se quita la camisa por completo y esta se une al bulto de ropa en el suelo. Se estira por sobre mi cuerpo y sopla en el pezón donde tengo el lunar. — Oficialmente declaro esta marca la más sexy del mundo y mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo. — Sopla una vez más y mi espalda se arquea, con su lengua juega con mi lunar, mientras que mi otro seno está siendo atormentado por sus despiadados dedos, pellizcando y endureciendo mi pezón más de lo que está. De repente su lengua deja de jugar con mi pezón para dar paso a sus dientes, este muerde y estira mi pezón haciendo que grite de placer. Sonríe y mi respiración es más agitada de lo normal.

— Creo que con eso es suficiente, ahora voy a probar como sabes. Junta las rodillas. — Toda yo me tenso ¿Qué demonios quiere hacer?, al ver que no hago lo que dice toma mis tobillos y lentamente saca las bragas de mi cuerpo y van a dar al montón de ropa del suelo. Cuando las bragas están en el suelo junta mis tobillos y hace que mis rodillas se levanten. Acto seguido separa mis piernas con sus brazos dejándole una primera y amplia vista de la parte más íntima y también el centro de mi placer. Me siento muy expuesta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Probar como sabes. — Sonríe y acaricia la cara interna de mis muslos. Cuando coloca su rostro entre mis piernas, me espanto y las cierro por instinto. Pero sus fuertes manos las abren más de lo que estaban y me mira a los ojos. Pasa su lengua por mi sexo y una ola de intenso calor me recorre haciendo que mi espalda se levante y gima de excitación. — Deliciosa. ¿Para qué sirve este botón? — Presiona con su lengua el botón más sensible de mi cuerpo y grito. — Interesante. Tan sensible y deliciosa, una combinación adictiva. — Su aliento acaricia mi sexo y me estremezco solo de sentirlo. De repente su boca aprisiona mi clítoris y su lengua juega con él, chupa y succiona mi clítoris sin piedad; miles de sensaciones me invaden y mis caderas toman vida propia al moverse de manera voluntaria contra su lengua. Mis brazos se estiran haciendo que la corbata que me sujeta se me clave en la piel, como puedo agarro con mis manos la cortaba y la hago puños porque no sé de dónde más sujetarme. Su lengua da paso ahora a sus dientes y ahora son ellos los que me torturan, la dulce sensación de la bomba a punto de explotar se aproxima y empiezo a gemir más alto de lo que debo.

— Peeta. — Gimo para que deje de torturarme. — Por favor. — Solo escucho un ronco gemido de su garganta. — Por favor. — Ruego de nuevo y no sé qué quiero, que se detenga o que continué con esta dulce tortura. Pero mi cuerpo no es de hule; y con unos suaves mordiscos más a mi clítoris la bomba estalla en mil pedazos y aprisiono el rostro de Peeta entre mis piernas. Cuando mis piernas se relajan y sueltan el rostro de mi arrendador, este se levanta con una sonrisa amplia y triunfante. Sus labios brillan y me doy cuenta que tiene mi explosión en ella. Me da un casto beso en el clítoris que me envía fuertes escalofríos a mi cuerpo.

— Uno. — No sé qué significa y no me deja pensar porque su boca esta sobre la mía y sus labios ahora tienen un sabor salado, debería asquearme por sentir mi sabor sobre sus labios, pero es deliciosamente existente probar mi excitación desde sus labios. Me dejo llevar por la sensación que me provoca su boca sobre la mía y su lengua jugando con la mía; pero lo que me vuelve loca es la presión que siento en la zona que el acaba de abandonar; esta torturándome con su bulto sobre mi sexo haciendo un movimiento rítmico. Sus manos acarician suavemente mis brazos atados. Y me frustro yo también quiero acariciar su cuerpo. Un gemido frustrado hace reír al hombre que esta sobre mí y este a su vez emite una risa burlona. Como puedo volteo mi cara para que deje de besarme y él aprovecha para besar, chupar y mordisquear mi cuello.

— Me… estas… torturando… — Logro decir entrecortadamente.

— Aja. Me pediste un descanso ¿Recuerdas?

— Por favor… Continua.

— ¿Segura? — Me dice sin dejar de hacer su lenta tortura sobre mi cuerpo.

— Por favor.

— Lo que mi inquilina quiera. — Me da un último beso en los labios. Y se separa de mí. Se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y baja el cierre del mismo. A continuación van a dar al montón de ropa, esta ante mí solo con su ropa interior que delatan su excitación que no puedo dejar de ver, me relamo los labios y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Me sonríe y yo me sonrojo. — Pronto. — Solo dice eso. Se estira el elástico de la única prenda que lo cubre y su erección salta de inmediato, es grande y esta completamente erguida. Se estira sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que puedo oler su cuerpo, coge un paquete de aluminio y lo rompe, se coloca un condón y se acaricia ante mí. Esa sola acción hace que mi sexo se humedezca de nuevo. Gimo. Coloca su erección en la entrada de mi sexo, pero antes acaricia con la cabeza de su pene mi clítoris enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo. Me arque y gimo con más fuerza.

— Por favor. — Ruego y esta vez sé que quiero; lo quiero dentro de mí.

— A tus ordenes Schatzy. — De un empujón entra por completo, me llena y me siento como todo el aire abandona mis pulmones; duele un poco, pero no tanto como ayer. Empieza un suave mete y saca que se va incrementando en velocidad poco a poco. Enredo mis piernas a sus caderas y este agarra las mías para un mayor soporte. De repente el movimiento de sus caderas ya no es suave; sino duro y fuerte, se escucha el choque de nuestros cuerpos y mis gemidos cada vez son más fuertes.

— Vamos Schatzy… termina para mí. — Y mi cuerpo obediente a él estalla de nuevo arqueando mi espalda. Peeta sale de mí e inmediatamente me voltea boca abajo, coloca unas almohadas bajo mi vientre, junta mis piernas y mi trasero queda al aire. No soy consciente de mí, y lo que escucho son solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas. De repente me penetra asi como estoy, esta vez su penetración es más profunda, el gime alto y fuerte, y mi grito de sorpresa lo pone en aviso que sigo consiente. — Me vuelves loco Schatzy. Nunca me voy a cansar de ti. — Me besa en la nuca y agarra mis senos como soporte. Al hacer esto levanta más mi trasero haciendo que arque la espalda, sus penetraciones son más profundas, y las sensaciones están a flor de piel, sus acometidas fuertes y duras me hacen gritar, y mi impotencia por estar atada hace que esto sea más excitante. Dentro fuera, dentro fuera, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que la sensación de estallar vuelve a nacer.

— Peeta… — Arrastro las letras. No sé si pueda aguantar.

— Separa las piernas. — Obedezco, una de sus manos ocupadas en mis senos va a dar a mi sexo; este empieza a acariciar mi clítoris, y mis caderas antes quitas, empiezan a buscar sus acometidas, pero esto solo hace que sus penetraciones sean más profundas que antes. Lo que nació está creciendo y no tarda en explotar de nuevo. Sin previo aviso, arqueo mi espalda y grito algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Me desplomo sobre el colchón, agotada. Unas cuantas penetraciones más y un gemido varonil me hace saber que Peeta ha acabado también. — Dos. — Me besa en la nuca. — Y tres. — Me vuelve a besar. — Se estira sobre mí y desata mis manos de la cabecera. Quita las almohadas y las coloca en la cabecera de la cama. Me doy la vuelta y él separa mis piernas para acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo. Tengo cerrados los ojos, pero en cuanto los abro veo a Peeta apoyando su cabeza entre mis senos y me besa en la unión de estos. Siento su calor y nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor por tanto esfuerzo.

— Hola de nuevo. — Me sonríe con su mirada enloquecedora.

— Hola. — Trato de sonreír. Me besa de nuevo en la unión de mis senos. Y me estremezco.

— Tranquila por esta noche es más que suficiente. — Una risa no muy convincente sale de mí.

— ¿Nunca te cansas?

— Claro, soy humano, pero si pudieras sentir lo que siento al estar dentro de ti, créeme que usarías toda tu concentración para aguantar lo que aguanto.

— ¿Por qué contaste uno, dos y tres?

— Siempre ansiosa. Llevaba las cuentas de tus orgasmos Schatzy.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy teniendo uno?

— Porque tu cuerpo es un traidor, te delata, tu espalda se arquea, y tu boca tiembla. Además mi pene se aprisiona dentro de ti y las contracciones de las paredes que aprisionan a mi "Amigo" hacen que yo disfrute más. Y por favor ya no me cuestiones nada más porque tengo una caja de condones en mi cajón que estoy dispuesto a usar.

— Está bien. Ya no pregunto. — Me miro las muñecas y estas rojas y con marcas del nudo. Peeta las ve, me las toma y las acaricia.

— Voy por algo para esto. — Me acaricia las muñecas una vez más y se levanta, va hacia la puerta del armario y desaparece de mi vista. Aprovecho para ponerme su camisa, me queda grande pero no puedo ponerme mi vestido de nuevo, ni siquiera sé dónde está el que llevaba el viernes en la noche. Quito la colcha de la cama, que está más que revuelta, estiro las sabanas y la preparo para que alguien duerma; al menos quiero prepararle la cama. Recojo nuestra ropa y la separo la mía sobre la cama y la de Peeta sobre el lounge junto a la ventana. Peeta sale del armario; me toma de la cintura y me da la vuelta. Me toma de las muñecas y les coloca un aceite, me da un suave masaje y cuando termina me besa cada una por dentro de la mano.

— ¿Qué haces con la ropa?

— La estoy separando. La tuya sobre el lounge y la mía sobre la cama. Me la voy a llevar a mi habitación. — Me basa castamente. Toma mi ropa y la coloca sobre la de él en el lounge. Viste un pantalón de pijama que no había notado. Viene hacia mí y me abraza por la cintura

— Te dije que la habitación está disponible a partir del lunes. — Me besa y muerde mi labio al mismo tiempo. — Hoy vas a dormir conmigo. Hace mucho frio. Y no quiero dormir solo en esta cama tan grande.

— Pero… — No sé qué decir, dormir dos veces con Peeta Mellark es todo un acontecimiento en mi vida.

— Ningún pero. Hoy y mañana… — Voltea a ver el reloj y marca poco más de la media noche. — Mejor dicho; Hoy duermes conmigo y también la noche de hoy. Quiero que mi semana inicie con la mejor visión que puedo tener. Tú. — Me besa con ternura y no tiene que decir nada más. Duermo con él las veces que quiera. Me separo de él.

— Lo que mi arrendador diga. — Me lleva a la cama. Y antes de acostarnos pregunto. — ¿Cuál es tu lado de la cama? — Me besa en la nariz.

— Quiero despertar y ver que de tu rostro destella la luz del amanecer. — Me acuesto dando la espalda al ventanal. Peeta se acuesta también, me pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros y el otro me toma por la cintura, me atrae hacia él. Me toma una mano y la besa en la muñeca interna sobre la marca roja que dejo su corbata. — Usa mi torso de almohada y abrázame por la cintura. — Hago lo que me pide. Y su cuerpo está caliente, su torso fuerte y desnudo es la almohada más cómoda que he tenido. Y su estrecha cintura es realmente un deleite. Los abdominales se marcan cada uno de ellos, y me aseguro de tocar ya que mientras su "cobranza" estaba amarrada a la cabecera no pude tocar nada como hubiera querido. La mano que estaba en mi cintura baja hacia una de mis piernas y la coloca por encima de sus muslos. Ahora mi pierna es aprisionada por las suyas. Lejos de molestarme todo esto, me siento segura. Más segura que nunca, escucho su corazón latir y eso ayuda a que mi sueño me venza de una vez por todas.

…

En estos días las mañanas son frías, la temperatura desciende mucho, pero en el cuarto de Peeta la temperatura es como en el desierto del Sahara. Su cuerpo está pegado al mío, transmitiéndome su calor corporal hace que me despierte. Pero no me puedo mover su cuerpo me tiene atrapado, sus piernas tienen las mías sus brazos me sujetan por la cintura y su rostro a un lado, casi encima de uno de mis senos, para ser específicos del seno con el lunar apodado por él como su parte favorita de mi cuerpo. Al parecer mi cabeza sobre su torso no duro mucho y él me movió, no recuerdo haberme movido durante la noche, pero ahora mi cabeza esta sobre una almohada, un brazo mío esta sobre el de él, y el otro sobre su musculosa espalda. Es mi oportunidad para estudiar su rostro. Parece una obra de arte, la barba de tres días le va perfecta, el cabello quebrado y alborotado lo hace ver más sexy de lo que es, su nariz recta, sus grandes y largas pestañas rubias le delinean los hermosos ojos azules cuando me sonríe, y esos labios, los mismos que estuvieron besándome todo el cuerpo y los que provocaron mil sensaciones en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. En este momento están entreabiertos y no resisto más y se los toco con la yema de mis dedos. Son tan suaves, que cualquiera diría que es imposible que exista un hombre como el que tengo a mi lado; mejor dicho casi encima de mí. Mis caricias lo despiertan y aunque no abre los ojos, sonríe. Yo como una tonta le sonrió de vuelta y es cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se abren. Al darse cuenta de donde está su rostro, su sonrisa se hace más ancha y me abraza más fuerte que antes.

— Ni dormido me puedo alejar de ti. Buenos días.

— Hola.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si, gracias. La cama es muy cómoda.

— Si eso mismo pienso, pero la compañía es encantadora. — Me ruborizo, no estoy acostumbrada a que me piropeen; menos un hombre como él, nota mi rubor y sonríe más anchamente. Se acomoda de espaldas y me atrae para quedar encima de él. Mis brazos quedan a sus costados y me acaricia los hombros con mimo. — ¿Te duele el cuerpo?

— ¿A qué parte te refieres?

— A ninguna parte en específico — Me acaricia la nariz con un dedo, y vuelve a acariciar mis hombros.

— Para ser sincera, me siento como si me hubiera arroyado un tren. Me duele la espalda, los hombros, los muslos, las caderas y otra parte más personal.

— ¿La vagina o el clítoris? — Roja. Mi cara es roja de nuevo, bajo la mirada no puedo mantener una conversación asi con él. — Dime. — Me levanta la barbilla y me acaricia la mejilla. — No sientas pena conmigo, tenme confianza, si no la hay esto no va a funcionar. Entonces te duele la vagina o el clítoris. — Le sostengo la mirada que ahora es dulce y me demuestra que puedo confiar en él.

— Vagina. — Logro responder.

— Ves, no fue tan difícil. En cuanto desayunemos tomamos un largo y relajante baño. Eso ayudara al dolor muscular.

— ¿Vamos?

— Si, vamos. Tú y yo. Juntos en una tina. — Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿Juntos en una tina? ¿Desnudos?, eso solo significa una cosa. Sexo, más sexo. Mi curiosidad pica y quiero estar segura de lo que vamos a hacer en específico.

— ¿Qué va a pasar en la tina?

— Lo que tenga que pasar, si no quieres que pase lo entenderé, pero si pasa estaré más que dispuesto a satisfacerte.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a tomar la iniciativa?

— Solo imaginaba. — Trato de levantarme pero él me lo impide. Me coloca a horcajadas sobre él y ataca mi boca. Mi cuerpo cede a sus carisias. Y al final chupo y muerdo su labio en busca de mi placer. — ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Te puedo preparar el desayuno?

— ¿Cocinas?… — Mi boca se abre, Peeta Mellark cocina.

— Sip. Compláceme.

Y es todo, no puedo decir nada más. Tengo que complacer al hombre que me provoca tres orgasmos diarios.

* * *

Otro capítulo más. Parece ser que Katniss la va a pasar mas que bien con los pagos del contrato. Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta Historia. Gracias a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de dar un Reviwe. Agradezco todos sus comentarios. y Por si no se habían dado cuenta (Que creo que ya lo hicieron) Katniss es la única que narra esta historia, Peeta no va a narrar los encuentros que tienen... por el momento. saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Peeta eligió desayunar hot cake con tocino, asi que mientras mezcla los ingredientes yo pongo los manteles y cubiertos en la barra de desayuno. Estoy vestida solo con su camisa y me siento expuesta, cada vez que volteo a verlo me lanza una ardiente mirada y una sonrisa que derretiría por completo el polo norte; y como ya es común en mí, me ruborizo. Coloca la sartén en el fuego y la llena de mantequilla, la mezcla esta lista. Trato de no voltear a ver qué hace mientas que corto algo en la tabla de cortar, si volteo estoy seguro que me lanzo sobre él y me desayuno su boca.

Me concentro tanto en hacer el desayuno que no siento que se pone detrás de mí, me estremezco pero lejos de alejarse me abraza de la cintura y aspira mi cabello. Trato de no darle mucha importancia, pero cuando su boca empieza a hacer esa magia que solo él sabe hacer con mi cuello me derrito entre sus brazos.

— Si sigues haciendo eso vas a provocar un accidente. — Logro decir, aunque mis ojos están cerrados y mis uñas se clavan en la carne de mis manos.

— ¿Qué tipo de accidente puedo provocar? — Me suelta y me arrepiento al instante.

— Me puedo cortar.

— Bueno, es mejor no provocar ningún accidente.

Se aleja de mí y ya lo extraño, termino de preparar la barra de desayuno mientas Peeta sirve dos platos, les coloca el tocino y justo cuando los coloco en la barra de desayuno encima de los hot cake coloco mango y fresa cortados en cubos pequeños y de una forma tan fina que se ve exquisito. Lo miro y le sonrió.

— Entonces esto hacías. — Me señala con la cabeza el mango y la fresa.

— Tenia que entretenerme en algo.

— ¿Ya te dije que eres una distracción para mí con esa camisa?

— Creo que no. Tú insististe en que la usara.

— Y creo que fue una mala idea, si no fuera porque hice el desayuno te hubiera cogido encima de la barra de desayuno.

Mis ojos se abren como platos ¿Tanto lo éxito?, no puedo más que sentarme en un taburete y empezar a comer. De repente Peeta rompe el silencio.

— Entonces ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

— En realidad hoy pensaba buscar un nuevo apartamento.

— Entonces no tienes planes.

— No. ¿Porque?

— Quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, casi es media tarde podemos aprovechar para ponernos al día el uno con el otro.

— Está bien, porque no.

— Si te parece quiero tomar una ducha relajante.

— Si claro, mientras yo me baño en otra habitación.

— Creo que no entendiste. — Deja de comer y se acomoda de lado hacia mí. — Vamos a tomar una ducha relajante. — Me besa la nariz y dejo de respirar. ¡Voy a tomar una ducha con Peeta Mellark!

Terminamos de desayunar y recogemos la cocina juntos, no he dejado de pensar en la ducha y me pone muy nerviosa. Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación, abre la puerta para que entre primero; al hacerlo me rodea de la cintura desde atrás y me dirige al cuarto de baño. Al entrar me suelta enfrente de la ducha de puertas de vidrio, pienso que va a abrir el grifo pero no lo hace, se va directo a la tina enfrente de mí y toca unos cuantos botones en ella. La tina empieza a llenarse y es entonces cuando Peeta vierte en el agua un líquido y de pronto el cuarto se empieza a llenar de vapor y en el aire se respira un aroma dulzón a jazmín. Me extiende su mano y la tomo. Estamos frente a frente. De repente Peeta se quita la camiseta dejando su torso gloriosamente desnudo ante mí, toma el cuello de la camisa que traigo puesta y empieza a des abotonarla lentamente, uno a uno cada botón va cediendo entre sus largos dedos, cuando ya no quedan botones toma mi cuello con ambas manos y los extiende hacia mis hombros, me desliza la camisa y esta cae al suelo, sonríe y su mirada se obscurece. Me toma de la mano y me invita a entrar primero en la tina, le doy la espalda y poco a poco, apoyada por los bordes de la tina desaparezco entre la espuma, el agua está caliente y el aroma es relajante, pero mi cuerpo esta tenso por lo que puede suceder en este cuarto. Cuando cierro los ojos para tratar de relajarme siento que el agua aumenta de nivel y sé que Peeta ha entrado. Me toma de los hombros y acerca mi espalda a su pecho, sigo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando siento que sus piernas tratan de abrir las mías los abro y me alejo de él.

— Tranquila, quiero tenerte cerca es todo. — Su voz es un susurro, pero mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse.

Cierro las piernas y mi respiración de vuelve más acelerada. De repente extiende ante mí una goma para el cabello, la tomo y me hago una coleta, es entonces cuando sus manos hacen magia en mis hombros. Empieza un masaje de lo más lento y exquisito, cierro los ojos ante la sensación, los jadeos y gemidos salen de mi boca involuntariamente y su respiración se vuelve más tensa, como si tratara de controlarse. Pronto sus manos empiezan a vagar por mi cuerpo, van directo a mis senos y es ahora cuando mi respiración se vuelve más acelerada y soy consciente de los gemidos que salen de mi boca provocados por las caricias. Coloco mis manos sobre sus muslos y empiezo a apretar las manos sobre estos. Sus gemidos no se hacen esperar y ahora sus manos abren mis piernas para encontrarse con el centro de mi placer, lo acaricia y lo trata con mimo, mete un dedo y este da vueltas en mi interior mientras que otro de sus dedos acaricia mi clítoris. Siento en la espalda baja la creciente erección, y esto me excita más; saber que yo le provoco eso es alucinante. Más pronto de lo que quiero se detiene.

— Date la vuelta Schatzy, colócate a horcajadas sobre mí. — Obedezco y justo cuando quiero que su pene este dentro de mí. Me detiene. Abre mis labios vaginales y los coloca sobre su pene, mi clítoris tiene contacto directo con él y la sensación es indescriptible. — Mueve las caderas adelante y atrás. — Obedezco una vez más y un grito sale de mi boca. — Si… así… busca tu propio placer Schatzy. — Mis gritos y jadeos son más fuertes, siento perfectamente la cabeza de su erección rozar mi punto más sensible. Cada movimiento de mis caderas en un jadeo que sale de mi boca, poco a poco voy aumentando el ritmo de mi movimiento y esto provoca que Peeta cierre sus ojos y salgan pequeños jadeos de su boca. Aprieta sus manos en mi cintura y sé que se está controlando; la pequeña bomba empieza a crecer en mi interior y más pronto de lo que quiero exploto en mil pedazos. — Vamos, necesito cogerte como necesito. — Me carga a horcajadas y me saca del agua, nos vamos a la cama y me recuesta sobre esta. Se coloca un preservativo y me penetra de un solo empujón. Sus acometidas son fuertes, salvajes y duras, siento toda su longitud quemando en mi interior pero quiero más, enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y su pene llega más profundo dentro de mí. Escucho el ya familiar golpeteo de nuestros cuerpos y sin previo aviso exploto una vez más. Un sonido varonil sale de la garganta de Peeta y aprieta la mandíbula. — Dios Schatzy… me vas a matar. — Pronto siento la explosión de Peeta en mi interior y este cae sobre mí. Nuestras respiraciones son irregulares y nos abrazamos mientras se normalizan. Sale de mi interior y se quita el preservativo, lo anuda y lo avienta al suelo. Me acomoda como en la mañana, su rostro entre mis senos y colado entre mis piernas, sus manos toman las mías y las acaricia con mimo.

— Eso fue… salvaje. — Sonrió ante la mirada de Peeta, y rodeo con mis piernas las suyas.

— ¿Me harías un favor? — Logro asentir y coloca un beso en su seno favorito. — ¿Podrías inyectarte mañana mismo?

— ¿Inyectarme? — Frunzo el ceño, pero sus ojos suplican.

— Si, usar el método anticonceptivo de inyección. — ¡Método anticonceptivo! No lo recordaba, no está en mis planes quedar embarazada, decido escuchar. — Hubiera sido asombroso cogerte en la tina. Pero como tenemos que usar preservativos terminamos en la cama.

— ¿Pero es seguro?

— Si, si quieres te programo una cita con el mejor doctor que hay en la ciudad, vas mañana a la hora de tu comida y yo tendría que esperar menos tiempo para sentirte sin ninguna barrera. ¿Por favor?, Compláceme.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. Hay algunos efectos secundarios, pero son mínimos. De cualquier modo el efecto tarda una semana, de manera que tengo que esperar ese tiempo para cogerte como quiero.

— Lo haré.

— Bien. — Me besa castamente en los labios y coloca de nuevo su cabeza entre mis senos, con el baño, el masaje y la actividad sexual realizada, me siento cansada y me quedo dormida presionada por el cuerpo de Peeta.

…

Me despierto en la enorme cama de Peeta, el sol se ha ocultado, me siento en la cama y descubro que mi cuerpo está cubierto con una sábana blanca, estoy desnuda; me levanto y me envuelvo en la sabana, descubro que la pequeña maleta que hice ayer esta sobre el sillón lounge, voy por ella y abro la puerta que según se es un al armario. Al entrar inmediatamente se ilumina y ante mi está el armario más grande que he visto, son cuatro paredes y dos de ellas tienen filas y filas de trajes, camisas, corbatas, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos, nunca imagine que los hombres tuvieran más de 5 pares de ellos; zapatos de vestir, casuales, mocasines, tenis de deportes… solo una pared de armarios está cubierta, son dos puertas y un mueble de cajones. Abro las puertas y me siento como una artista de cine, ante mi esta un espejo con luces alrededor y dos cajones más, abro el primero y guardan utensilios de belleza para hombre, peines, cepillos, cera para cabello, perfume, loción para después de afeitar; el segundo guarda su propio almacén de artículos para el baño, shampoo para cabello, gel de baño, espuma para afeitar... el mueble tiene cinco cajones; el primero tiene camisetas blancas, el segundo guarda pantalones de pijama, el tercero tiene la ropa interior de las marcas más prestigiosas, el cuatro cajón guarda calcetines y el ultimo tiene pantalones de deportes. Busco mi ropa interior en la maleta, pero cuando estoy vistiéndome descubro el uniforme de los lunes de mi trabajo; está perfectamente planchado y acomodado sobre un perchero para trajes. Ayer estaba arrugado, entonces… Peeta. Cierro los ojos de frustración. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Termino de vestirme y salgo del vestidor; la cama esta revuelta, y le debo un favor a Peeta, acomodo las sabanas, almohadas y edredón como corresponde, ahora si ve decente. Salgo de la habitación a buscar a Peeta, pero no está por ningún lado. Voy hacia la sala y toco el vidrio del ventanal, esta helado, deduzco que hace frio aún. Cuando voy hacia la sala de nuevo descubro un rincón junto a las puertas ahumadas de cristal, tiene un sillón mullido y enfrente de este hay una pared; me siento en el sillón y descubro frente a mí un cuadro extraño, cuando lo toco descubro que no es un cuadro, es un estante lleno de libros; empiezo a leer los lomos de estos: Orgullo y Prejuicio, La ladrona de Libros, Amor en Tiempos de Cólera, Ana Karenina, Romeo y Julieta… ¡Tiene la colección de 100 libros que debes leer antes de morir!, tiene un tesoro en un rincón de su departamento. Una voz ronca me saca de mi hipnotización de esta colección y volteo a ver a mi arrendador favorito.

— Despertaste.

— ¿Por qué tienes este tesoro aquí, en un rincón?

— Bueno, antes estabas dormida. — Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Me refiero a los libros.

— Ah. Ese tesoro, era de mi madre. Cuando venía a visitarme se sentaba en el sillón cuando estaba el atardecer. La colección es de ella.

— Siento haberme metido es su espacio.

— En realidad si te gusta puedes hacer uso de ella. Nadie más ha tocado esos libros desde su muerte.

— ¿No te molesta?

— No, depende de qué persona este leyéndolos. — Me atrae hacia él y me besa dulcemente, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y este profundiza el beso metiendo su lengua, gimo en su boca y me dejo llevar, mordisquea mis labios y se separa de mí, apoya su frente con la mía y suspira — Dios… nunca me canso de ti. — Me da un casto beso y se separa por completo de mí. — Pedí la comida para el almuerzo, vamos, no quiero que mueras de hambre.

Caminamos hacia la barra de la cocina y sobre esta hay una caja de pizza. Peeta saca del refrigerador un Chasselas y toma dos copas. Observo con melancolía la alfombra de la sala y se me ocurre una idea.

— Me parecería interesante comer sobre la alfombra. — Sus ojos me miran extraños y curva una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — Asiento entusiasmada y le sonrió, él me imita y toma la caja de pizza. — Pues comamos en la alfombra. Trae las copas y el vino.

Nos acomodamos en la mullida alfombra y empezamos a comer. Mis pensamientos divagan sobre el departamento en el que voy a vivir los próximos seis meses, y sobre el pequeño miedo que tuve cuando no escuchaba nada para averiguar dónde estaba Peeta.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Su voz ronca me saca de mis pensamientos. Doy un sorbo a mi copa.

— ¿Es muy grande? — Sus ojos se abren junto con su boca y cuando no quiero que siga pensando en doble sentido aclaro mi pregunta. — El departamento.

— Cinco habitaciones en la planta baja y cuatro en la segunda planta.

— Es enorme, cuando salí de tu habitación para buscarte, no se escuchaba nada. No pude averiguar dónde estabas. Es muy silencioso.

— Las paredes de todo el departamento están construidas especialmente para que ningún ruido traspase dentro de las habitaciones y ningún ruido salga de estas.

— Sorprendente. ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

— Desde hace tres años. La construcción tardo por mi pedido especial.

— Entonces, ¿simplemente levantaste el teléfono para decir que querías unas paredes espaciales?

— No, el edificio ya estaba terminado y habitado antes de que este fuera terminado. La torre se inauguró dos años antes de que yo viviera aquí. — Doy otro sorbo a mi copa y me la acabo, me sirvo más y pregunto.

— ¿Lo hicieron porque eres un cliente especial?

— No, lo hicieron porque yo diseñe el pent-house en el que estás viviendo.

— ¿Eres arquitecto?

— Estudie la carrera de arquitectura para que mi padre fuera feliz, pero me gustaba mandar y descubrí que era hábil e inteligente en los negocios, me fui de casa y empecé desde cero aquí en Chicago.

— Como yo, yo también estoy empezando desde cero.

— No exactamente, tú llegaste aquí completamente sola, sin conocer a nadie; en cambio yo tenía amigos, clientes en los que me pude apoyar y empezar mi empresa. Mi familia me llamaba constantemente, y mis hermanos y mi madre me visitaban. Por eso el número de habitaciones numeroso.

— ¿Y todas las habitaciones están ocupadas?

— No, en la planta baja tengo cuatro habitaciones ocupadas y en la planta alta; ahora que vives aquí, tengo dos.

— ¿Preparaste mi habitación especialmente para mí? — Se me seca la boca y me bebo la copa de un trago, me sirvo otra y bebo un poco más

— No, esa es la habitación principal de la planta alta, la que ocupaba mi madre cuando venía a visitarme, esa siempre está limpia y lista para recibir invitados especiales.

— Y ¿Qué tienes en las otras habitaciones?

— Siempre hambrienta de información. — Sonríe y me sonrojo, siempre he sido muy curiosa. — En la planta baja esta mi habitación; que es la habitación principal, tengo un despacho, una sala de televisión con una biblioteca y una habitación de invitados, la quinta habitación se utiliza como bodega de alimentos. Y en la planta alta esta tu habitación y un gimnasio.

— Es como un palacio.

— Es mi castillo en el aire, en el que puedo ver el mundo a mis pies. Siempre quise algo así.

— No me sorprende que lo lograras.

— Te diría que todos los sueños se hacen realidad, pero te mentiría. Tienes que trabajar duro para lograrlos y trabajar duro para conservarlos.

— ¿Tu papá también es arquitecto?

— Sí.

— ¿Y porque no trabajas para él? — Suspira y me mira como si no tuviera otro remedio.

— Porque él ya tenía planeada mi vida, quería que me hiciera cargo de su constructora, y cuando quise hacerlo y tomar las riendas me restregaba en la cara que él había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo, y que yo me había ido por el camino más fácil; que era solo hacer uso de posesión. Un día me harte de sus gritos y regaños y me fui de casa. No lo vi por mucho tiempo. Comencé mi constructora desde cero; fue difícil pero no imposible, no le debo cuantas a ninguna junta directiva, y eso es sorprendente. Cuando empecé a ganar concursos para construir autopistas fue cuando mi empresa creció más de lo que ya era. Y fue cuando decidí hacer este departamento. Al principio diseñe una casa, después un amigo me sugirió hacer una torre de departamentos y asi nació la Torre León. El pent-house lo diseñe amplio para que mi familia pudiera quedarse conmigo cuando me visitara.

— ¿Y te visitan seguido?

— Al principio no era tan seguido, no tenía donde alojarlos para dormir pero en cuanto habite el departamento invite a mis hermanos y a mi madre; les encanto y venían cuando querían hacerlo. Sobretodo Johanna, mi hermana pequeña, ella es la que más me visita.

— ¿Y tu hermana Annie? Ella no te visita.

— Ella se vino a vivir a Chicago en cuanto termino la carrera de Chef, le ayude a abrir su restaurante y somos socios.

— ¿Por qué se vino a vivir contigo?

— No lo hizo, ella se casó y siguió a su marido a Chicago llevan casados tres años. — Eso es nuevo, tiene una hermana casada, me termino mi copa y me sirvo otra.

— Y tu padre, ¿Alguna vez te ha visitado?

— Cuando empecé a crecer yo ya había perdonado a mi padre por sus humillaciones. Mi madre le suplico que él viniera a verme. Pero nunca lo hizo hasta hace poco.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde que mi madre murió.

— Lo siento. — Hace una mueca de dolor y en sus ojos hay tristeza.

— Más lo siento yo, la familia era todo para mi madre y en sus últimos cuatro años de vida su familia se separó. Ella nunca nos volvió a ver unidos y felices.

— Es decir que, ya están juntos de nuevo.

— Se puede decir que el orgullo de mi padre, fue uno de los motivos por los que mi madre murió. Pero no toda la culpa es de él. Decidimos perdonar y olvidar, el odio mutuo y el orgullo nunca le devolverá la vida al ser que más he querido. — En sus palabras hay melancolía y es extraño ver al fuerte y todo poderoso Peeta Mellark en ese estado.

— Te duele mucho ¿verdad?

— Si, y cuando te escuche ayer hablar con tu familia y salieron lágrimas de tus ojos, recordé lo que se siente estar solo, y no pude más que consolarte.

— Es verdad, es difícil.

— ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para alejarte?

Me bebo la copa de un trago nuevamente, mi boca se seca y mi mundo se desmorona, no le puedo contar los motivos por los que estoy aquí, no aun.

— Me tuve que alejar, por el bien de todos.

— No estas siendo muy específica. — Me bebo la copa, creo que me dará valor.

— Mi familia, me alejo, para poder seguir viva. — Su cara es ahora pálida, y sus ojos están abiertos.

— De que hablas. ¿Atentaron contra tu vida? — Eso es parte de la verdad, pero él no la puede saber toda.

— Algo asi, y como comprenderás no te puedo contar más.

— Está bien. — Se acomoda de manera que se acerca a mí. — Sé que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme cosas personales, pero quiero que la tengas. Yo te he contado muchas cosas de mi vida, que nunca había contado a nadie. Tú me motivas a que yo sea abierto contigo, eres como un imán, me atraes a ti, y me haces olvidar que el mundo gira a mí alrededor. — Me da miedo, esa es una de los motivos por los que estoy en Chicago, decido averiguar un poco más.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— No lo sé, y quisiera averiguarlo. — Deja su copa de vino y se lanza sobre mí, y sus labios atacan los míos y estos están fríos, sabe a vino blanco, mete su lengua en mi boca y me dejo llevar. Poco a poco abandonamos la intensidad del beso hasta separarnos, nuestras respiraciones son irregulares, me mira y acaricia mi rostro, como pensando que hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Mi voz es un susurro.

— Nada, es solo que nunca tengo suficiente de ti. — Su voz es un susurro también. — Quiero estar dentro de ti. Probarte una vez más, y beberme tus fluidos como lo hice ayer.

— ¿Donde?

— Aquí y ahora. — No me dice nada más porque su boca esta sobre la mía y me tira sobre la alfombra, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, mis brazos van directo a su cuello y sus manos juegan con mis senos por encima de mi sweater, su erección se clava en mi vientre y no puedo más que gemir, es delicioso sentir como mi cuerpo le provoca estas sensaciones. Mi sweater no dura mucho en mi cuerpo y descubre que no llevo sostén. — Muy tentador. — Me sonríe y sus ojos se obscurecen, su boca va directo a su "seno favorito" y mordisquea mi pezón y después mi lunar, este se endurece al sentir la calidez de su lengua, y mi sexo se humedece más de lo que ya estaba. Sopla mi pezón endurecido y mi espalda se arquea, me quita los jeans y se encuentra con unas bragas mata pasiones que le sacan una sonrisa. — Como puede ser que seas tan pervertida omitiendo el sostén y tan mojigata al llevar estas bragas. — Levanta el elástico y mete sus dedos en mi interior. Gimo.

— No lo sé, es lo que tengo. — Gimo.

— Húmeda para mí, me vuelves loco Schatzy. — Solo puedo ver como una mano pellizca mi pezón antes desatendido por su boca y su otra mano juega con mi clítoris. Es demasiado, y más pronto de lo que quiero empiezo a rogar.

— Por favor.

— Por favor que. ¿Tan pronto ruegas? — Mueve sus dedos más rápido, y grito de placer.

— Peeta, Por favor… — Gimo.

— ¿Recuerdas que quería probarte una vez más? Todavía quiero.

— Hazlo después,… te quiero dentro… ahora.

— Como órdenes. — Con la mano que torturaba mi pezón se desabrocha el pantalón, se saca el cinto de las pretinas y me ata las muñecas.

— No lo hagas. — Me van a doler las muñecas.

— La manicura primero, tus manos después. — Saca sus dedos de mi vagina y se coloca el condón. Solo sus dedos abandonan mi sexo y rompe las bragas. Se coloca encima de mí y ante mi sorpresa, me penetra de un solo golpe, sujeta mis caderas y se empieza a mover, realmente a mover, duro y fuerte, adentro y afuera, me observa desde arriba, y solo pongo mis ojos en blanco; cuando estoy al límite saca su pene de mi interior y me besa el vientre.

—Por favor.

— No, te quiero frustrar primero. — Se inclina sobre mí y mordisquea mi cuello, es delicioso, pero necesito más. Alzo mis caderas en busca de roce pero él aleja las suyas y ríe en contra de mi clavícula. Aprieto la mandíbula y lo intento de nuevo, el hace la misma acción. Con las muñecas atadas no puedo hacer mucho. Y su objetivo de frustrarme lo está logrando.

— Peeta… — Empiezo a gimotear y él a reír más fuerte. Se lo que quiere, pero yo quiero otra cosa de él. — ¿Podemos hacer un trato? — Levanta su rostro y me mira, su pene queda justo por encima de mi sexo, levanto las caderas pero él la baja presionando mi vientre con su mano, asi que estas quedan separadas de él.

— ¿Otro trato? Suena interesante, hable, Señorita Everdeen.

— Si dejo que me tomes con la boca, ¿Prometes cogerme como lo estabas haciendo?

— Mmm... Tentador, pero ¿Podrás soportarlo? Son apenas las 18 horas.

— Voy a tratar.

— Me consuelo con eso. — Se arrodilla ante mí y jala con el cinturón con mis muñecas, me siento sobre mis talones pero me levanta para sentarme sobre el sillón más próximo, el que está justo enfrente de las puertas principales. — Recuéstate. — Lo hago y abre mis piernas lo máximo posible, ahora mi sexo húmedo y frustrado esta frente a él. Se chupa los labios, y deja mis muñecas aun atadas, me toca el botón del placer y gimo. Empieza a besarme lentamente los muslos internos, sube lentamente por mi muslo derecho mientras sus dedos hacen círculos cerca de mi entrada; cuando está por llegar al lugar que quiere se detiene y empieza su lenta tortura con el otro muslo. Gimoteo y me frustro más.

— Ya me frustraste, por favor hazlo ya.

— Toda tortura tiene su recompensa. — Besa mi clítoris tiernamente y más pronto de lo que espero empieza a chuparlo con fuerza, sus dedos están una vez más dentro de mí y hacen círculos en mi interior. Mordisquea y chupa como quiere y yo me dejo hacer. Se deleita con mi sexo, y pronto sus carisias son más intensas. La frustración llega a su fin con una fuerte sacudida. En la que intento cerrar las piernas, pero no me deja, sigue con su ardua tarea bebiendo mis fluidos cuando estos salen de mí. De un momento a otro se aleja de mi sexo y solo lo acaricia con sus dedos. — Me encanta cuando se pone rojo. Ya pagaste por un día entero, pero veo que esto no es lo que querías, voy a eliminar este orgasmo y contar el que tu querías ¿Estás de acuerdo? — No puedo hablar y solo logro asentir. — Bien. — Se aleja de mí y se pone de pie. Se quita la camiseta que traía y los pantalones, se coloca otro preservativo y queda ante mi cara su erección, se chupo los labios preguntándome cuando seré yo la que lo torture. Volteo a verlo y en su mirada hay lujuria y su sonrisa pícara aparece. Creo que adivino mis pensamientos — Pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas. — Se sienta a mi lado y me atrae hacia él. — Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí. Frente a frente. — Paso mis piernas sobre sus caderas y paso mis manos atadas por sobre su nuca y mis senos quedan ante su boca. Saca la lengua para lamber uno y este se endurece más. Poco a poco me siento sobre su erección, esta me llena y la frustración de antes se aleja, cuando siento que toda su longitud está dentro de mí empiezo amover mis caderas adelante y atrás como en la ducha. Su respiración se dificulta y su mirada se hace vidriosa. Me toma de las nalgas. — Sube y baja Schatzy. Te sentirás mejor. Yo te ayudo. — Dejo de mover mis caderas y empiezo a botar sobre él, cada vez que yo bajo él sube sus caderas a mi encuentro y esto profundiza la penetración. Una de sus manos deja de estar en mis nalgas y la pasa en medio de nosotros, con el pulgar acaricia mi clítoris y grito. El rose con sus dedos es increíble y su mano ayuda a que vayamos a un ritmo rápido. — Vamos Schatzy… libéralo. — Me retuerzo de placer y mi orgasmo explota una vez más. Unas penetraciones más y Peeta libera su orgasmo también. Toma mis manos desde su nuca y abre el cinturón que las sujetaba. Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y me abraza por la cintura. Nos quedamos asi, por un rato hasta que me levanta para sacar su pene y quitarse el preservativo.

— Esta plática estuvo muy interesante. — Logro decir cuando estamos en el lapsus post orgásmico. Peeta ríe por lo bajo y besa mi frente.

— El final fue lo mejor.

— Estoy de acurdo con eso.

— ¿A qué hora sales por el almuerzo mañana?

— Al mediodía.

— ¿Prefieres ir con el médico, antes o después del almuerzo?

— Antes.

— Perfecto. Necesito levantarme para sacar tu cita. — Intento levantarme pero Peeta no me deja. — Dije que necesitaba levantarme, no que quería hacerlo. — Sonrió y me acomodo en su fuerte pecho. Empiezo a hacer dibujos sobre sus pectorales y se me viene a la cabeza otro pensamiento.

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a la empresa cuando se entere que mantengo relaciones con un cliente?

— Diles que tenemos una relación.

— Pero eso no es verdad. Tenemos un trato, eso es todo. — Levanto el rostro para mirarlo y solo veo una mandíbula tensa.

— Es verdad solo tenemos un trato. — Todo su cuerpo se tensa. Y me preocupo por haberlo hecho enojar. — Si me disculpas tengo que sacar tu cita para mañana.

— Sí. — Me levanto de su regazo y él se empieza a vestir. Yo empiezo a hacer lo mismo, pero me doy cuenta que no tengo bragas. — ¿Por qué rompiste mis bragas?

— Porque esas no te sirven, te voy a comprar más, no te preocupes. — Besa mi frente y acaricia el contorno de mi rostro. — Voy a sacar la cita, si tienes hambre prepara un lonche, para cenar.

— Acabamos de comer.

— Es solo si te da hambre de comida. — Se acerca demasiado y sus labios casi tocan los míos. — Si te da hambre de otra cosa, estoy en la puerta frente a mi habitación. — Y eso es todo, diciendo esto se aleja entrando por la puerta frente a su habitación. Y me deja semidesnuda sentada en el sofá.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Entrego un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que ya este entre sus favoritas, porque me esta costando bastante escribirla desde cero. Gracias a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de dar un Reviwe. Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Estoy sentada en el mullido sillón de la sala de estar, es muy cómodo incluso me quedaría dormida en el si no tuviera habitación. Me prepare un subway y estoy cenando sobre el sillón más cómodo en el que me he sentado. No me he puesto a pensar que mi vida ha cambiado desde el viernes por la noche; si me hubieran dicho que iba a perder mi virginidad con Peeta Mellark no lo hubiera creído. Ahora estoy amarrada a él por seis meses mientras consigo dinero para una casa propia. Jamás imagine que alguien pudiera tener un trato como el que tengo con Mellark. Si mi madre y hermana supieran el tipo de trato que tengo con él estoy segura que me dejarían de hablar y me sacaban de sus vidas para siempre, bueno ya lo hicieron, al menos mi madre.

La puerta del despacho de Peeta se abre, de ella sale Peeta caminando con paso firme hacia la barra de desayuno a recoger su subway, lo toma y se sienta enfrente de mí. Ahora estamos sentados frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas y cenando en la sala de estar. Terminamos nuestra respectiva cena y me sonríe con picardía.

— Delicioso. — Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada. — No lo hagas.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— No bajes la mirada, no quiero que sientas vergüenza conmigo. — Le sonrió pero no estoy segura de poder lograrlo. — Mañana tienes un día muy ocupado.

— ¿Porque?

— Mañana tienes cita con el ginecólogo a la hora de tu comida, tendrás que recoger tus cosas de tu actual departamento y por último te harán la manicura para no tener que atarte. No te voy a mentir que me encanta tener tus rasguños por mi espalada, pero no soy sádico ni masoquista y prefiero sentir placer a sentir dolor.

— Si yo tampoco quiero que me amarres, es muy frustrante.

— Me gusta frustrarte — Ronronea al hacer esto, y es erótico por dios. — Asi cuando me pides lo que anhelas te lo doy como yo quiero.

— ¿Y porque tengo que hacer todo eso mañana?

— Porque sí.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si no obedezco? —Frunze el ceño y me mira serio

— No me desafíes, no te gustara el resultado.

— Considerando que no obedezco ni siquiera a mi GPS no veo porque te tenga que obedecer a ti.

— Katniss por favor, no me tientes a castigarte.

— Dijiste que no eras un sádico.

— Pero la gente cambia. Y considerando que me vuelves loco cada vez que estas cercas de mí, podría cambiar mis juegos. — Me besa en la frente y se levanta, va hacia la cocina y trae con él una botella de tequila y dos vasos pequeños.

— ¿Me quieres emborrachar?

— No, aunque quisiera tenerte a mi total merced. — Sonríe de medio lado. — Es una de mis fantasías.

— ¿Tener sexo con una mujer borracha?, ¿Intentarías abusar de ella?

— Claro que no, borracha nunca, quiero que las mujeres que estén conmigo estén conscientes de lo que les hago. Mi fantasía es vestirte en un conjunto completo de media de red e irlo rompiendo poco a poco mientras lleno tu cuerpo de tequila y bebérmelo completamente. Me volvería loco y la pasaríamos increíble. Pero ahora quiero que duermas tranquila, esto te va a ayudar. Tomate unas cuantas mientras que empiezas a dormirte. Pero hay que ser precavidos porque mañana es día laboral.

— De acuerdo. — Sirve los vasos tequileros hasta el tope y me pasa uno. Levantamos los vasos y bebemos hasta el fondo. Siento como el tequila quema mi garganta y mi diafragma, mi cabeza empieza a dar un poco de vueltas, pero la sensación es de completa relajación y me siento tentada a probar más. Esta vez soy yo la que se sirve el tequila y me lo bebo hasta el fondo; Peeta hace lo mismo. Cuando estoy por servirme mi sexto vaso Peeta me quita la botella y me niega con la cabeza.

— Suficiente. — Me sonríe pícaramente. — A la cama.

Me levanta del sofá y me carga en voladas hasta su habitación, me deja en el piso y se mete en el armario. No sé qué hacer, pero empiezo a quitarme los zapatos, justo cuando me saco el segundo zapato Peeta sale del armario solo con un pantalón de pijama. Y se pone de pie justo frente a mí. Lo observo y el me observa desde arriba, como el amo y señor del universo.

— De pie, no me pediste ayuda para vestirte, pero quiero ayudar a desvestirte. — Me sonríe y mi cara es de un rojo intenso. — Arriba las manos. — Lo hago y me quita el sweater, lo arroga al suelo y luego va directo al botón de mis vaqueros los baja y estoy ante Peeta con mi sujetador y unos bóxer Calvin Klein. Me sonríe y paso su mirada lujuriosa por mi cuerpo. — Eres muy tentadora, y tremendamente sexy. Estoy seguro que nunca me voy a aburrir. — Me pasa su dedo corazón desde mi cuello, bajando lentamente por entre mis senos, estómago y vientre, mi respiración se acelera segundo a segundo gracias a su curioso dedo, juega con el elástico del bóxer y lo jala. De repente sus manos vuelan hacia mi sujetador y lo desabrocha. Esconde las manos por detrás y saca una camiseta que nunca note. — Me encantaría estar dentro de ti, pero mañana trabajas, y yo también, asi que por el momento vamos a dormir. El tequila ayudara. — Me pasa las camiseta por el cuerpo y no la suelta hasta que esta sobre mis muslos. — ¿Estas segura que quieres dormir con esto puesto? — Juega con el bóxer y mi entrepierna empieza a latir. — Estarás más cómoda sin ellos. — Se chupa los labios y quiero quitarme la camiseta que me acaba de poner y que me haga lo que quiera conmigo. — Los vamos a dejar, porque después el que no va a dormir voy a ser yo. — Mi cara es de completa desilusión. En el fondo quería jugar. Quita el edredón y descubre la cama para meternos en ella. — Mira hacia la ventana. Yo te abrasare por detrás. — Lo obedezco y siento el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda, su torso pegado a mi espalda, y su pelvis en mi trasero evidencia que quería algo más que dormir. Como siempre aprisiona una de mis piernas, pasa un brazo sobre los míos y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Acaricia lentamente mi cabello y su lenta respiración está ahora en mi oído. Esto me tranquiliza y poco a poco voy entrado en un profundo sueño. Un sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

…

Suaves besos en mi nuca y carisias en mi vientre me despiertan; no me quiero levantar, estoy demasiado cómoda entre los musculosos brazos del hombre con el que tengo un absurdo trato.

— Despierta dormilona, ya es de mañana y hay que ir a trabajar y tu agenda está completa el día de hoy. — Su voz ronca de la mañana es excitante aunado a que sus besos y carisias no paran; gruño y el suelta una risa burlona, sus besos ascienden hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo chupa; gimo y mis caricias van de su vientre a más abajo. — No me hagas continuar Schatzy. — Me susurra en el oído. — Si lo hago no hay vuelta atrás y te recuerdo que el día de hoy ya está pagado. — Esto logra que lentamente abra los ojos; la pierna que esta aprisionada hace unos segundos deja de estarlo y poco a poco me da la vuelta hacia él, estamos acostados de lado cara a cara y me doy cuenta que es el paisaje más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Su rostro relajado, sus ojos somnolientos y su boca entreabierta hacen que le sonría con la sonrisa más sincera y relajada que he demostrado en un año.

— Buenos días. — Me besa castamente en los labios mientras su mano izquierda acaricia mi cintura y la otra mi cabello.

— Buenos días. — Le sonrió mientras coloco mis manos sobre sus pectorales.

— ¿Todo bien?, ¿Dormiste tranquila?

— Dormí perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

— Sinceramente dormí de la manera más cómoda en la que no he dormido en años.

— Me alegro. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 7:00 en punto.

— Falta tiempo para mi hora de entrada. Ahora estoy un poco más cerca del trabajo.

— Si, pero quiero que comas bien. Quiero que desayunes aquí. Toma una ducha y yo voy a hacer ejercicio.

— ¿Y quién va a preparar el desayuno?

— No te preocupes por eso. Tu ropa está en el armario. No tardes. — Me besa castamente de nuevo, sale de la cama y se mete en el armario. Yo me levanto de la cama y voy directa a la ducha, el agua relajante ayuda a despejar un poco mi mente.

Cuando salgo de la ducha voy al armario para vestirme y arreglarme escucho la puerta de la habitación abrir y cerrar, después escucho otra puerta abrir y cerrar, supongo que es la de la ducha. Continúo con lo mío y justo cuando termino de arreglarme entra Peeta con solo y únicamente una toalla enredada en la cintura, el cabello mojado y el torso lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua, hacen que me derrita frente a él. Lo miro de arriba abajo y me deleito pensando que todo ese cuerpo me ha hecho sentir cosas que no sabía que se podían sentir. Cuando llego a su rostro tiene una media sonrisa y una mirada picara. Me sonrojo y él lo nota.

— No te preocupes, yo también te miro igual cuando estas desnuda.

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Me recompongo como puedo y salgo del armario.

— Espera. — Me dice. — Permíteme vestirme para desayunar contigo, te tengo que presentar a alguien.

Asiento con la cabeza y espero; pero no lo hago por mucho tiempo, Peeta sale del armario con un pants y una camiseta blanca.

— Vamos. — Me extiende la mano y se la tomo. En cuanto salimos de la habitación se escucha claramente las sartenes en la estufa, y el sonido del aceite cuando está caliente y echas algo en él.

Al llegar a la cocina descubro a una mujer madura que no pasa los 50 viste una falda negra debajo de la rodilla, blusa rosa, cabello obscuro y recogida en una cola de caballo. Su piel es bronceada y está perfectamente arreglada e impecable. Al vernos sonríe.

— Buenos días Señor Mellark. — Saluda a Peeta y después me voltea a ver, pero su sonrisa es más ancha que al principio.

— Buenos días Señorita Everdeen. — Asiento con la cabeza y voltea a ver a Peeta.

— Buenos días. Sae. — Responde Peeta. — Ella es la Señorita que te dije que va a vivir conmigo.

— Katniss. — Ahora me voltea a ver a mí. — Ella es la Señora Sae. Es mi ama de llaves durante la semana laboral. Le puedes pedir lo que quieras y te lo concederá.

— Mucho gusto Señora Sae. — Extiendo la mano para saludar y ella la toma.

— El gusto es mío Señorita, es un placer conocerla al fin. — Miro extrañada a Peeta y el solo sonríe. — El desayuno está listo Señor. Haymitch, Cinna y Plutarch ya desayunaron.

¿Haymitch?, ¿Cinna?, ¿Plutarch? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Perfecto. Katniss desayunamos primero y te explico el código de seguridad.

— ¿Código de seguridad?

— Si, tenemos un código de seguridad, y como vives aquí tendrás que acatarlo.

— Pero no hablamos de nada de eso.

— Pero a partir de hoy vivirás aquí, asi que no hay vuelta atrás. Come. — Y es una orden.

Desayunamos en silencio, mientras la Señora Sae limpia la cocina y nos atiende a ambos. El desayuno es delicioso; huevos revueltos con tocino, zumo de naranja, y fruta picada… el desayuno que nunca me permitía desde que llegue aquí. Cuando terminamos de desayunar Peeta me da la mano y pasamos a su recamara. Entramos al armario y se quita la camisa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Pregunto solo como medida de prevención.

— Hablar, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.

— Hablemos entonces. — Pensé que quería algo más.

— El código de Seguridad es el siguiente. — Se quita el pants y ahora solo está en bóxer dejándome la panorámica de su duro trasero, se sienta en el banquillo y se pone los calcetines, se pone el pantalón gris de corte Slim. Yo me quedo admirando su anatomía. Escucho que dice algo, pero ahora mis ojos están sobre sus dedos que abotonan lentamente su camisa blanca, se la mete por dentro y se abrocha los pantalones, se pone el cinto de piel y se coloca una corbata. Escucho que vuelve a decir algo y me saca de mi lapsus de admiración. Volteo a ver su rostro y está sonriendo. — ¿Me estas escuchando? — Pregunta con una mirada picara.

— ¿Estabas diciendo algo?

— Katniss. — Se acerca a mí. — Te acabo de explicar el código de seguridad.

— Tú tienes la culpa. — Pone la cara de ofendido y se coloca una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Yo soy el culpable?, de que exactamente.

— Eres el culpable de explicarme algo tan importante mientras te vistes. Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero es un espectáculo observarte mientras te vistes.

— Disculpa aceptada. Pero ahora quiero que pongas atención. — Asiento y se asegura que ponga atención. — Lo primero es que Cinna va a manejar el coche y te va a cuidar todo el día.

— Disculpa, ¿Por qué un hombre tiene que cuidarme? — Suspira y levanta la cabeza al cielo en busca de ayuda divina.

— Era mejor cuando no hablabas. — Murmura. — Es una código de seguridad, asi como hay uno en tu oficina, aquí también. Cinna te va a cuidar y yo voy a estar en contacto con él, cuando se alejen de la ruta.

— ¿Tenemos una ruta?

— Claro. Cinna ya la sabe, si se llega a salir de ella tiene que avisar, él sabe cómo, en cuanto a ti, orden que se te de la tienes que obedecer, no puedes salir del edificio de tu trabajo sin avisar a Cinna, él te debe cuidar todo el tiempo, procura no olvidarlo. Hoy Cinna te llevara con el ginecólogo y después a tu trabajo. Saliendo de tu trabajo vas a ir a cancelar el contrato que tienes en el lugar donde estabas viviendo y a recoger tus pertenencias. Sae te preparara algo de cenar, a las 8 de la noche llegará una manicurista. Ese es el orden del día.

— ¿Por qué tengo que seguirlo?

— Porque el día ya está planeado.

— Siempre puede haber cambios.

— Esta vez no. — Se anuda la corbata. Y se coloca el saco. — Por favor obedece.

— ¿Solo por qué lo dices? — Suspira y coloca las manos en mis codos.

— Katniss, es lunes y el día de hoy ya lo pagaste ayer, no puedo cogerte como quiero porque tengo mucho trabajo; trabajo que debí haber terminado ayer pero no pude. No me arruines más mi día. — Me besa castamente y salimos de la habitación

— Está bien.

Asiente con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la sala de estar. En ella están parados tres hombres; visten traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata y zapatos negros, se ven atléticos y los rubios tienen piel blanca. Dos son de cabellera rubia y otro de cabellera negra. El de cabellera negra es de piel morena. Su mandíbula parece tensa y traen un auricular en el oído.

— Katniss te presento a Haymitch. —Un tenso de cabellera rubia da un paso adelante y saluda con la cabeza. — Él es mi jefe de seguridad. Cinna… — El de cabellera negra da un paso adelante y saluda con la cabeza. — Es de ahora en adelante tu seguridad. Y Plutarch… — Me doy cuenta que Plutarch tiene una cicatriz en la ceja y también tiene cabellera rubia. — es parte de mi seguridad.

— Señor. — Habla Haymitch y su voz es ronca pero imponedora. — Los coches están listos. En cuanto de la orden salimos.

— Adelántense. Ahora bajamos. — Los tres hombres asienten y desaparecen entre las puertas ahumadas. En cuanto se van volteo a ver a Peeta.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía seguridad?

— No quise arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Y porque no aparecieron en todo el fin de semana?

— Bueno Haymitch, se tomó los días y Cinna y Plutarch nos cuidaron desde una posición adecuada y prudente.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Bajamos? — Asiento.

…

Nos subimos al asiento trasero de un auto Lincoln MKS negro y salimos del estacionamiento subterráneo. En el asiento del piloto y copiloto esta Haymitch y Cinna, mientras que detrás de nosotros en una auto Porsche Panera Turbo Executive Negro manejado por Plutarch. En el camino voy curioseando mi iPhone y observo las aplicaciones que tiene. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi oficina todos salimos del coche y Peeta me aleja de los hombres de seguridad.

— Cinna te ayudara el día de hoy y tendrás el Lincoln a tu disposición. No salgas del plan de hoy. Te mandare un correo a tu móvil cuando llegue. Cuídate y cualquier cosa que pase avísame inmediatamente. — Mientras me dice todo esto yo estoy sonriendo. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, es que nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí.

— Es que nadie te había visto como yo te veo a ti. — Me da un beso posesivo y mi boca se abre para recibirlo, mete su lengua y la mía responde, me aprieta contra él y yo me dejo llevar, me gusta cuando me besa asi; posesivo. El beso se termina demasiado rápido y se separa de mí. — Tu seguridad es todo para mí. Eres solamente mía y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Entra.

— Nos vemos después. — Solo logro decirle eso ya que el beso se llevó todas mis ideas coherentes. Me sonríe.

— Claro preciosa. Cuídate. — Dicho esto entro a recepción.

Al llegar a mi oficina, el inquisidor más grande que he conocido esta recargado sobre mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, que me hace sospechar que sabe dónde pase mi fin de semana.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Entrego un capítulo algo corto. Por fin empieza el trato. Este capitulo no estuvo tan intenso como los anteriores, pero no se preocupen, los siguientes estan buenisimos. Muchos reviews me han comentado que quieren un Prov Peeta, voy a checar si esto es posible porque tengo varios capitulos adelantados. Prometo revisarlo y en el siguiente capítulo les digo si esto fue posible... Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

— Ayer fui a buscarte a tu departamento y Portia me dijo que fuiste el sábado solo unos minutos. — Gale esta impecable en su traje a medida y cabello bien peinado, viste la habitual camisa blanca y corbata verde de los lunes. De repente se dibuja una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — ¿Se puede saber en dónde te secuestro tu "amigo" con el cual huiste el viernes? — Dice Amigo en un tono socarrón.

Me sonrojo ante ese comentario y me encojo de hombros.

— Alguien me dijo que el que callaba otorga. Y tu Katnip…— Me escanea de arriba abajo y suelta una risita insolente. —Parece que te portaste muy mal este fin de semana. ¿Me equivoco?

— No tengo porque contarte. — Le digo tajante mientras enciendo mi máquina para empezar a trabajar.

— Por favor Katnip, en estos meses hemos compartido muchas alegrías y penas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué hiciste a solas con un hombre a su total merced un fin de semana entero.

— Entonces no tengo porque contarte mucho. ¿O sí? — Mi ironía no puede ser mayor. Gale achica los ojos y descansa su peso sobre una pierna.

— Mas te vale que lo de tengas con tu amigo haya sido pasajero y que no sigas pensando en él; porque vas a tener que ir mañana con el ogro de Shrek, a Empresas Mellark a la entrevista de requerimientos y necesidades de usuario. — Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a concentrarme teniendo enfrente de mí al hombre que me provoco seis orgasmos en un fin de semana?

— No puede ir alguien más, es decir; Flavius o Venia. Ellos son buenos Analistas también.

— Van a ir contigo, mientras tú te entrevistas con Mellark, ellos van a checar máquinas y requerimientos adicionales. — Despues de escuchar eso mi cuerpo se relaja. Por lo menos no voy sola. — Y recuerda que hay que grabar todas las entrevistas.

— ¿Porque?

— Nuevas políticas, Esta tarde habrá una junta.

— Gracias por la información, Redactaré las minutas de las primera entrevista y se las enviare a Flavius y Venia para que estén al tanto del Proyecto.

— Perfecto. Yo voy a salir con cliente, la junta es después de la hora de comida.

— Gracias.

— Por nada. — Coge su maletín y sale por la puerta por la que entre hace unos minutos.

Empiezo a trabajar y de repente mi móvil suena. Hay un mensaje de Peeta.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** El lunes más productivo de mi vida…

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 8: 40

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Katniss:_

_Gracias por regalarme el fin de semana más concurrido de mi vida, y gracias por hacer que el lunes sea bastante productivo, he recibido correos preguntando si me habían secuestrado… desaparecer por dos días fue bastante malo para los demás. ;)_

_Te repito que debes ir con el ginecólogo, tu cita es a las 13:00 horas con el Dr. Tresh, es en el Hospital Rue, séptimo piso, consultorio 23. Cinna sabe la dirección, por favor se puntual. Y sigue el itinerario de hoy. Cualquier situación estoy en el móvil. Se cuidadosa. Tu seguridad es ahora mi prioridad. _

_Saludos…_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Decido contestar _

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE El lunes más productivo de mi vida…

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 8: 56

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Apreciable Señor Mellark:_

_Primero que nada qué bueno que convertí su inicio de semana en un día productivo, me alegro por usted, en serio. Por lo de la cita estoy consciente de que debo ser puntual, no se preocupe por ese aspecto, le aseguro que a más tardar a las 14:00 horas ya tendré la inyección puesta. En cuanto a lo de Cinna llevándome a todos lados… no me gusta. Ya sé que mi seguridad es ahora tu prioridad pero puedo ir sola al hospital en serio. Y te recuerdo que tus correos son monitoreados…solo recuérdalo y se prudente… :)_

_Katniss E_

Y justo cuando empiezo a trabajar mi celular empieza a vibrar de nuevo.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** ¿Alguna vez haces lo que se te ordena?

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 9: 03

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_El itinerario se sigue al pie de la letra. Cinna trabaja para mí y más le vale que no te pierda de vista. Cinna te lleva al hospital y el mismo te regresa a tu trabajo. Recuerda que el Lincoln es localizable satelitalmente, no desobedezcas o atente a las consecuencias. En cuanto a mis correos… Recuerda que soy MI PROPIO JEFE. Yo decido que envió en mis correos y que no. La que debería cuidarse eres tú, a ti si te monitorean los correos que envías por medio de tu correo empresarial. Cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo a nivel personal utiliza tu iPhone, solo recuérdalo y se prudente… _

_Adiós Preciosa ;)_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Mi enojo crece cada vez más, como se atreve a darme órdenes. Me copio mi propio correo y para colmo me dice Preciosa…

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE ¿Alguna vez haces lo que se te ordena?

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 9: 12

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_No obedecía a mis padres cuando era niña, eso te debe de dar una idea de cuan obediente soy. Pero tendré piedad de usted Señor Mellark. Obedeceré sus órdenes, que tenga un excelente lunes Señor Gruñón. _

_Katniss E_

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Señor Gruñón

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 9:18

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Gracias por apiadarse de mi Señorita Desobediente, los castigos que suelo dar a las personas que no obedecen suelen ser rudos… Muy rudos _

_Peeta Mellark _

_Señor Gruñón y Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** ¿Rudo?

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 9: 23

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_¿Qué tan rudos suelen ser los castigos?_

_Katniss E_

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** RE ¿Rudo?

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 9:25

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_La curiosidad mato al gato, Recuérdalo siempre Bonita…_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Decido dar por terminada mi conversación con Mellark. Me podría pasar todo el día mensajeando con él y nunca me cansaría. La mañana pasa rápidamente y sobrevivo hasta el almuerzo con una taza de café y galletas. Cuando me doy cuenta son las 12:30 del día en media hora debo de estar en el consultorio del Dr. Tresh. Decido salir 5 minutos antes ya que el hospital está cerca.

A las 13:00 horas estoy entando al consultorio del Dr. Tresh, Cinna está esperando en el estacionamiento del Hospital. Y es cuando un recuerdo repentino viene a mi mente, yo estuve en el hospital hace 7 meses con la Dra. Mags, la dueña de este hospital. Mis nervios van en aumento y mi miedo se incrementa. Si ella me ve aquí llamara a mi madre y pensara que volví a estar mal…esta visita tiene que ser rápida. Ni el color blanco roto del hospital calma mi ansiedad.

Al entrar al consultorio de la Dra. Mags Mi ansiedad va disminuyendo. El doctor es un hombre de treinta y tantos años, moreno, guapo y alto. Tiene una voz suave capaz de calmar a cualquier paciente, su mirada refleja paciencia y comprensión; su consultorio en color gris y azul da masculinidad al lugar.

— Bien Señorita Everdeen, el Señor Mellark me llamo ayer y me suplico que te revisara. — Aparece una sonrisa en su boca y yo sonrió con él.

— A veces es muy persuasivo.

— Dímelo a mí. Me dijo que te habías decidido por la inyección.

— Sí.

— ¿Sabes los efectos secundarios? — Me da una explicación detallada de consecuencias y efectos secundarios. Cuando llega la hora de la inyección levanto mi manga del brazo y soporto el dolor.

En menos de treinta minutos estoy camino a mi trabajo con un subway en mi mano. Decido hacer una escala en mi antiguo departamento. Y le suplico a Cinna que no le diga nada a Peeta.

Al llegar a la torre de departamentos Portia me saluda con su peculiar sonrisa, una señora de cuarenta años, pequeña y delgada, con piel morena, y ojos negros, vestida con su habitual pantalón negro y chaqueta morada me invita a pasar a su departamento. Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala y comienza a hablar.

— Katniss ayer vino a buscarte Gale pero le dije que no estabas.

— Me lo dijo hoy en la mañana.

— Bueno, era mi deber decirte quien vino mientras no estabas.

— Portia quisiera preguntarle una cosa.

— Adelante hija.

— Quiero cancelar el contrato que tengo con la torre de Departamentos porque me quiero cambiar a otro lugar.

Portia abre mucho los ojos, y se humedece los labios para empezar a hablar.

— Hija el contrato es por seis meses y llevas cubierto solo la mitad. Tendrías que pagar una multa del 5% por cada mes que no vas a vivir aquí para que no tengas problemas.

¿5% más? Es más de mi salario y me faltaría muchísimo dinero. Definitivamente no puedo cancelar.

— En todo caso, muchas gracias Portia, nos vemos después.

— De nada hija, cuídate mucho.

Camino con paso firme hacia el Lincoln donde esta Cinna al volante y le indico que vamos devuelta a Beetee Solutions. En el camino le envió un correo a Peeta, tiene derecho a saber cuánto voy a pagar por cancelar.

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** Creo que tengo que hablar

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 13: 47

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Houston… Tenemos un problema_

_Katniss E_

Decido esperar para la respuesta inmediata pero no llega. Ni siquiera llega cuando entro a la Torre Beetee Solutions y me indican que pase a la junta que el Señor Beetee va a presidir.

La junta se desarrolla en la sala de juntas principal y casi toda la empresa está presente. Tomamos nuestros lugares y el Señor Beetee empieza a hablar, viste un traje azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata roja, su cabello negro - grisáceo y su porte de gerente de una empresa no pasa desapercibido. Su piel morena lo hace parecer un hombre interesante, aunque ya es algo viejo pues ronda los casi cincuenta años es muy inteligente y perspicaz, sus ojos miel con su mirada comprensiva lo hacen el mejor hombre del mundo.

La junta inicia con las nuevas políticas de la empresa y demás cosas. Pero esta se pone interesante cuando el Señor Beetee menciona el Veinte Aniversario de Beetee Solutions como empresa fundadora.

— Como ya saben la fiesta se llevara a cabo el día 31 del mes en curso en un hotel que después diremos cuál es, toda la empresa está invitada. Asi como los clientes que hemos conseguido hasta estos momentos, desde los más antiguos hasta el más reciente como es el caso de Empresas Mellark. — Mi respiración se vuelve más rápida asi como mis palpitaciones. ¿Cómo puede ser que Peeta asista a la fiesta de Aniversario de la empresa donde trabajo? — Y no solo el Señor Mellark asistirá como invitado. Como cada año se hace una aportación monetaria a una fundación que ayude a la sociedad sin ningún beneficio. Y este año decidimos donar a la fundación Mellark fundada por la Señora Annie Mellark, madre del Señor Mellark que murió hace un año. La familia Mellark recibirá a nombre de la señora el cheque representativo. Pero no lo voy a dar yo solo; sino que me acompañaran los Licenciados Gale Hawthorne y Katniss Everdeen a entregar el cheque en representación de toda la empresa Beetee Solutions.

Escucho los aplausos al fondo, pero yo solo siento como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, no creo poder hacerlo. Si tan solo el Señor Beetee supiera el tipo de relación que tengo con Peeta, estoy segura que lo mataría y de paso me despide.

La junta trata otros temas menos redundantes pero no logro concentrarme. Solo pienso en el momento en que tendré a todos los Mellark frente a mí sonriéndome y recibiendo el cheque sin saber que tengo sexo con Peeta.

La junta termina una hora y media después y camino hacia mi lugar. Pero cuando abro la puerta el hombre de ojos azules furiosos y cabello rubio alborotado me dan la bienvenida.

Peeta está frente a mí con la respiración pesada y fulminándome con la mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber porque no contestas tu móvil?

— Lo siento estaba en una junta. — Respondo titubeando.

— ¿Y tú móvil?

— En mi cajón. — Me dedica una sonrisa torcida y se acerca a mí. Me abraza y al hacerlo siento como suelta la respiración que estaba conteniendo, yo abrazo su cintura y huelo su peculiar aroma.

— Me preocupaste, creí que algo malo te había pasado. — Me dice todo esto muy cerca de mi oído, y su aliento contra él hace que todo mi cuerpo vibre extrañamente.

— No me paso nada. — Cierro los ojos mientras aspiro el aroma que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en mi favorito.

— Ese mensaje, ¿Qué problemas tenemos? — Suspiro y me alejo de él a regañadientes.

— Fui a tratar de cancelar el contrato del departamento en el que estoy viviendo y me dijeron que tenía que pagar 5% más de lo que pago por cada mes que no voy a vivir allí como multa por romper dicho contrato.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No tengo el dinero para pagar.

— No te preocupes que yo me hago cargo. — Mi boca cae abierta, ¿Esto es parte del trato?

— Pero… — Me besa posesivamente metiendo su lengua en mi boca y me dejo llevar. Si no estuviéramos en mi oficina estaría más que dispuesta a coger con Peeta como él quiera. Rompemos el beso pero seguimos abrazados y mirándonos el uno al otro.

— ¿Te pusiste la inyección son Tresh?

— Si y me dijo que teníamos que esperar una semana para tener sexo.

— O podemos tenerlo con protección. — Me dice ronroneando y besando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Creo que es mejor abstenernos.

— No lo creo, seremos cuidadosos lo prometo. Pero no me pidas que me contenga contigo. Estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no cogerte sobre la mesa de tu escritorio. — Logro sonreír con su comentario, pero a la vez siento mis mejillas arder. Peeta lo nota y me sonríe de medio lado a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior deliciosamente. — Bien. No te angusties, confía en mí. Tus problemas son minoría para mí y si puedo resolverlos lo hare con mucho gusto. — Me da un casto beso. — Nos vemos luego hermosa.

— Hasta luego. — Me besa por última vez, y sale de mi oficina. Me quedo hechizada por un momento. ¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre ejerza esa fuerza de voluntad sobre mí?

Cuando reviso mi móvil tengo 26 llamadas perdidas de Peeta y un correo.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** RE Creo que tengo que hablar

**Fecha:** 2 Marzo 2015 14: 18

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_¿Qué clase de problema? Te recuerdo que tus problemas ahora son míos. Te llamare para que hablemos. Te recuerdo que me cuesta mucho mantenerme alejado de ti, y si tu problema tiene que ver con esto te aseguro que usare todos mis medios a mi alcance para resolverlos._

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Estaba desesperado y las 26 llamadas perdidas lo demuestran.

La tarde pasa rápidamente y más pronto de lo que imagine estoy frente a Sae comiendo mi cena, esta mujer cocina delicioso y creo que me acostumbrare a comer puntualmente mientras este con Peeta. Sae me indica que tiene instrucciones para prepararme una tina caliente y hacer pasar a la persona de la manicura a mí recamara en cuanto llegue.

— Gracias por la cena Sae estuvo deliciosa. — La mujer se sonroja por mi cumplido.

— Estoy para servirla señorita Katniss.

— Puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre, no tengo ningún problema.

— Creo que es difícil acostumbrarme. Es la primera vez que pasa esto.

— ¿Pasar qué?, ¿Nunca habías llamado a alguien por su nombre?

— No Señorita, nunca me había tocado atender a una novia del señor Mellark. — Dice esto y se va escaleras arriba dejándome aturdida.

¿Novia?, realmente podemos ser eso… NO; no puedo pensar asi. Por esa razón es que termine en Chicago y con este absurdo trato.

Me relajo de más en la bañera de mi recamara; el cuarto de baño es casi igual que la de Peeta, excepto que la regadera no es tan sofisticada y la bañera es más pequeña. Todo lo demás es muy parecido. Cuando salgo de la bañera el sueño casi me vence pero todavía tengo que hacerme la manicura. Me enredo en una toalla y entro en lo que parece es el armario, igual que en el de Peeta inmediatamente se ilumina y ante mi está el armario que siempre soñé tener, son cuatro paredes y dos de ellas tienen filas de trajes, jeans, blusas, gabardinas, abrigos, vestidos para toda ocasión… en fin pareciera que entre a una tienda departamental no recuerdo tener tanta ropa, y cuando me acerco a un vestido color coral me doy cuenta de todo. El armario entero tiene ropa completamente nueva… mi boca cae abierta, como se atrevió… una sola pared está llena de zapatos de todo tipo, más de veinte pares entre los que destacan tacones, tanto abiertos como cerrados, botas, botas plásticas, tenis, mocasines, zapatos para andar, hasta pantuflas… esto esta increíble, ni en mi sueño más locos me imagine tener un guardarropa asi de grande y completo. Lo que más me gusto del armario de Peeta fue una puerta con un tocador dentro con un espejo y luces alrededor; en cuanto abro la única puerta que hay me siento vuelvo a sentir como una artista de cine, pues mi armario también tiene un espejo con luces alrededor y dos cajones más, abro el primero y guardan utensilios básicos de belleza para mujer, peines, cepillos, cera para cabello, perfume, maquillaje, y lo más sorprendente es que es exacto mi tono. El segundo guarda una pistola de aire, plancha para cabello, tenazas, y todo tipo de cosas extrañas para el cabello. A un lado de este increíble tocador hay un mueble de cuatro cajones; el primero tiene mi ropa vieja, realmente comparada con la ropa de todo este armario mi ropa es nada; el segundo guarda lo que Peeta prometió: ropa interior, la curiosidad me gana y saco un conjunto de bragas y sostén que no deberían llamarse asi, la tela es completamente transparente y no deja nada a la imaginación, si me la pongo fácilmente se pueden ver mis pezones y eso no es lo peor, la braga no cubre absolutamente nada lo que debería de tapar lo deja completamente expuesto, a Peeta debe de gustarle esta ropa ya que toda es casi igual, tangas, encajes y transparencias guarda ese cajón; el tercero tiene la ropa realmente extraña, contiene corsets y las más diminutas tangas que he visto en mi vida; el cuatro cajón guarda medias y ligeros, demasiados a mi punto de vista y el ultimo tiene pijamas de seda, batas en conjuntos, ropa demasiado sexy para mí.

Me decido por ponerme una camiseta más grande que mi menudo cuerpo y un mini – short. En cuanto salgo del armario la manicurista está en mi habitación todo listo para mi última orden del día.

Casi a media noche la manicurista termina con mis manos y en las uñas tengo una delicada línea blanca, lo que dice dinero con todas sus letras. Peeta no ha llegado y mi cansancio se hace presente, me meto en la cama de mi habitación rentada y mis ojos se cierran al instante llevándome a un profundo sueño.

…

Suaves carisias me despiertan de mi profundo sueño, Peeta está detrás de mí y sus manos exploran cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su boca está en mi lóbulo torturándolo, una mano acaricia mi pezón derecho mientras que la otra explora entre los pliegues de mi sexo. Mis manos estas por encima de las suyas tratando de evitar la cruel tortura pero es inútil, el placer que siento es demasiado agradable para evitarlo, de mi boca ya salen gemidos que llegan a los oídos de Peeta y su hombría choca con mi espalda baja. Más pronto de lo que imaginaba mi entrepierna late de necesidad. Un dedo entra y sale de mi interior haciendo que mi espalda se arque en contra de mi torturador. Mi trasero siente cada vez más la necesidad de mi arrendador y mis gemidos ya son gritos de placer. La respiración de Peeta es cada vez más rápida lo que provoca que mis caderas empiecen un ritmo delicioso, los dedos de Peeta en mi interior y su erección en mi trasero.

— Katniss no tienes bragas… — Me dice mordiendo mi lóbulo y torturando y pellizcando mi pezón.

— La que había se veía muy incómoda… haaa. — No termino la frase.

— Déjame estar dentro de ti… ahora. — Asiento y sus manos se alejan de mi cuerpo. Desgarra un condón, se baja el pantalón de pijama y se lo coloca en su erección. — La camiseta, fuera. — Me ordena mientras se acaricia. Obedezco sin rechistar y mi torso desnudo esta frente a él. Sonríe al ver que se cumplió su orden. — Yo te ayudo con esto. — Poco a poco desciende por mis piernas la única prenda que tengo. Al estar desnuda ante él abra mis piernas al máximo y acaricia con la cabeza de su erección mi botón del placer. — Esto va a ser un poco brusco y rápido, prometo que lo compensare pero llevo horas empalmado. — Mis caderas siguen su brutal ritmo, cada vez que su erección está a punto de introducirse en mi Peeta aleja su pene del que debe ser el objetivo, cada vez me frustro más y él lo nota. Cuando miro su cara está sonriendo socarronamente. Cuando logro gritar de frustración este estalla en una carcajada y se introduce de golpe en mí. Sube mi pierna derecha hacia su hombro y esto logra que llegue más adentro de lo que imaginaba. Mi interior tiembla con cada embestida, Peeta coloca sus manos en mis hombros y es mi perdición, mis gemidos ya son gritos y mi respiración se acelera cada vez más. Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera, la hombría de Peeta llega a un punto que me provoca convulsiones cada vez que lo toca, los golpes de nuestras caderas es lo que escucho de fondo, nuestras respiraciones son cada vez más agitadas, rápido, duro y sin piedad; dentro, fuera; hasta el fondo y completamente afuera, asi me está cogiendo Peeta en mi habitación rentada. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y mi explosión pronto va a llegar.

La mandíbula de Peeta esta tensa y su ceño fruncido lo hacen parecer otra persona. Esta vez no hay permisos ni consentimientos, esto es solo sexo. La explosión que pone el fin a esto está a punto de llegar y Peeta lo nota.

— Vamos Schatzy, estoy a punto también. — Y como si fuera la persona más obediente de todo el mundo exploto ruidosamente, después de mi orgasmo Peeta ahoga su grito en mi boca y explota enseguida de mí. Se deja caer encima de mí, mientras saca su pene de mi interior y baja mi pierna de su hombro.

Anuda el condón y lo tira a un lado de la cama. Mis ojos se cierran y vuelvo a dormir plácidamente, pero ahora es diferente. Unos fuertes y musculosos brazos me envuelven calurosamente y me protegen de mis pesadillas nocturnas.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Hago entrega oficial de un nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy contenta, ya que el primer capitulo tiene mas de 1000 visitas y los demás ya pasan cifras que me sorprende mucho de verlas. La historia continu, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, les juro que leo los review y trato de tomar en cuenta todos y cada uno de ellos; la hisoria no queda solo en Katniss y Peeta, pronto conoceremos a los miembros de la familia Mellark, .. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Sorprendentemente despierto relajada y tranquila, la respiración de Peeta es lenta y profunda; como siempre mi arrendador me envuelve con su cuerpo; un brazo sosteniendo fuertemente mi torso y una pierna sobre las mías. Despertar asi cada vez es más agradable y no me quiero acostumbrar, esto es solo un trato. Como puedo lentamente salgo del agarre de Peeta mientras este sigue profundamente dormido; sus labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas y su cabello revuelto dan un hermoso paisaje a mi nuevo día. Rápidamente entro a mi armario y me abrumo con toda la ropa que hay, decido discutirlo después con Peeta, esto no se va a quedar asi. Elijo un traje sastre gris obscuro y blusa blanca. Hoy tengo junta con un cliente que por el momento está profundamente dormido en la cama que supuestamente me renta, elijo un conjunto de lencería blanco descaradamente transparente a mi gusto, pero no tengo elección, mi ropa interior vieja ya no existe. Salgo del armario y Peeta sigue dormido, entro en el cuarto de baño y me ducho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Al salir del cuarto de baño un sonriente Peeta está sentado en la cama gloriosamente desnuda del torso y descaradamente cubierto de la pelvis, su sonrisa _moja – bragas_ ataca contra mí y mi respiración se corta y mis ojos están como platos.

— Buenos días. Es una lástima que me haya despertado y el lado de mi acompañante estuviera vacío. Me hubieses despertado y te hubiera podido enjabonar la espalda.

No lo puedo creer, las palabras de este hombre hace que me moje al instante. ¿Cómo quiere que reaccione ante ese bajo ataque? Logro asentir mientras me muestra una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

— Buenos días a ti también Peeta. Si me permites debo cambiarme para trabajar.

— Te espero. Quiero bajar contigo.

Como un rayo entro al vestidor y me coloco la ropa interior que para mi sorpresa no es tan molesta. Abotono mi blusa y me pongo los pantalones para culminar con el traje. Calzo unos zapatos de tacón alto y me maquillo en lo más mínimo. Me cepillo el cabello para después activar la pistola de aire y secarlo. En veinte minutos estoy lista para enfrentar a Peeta.

Al salir del vestidor Peeta me espera sentado a la orilla de la cama y con la camisa que vestía ayer puesta pero desabotonada. Alza la vista en cuanto salgo, se levanta de la cama y me espera con los brazos abiertos, como toda buena chica voy hacia ellos y nos fundimos en un abrazo que no quisiera que terminara nunca. Mientras nos abrazamos puedo notar todo su fuerte torso y sus manos pasan de mi cintura a mi trasero, me aprieta contra él mientras juega con mi cuello, pudo sentir perfectamente lo feliz que esta de verme. Mis brazos rodean su cuello y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Pero necesito más, mi boca busca la de Peeta, y en cuento se encuentran nuestras lenguas se enredan entre si haciendo que mi entrepierna empiece a humedecerse. Más pronto de lo que esperaba se aleja de mí, dejándome un poco aturdida.

— Buenos días. Parece que siempre ayudas a que mi día empieza muy bien. — Dice roncamente mientras pasa sus nudillos por mi espalda.

— Buenos días. Parece que estas feliz de verme. — Siento mis mejillas calientes de vergüenza de lo que acabo de decir, pero parece que le agrado. Suelta una carcajada mientras me aleja para verme a los ojos.

— Siempre estoy feliz de verte, pero no me tientes o vas a llegar tarde. Vamos, el desayuno ya está listo.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano. Sae no se ve por ningún lado, pero en cuanto llegamos a la isla de la cocina hay 2 desayunos, nos sentamos cada quien enfrente de un palto y degustamos los huevos batidos en un agradable silencio. Peeta es el primero en romperlo.

— Hoy si voy a llegar para la cena.

— Este bien. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer después? — Pregunto inocentemente volteado a verlo. Peeta me mira mientras se muerde el labio y me mira lujuriosamente, y eso responde a mi pregunta.

— Cinna te espera en el garaje, y recuerda que si vas a salir debes de informarle. ¿De acuerdo? — Me molesta que me trate como niña.

— Sí señor. — Le respondo, suelta abruptamente la respiración mientras me frunce el ceño e inmediatamente después me arrepiento. — Esta bien Peeta. Le informare.

— Bien, termina de prepararte en mi recamara.

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a su recamara. Inmediatamente estamos dentro, me hago posesión del cuarto de baño y cepillo mis dientes. Cuando salgo, Peeta parece haberse preparado para tomar una ducha, me sujeta de la muñeca y me besa castamente mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— Ten un buen día Preciosa. —Me susurra

— Tu igual.

Dicho esto salgo de su recamara y me encamino al elevador que da acceso al garaje. Como dijo Peeta, Cinna me espera en el Lincoln abriéndome una puerta trasera. Le saludo con la cabeza y este me responde con un "Buenos días" muy formal.

Al llegar a Beetee Solutions mi agenda está esperándome y dos Analistas nerviosos están sentados en unos sillones frente a mi escritorio. Recuerdo la junta con Peeta demasiado tarde porque me llega un mensaje a mi correo personal.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** ¿Intentabas evitarme?

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 9: 02

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Acabo de colgar con mi AP y me dijo que tengo una junta con la Señorita Katniss Everdeen dentro de media hora. ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de que caiga toda la fuerza de mi venganza sobre ti, Señorita Everdeen?_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Estoy en problemas, no se puede enojar por esto; ¿O sí?

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE ¿Intentabas evitarme?

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 9: 06

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Le recuerdo señor Mellark que usted aturdió mi mañana con apasionados besos y carisias durante mi preparación para asistir al trabajo. De todas maneras ya está enterado, puedes tomar toda la venganza que quieras cuando te cobres tu renta por la noche. _

_Katniss E_

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Promesas, promesas…

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 9: 10

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Señorita Everdeen:_

_Me preguntaba ¿Qué harías en caso de que quiera vengarme en cuanto llegues a mi oficina?, me encantaría azotarte con mi vengarme sobre mi escritorio mientras pides a gritos clemencia. _

_PD: También puedes gritar en mi oficina, las paredes están hechas del mismo material que las de Torre León ;)_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

¿Sexo en la oficina? Suena tremendamente caliente, pero las políticas son suficientemente estrictas para arriesgarme a tener sexo con Peeta en su oficina. Mientras llegamos a la oficina de Peeta mis nervios están a flor de piel, quiero saber qué hará conmigo en cuanto lleguemos y quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando me vea acompañada de Flavius y Venia.

Flavius y Venia ya saben lo que tienen que hacer asi que no hay necesidad de explicarles lo que harán. Al llegar a las oficinas de Peeta, ya nos esperan y nos hacen pasar de inmediato al último piso. Les indico a Flavius y Venia con que usuarios dirigirse mientras que yo me voy con Marvel y Cato.

— Supongo que ya tienen listo el informe que les pedí por correo. — Marvel y Cato se desviven por explicarme cómo funciona Empresas Mellark. Y como siempre lo entiendo a la primera, por mi parte ya estoy lista para regresar a Beetee Solutions, pero mis analistas deben de hacer bien su trabajo. Y justo cuando estoy por ayudarlos Peeta Mellark está frente con el rostro más serio que le he visto hasta ahora.

— Señorita Everdeen, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — Justo en ese momento mis piernas empiezan a fallar y la anticipación de lo que dijimos en correo hace que mi entrepierna se humedezca. Me toma por la espalda baja y me atrae hacia él. — Voy a estar ocupado no quiero llamadas y no estoy disponible. — Le dice a la que supongo es su AP y nos dirigimos a su oficina. Antes de entrar a su oficina.

— ¿Qué tan ocupado vas a estar? — Me atrae más hacia él y me coloca de espaldas hacia una pared.

— Dependiendo de lo que quieras cooperar. — Sus ojos azules resaltan con su traje a medida azul marino, camisa celeste y corbata azul fuerte. Su boca ataca a la mía y me dejo hacer. Desabotona mi saco y algunos botones superiores de mi blusa, al pegar nuestras caderas siento la necesidad que tiene de mí. Más pronto de lo que imagino me levanta en horcajadas y se dirige a su escritorio.

— No vamos a tener relaciones aquí Peeta, estás loco. — El pánico se apodera de mí, mientras Peeta desabotona mi pantalón.

— Claro que tendremos relaciones aquí Schatzy, tu equipo puede esperar y yo no. Además prometí vengarme y lo pienso cumplir. — Me sienta sobre su escritorio mientras me acaricia sobre la blusa.

— Por favor Peeta, otra cosa, pero no esto, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi equipo cuando salga de tu oficina con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas?

Suelta un suspiro y me mira resignado.

— Esta bien, pero me debes una Preciosa, por lo pronto fuera pantalones. — Me quita poco a poco los pantalones y los dobla pulcramente sobre su escritorio. Quedo solamente vestida con las bragas blancas completamente transparentes y su sonrisa se ensancha enormemente. — Esto lo vas a disfrutar enormemente. — Se saborea los labios mientras poco a poco me recuesta sobre su escritorio.

Hace a un lado mi braga para que el centro de mi placer quede descubierto. Pasa un dedo sobre mis labios y mi cuerpo responde arqueándose al contacto. No quiero seguir viendo y cierro los ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazan con las mías. Apoya sus codos sobre el interior de mis muslos haciendo que mis piernas se abran a su máximo esplendor quedando completamente expuesta a él. Su lengua acaricia mis labios y dan paso a sus dientes. Chupa mi clítoris mientras mis gemidos se van intensificando poco a poco. De repente siento que su lengua juega con mi entrada y mis caderas buscan a la vez mas contacto con su experta boca. La lengua da paso de nuevo a los dientes y mis gritos se escuchan en toda su oficina. Mientras mi espalda se arque el aprovecha esto para soltar mis manos y pegar lo más que se puede su boca a mi clítoris, siento como una mano de Peeta está sobre mi trasero y los dedos de su mano desocupada entran y salen de mi bastante rápido. Aprieto los puños sobre el escritorio de Peeta mientras este devora mi clítoris dejándolo lo suficientemente sensible a cualquier contacto. Más pronto de lo que quiero mi bomba interna empieza a formarse y el traidor de mi cuerpo busca más roce con su boca. Sus dedos entran y salen de mí a una velocidad que no conocía. Poco a poco empiezo a rogar.

— Peeta, ya no puedo. — Él solo gruñe y me ataca más rápido, pronto ya son tres dedos los que están dentro de mí y mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta más. Exploto gritando y arañando el escritorio de Peeta. Poco a poco sus dedos y su boca se alejan de mí y me besa dulcemente en los muslos internos, pasa un poco los dientes sobre ellos y mi sensibilidad está más presente que nunca. Abro mis ojos mientras Peeta acaricia mis muslos en círculos, masajéanoslos deliciosamente.

— Hola de nuevo. — Su sonrisa ataca de nuevo y solo puedo sonreírle de vuelta.

— ¿Esto es a lo que llamas una venganza? — Pregunto mientras Peeta toma unos clínex de una caja y me limpia con ellos. — Yo también quiero hacer eso.

— ¿Limpiarte después del sexo oral? — Me acomoda las bragas y me pone los pantalones.

— No darte placer con la boca, nunca lo he hecho. — Sonríe y sus ojos parecen divertidos.

— Talvez esta noche lo intentemos. — Me ayuda a incorporarme y me besa dulcemente, todavía puedo saborear mi propio placer en su boca y profundizo el beso buscando lo más que pueda mi propio sabor. — ¿Y asi quieres que no terminemos con lo que empezaste? Lo haces muy mal Katniss. En cuanto a lo que quieres, tal vez si ganas puedas obtener lo que quieres.

— ¿Si gano, de que hablas? — Me levanta de su escritorio y me abrocha el pantalón, me acomoda la blusa y el saco mientras que intento que mi cuerpo no me delate.

— Tu equipo te está esperando. Seguimos en contacto para el software Katniss. Me saludas a Gale y recuerda que si ganas podrás probar lo que tanto quieres.

Cuando salgo de la oficina de Peeta me informan que mi equipo me espera en el garaje de las oficinas. Voy hacia el coche de la empresa y me subo. Mi equipo me platica lo que vieron y trato de ponerles atención, pero en lo único que pienso es el la boca de Peeta sobre mí.

Al llegar a mi oficina y decirle al equipo que informe sobre lo analizado al equipo de requerimientos llega un correo de Peeta.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Tu recuerdo

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 11: 58

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Le informo Señorita Everdeen que mi escritorio se ha vuelto el articulo favorito de mi oficina. Ahora te dejo con algo para que tu brillante mente trabaje un poco._

_Existen algunos círculos blancos y otros negros, que si los pones juntos el resultado es un grandioso juego. _

_Este va a ser el medio para que llegues a tu objetivo. Hasta pronto Preciosa._

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

¿Círculos blancos?, ¿Negros?, ¿Grandioso Juego?, Peeta me quiere volver loca, pero eso no se lo dejare saber.

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE Tu Recuerdo

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 12: 07

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Señor Mellark me ha dejado una muy buena tarea, tratare de resolverla porque; créame espero con ansias también torturarlo como lo hace su despiadada boca y sus expertos dedos conmigo. Espero que ese escritorio le haga sonreír cada vez que lo vea. _

_KE_

Y su respuesta llega.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Claro que sonrió

**Fecha:** 3 Marzo 2015 12: 14

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Ni que lo dudes Preciosa, tengo una sonrisa de tonto que no puedo con ella cada vez que toco mi escritorio._

_Qué bueno que quieras torturarme, ahora sabrás que si eres mala conmigo tal vez pueda castigarte ;)_

_Tengo trabajo Preciosa, me acompañaste los minutos más agradables de toda la mañana. Hasta la noche y piensa en el acertijo. _

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Al ser la hora de salida mi mente trabaja a velocidad de vértigo, no se bajó que condiciones me hará pagar Peeta, su acertijo es muy revuelto; soy inteligente pero esto rebasa mis límites. Cinna me lleva a la Torre León.

Cuando llego al departamento Peeta ya me está esperando en la isla de la cocina. Hay dos platos servidos de comida caliente, pero mi hambre ha desaparecido. Casi no he comido pero la ansiedad por saber lo que me espera me está matando lentamente.

Me acerco a Peeta y este me toma por la cintura y me besa como solo él lo sabe hacer; devora mi boca, mete su lengua para jugar con la mía y cuando necesito aire para respirar me separo de él.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Preciosa? — Me sonríe como un chico que esconde una travesura, pero tengo que reconocer que su sonrisa es contagiosa y le sonrió de vuelta.

— Hola mi día estuvo genial, ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? — Pregunto lo más coqueta que puedo.

— Mi tarde estuvo aburrida, pero hoy tuve la mañana más interesante de toda mi vida, recibí una visita que me dejo sin aliento. — Se muerde un labio y no puedo más que sonrojarme con su miraba abrasadora. — Comamos antes de que se enfrié.

Comemos en un cómodo silencio y tengo que reconocer que el mignon de res con verduras que cocino Sae esta delicioso, pero mi ansiedad es mucha y solo como la mitad de mi plato. Peeta sonríe mientras come en silencio y se que piensa que su acertijo me tiene algo perturbada.

— ¿Adivinaste el acertijo? — Come su última verdura y me mira expectante.

— No. — Estoy de frente a él y sonríe maliciosamente.

— Y supongo que quieres saber de qué se trata, ¿Verdad? — Asiento y este me tiende la mano para levantarnos de los taburetes.

Llegamos a su dormitorio y me coloca mirando a la cama, él se coloca detrás de mí y coloca las manos sobre mi cintura, acerca su cuerpo junto al mío lo suficiente para sentir su calor y también la necesidad que tiene de mí.

— Repite el acertijo. — Dice muy cerca de mi oído, y su aliento es una suave caricia en mi lóbulo.

— _Existen algunos círculos blancos y otros negros, que si los pones juntos el resultado es un grandioso juego. _— Repito locuazmente el correo.

— ¿Y no adivinas que es?

— No.

— Colócate a un lado de la cama, y mira hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. — Sigo sus instrucciones y lo que veo frente a mi es una diana de tiro al blanco para dardos. Sonrió tontamente porque ahora sé que quiere hacer.

— Un tiro al blanco. — Asiente mientras se acerca y se coloca detrás de mí.

— Las reglas son las siguientes cada uno de nosotros tiene la oportunidad de tirar 5 dardos, el que gane la mayor cantidad de puntos le quitara al perdedor una prenda que vista en el momento; si uno de los dos logra acertar los 5 dardos en el centro el perdedor tendrá que desnudarse completamente. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos 5 piezas de ropa, tú tienes bragas, sujetador, blusa, pantalón y saco; y yo tengo puesto bóxer, pantalón, camisa, saco y los calcetines y corbata se considera una sola prenda, los zapatos no cuentan como prenda asi que jugaremos descalzos. ¿Alguna duda?

— Si ¿Tienes calor? Porque en 5 minutos quedaras desnudo y muriendo de frio. — Sonrió con suficiencia porque soy buenísima en el tiro con Arco y los dardos deben de ser lo mismo.

— Muy segura señorita Everdeen, pues empieza usted.

Me da los 5 dardos y con extrema habilidad doy en el 7, 8, 6, 7 y 9 dando un total de 37 puntos.

— Supera eso. — le digo a Peeta mientras se prepara para lanzar él. Peeta lanza y da en el 5, 9, 8, 6, 7, dando como resultado 35 puntos. Este abre la boca mientras me acerco lo más sexy que puedo y lentamente le quito el saco de los hombros y lo tiro a la cama.

Quita los dardos y me entrega los 5 que me corresponden. Tiro y esta vez doy en 8, 7, 10, 9 y 8 dando un total de 42 puntos. Peeta tira y da perfectamente en el 8, 9, 8,8 y 10 ganando solo por un punto más que yo. Se acerca y al igual que yo lentamente me quita el saco, lo lanza a la cama y me besa castamente en el punto exacto que me hace estremecer; entre mi oreja y mi cuello. Vuelve a quitar los dardos y antes de que lo piense de nuevo lanzo y doy en el 8, 9, 9, 10 y 9 dando un total de 45 puntos. Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido y lanza para solo dar en el 4, 7, 6,9 y 10 dan 36 puntos insuficientes para que me desprenda de mi ropa. Le indico con una sonrisa dulce que se quite los calcetines y los avienta a un lado de la cama me acerco le planto un casto beso y le desanudo un poco la corbata a la vez que me la pongo y le miro agitando dulcemente las pestañas.

Esta vez la que quita los dardos soy yo, le entrego a Peeta los correspondientes y lanzo para dar en el 5, 9, 9, 8 y 10 son 41 es poco pero no creo que Peeta lo supere. Lanza y da en el 7, 9, 8, 1 me gana esta vez por solo un punto más, se acerca a mí mordisquea y chupa mi cuello mientras sus manos viajan de mi cintura a mis caderas para posarse en el botón de mi pantalón, me sonríe contra mi boca y me da la mano para que salga del charco bajo mis pies que se formó gracias a mi pantalón.

— Quisiera estar toda la noche Preciosa pero ya me canse de este tierno jueguito, prepárate para desnudarte completamente. — sonríe con suficiencia pensando que es el mejor en esto.

— Si ya quieres que se acabe perfecto, pero el desnudo vas a ser tú. — Me preparo, apunto y fijo mí vista en el centro para dar todos los dardos en este punto, ya lo he hecho antes y salí victoriosa; lanzo el primero de ellos y doy directo en el centro, los otros tres dardos también dan en el centro y estoy a punto de ver a Peeta desnudo frente a mí. Lanzo mi último dardo y doy en el 9. Mi cara de decepción es clara y Peeta sonríe victoriosamente.

— Tan cerca. — Peeta se prepara para lanzar, da el primer tiro en el centro y asi sucesivamente uno a uno de sus dardos da en el centro hasta que solo queda uno. Voltea a verme y ladea la cabeza. — Primero te voy a quitar la ropa que me estorba. Despues te dejara probarme como te lo dije en mi oficina. Quiero que sepas también darme placer.

— Ni lo sueñes Mellark, tú vas a terminar desnudo y suplicando clemencia. Todavía tengo ropa encima y es de mala suerte cantar victoria antes de ganar.

— No seas mala pequeña, si no la que terminara pidiendo clemencia eres tú.

— Pruébalo. — Lo desafío y este me sonríe. Besa el último dardo que tiene en la mano y lo lanza, los segundos se me hacen eternos mientras el dardo viaja hacia la diana. Cuando llega no puedo creer el resultado. El maldito Mellark sonríe y viene hacia mí. El maldito dardo dio en el centro y la que terminara pidiendo clemencia soy yo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Hago entrega oficial de un nuevo capítulo. Esta historia a se esta poniendo interesante y los cobros de Peeta son muy divertidos. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Lentamente Peeta se acerca a mí, acaricia mis hombros y baja las manos poco a poco recorriendo lentamente mis senos. Desabotona lo más lentamente posible mi camisa para después sacarla por los hombros. Me deja vestida únicamente con el conjunto de lencería blanco excesivamente transparente y la corbata que antes yo me había puesto. Peeta respira pesadamente mientras me acerca a él.

— Ya sé que perdiste y quedaste a mi total merced; pero voy a darte lo que prometí. Quítame la camisa y desabotona mi pantalón. — Lo miro a los ojos y no hay ninguna ironía en ellos.

Con dedos temblorosos desabotono la camisa y la deslizo por sus hombros. Cuando voy al botón de los pantalones Peeta ahoga un gruñido y tensa la mandíbula.

— ¿Quieres sentir cuanto te deseo? Toma mi erección sobre el pantalón. — Lo hago y Peeta empieza a hiperventilar. Su erección es dura contra mi mano. Y parece que crece cuando mi mano la toco.

— Suficiente asi. — Peeta se sienta sobre la cama y me toma de las manos para quedar frente a él. — Híncate de rodillas frente a mí y colócate entre mis piernas. — Me sujeto de sus muslos y logro obedecerlo.

— Bien ahora baja mis pantalones y mi ropa interior para que puedas acariciarme.

Acerco mis manos hacia sus pantalones y los deslizo hacia abajo. Puedo ver el elástico de su ropa interior, levanto mi cara y lo miro a los ojos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y negras me intimidan y empiezo a respirar con dificultad; mi orgullo puede más que la vergüenza y llevo mis manos al elástico que me impide verlo en su totalidad desnudo. Poco a poco aparece ante mí su gran longitud; no tengo ninguna referencia de comparación pero es enorme. Está totalmente excitado, se marcan a la perfección las venas y la punta de su erección esta roja. Peeta se ajusta mejor su ropa pero no se la quita en su totalidad. Ante mi aparecen sus testículos colgando debajo de su pene y mi ahora soy yo la que empiezo a hiperventilar. Pero ahora que lo tengo ante mí, no sé qué hacer. Levanto mi rostro y lo miro. Quiero formular una pregunta coherente. Pero Peeta se adelanta.

— ¿No sabes que hacer verdad? — Niego con la cabeza y me sonrojo. Peeta agarra su erección y dirijo mi mirada a su mano. Empieza a acariciarse. Mis manos están sobre sus muslos. — Acerca una mano. No te va a morder. — Suelta una risa despreocupada y poco a poco acerco mi mano derecha a su longitud. — Dame tu mano. — Con la mano que tiene libre toma mi mano y la acerca a su erección. Cierro mi mano sobre su pene y Peeta me deja sentirlo. Esta más dura de lo que pensé pero sorprendentemente suave. Es como un fierro ardiendo envuelto en el más suave terciopelo. Peeta cierra una mano sobre la mía. — Aprieta más la mano y muévela arriba y abajo. — Me dejo guiar por Peeta después de todo él es el experto. Hago lo que me pidió y escucho perfectamente soltar un bufido. Mueve la mano arriba y abajo guiando la mía. Para después de un momento dejarme a mi sola. Por más que cierro mi mano a su alrededor no puedo rodearla completa, es demasiado grueso lo que tengo en mi mano. Por un momento noto que en la punta brilla un líquido y frunzo el ceño. Instintivamente toco la punta y esparzo el líquido por toda la punta brillante y roja de Peeta. Este a su vez gruñe sonoramente y mi orgullo interno crece a cada segundo con cada gesto de Peeta.

Mi curiosidad puede más que yo; me inclino ante la erección que tengo en mi mano y paso la lengua sobre la punta. Su sabor es algo salado pero no me importa sabe a Peeta. — Cristo Katniss. Eres muy atrevida, continua. — Vuelvo a pasar la lengua por el mismo lugar y Peeta tensa los músculos de los muslos. — Imagina que es un helado Schatzy, mételo en tu boca. — No creo que queda toda en mi boca, pero lo intentare. Abro la boca lo más que puedo y meto toda su longitud en mi boca, con mi lengua acaricio las venas, Peeta levanta las caderas y hace que más de la mitad de su erección este en mi boca. Envuelvo mis dientes con mis labios y acaricio su longitud con ellos. Empiezo a chupar más fuerte. — Acaricia mis testículos, tómalos y acarícialos suavemente. — Ahora le doy placer con mi boca y con mis manos, Peeta gime y gruñe cada vez que succiono. Mi lengua pone atención especial en la cabeza del hombre que está sentado frente a mí, cada vez succiona más fuerte, mi lengua da paso a los dientes y esto es la perdición de Peeta. — Schatzy, voy a acabar en tu boca. Detente si no quieres que eso suceda. — ¿Terminar en mi boca?, Bueno yo he terminado en la de él cada vez que me da placer asi. Ignoro su advertencia y sigo chupando cada vez más fuerte. — Lo Siento Preciosa pero ya no aguanto. — Suelta un grito gutural y un líquido sale de su erección instintivamente lo trago. Y me separo de él.

— ¿No tienes nauseas? — Niego con la cabeza y en mi boca se dibuja una sonrisa mostrando mi orgullo. Peeta respira dificultosamente. Y poco a poco se quita el resto de la ropa hasta quedar desnudo ante mí. — Bueno eso estuvo… Guao. Me sorprendes Katniss. Pero ahora voy yo. De pie. — Me levanto ante él. Y me areca poco a poco. — Separa las piernas y siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí. — Cuando me siento sobre él su erección crece poco a poco de nuevo.

— ¿No te gusto lo que te hice?, porque crece de nuevo.

— Me encanto lo que hiciste Preciosa, pero quiero más. — Besa mi cuello, y el punto débil de mi oreja y cuello. Sus manos van de mi cintura a mi trasero, lo aprieta, y una mano traviesa se posa sobre mi vientre, poco a poco sus intrépidos dedos hacen a un lado la tela de mis bragas y juegan con mi entrada. Siento a la perfección como un dedo entra en mí y hace círculos dentro de mí vagina. Gimo. Pronto su boca esta sobre la mía y su lengua juega con mi lengua. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y enredo mis dedos en su cabello. Su pulgar entra en contacto con mi sensible clítoris y es mi perdición. Más pronto de lo que creo empiezo a rogar.

— Peeta, Por favor. — El maldito sonríe contra mi boca.

— ¿Tan pronto vamos a rogar Preciosa? — Mete un segundo dedo en mí y grito por la sorpresa. Empieza a moverlos despiadadamente, y me rindo anta las sensaciones. Peeta se levanta conmigo en sus brazos y me tumba en la cama. Me coloca debajo de él trato de tomarlo pero se aleja de mí para colocarse un condón en su ya recuperada erección. — Quítate el sostén. — Desabrocho mi sostén y lo arrojo al piso. Cuando me llevo las manos al elástico de las bragas Peeta se adelanta y ante mí las rompe sin ningún miramiento. Mi boca se abre por la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás loco? , ¿Por qué las rompes?

— Porque yo las compre, y estas deliciosamente apetecible sin ellas, no te harán falta, te comprare más. — Arroja las bragas desechas a un lado de la cama y entra de lleno en mí. Se detiene para mirarme.

— ¿Ahorra no me amarras las muñecas?

— No, ya tienes la manicura, por cierto se veían preciosas sobre mi erección. — Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empieza un despiadado vaivén que nos lleva al límite a ambos, el choque de nuestros cuerpos es lo único que escucho, mi boca esta sobre un hombro de Peeta mientras su rostro está en el hueco de mi cuello. La habitación se llena de gemidos y fritos cada vez que Peeta arremete fuerte contra mí. Más pronto de lo que quiero mi cuerpo pide liberarse.

— Peeta, ya no aguanto.

— Suéltalo Schatzy. — Me toma de las caderas y mi liberación explota. Arqueo la espalda y Peeta sale de mí. Mientras mi respiración se normaliza me quedo tendida sobre la cama. — Dos.

— Deja que me recupere al menos.

— Claro que sí. — Se acerca a mí y levanta mi pierna derecha, empieza a besarme y mordisquearme lentamente hasta que queda muy cerca de mí. Se coloca de lado y apoya un codo sobre la cama. Me acomoda la pierna izquierda de manera que queda encima de sus piernas. — Bien, ahora mantén las manos fuera. Si me tocas o llegas a empujar. Te cogeré sobre tu escritorio mañana en tu trabajo a la hora de la comida. — Me boca se abre. Pero el aprovecha y me penetra de nuevo sin miramientos. Mueve las caderas aceleradamente, y me dejo llevar. — Apoya la pierna que tienes arriba en mi hombro. — Lo hago para continuar con este placer, pero mi inocencia aún no se va del todo. Peeta aprovecha que apoyo la pierna en su hombro y empieza a caricia mi clítoris. Doy un grito de sorpresa y pongo una mano sobre la de él. — ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? — Recuerdo su advertencia y hago puños la sabana que tengo debajo.

— Peeta Ya no puedo, es demasiado.

— Siéntelo Schatzy, déjate llevar.

Más pronto de lo que quiero mi cuerpo explota y Peeta se viene conmigo después de unas cuantas acometidas más.

Mis huesos son gelatina y no me puedo mover, Peeta se da cuenta y me acomoda en el centro de la cama, quita las sabanas y me tapa con ellas. Despues él se acomoda conmigo, me acerca a él y su pierna aprisiona una de las mías, pasa un brazo por mi cintura y so abrazo su torso, me sujeto a Peeta. Esperando no tener pesadillas.

Cuando la luz se cuela por la ventana me despierto teniendo un sonriente Peeta frente a mí. Está completamente vestido, se ha duchado y me mira como si fuera la cosa más bonita que ha visto en su vida. Le sonrió de vuelta y me siento sobre la cama.

— Definitivamente levantarse contigo tiene sus beneficios. — Acaricia un pezón y este se endurece a su contacto. — Buenos días.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

— Todavía no son las 8.

— Creo que tengo que levantarme.

— No todavía, déjame acariciarte de nuevo. — Acaricia el pezón de su seno favorito y suspiro por la sensación.

— Ayer no lo atendiste como era debido.

— No hay problema. — Se acuesta sobre mí y pasa la lengua sobre el pezón antes arcaizado, más pronto de lo que quiero me destapa y quedo desnuda ante él. Pasa los dedos por mi clítoris, y Despues mete dos dedos dentro de mí. Los mueve a una velocidad de vértigo, mi respiración se dificulta y mi orgasmo empieza a acumularse. ¿Tan pronto?

— Peeta, No puedes hacer esto. — Mi voz me traiciona y suelto un gemido de auténtico placer. Mis caderas cobran vida propia y se mueven en conjunto son los dedos de Peeta.

— Ya estás muy cerca Preciosa. Suéltalo. — Y como si sus deseos fueran órdenes exploto en un orgasmo devastador. Peeta sonríe y se levanta, se lleva los dedos que estaban dentro de mí a la boca y los chupa. Es tremendamente erótico y quiero continuar con lo que empezó.

— Déjame corresponderte. — Sonríe y me da un casto beso en los labios.

— No puedo Preciosa. Tengo una junta en media hora. Cinna te llevara al trabajo. Te traje un cambio de ropa, está en mi vestidor.

— Es una forma muy placentera de despertar del todo.

— Solo lo hago con la persona que me importa. — Otro casto beso y desaparece por la puerta dejándome aturdida. ¿La persona que le importa? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Me levanto; aturdida tomo una ducha rápida y me cambio por el vestido color verde que Peeta trajo para mí. El vestido se ajusta a mis curvas como guante. El muy maldito eligió como ropa interior un conjunto color rosa todo de encaje. Como la lencería que vestía ayer; no cubre absolutamente nada.

Cuando voy a la barra de desayuno Sae ya preparo un rico desayuno para mí. Como a toda prisa y bajo al garaje. Cinna me espera en el Lincoln y me lleva a Beetee Solutions.

En cuanto piso mi oficina un correo de Peeta está en mi Bandeja.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Una excelente mañana

**Fecha:** 4 Marzo 2015 09: 14

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Me encanta escuchar tus gemidos en la mañana. Siento que no pude quedarme para que me correspondieras como querías. Pero otro día será. _

_ Espero que te haya gustado el conjunto que elegí para ti. El rosa debe de quedar estupendo sobre ti. Ya quiero quitártelo como el otro._

_Espero que tengas una excelente mañana de trabajo. _

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

**De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE Una excelente mañana

**Fecha:** 4 Marzo 2015 09:18

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Tengo que reconocer que desde que vivo contigo mis noches han sido muy educativas. Espero te interese que el vestido que elegiste para mi esta mañana me queda estupendo; y el conjunto es indescriptible. Pero si lo quieres quitar como el de ayer no lo voy a permitir._

_Saludos y espero que la junta sea entretenida_

_Katniss Everdeen_

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

**Fecha:** 4 Marzo 2015 09: 14

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Señorita Everdeen:_

_Espero este contenta del casi infarto que he tenido. Tuve que agarrarme fuertemente del escritorio de mi oficina. Deseo que llegue la noche para quitar ese conjunto que tan alegremente escogí para ti._

_ La junta estuvo aceptable, pero si te soy sincero; hay cosas que hago mejor cuando sobre el escritorio del que me sujete gracias a ti; como provocar que grites mi nombre ;)_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

No puedo creerlo, Peeta coqueteando por correo.

Durante el resto de la mañana no hay más noticias de Peeta. Gale me envía un mensaje en el que me dice que si acepto acompañarlo a comer al restaurante italiano que tanto le gusta. Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo decido aceptar la invitación de Gale, por lo que tengo que avisar a Peeta de mi salida de mi oficina; no quiero que sea un ogro conmigo por no obedecerlo. Marco su número del móvil y contesta al segundo tono.

— Dime Preciosa. — Contesta en un tono que parece que sonríe.

— Peeta; ¿Estas sonriendo?

— Claro que lo hago. Tengo al habla a la mujer que es dueña de mis noches. — Me sonrojo por su comentario. Espera un minuto… ¿"_Dueña de mis noches"_? — ¿Estas allí?

— Si, perdona. Tuve una laguna.

— Espero que el dueño de esa laguna haya tenido un buen protagonista. — Peeta tiene unas cosas que decir que me hacen mucho pensar. Si sigue asi no se en lo que pueda acabar. Mejor un cambio de conversación.

— Peeta, te hablo para avisarte que voy a salir a comer fuera de la oficina. Y quería que lo supieras—Un suspiro. Peeta suelta un suspiro. — Salgo a comer con Gale. — Y ahora hay un silencio sepulcral. — ¿Peeta?, ¿Sigues allí?

— Sí. Perdona. No hay problema, Yo le aviso a Cinna que te acompañe. — Oh, oh! A Gale le dará que pensar.

— Peeta te quería pedir, que Cinna se quede en Beetee Solutions. No quisiera asustar a Gale con la noticia de que ahora tengo seguridad persona.

— De ninguna manera, Cinna va contigo y fin de la discusión. Si no tienes nada más que decir tengo que colgarte para hablar con Cinna. — Guao ahora está enojado.

— Peeta, no quiero que te enojes, pero; ¿Puede ser que me concedas que Cinna sea discreto? No quiero levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Por favor. — Suelta una gran bocanada de aire y vuelve a hablar pero igual de enojado.

— Esta bien. ¿Es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

— Sí. Gracias Peeta.

Y cuelga. Creo que estoy en problemas, pero tampoco es mi padre para ordenarme que hacer y qué no. No conocía esa faceta de Peeta, va del hombre más coqueto y cariñoso a ser el hombre completamente transformado en otro lleno de furia. Justa pasando la hora del almuerzo un sonriente Gale llama a mi puerta.

— ¿Lista Katnip? — Me levanto de mi silla y paso frente a él.

— Vamos a ir en mi coche. Quiero hablar un rato contigo.

— Si lo que quieras Gale.

El camino al restaurante es en un cómodo silencio, pero mi mente va a mil revoluciones, Peeta últimamente ha dado indicios muy raros de algo más allá de nuestro trato, yo siempre trato de detener esos pensamientos de su parte, pero creo que en un momento esto se puede salir de mis manos.

— ¿Katnip?, ¿Pasa algo? — Sin darme cuenta Gale me sostiene la puerta abierta del coche.

— No. Lo siento. — Salgo del coche y entramos al restaurante.

— Katnip quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Pedimos lo de siempre? — Nos asignan una mesa y ordenamos.

— Katnip… — Se hace un silencio y me mira fijamente. — Últimamente estas muy distraída, no sé si es porque tienes que pagar la universidad de Prim o te preocupa donde puedas vivir…

— Gale, estoy bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estoy bien y mi situación financiera está mejorando de a poco.

— ¿Cómo que mejorando de a poco? ¿De qué hablas? — Frunce el ceño y sus preguntas empiezan a abrumarme.

— Estoy administrándome mejor.

— Administrándote mejor. — Saborea en su mente mi explicación. Justo en el momento en que traen la comida. — ¿Cómo te estas administrando?

— Pues sí. Me mude del lugar donde vivo. Y ya no gasto en cosas absurdas. — Me vuelve a mirar meditando otra vez mi respuesta.

— Bien. Si ya no gastas en cosas absurdas e innecesarias, ¿De dónde sacaste el vestido que traes puesto?, nunca te lo había visto antes. — ¡Oh no! Eso no lo tenía previsto.

— Este vestido me lo mando mi madre. — Eres una mentirosa Katniss Everdeen.

— Tu madre, y ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? Nunca aceptas nada de ella.

— Bueno esta vez sí lo hice.

— ¿Y dónde vives exactamente? — El ceño fruncido de Gale me pone más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

— Ya te dije que en Torre León, El señor Mellark me consiguió n ben precio allí. — Si un precio de tres orgasmos diarios. — Y si no te había dicho Mellark es dueño de ese edificio, asi que no le fue difícil.

— ¿Y cuánto pagas por el departamento? — La pregunta de Gale me sorprende. Me ahogo con la comida y empiezo a toser. Cando me recupero le contesto.

— Poco, realmente muy poco. Menos de lo que pagaba antes. Pero tengo que trabajar para pagarlo como es debido. — Y vaya que el trabajo es arduo.

— Bien, por el momento estoy conforme.

Es bueno que Gale este conforme con mis respuestas. Salimos del restaurante y a lo lejos veo a un Cinna cuidándome. Se quedó en el restaurante de en frente al que comía con Gale. En cuanto subimos al coche de Gale, Cinna sube al Lincoln y avanza detrás de nosotros. Si no hubiera sido porque Peeta me dijo que de todas formas la seguridad iba conmigo. Diría que el trabajo de Cinna es asombroso. Gale ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un Lincoln obscuro nos seguía.

Al llegar a la oficina cada uno nos enfrascamos en nuestro trabajo, tengo análisis que hacer y cosas que ordenar. Veinte minutos antes de la hora de mi salida suena mi teléfono indicando que tengo un nuevo correo.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Una excelente mañana

**Fecha:** 4 Marzo 2015 5: 40

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_El día de ayer no lograste adivinar mi acertijo Preciosa. No quiero poner en duda tu capacidad e inteligencia, ahora sabes que por este medio te daré una pista de lo que haremos a puerta cerrada. _

_"Algunas cosas las tocas, otras te tocan; pero ¿Tú te tocas?"_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Si Peeta Mellark me quiere volver loca lo está logrando. Si el acertijo de Ayer era difícil; el de hoy está más revuelto. ¿Tocar? Que quiere decir con eso. Definitivamente Peeta Mellark es el maestro en cuestiones de seducción, y para ser sinceros los acertijos me hacen volar la imaginación; aunque en cuestiones de seducción y sexo estoy muy limitada. Pero ya quiero llegar a casa para ver de qué se trata la respuesta de este nuevo acertijo.

* * *

Hago entrega oficial de un nuevo capítulo. Esta historia a se esta poniendo interesante y no se ustedes pero los cobros de Peeta aparte de ser en beneficio de ambos me gusta la idea de tentarla por correo, No se que les parece a ustedes. Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Cuando llego a casa Peeta parece que está en su recamara, todo el apartamento está muy silencioso. Me abrazo a mí misma y me pongo a pensar que vivir aquí es un sueño; uno que puede pasar muy rápido si no soy cuidadosa. Gale me preocupa y para ser sinceros tengo que inventar una buena excusa para no levantar sus sospechas, siento que en cualquier momento me puede descubrir. Ultimadamente no debería importarme, después de todo yo elijo con quien vivir y entregar mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Realmente solo estoy entregando mi cuerpo?, últimamente Peeta ha dicho cosas que me hacen pensar que nuestro acuerdo no es solo físico, ¿Realmente es asi?, ¿Realmente solo me dejo llevar?

— ¿Pensando en el acertijo? — Una voz ronca y sedosa me habla por la espalda, y es cuando volteo a ver a Peeta, ahora estamos frente a frente. Peeta ahora solo viste una ajustada camisa y pantalones. Se ha quitado el saco y la corbata.

— No exactamente. — Se acerca a mí y me toma de la cintura. Acerca sus labios a los míos y yo los acepto gustosa, poco a poco chupa y mordisquea mi labio inferior lo que provoca que abra mi boca y Peeta meta su lengua; pero este beso es diferente a los que nos damos siempre. Esta vez Peeta juega con mi lengua, no la ataca como siempre, este beso es tierno y me dejo llevar. Enredo mis manos en su nuca y juego con su cabello. Siento que caminamos, pero no me importa, por mí me puede llevar al infierno si quiere. Este beso hace mucho no lo recibía y por nada del mundo lo quiero romper. Sigo su juego y tanteo su lengua una risilla provocadora escapa de la boca de Peeta y es cuando rompemos el beso. Nos separamos y estamos frente a la isla de la cocina. Ya hay servidos dos platos con Lasagna y para ser sincera quiero comer. — Me encantaría seguir besándote pero tengo hambre. Come y después vamos a mi despacho.

— ¿Por qué tan exigente? — Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonríe de vuelta, se muerde el labio inferior y niega con la cabeza. Me mira de manera divertida y le sonrió genuinamente. — Solo preguntaba. No te burles de mí.

— De ninguna manera me burlaría de ti Preciosa — Me siento en el taburete y el también lo hace. — Come.

Comemos en un cómodo silencio, solo se escuchan los cubiertos chocando con los platos. La cena transcurre tranquila pero Peeta es el primero que rompe el silencio.

— ¿Cuándo piensas ir a ver a tu familia? — Mi familia, lo olvidaba; tengo que comprar los boletos del viaje.

— Pienso hacerlo en tres semanas más o menos. Primero tengo que sacar una tarjeta para Prim y después comprar los boletos…

— Yo lo hago. — Dice de repente.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Comprar los boletos.

— ¿Con mi dinero?

— Claro que no. Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por dinero.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunta incrédulo.

— Comprar todo como si estuviera indefensa. — Suelta el aire, se voltea de su taburete y me voltea a mí. Me toma de las manos y me mira como si estuviera cansado

— Ambos sabemos que no estas indefensa. Pero entiéndeme, mi deber es protegerte y despreocuparte de todo lo que tengas.

— Es una tarea que nadie te pidió.

— Pero es una tarea que hago con gusto. Katniss te has vuelto la persona más importante que tengo. — Frunzo el ceño, allí va otra vez con sus insinuaciones sin sentido.

— Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo.

— Pero lo quiero hacer y se acabó la discusión. — Traza mi rostro desde la frente hasta la nariz y pellizca gentilmente la punta. Ese gesto me hace reír y él me sonríe de vuelta.

— Bien, pero te voy a pagar los boletos. — Traza una risa malvada.

— Ya sé cómo me los puedes pagar. — Su mirada se oscurece y un musculo en mi interior se aprieta deliciosamente. — Vamos a mi despacho. — Me ayuda a bajar del taburete y tomados de la mano vamos a su despacho.

El despacho es impresionante, esta pulcramente ordenado. Cuando entras lo primero que ves es una gran escritorio de caoba obscura, detrás de esta una imponente silla de cuero negro recibe al que llega allí. Frente al escritorio hay una pequeña mesa de vidrio con algunas revistas encima de ella. En una pared esta un librero lleno de libros de negocios, asi como dos fotografías. La única pared que está libre tiene una enorme pintura de un cuadro abstracto en blanco y azul. Y frente al libreo esta un mullido sillón de tres plazas color negro. Quiero ver las fotografías pero Peeta me detiene y me pone de espaldas al cuadro, él está frente al sillón y nos miramos a los ojos.

— Bien, supongo que pensaste el acertijo — Tiene un tono serio y me da miedo.

— Lo hice.

— ¿Y lo descubriste? — Sonríe ladinamente.

— No. Estaba más revuelto que el de ayer. Y dice muy pocas palabras, asi que no pude pensar en nada.

— No hay problema, repítelo.

— _"Algunas cosas las tocas, otras te tocan; pero ¿Tú te tocas?" _— Lo repito ordenadamente.

— ¿Y? — Alza las cejas y me mira interrogante.

— No lo entiendo.

— Veraz, Algunas cosas las tocas. — Me toma de la mano y me acerca a él. — Otras te tocan. — Me atrae hacia él más y besa mi cuello, poco a poco sus labios hacienden a el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo chupa deliciosamente. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. — ¿Tú te tocas? — Siento que me coloca de espaldas a él mientras sigue besando y mordisqueando mi cuello. — Abre los ojos Preciosa. ¿Ya lo tienes?

— ¿Cómo quieres que conteste cuando me torturas asi? — Sonríe. Ladinamente y ahora frente a nosotros hay un ¿Espejo?

— Te lo voy a decir de nuevo, solo porque soy amable contigo. — Me abraza por detrás y vuelve a besar mi cuello. — Algunas cosas las tocas, otras te tocan, ¿Tú te tocas? — Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo y me mira interrogante. — Repite solo la pregunta Preciosa.

— ¿Tú te tocas? — No tiene sentido, que demonios quiere decir.

— Ahora pregúntatela a ti misma.

— ¿Tú te tocas? — Mientras "me hago la pregunta" Peeta desciende sus manos por los costados mi cuerpo, y justo cuando termino la pregunta posas sus manos en mi cadera, pero demasiado cerca de mi entrepierna. Ahora lo tengo. — ¿Tu pregunta si en realidad me toco en ese sentido?

— Aja. ¿Tú te tocas? — Me pregunta con su sonrisa de medio lado que me encanta. Y sus manos siguen donde mismo.

— No.

— ¿Por qué? — Empieza a mover las manos por mi vientre hasta llegar a los límites de mis senos. Solo cierro los ojos pero su pregunta sigue en el aire. — ¿No sabes cómo? — Con los ojos cerrados niego con la cabeza. — Te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo. — ¿Qué me va a enseñar qué?, me asusto y trato de alejarme de él y sus embriagadoras manos. Pero me retiene fuertemente contra él.

— Peeta por favor…

— Mientras te enseño como tocarte tú vas a ver como lo hago en el espejo. Es como una clase quiero que sepas que te gusta y que no.

— Pero…

— Déjate llevar, después de todo ya te he masturbado y te ha encantado.

— Pero no es lo mismo.

— Claro que es lo mismo. Ahora vamos a empezar. En todo momento vas a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Peeta empieza de nuevo a besarme el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, me sujeta fuertemente de la cintura, todo mi cuerpo esta tenso. Delicadamente empieza a hacer un masaje por mi vientre. Y gracias a sus besos y carisias a mi vientre me relajo un poco. Siento como poco a poco su otra mano trabaja con el cierre de mi vestido, besa mi espalda dulcemente y me estremezco. Leves gemidos empiezan a salir de mi boca. Ahora solo estoy en sujetador y bragas y mi vestido es un charco bajo mis pies. Peeta pasa delicadamente los dedos por mis costados mi piel se eriza. Suavemente desabrocha mi sujetador y mis pezones saltan duros gracias a sus carisias, Peeta me mira y sonríe. Mmm esto me está gustando. Los dedos de Peeta van a mis pezones y pasa suavemente la yema por ellos, estos se levantan más de los que estaban y un delicioso hormigueo se instala en mi entrepierna.

— Acércate más a mí. — Lo hago y Peeta me toma de las caderas, nos lleva hasta el sillón y nos sienta. Yo caigo encima de él y cuando me quiero acomodar de lado niega con la cabeza. Pega mi espalda a su torso y su cabeza aparece a un lado de mi cuello. Peeta junta sus rodillas y las pone de manera que quedan en medio de mis pernas, esto logra abrirme de piernas frente al espejo. Besa mi cuello de nuevo y ahora es Peeta quien separa sus rodillas al punto que quedo expuesta completamente frente al espejo. Intento cerrar las piernas pero me sujeta los muslos con las manos.

— No las cierres, es tu pudor el que está hablando por ti. Déjate llevar y abre las piernas. — Le hago caso a Peeta. Cuando de repente pasa sus manos pro mi sexo sobre la tela de mis bragas. Es deliciosamente agradable. Y aprieto mis manos en el sillón. Peeta solo cierra mis piernas para quitar mis bragas, las toma en un puño y aspira de ellas. Mis ojos se abren ante la acción de Peeta, pero es tremendamente erótico que me la humedad entre mis piernas aumenta. Abre de nuevo mis piernas y allí está mi intimidad expuesta ante él. Pasa los dedos por la cara interna de mis muslos y los acaricia de arriba abajo, llega hasta los límites de mi sexo y me estremezco, cada vez llega más cerca de mi sexo y mis ansias se disparan al límite.

— Vamos a empezar Preciosa.

Pasa la mano sobre mi sexo y lo acaricia con las yemas de los dedos, suelto un sonoro gemido y Peeta suelta una risita. Con los dedos de ambas manos abre los labios de mi sexo y deja expuesto y a su completa merced mi clítoris. Lo toquetea con un dedo y gimo de nuevo. Aprisiona entre sus dedos mi clítoris y mueve los dedos entre si logrando que mi humedad se incremente y salgan gemidos cada vez más fuertes y roncos.

— Grita Preciosa, no te contengas.

— Peeta no pares. Te lo suplico.

— No lo hare pero abre los ojos. Y no los cierres.

Más pronto de lo que quiero deja mi clítoris sin estimulación. Pero ahora un dedo acaricia lentamente si entrada. De repente mete su dedo dentro de mí y empieza a moverlo en gancho; extiende su dedo y después lo hace gancho, hace movimientos lentos, que me están volviendo loca, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos. Me ahogo en la sensación de su dedo, pero veo perfectamente como incorpora un segundo dedo dentro de mí. La sensación es alucinante, veo perfectamente como sale mi humedad de entre sus dedos lo que me sorprende de sobremanera. Despues con el pulgar acaricia en círculos mi clítoris y esto me está matando. Mi respiración es agitada y la dulce bomba está creciendo cada vez más. Mis piernas completamente abiertas ante Peeta estoy a su merced. Ahora sus movimientos son rápidos y se escucha el chapoteo de mis fluidos con el movimiento de sus dedos.

— Ya lo toque y ahora voy por él. — Dice de repente, no sé de qué demonios está hablando, pero si asegura no detenerse que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Siento como pone mayor atención a cierto punto dentro de mí y grito sonoramente. Unas cuantas estimulaciones más y exploto sonoramente, arqueo mi espalda y la mano despiadada de Peeta sigue dentro de mí. Poco a poco sus carisias se detienen pero si respiración no se ha relajado del todo. Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro mientras acaricia mis muslos, puedo sentir perfectamente la excitación de Peeta en mi trasero.

— Lo encontré y explotaste Preciosa.

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— Tu punto G. Hay hombres que nunca lo encuentran. ¿Viste todo lo que pasaba frente al espejo? — Asiento con la cabeza y sonríe.

— Bien, ahora levántate un momento.

Cuando lo hago Peeta se desabrocha el pantalón, se baja el bóxer y salta ante mí su imponente erección. Rápidamente se coloca un condón y se desabrocha la camisa.

— Sigue de espaldas a mí, siéntate sobre mí y penétrate tu sola, tómala con tu mano y dirígela a tu entrada.

No sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer pero algo me dice que esto es bueno. Abro mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas, me acomodo sobre él de manera que su erección quede en mi entrada, Peeta me ayuda tomando mis caderas. Poco a poco me siento sobre él y cuando llego al punto de estas cerca de penetrarme agarro el pene de Peeta, es duro, aún recuerdo que ayer lo acaricie. Pongo la cabeza en mi entrada y poco a poco me penetro, ambos gemimos ante la sensación y al ver al espejo puedo ver que la erección de Peeta ha desaparecido en mi interior. Me deja aclimatarme a su tamaño y cuando estoy más cómoda, me sujeta de la cintura y nos lleva al límite del sillón. El trasero de Peeta está casi al aire y me tiene penetrada completamente.

— Apoya tus manos en mi pecho y echa para atrás la espalda, no dejes de mirar al espejo.

Cuando hago lo que me dice puedo ver como Peeta mueve sus caderas arriba y abajo, logra salir casi del todo para Despues entrar con fuerza dentro de mí. Para darse apoyo toma mis caderas con sus manos y las aprieta para que no me aleje de él. Veo desaparecer y aparecer el pene de Peeta de mi interior y es tremendamente morboso lo que veo, es como una película porno donde dos personas tienen sexo desenfrenado, pero la mujer soy yo, y estoy disfrutando enormemente. Peeta arremete rápido y duro contra mí, gime y gruñe cada vez que sus caderas se mueven contra mí. En un momento una mano abandona mi cadera y la lleva a mi clítoris, lo acaricia y es mi perdición. Ya no puedo más el choque de nuestros cuerpos es demasiado sonido para elevar mi libido. Peeta es más salvaje esta vez y me encanta, esto es sexo en estado puro. Sus caricias y penetraciones hacen que mi explosión sea más grande esta vez. Peeta termina enseguida de mí y se detiene. Sale de mi interior y se quita el condón. Nos acomoda mejor en el sofá pero yo sigo estando de espaldas a él.

— No te emociones pequeña, falta estrenar mi escritorio.

— Pero ya me masturbaste sobre el escritorio de tu oficina.

— Si pero falta es que está aquí. Es mejor empezar ahora.

— Peeta déjame descansar.

— Ni lo sueñes, he deseado cogerte sobre un escritorio infinidad de veces y siempre escapas, ahora no lo harás.

Me levanta entre sus brazos y me sienta en el escritorio. Me besa posesivamente metiendo su lengua y jugando con la mía. Siento su pene entre las piernas y en un momento de valentía lo tomo entre mis manos. Lo acaricio y gruñe cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Paso mi pulgar por su cabeza cuando siento una gota de líquido salir de la punta, esparzo el líquido que salió por toda la roja cabeza y gruñe más que antes. Sonrió para mí misma esto le provoco a Peeta Mellark y me encanta. Quiero saborearlo de nuevo. Cuando me intento bajar del escritorio Peeta me detiene, me quita su ahora potente erección de entre las manos, se pone un condón y me coloca la pelvis casi pegada a la mía y posiciona su erección en mi entrada.

— Te voy a coger como vengo deseando hace mucho. — Me penetra de una sola estocada. — Duro y fuerte.

Y lo hace, sus caderas siguen un movimiento infernal contra mí y yo se lo agradezco, mis gemidos pasan a gritos de auténtico placer y no puedo más que sujetarme de sus hombros. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y ahora siento más adentro su erección, en un momento dado Peeta sujeta una pierna mía y la coloca en su hombro… el sonido gutural que sale de mi boca me asusta, a Peeta parece encantarle porque llega más profundo esta vez. El escritorio rechina gracias a nuestros movimientos, pero si Peeta quiere esta fantasía no soy quien para negársela. Ya no puedo más y sin previo aviso termino una vez más, mis fuerzas parasen agotarse porque mi espalda cae sobre el escritorio, Peeta tampoco tarda mucho en llegar y siento la descarga en mi interior. Se sale de mí, baja mi pierna y se coloca sobre mi cuerpo. Ambos estamos sudando por el esfuerzo, pero que importa, mis parpados pesan y quiero dormir entre los brazos de Peeta. Un bostezo sale de mi boca y Peeta adivina mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cansada? — Asiento y ríe.

— ¿Quieres dormir? — Vuelvo a asentir.

— Te llevo a mi cama para que duermas conmigo — Asiento y esta vez me besa. — No era pregunta.

Me toma entre sus brazos y salimos del despacho que ha quedado oficialmente inaugurado. Gracias a dios a esta hora estamos solos y podemos andar desnudos por el apartamento. Llegamos a su cama y al parecer Peeta ya sabía que me iba a cansar demasiado porque la cama esta lista para que alguien se acueste en ella y duerma profundamente. Me coloca en ella y se acuesta conmigo. Me coloca frente a él y me abraza, nos cobija con las sabanas y caigo en un profundo sueño en la almohada más cómoda del mundo… el torso de Peeta.

Las primeras luces del amanecer calan en mis ojos. Por primera vez despierto antes que Peeta, como siempre está sujeto a mí como una tabla de salvación. Con sumo cuidado doy la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, su rostro relajado es como ver a un niño dormido a mi lado. Con la punta de mis dedos acaricio sus perfilados y carnosos labios que están entreabiertos en este momento, esos labios me han besado no solo la boca, otros sitios de los que me ha arrancado gemidos de pacer. De su boca paso a sus ojos que por el momento están cerrados y los adornan unas larguísimas pestañas rubias que son desapercibidas a primera vista, pero que son el marco de los ojos más azules y profundos que he visto en mi vida. El cabello rubio revuelto lo hace deliciosamente sexy, todo el cuerpo de Peeta es musculo puro, desde sus musculosas piernas su estrecha cadera y su amplio torso lo hacen parecer que todo lo puede. Últimamente me ha dicho cosas muy extrañas, es como si estuviera sintiendo algo más por mí… ¿amor? … definitivamente no. Peeta no puede, mejor dicho no debe sentir amor por mí. Es peligroso. Peeta aprisiona más mi cuerpo y me acerca lo más que se puede a él. Siento perfectamente la erección mañanera presionando mi cadera. Empiezo a hiperventilar. Ayer me provoco un orgasmo con sus manos. Pero no hemos tenido sexo en la mañana. Intento salir de la prisión del cuerpo de Peeta pero mientras lo hago suelta una risita tonta que le hace acreedor a un golpe en el pecho. Abre los ojos y me sonríe demasiado sexy para las primeras horas de la mañana.

— ¿Otra vez intentas escapar? — se coloca sobre mí y ronronea.

— Tengo que levantarme.

— Tengo una mejor idea. — Presiona sus caderas con las mías para percibir su erección. Intento retener un gemido pero no lo logro y se me escapa de entre los labios.

— Yo tengo otra mejor.

— ¿Quieres probar arriba?, puede ser muy placentero. — La oferta es realmente tentadora, pero quiero conocer mejor a Peeta fuera del ámbito sexual.

— ¿Qué tal si platicamos? — Peeta frunce el ceño y me estudia como si fuera un bicho raro.

— ¿Estas segura?, mira que podemos pasárnosla muy bien.

— Quiero conocerte mejor.

— Ya me conoces mejor.

— No en el aspecto sexual, quiero conocerte personalmente hablando, es justo que lo sepa, después de todo debo conocer al hombre con el que tengo sexo. — Lo medita y me mira extraño.

— Esta bien, siempre y cuando tú también me cuentes más de ti. — Oh oh eso no lo veía venir. Me resigno, después de todo no lo puedo ocultar para siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué dices que estas sola? Tienes una hermana y una madre, ¿Siempre ha sido asi? — Respiro tranquilamente y empiezo.

— Cuando era niña vivía económicamente bien. Mis padres no eran ricos pero vivíamos en estabilidad. Asi fue hasta que cumplí doce. Mi padre se metió con un tipo que al parecer tenía unos negocios algo ilegales y mi padre no lo sabía. Cuando mi padre se enteró rompió todo negocio con él y al parecer no le gusto. Nos cambiamos de casa y mi padre empezó a trabajar en otro hospital todo estaba bien hasta que repentinamente mi padre murió en el accidente automovilístico que te conté. A partir de allí los lujos de acabaron y nuestra estabilidad económica con ella. Mi madre entro en una depresión muy fuerte, lo amaba demasiado. Yo me tuve que hacer cargo de Prim y mi madre desde allí. Al parecer mis calificaciones nunca bajaron y obtuve una beca universitaria y puede estudiar una profesión decente. Pero el "socio" con el que mi padre rompió el negocio nos estaba vigilando… — En este momento todo viene a mi mente, los balazos, los coches derrapando, los gritos, el llanto de mi novio…. Y mis lágrimas empiezan a aparecer. Me agito solo con el pensamiento y me doy cuenta que no puedo, no lo he superado. — No puedo. — Intento quitar a Peeta de encima de mi cuerpo, pero este no se mueve.

— Tranquila preciosa.

— Peeta quítate. — Empiezo a forcejear. — No puedo hacerlo, necesito estar sola.

— Lo puedes hablar conmigo. — Intenta tranquilizarme pero es imposible. Necesito estar sola.

— No quiero, no puedo. — Mis lágrimas no ceden y mi frustración crece más y más.

— Katniss tranquilízate, no te puedo dejar asi. — Peeta me sujeta de pies y manos, pero mi cabeza esta libre, posiciono mi boca en el hombro de Peeta y lo muerdo con todas mis fuerzas. Este al sentir el dolor deja de sujetarme porque se toma el hombro que acabo de morder; lo empujo y me levanto de la cama, cubro mi desnudo cuerpo con la sabana y salgo corriendo de la habitación de Peeta.

Subo escaleras arriba y entro en la habitación que se supone es mía. Me encierro en el armario y empiezo a llorar desesperadamente. Fui una estúpida creí que lo había superado porque las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Pero no fue asi. Y también he sido una estúpida porque ahora si voy a dormir en la calle. Peeta jamás va a perdonarme lo que le hice. Y ahora mi llanto es más fuerte, acabo de perderlo todo.

* * *

Bueno una vez mas hago entrega oficial de un nuevo capítulo. Me es grato informarles que acabo de terminar un capitulo desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido Peeta Mellark; esperenlo con ansias... Saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Estoy en el suelo, con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho; los recuerdos de aquella noche vienen a mi mente y no puedo con ellos. La sangre, los disparos, las explosiones, la agresión que sufrí, Prim desesperada por salir... y después la separación de mi familia. ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí?; a veces me siento muy sola, pero sé que si quiero rehacer mi vida con alguien va a suceder todo de nuevo.

Peeta entra en el armario en el que estoy encerrada y se agacha a mi lado, no puedo verlo a la cara, es demasiado… pero contra todo pronóstico, Peeta me levanta del suelo, se sienta en el banquillo central, me acomoda en su regazo y me consuela. Escondo mi rostro en su garganta y lloro desesperadamente. Me aferro a su camiseta mientras las lágrimas brotan por mis ojos, Peeta es el hombre más comprensivo que he conocido, acaricia mi espalda para calmarme mientras me da suaves y tiernos besos en la cabeza. No me dice nada solo está allí para curarme con sus carisias los miedos que me atormentan. Poco a poco me tranquilizo, pero Peeta continua acariciando mi espalda, no me deja y es algo que me ¿agrada?, sí; definitivamente me agrada, estar con Peeta es la mejor terapia que he tenido en todos estos meses.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — Asiento con la cabella mirando al suelo. Peeta toma mi mentón para levantarme el rostro pero no puedo verlo a los ojos. Desvió la mirada a la puerta del armario. — Mírame, ¿Segura que ya estas mejor? — Asiento de nuevo. — Háblame.

— Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

— Perdóname por haberte presionado.

— No perdóname tú a mí. Pero no pude continuar, me frustre y… — Coloca un dedo en mis labios y obedezco a su silenciosa petición mientras las lágrimas se desbordan de nuevo por mis ojos.

— No Preciosa. Me duele verte sufrir. Y si para eso es necesario que yo no pregunte nada de tu pasado, lo hare.

— Quiero hacerlo, tú eres tan abierto conmigo, pero no puedo. Todavía no lo supero.

— ¿Ya has tratado con profesionales?

— Si pero no han podido ayudarme.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Tengo terrores nocturnos. Empiezo a gritar y el miedo se apodera de mí. En el tiempo que viví sola no dormía; más bien no dormía mucho. Solo cuando me quedaba con Gale en su casa lograba descansar. — Peeta tensa la mandíbula, pero pasa desapercibida. — Pero he notado algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Desde que duermo contigo ya no he despertado gritando.

— De hecho este lunes cuando llegue tarde, entre directo a tu habitación. Estabas dormida pero de un momento a otro te agitaste y empezaste a moverte demasiado. Me asuste y me acosté contigo; después descubrí que no tenías bragas y fue la perdición para mí. — Le sonrió y me devuelve la sonrisa más ancha y sincera que le he visto. — Vamos a ducharnos.

Se levanta conmigo en voladas hasta el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, se detiene en frente de la ducha y me baja para que mis pies toquen el suelo, abre el grifo y regula el agua a una temperatura agradable. Peeta se quita la camiseta mojada por mis lágrimas y ante mi queda desnudo de cintura para arriba, dejándome ver sus perfectos abdominales marcados a la perfección, mientras sigo con la boca abierta mi arrendador se quita sus pantalones de pijama y queda completamente desnudo. Mientras admiro el perfecto cuerpo de Peeta yo me aferro a la sabana que tengo a mi alrededor mis ojos vagan por sus perfectos músculos de las piernas y van subiendo pos sus estrechas caderas, su erección está despertando poco a poco; voy subiendo la mirada hasta llegar a los hombros mi hermosa vista se ve opacada porque uno de sus hombros está marcado por una profunda marca de dientes que se está poniendo color morado. No puedo con la culpa y bajo la mirada al suelo. Peeta se pone frente a mí como puede rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me besa delicadamente. Este beso no es de los que quitan el aliento si no que es tierno, chupa uno se mis labios y poco a poco me voy perdiendo en el beso, abro un poco mi boca, ocasión que el aprovecha para meter su lengua en mí, juega con mi lengua y la tantea, de un momento a otro yo también me entrego al beso y enredo mis brazos en su cuello. Peeta aprovecha para quitarme de encima la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y entramos besándonos a la ducha, cuando sentimos el agua correr por nuestros cuerpos dejamos de besarnos y nos limitamos a mirarnos el uno al otro. Peeta toma una botella de shampoo y me coloca un poco en la palma de la mano, hace espuma con este y me ordena con un dedo que me dé la vuelta, asi que mi espalda está en su musculoso pecho. Me enjabona el cabello delicadamente y me da un suave masaje en la cabeza. Me pierdo mientras sus maravillosos dedos trabajan en mi cabeza.

— Ya estas más relajada. — Dice cerca de mi oído.

— Un poco.

— Bien ahora voy a lavar tu cuerpo. — Me da un ligero beso en un hombro para después tomar gel de ducha, como hizo con el shampoo, deja caer una cantidad considerable en su mano y empieza a hacer espuma. Empieza a lavar mi cuerpo empezando por mi espalda, después mis brazos y mis costillas, me abraza por detrás y lava mi vientre y mis senos poniendo más atención al lunar de mi seno derecho, su favorito, baja por mi pubis y de repente empieza a pasar sus dedos por mi sexo, no puedo reprimir un gemido y Peeta no puede dejar escapar una sonrisita burlona. Despues lava mis piernas completamente. — Colócate bajo la ducha y enjuágate.

Mientras lo hago Peeta lava su cabello y enjabona su cuerpo, pero cuando pasa por el hombro donde lo mordí hace una mueca de dolor que me provoca escalofríos. Nunca había herido a nadie y el sentimiento de culpa puede conmigo. Instintivamente me siento pequeña al lado de Peeta y cubro mis senos desnudos con mis brazos.

— Hey. — Levanta mi mentón y envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. — Yo tuve la culpa. No te preocupes, ya paso. Si me quieres compensar con algo, que sea esa sonrisa que tanto adoro. Me gusta cuando las personas sonríen. Pero si la sonrisa viene de ti me encantara más.

¿Si la sonrisa viene de mí? Mi seño se frunce porque Peeta está lanzando indirectas que hasta una persona que no puede amar como yo entendería.

— Katniss estoy esperando una sonrisa de estos hermosos labios y lo que recibo el un ceño fruncido. — Imita mi ceño y pone cara de enojado, pero para ser sinceros Peeta parece todo menos enojado, y me hace reír. — Asi me gusta, buena chica. Me encanta que sonrías, pero si la sonrisa es para mí estoy perdido.

Me da un rápido beso y salimos de la ducha. Secamos cada quien nuestros cuerpos y me pongo la camiseta de Peeta y él sus pantalones de pijama. Pasamos a mi armario y de nuevo contra todo pronóstico Peeta elige un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. La ropa no cubre nada, pero no puedo negarme después de lo culpable que me siento con él. Me lo pongo y espero que elija para mí la ropa. Este elije un vestido gris Oxford ajustado de tirantes anchos que en la espalda forma un moño, el escote es cuadrado y deja ver un poco de mi piel, no es muy corto solo esta unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, es sexy pero formal para ir a la oficina.

Peeta seca mi cabello con la pistola de aire y enreda sus dedos en mi cabellera mientras yo me dejo hacer. Más pronto de lo imagino Peeta termina. Me visto con el vestido que eligió para mí y calzo unos tacones de infarto color nude.

— Me gustaría hacer algo por ti Peeta, eres tan bueno conmigo.

— Puedes déjate llevar en la noche mientras jugamos. Últimamente te pones muy tensa y eso no me gusta.

— Esta bien, Tratare de mantener la mente abierta.

— Baja para que desayunes. Sae ya debió de hacer algo para que comamos, yo me arreglo rápido y te acompaño.

Bajamos por las escaleras tomados de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados. Sae levanta la vista antes de que Peeta me dé un tierno beso en la muñeca y desaparezca por la puerta de su habitación.

Camino hasta la isla de la cocina y saludo a Sae que de inmediato me devuelve una sonrisa sincera y coloca frente a mí un desayuno delicioso como todo lo que hace.

— Lista. — Pregunta una voz tan conocida últimamente.

— ¿Tu no desayunas?

— Me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo un desayuno en media hora. En mi habitación hay un cepillo de dientes para tu uso personal, si quieres ve y te espero para salir. — Peeta me da un casto beso en los labios y cuento abro los ojos Sae me sonríe abiertamente. Este acto hace que me sonrojo y vaya corriendo hasta la habitación de Peeta.

Cuando ya estoy lista para salir Peeta está al teléfono.

— Si pequeña, ya te dije que eres bienvenida cuando quieras, pero ahora no puedes disponer de tu habitación de siempre.

Al otro lado de la línea se escucha a una mujer y se por los gritos que llego a escuchar está muy enojada. Peeta me ve y me sonríe.

— Tengo compañía, dame unos días y yo te aviso.

Un nuevo silencio por parte de Peeta y este estira mi mano para ir a su lado.

— Ya te dije que tienes que tener paciencia Johanna, ya sabes cómo es papá, es la primera vez que está solo y te necesita. Dame unos días, pequeña te prometo que lo resolveré. Pero define el día que vendrás tengo que tener tu habitación disponible antes de tu llegada. Te marco después… Yo también te quiero.

— ¿Lista Katniss? — Asiento. — El día de hoy estas muy callada y eso no me agrada.

— No tengo mucho que decir.

— Estoy seguro que sí. — Desvía la mirada hacia la cocina. — Sae, Johanna amenaza con venir el fin de semana, no quiere quedarse con Annie y Finick, ¿Podrías arreglar la habitación que usaba siempre y pasar las pertenencias de la señorita Everdeen a mi habitación? Esto lo puedes hacer mañana, no creo que venga antes, tiene clases.

— Si señor Mellark.

Estoy confundida, yo pago para tener mi habitación propia.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser esa habitación?

— Originalmente era de mi madre, después paso a Johanna y luego a ti. Pero Johanna es algo caprichosa y quiere tu habitación. Yo sé que pagas por una pero ¿Te importaría compartir mi habitación conmigo durante tres días?, prometo que solo será momentáneo. — Peeta hace pucheros y es difícil decirle que no, además esta guapísimo con su traje gris Oxford a medida, camisa blanca y corbata negra. El día de hoy estamos combinados.

— Este bien. Supongo que a partir del fin de semana.

— Supones bien. Y vámonos que se me hace algo tarde.

Peeta le dice a Haymitch y a Cinna que primero vamos a ir Empresas Mellark ya que la junta de Peeta empieza en diez minutos. Durante el trayecto en el coche no tengo ni las ganas ni la cara para hablar con Peeta, sé que me está mirando porque siento sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi nuca. Intento reprimir las lágrimas y cada vez es más difícil, mi acompañante toma mi mano y pasa el pulgar por mis nudillos, este pequeño acto me hace sentir cada vez peor de lo que me siento.

— Schatzy… — Peeta suelta mi mano y me carga para estar en su regazo, acaricia mi espalda y este pequeño acto me tranquiliza, escondo mi rostro en su cuello e inhalo el aroma característico del hombre al cual mordí. — Ya paso, no te preocupes más. Fue mi culpa. — Sostiene mis hombros para alejarme y mirarme a los ojos. — Quita esa carita de culpa. Olvídate de lo que paso. Tengo que irme hermosa, cualquier cosa estoy en el móvil.

Me da un casto beso me baja de su regazo y sale por la puerta que tiene sostenida Cinna ¿Cuándo hemos llegado?

Al llegar a Beetee Solutions mi mañana pasa casi volando, Gale no está y no va a aparecer hasta el lunes. Lo agradezco porque no tengo los ánimos de contarle absolutamente nada. A medio día tengo un correo de Peeta, lo abro y mis lágrimas salen a brotones de mis ojos.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Te abro mi mente

**Fecha:** 5 Marzo 2015 12: 05

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Mi Preciosa Katniss:_

_Espero que en tu mente ya no esté el recuerdo de lo que paso en la mañana, porque yo ya me olvide de ello. _

_Quiero decirte que lamento mucho que te preocuparas, como una vez te dije tus problemas son ahora mis problemas. Pero no te puedo ayudar si tu o te abres conmigo; he querido intentar que confíes en mí, pero por mucho que haga no he podido penetrar ese dura cabecita que tienes. _

_Sé que es mi problema que yo me haya abierto contigo, pero lo hago porque siento que eres una persona en la cual puedo confiar. Desde que te vi provocaste algo muy dentro de mí que me hizo confiar ciegamente en ti. Admiro cada detalle de tu vida; al menos la poca que me has contado, me gusta tu valentía y tu carácter. _

_Quiero que algún día me dejes entrar en tu corazón, quiero protegerte del mundo entro, que nadie te toque ni te mire, que seas mía en todos los sentidos. Quiero que entregues tu corazón como me entregaste tu cuerpo. Quiero que me pertenezcas en cuerpo y alma, que tus pensamientos este siempre yo y solo yo. Porque te aseguro que tú ya lo estas en el mío._

_Mi cuerpo, alma y pensamiento son completamente y únicamente tuyos. _

_Katniss quiero tu completa tranquilidad y quiero que la sonrisa que me regales en ocasiones me la regales todos los días._

_Ten fe en ti misma Preciosa… _

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Y allí esta Peeta, abriéndome completamente su corazón. Su sinceridad me conmueve al punto de querer abrirle mi corazón también; pero si lo hago solo pondría su vida en peligro y eso no puede ser. Peeta se ha vuelto cada vez más importante para mí.

Tratar de controlarme me lleva un buen tiempo, casi toda la tarde. Unas horas antes de mi salida llega otro correo de Peeta.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Hoy en la noche

**Fecha:** 5 Marzo 2015 17: 47

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Sé que no te lo imaginabas, pero tú tienes que seguir pagándome. Pero el día de hoy te noto muy estresada._

_Tengo un amigo que te ayudara a relajarte. Te prometo que será inolvidable, confía en mí… ;) _

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

¿Un amigo?... Peeta no estará pensando en… ¿un trio?… de ninguna manera, me dijo que seriamos exclusivos el uno del otro. Estoy furiosa, tanto que al llegar a Torre León ni siquiera tengo hambre. Peeta por otro lado está más sonriente que nunca. Trata de besarme pero me alejo. Frunce el ceño y me mira extrañado.

— ¿Sigues enojada?

— No exactamente, ¿me quieres decir que invitaste a un amigo para hacerme sentir mejor?

— Ah, mi amigo, de hecho nos está esperando en la recamara.

— ¿Estás loco Peeta?, no voy a permitir que otro hombre me toque.

— Si lo vas a permitir, porque yo jamás te voy a dejar sola. Comamos primero y luego nos reuniremos con mi amigo.

— ¿Pretendes que coma?, en este momento se me ha quitado el hambre, ¿En serio quieres que otro hombre me toque? — La expresión en el rostro de Peeta es indescriptible.

— Si quiero que comas, mi amigo nos espera. — Separa mi silla para que me siente. — Come.

La comida es acido en mi boca, estoy muy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar, Peeta nota mi nerviosismo y suelta una estúpida risita.

— Creo que vamos a ver a mi amigo muy pronto. Vamos — Se levanta y me toma de la mano.

Caminamos hacia su habitación y al entrar no hay absolutamente nadie. Miro a todos lados para buscar a alguien pero no, no hay absolutamente nadie.

— ¿A quién buscas Katniss? — Pregunta Peeta con cierto humor.

— Me dijiste que íbamos a hacer un trio. Y para hacerlo se necesitan tres personas.

— Si somos tres, mira a la cama.

Al ver la cama hay un ¿Consolador?... es de color piel y por lo que alcanzo anotar tiene forma de pene, uno más o menos del tamaño del de Peeta, miro a Peeta en busca de una explicación.

— Te presento a Billy. Él te va a hacer gozar esta noche, es un consolador de baterías y tiene varias funciones, vibra y se mueve en círculos. Ahora te voy a ayudar con este hermoso vestido.

Peeta me desviste con una agilidad tremenda y en poco tiempo estoy solo en ropa interior. Me tumba en la cama y Peeta se coloca sobre mí. Su reguero de besos empieza en mi cuello y poco a poco va bajando, me quita el sujetador y mis senos quedan a su merced, tortura primero uno y después otro pezón, los traidores ya están duros desde hace mucho. Baja sus besos sobre mi vientre. Al poco tiempo desliza mis bragas y me abre de piernas para dejar mi humedad a su merced. Pasa un dedo por mi hendidura y gimo audiblemente. Peeta acerca su boca a mi centro del placer y da tiernos besos sobre mi clítoris, de repente lo toma entre sus labios y empieza a succionar, chupar y mordisquear, tortura mi clítoris y mete dos dedos dentro de mí los empieza a mover y mis caderas tienen vida propia, buscan la boca torturadora de Peeta, cierro mis ojos disfrutando las sensaciones que la boca de Peeta me regala. Pero mis ojos se abren en cuando siento que algo dentro de mí vibra, levanto mi cabeza para ver a Peeta jugando con su lengua sobre mi clítoris mientras sus dedos han sido sustituidos por Billy. La sensación es fabulosa, todo dentro de mí tiembla literalmente. Peeta aleja su boca de mi centro y mira atentamente la unión de que por el momento tengo con Billy. El orgasmo está a punto de llegar y Peeta lo nota, ayuda a Billy a lograr su objetivo acariciando mi clítoris haciendo círculos sobre este. Más rápido de lo que quiero exploto y mi respiración se acelera. Toda yo tiemblo y espero que saque a Billy de mi interior. Pero contra todo pensamiento coherente Peeta me regala una sonrisa devastadora.

— Esto no es todo lo que hace.

Acciona un botón que Billy tenía escondido en alguna parte cuando de repente siento que lo que sea que tengo dentro de mi empieza a moverse, se mueve desesperadamente da vueltas dentro de mí, acaricia todas las paredes de mi interior a una velocidad vertiginosa y mis caderas empiezan a levantarse. Mis gemidos ahora son auténticos gritos de placer. Me aferro a las sabanas, mientras Peeta sostiene a Billy con una mano y con la otra obliga a mis piernas a no cerrarse. Peeta tenía razón, Billy es increíble y las sensaciones que me provoca son fantásticas. El nudo de lo que va a hacer el orgasmo más desgarrador que he tenido empieza a formarse más pronto de lo que quiero. Con un grito gutural exploto y arqueo la espalda. Mientras Billy sigue dando vueltas en mi interior. Peeta apaga el botón de Billy y lo saca poco a poco. Mi cabeza da vueltas, mi cuerpo se estremece y poco a poco abro los ojos. Peeta se está desnudando poco a poco y mis ojos van directo al bulto de su pantalón,

— Tu amigo es increíble Peeta. — Se desabrocha el cinturón y desabotona su pantalón, me incorporo y pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y soy yo la que empieza a bajar la cremallera. — Déjame corresponderte.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y retira las manos en forma de "Soy todo tuyo". Se saca el pantalón y se acuesta en medio de la cama. Bajo lo suficiente el bóxer para liberar la erección de Peeta, levanta las caderas para ayudarme a quitarle completamente la ropa. Toma su erección con una mano, aprieto en un puño y empiezo a subir y bajar, siento como crece cada vez más en mi mano y Peeta aprieta la mandíbula. Paso la lengua por el capullo rojo e hinchado y Peeta sisea mi nombre.

— Dios Katniss… es tan jodidamente bueno, aprendes muy rápido. — Chupo y succiono el capullo mientras los gruñidos de Peeta no dejan de salir de su garganta. Recorro toda su longitud con la lengua y se me viene una idea a la mente. Abro lo más que se puede mi boca y meto todo lo que puedo la erección de Peeta. — Si Schatzy, ¿Estas cómoda haciendo esto? — Al tratar de responder de mi garganta sale solo un gruñido, eso hace que Peeta gruña de verdad y ahora sé que esto le da más placer. Chupo como si fuera una paleta, ahueco mi boca y succiono la erección de Peeta logrando que levante las caderas y se meta más profundamente en mi garganta. Cuando trato de continuar Peeta se aleja de mí. — No Schatzy, necesito estar dentro de ti, ya.

Me aleja y se coloca un condón.

— Tú arriba, hoy mandas tú. — Me toma de las manos y me coloca a horcajadas sobre él, poco a poco guía su erección a mí necesitada hendidura y cuando la coloca sobre mi clítoris es mi perdición. — Siéntate poco a poco sobre mí, penétrate tu sola Preciosa. — Coloco las manos sobre el torso de Peeta y le hago caso y poco a poco me lleno de la erección de Peeta me detengo cuando estoy completamente penetrada. — Muévete arriba y abajo. — Empiezo a subir un poco, llego al punto de sacar toda la erección de Peeta de mi interior, pero cuando voy a bajar Peeta levanta sus caderas y acude al encuentro de la unión de nuestros genitales, me muevo cada vez más rápido y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Me gusta llevar el mando. Aunque no lo hago por mucho tiempo. — Arquea la espalda Preciosa, coloca las manos sobre mis rodillas. — ¿El resultado? Le ofrezco a Peeta todo el espectáculo que quiere. Levanto un poco el rostro y Peeta no hace más que mirar la unión de nuestros cuerpos, es tan morboso y excitante que tomo con más fuerza los muslos de Peeta y este empieza a hacerme caricias en círculos sobre mi hinchado clítoris, ya no puedo más es demasiado, primero Billy y luego esto. Exploto ruidosamente y me dejo caer sobre el torso de Peeta, unas cuantas embestidas más y el termina enseguida.

Esto fue agotador y realmente me transporto a otro lugar, a uno muy placentero; pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a poder seguir con este acuerdo?

— ¿Estas bien? — Como siempre Peeta se preocupa por mí.

— Si estoy bien. — Me acomoda de tal manera que nos vemos cara a cara.

— Katniss… — Su rostro esta serio. — Con respecto al correo que te envié, no tienes por qué contestarme ahorita, estoy consciente que apenas nos conocemos, no quiero presionarte; lo juro.

— Gracias Peeta; significa mucho para mí. — Un bostezo sale de mi boca mientras Peeta me sonríe.

— Descansa, yo te cuido te todo y de todos. — Un beso en la frente y las órdenes de Peeta se cumplen. Cierro los ojos mientras Peeta me arropa con las sabanas.

Quisiera corresponder a los sentimientos de Peeta, quisiera sentirme amada por él. Me manda señales cada vez que puede, pero me es imposible corresponder. Cada vez es más difícil para mí mantener los pensamientos alejados de una vida juntos llena de un sentimiento que no me puedo permitir… amor. No quiero hacerlo, no puedo amarlo, el miedo de perder a la persona que amo regresa a mi mente. No puedo hacerle frente a la amenaza del estúpido que me alejo de mi familia. Porque si me dejo llevar por el amor tal vez pierda a Peeta para siempre.

* * *

Les tengo buenas noticias. el siguiente capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de Peeta... Espero que lo reciban como los anteriores. Agradesco todos sus reviews. y Follows. Saludos y nos vemos el domingo...


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

**POV Peeta**

Eres un imbécil, un completo imbécil Mellark; como siempre hechas a perder todo con tu maldito romanticismo y tu estúpida honestidad, ¿desde cuándo un hombre tiene que decir la verdad para llevarse a una mujer a la cama? Lo cierto es que Katniss Everdeen me tiene hecho un idiota.

Desde el momento en que la vi supe que ella seria mía; la acose, la seguí, la investigue y finalmente la obligue a acostarse conmigo. Pero para que me hago el tonto; desde que descubrí que a Katniss la perseguía un malnacido que la tenía vigilada quise hacerme el héroe ante ella pensando que me confesaría todo, pero no fue asi; algo muy turbio paso hace años que la está obligando a vivir alejada de su familia. En un principio le quería proponer una relación seria y normal pero cuando en el informe de investigación decía que no había tenido pareja desde hace ocho años supe que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero en vez de mi plan original surgió este absurdo trato.

Para que negarlo, en cuanto la vi mi sangre se calentó por tenerla entre mis brazos, escucharla gemir era en lo único en lo que pensaba antes de tenerla. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que era virgen pero mi necesidad de ella me orillo a robarle la virtud. Desde que la sentí por primera vez me negué rotundamente a que alguien más se deleitara con lo que era mío, me torturaba pensar que ella podía gozar en manos de otro. Me aproveche de su necesidad de buscar otro lugar en el cual vivir y le ofrecí vivir conmigo a cambio de tener sexo con ella todos los días. Tuve que contratar más personal para mantenerla segura y que confiara en mí. Cosa que no ha pasado todavía.

Para nada estoy arrepentido, esta mujer me vuelve loco y hace que mi sangre se caliente con solo una mirada de su parte; de lo que me arrepiento es de ser tan cobarde por no confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Al conocerla era un capricho, después fue calentura, pero cuando descubrí su vulnerabilidad, supe que me tenía agarrado por las pelotas; basto con observarla en esa llamada con su hermana pequeña para que cayera como un tonto a sus pies. A partir de ese momento me comprometí a que sus problemas fueran mínimos al igual que sus preocupaciones. En ese momento no supe que fue lo que me orillo a hacer semejante acción pero ahora lo sé, solo hay un sentimiento instalado en mi mente y corazón; estoy completamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen.

Solo cuando la tengo dormida entre mis brazos me permito soñar en una vida juntos, sueño con que ella se enamore de mí y en vez de tener sexo rudo hagamos el amor con calma y sin prisas por llegar al orgasmo; le he lanzado distintas pistas acerca de mis sentimientos, pero por alguna razón ella no capta ninguna. Pero tengo miedo de perderla si le confieso lo que siento por ella. Sería muy doloroso para mí perderla por un sentimiento que puedo ocultar fácilmente. Lo prefiero a tener que separarme de ella.

Me encanta que se sacrifique por su hermana, tener que tener un trato con un desconocido para que su hermana tenga la educación que ella quiere habla muy bien de ella. Tal vez me permita ayudarla económicamente aunque dudo que acepte. Me encanta su entrega a la hora de tener sexo; es como si se tratara de una simple chica y se convirtiera en una chica en llamas, hasta el momento solo hemos tenido eso, sexo. Me pregunto que se sentirá hacer el amor con ella. En la mañana quería curar sus heridas y ocultar sus miedos con este acto, pero me hubiera puesto en evidencia yo solo.

La observo respirar pesadamente entre mis brazos mientras su melena esta esparcida en la almohada, acaricio sus carnosos labios, esos que me dieron placer hace un momento, los bellos ojos grises que se vuelven negros de deseo cuando acaricio ese punto sensible entre sus piernas. Bajo mis caricias a sus senos, en especial me gusta uno que tiene el lunar más pecaminoso que he visto en mi vida, me encanta torturarla y que ruegue que la penetre.

Imito su respiración y la abrazo más estrechamente entre mis brazos, es mi chica de fuego que necesito proteger.

Unas suaves caricias en mis labios me despiertan poco a poco. Bajan por mi cuello y mi torso, sonrió ante el atrevimiento de mi acompañante, eso solo quiere decir una cosa; Katniss ya se despertó y quiere jugar. El pensamiento hace que mi entrepierna despierte y se prepare para un asalto para primera hora.

— Si quieres que te de los buenos días de una manera diferente a las palabras continua con lo que estás haciendo.

— Todavía estas dormido para corresponder como lo quieres hacer. — Si, quiere jugar. Le detengo la mano que por poco acaricia mi erección mañanera y me coloco sobre ella, me acoplo a su cuerpo y me ajusto entre sus piernas abriéndolas para que me reciba como es debido.

— ¿Quieres empezar bien el día? — Pregunto socarronamente mientras le beso el lóbulo de oreja, he descubierto que ese punto la vuelve loca de deseo. La escucho gemir cuando muerdo ese punto sensible. — Responde Katniss, tu cuerpo me dice que si pero no escucho una respuesta coherente salir de tu boca. O ¿Quieres que tome como un Si los gemidos que emites? — Bajo mis labios hasta su cuello mientras mis manos masajean cada uno de sus pezones, las manos de Katniss ya son menos tímidas; pasa sus caricias de mis hombros a los brazos seguido por mis costillas, está un poco más desenvuelta pero no lo suficiente para tomar la iniciativa y sujetar mi erección.

— Peeta…. Por favor….

— ¿Por favor que?, ¿Tan pronto empiezas a rogar? — Bajo mis labios a sus senos y muerdo uno de ellos, mi favorito.

— Si… si quiero… por favor…

Tengo que reconocer que su necesidad por mí me vuelve loco, pero quiero proponerme algo… a partir de hoy voy a enamorar a Katniss sutilmente, la voy a adorar con mi cuerpo y mis caricias, la quiero volver loca por mí a tal grado que cuando crea oportuno confesarle mis sentimientos me tenga la suficiente confianza para no rechazarme.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que quiera contigo? — Beso su vientre y ella enreda sus manos en mi cabello.

— Siempre lo hago… — Gime sonoramente cuando beso su monte de venus.

— Pero esta vez va a ser algo diferente… ¿Estas dispuesta? — Ahora mi aliento está en su entrepierna, esta brillante de la humedad que tiene Katniss, sus señales son confusas, se muere de deseo por mí pero no es capaz de tenerme confianza. Voy a aprovechar su deseo por mí para convertirlo en un sentimiento diferente; Amor.

— Si estoy dispuesta… pero ya no me tortures… — Paso la lengua por todo su sexo lo que provoca que arque la espalda y la pueda tomar por su trasero para tomarme todos sus fluidos. Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

— Toma un condón del cajón. — La dejo levantarse y hace lo que le pido. Me coloco de rodillas frente a ella dejando mi expuesta excitación ante ella. — Si quieres continuar vas a ponerme tú el condón. — Su cara de sorpresa no puede ser más tierna y hace que le sonría cálidamente. Con la luz que entra a la habitación puedo ver perfectamente que sus ojos grises han cambiado a negro, sus pupilas se han dilatado muestra clara de su deseo por mí. — No te preocupes, yo te voy a explicar cómo hacerlo. Esto es puro entrenamiento; a partir del lunes ya no va a ser necesario usar esta protección. Primero sácalo del paquete. — Con dedos temblorosos abre el paquete y lo saca de su envoltorio. — Bien, ahora me lo vas a poner. — Sus ojos abiertos se abren por la sorpresa y me miran fijamente. — Tu mirada tiene que estar sobre mi erección Preciosa, no sobre mis ojos. — Rápidamente la baja a mi preparada excitación y se muerde el labio inferior. — Aprieta la punta antes de ponerlo y deslízalo hasta la base. — Sus manos tibias se colocan en acción y hace exactamente lo que le dije. Al deslizarlo hasta la base lo aprieta lo suficiente como para provocarme un escalofrió por toda la columna. Una vez protegidos la tomo de la barbilla para que me mire. — Lo has hecho muy bien. — Sin soportar un segundo más la beso, pero no como lo suelo hacer esta vez la beso delicadamente, sin prisas; poco a poco va cediendo a mis encantos y la pego completamente a mi cuerpo, mi erección queda atrapada entre nuestros estómagos. Poco nos acostamos de lado para quedar cara a cara, acaricio sus costillas hasta llegar a su trasero, subo una de sus piernas a mi cadera y me posiciono en su entrada, le penetro de una sola estocada pero no hago nada más, no me muevo y me dejo deleitar por su estrechez y calidez. Nos besamos sin prisas y nos abrazamos para fundirnos en uno solo, poco a poco empieza a rosarse conmigo y comprendo que tengo que moverme. Lo hago despacio y profundo, salgo casi completamente de ella para volver a entrar tan despacio que duele. Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos. Deja de basarme y esconde el rostro en mi cuello. Esta vez voy lento y sin prisas, esta vez no tenemos solo sexo, esta vez hago el amor, y se siente muy bien; demasiado bien.

Katniss nota que esta vez es diferente y su rostro me lo dice todo. Cuando levanta el rostro para mirarme la pregunta e incredulidad está en sus ojos.

— Peeta… Más rápido… — Gime. — Por favor…

— No Preciosa, déjame disfrutarte. — Sigo con mis acometidas alternando un movimiento de caderas para llegar a diferentes puntos de su estrechez.

Katniss cada vez gime más alto en cada una de mis estocadas, esta vez son lentas pero profundas, de la manera en la que estamos acaricio fácilmente su espalda. Mientras que ella se sujeta fuertemente de mis brazos. Cada vez que entro clava las uñas en mis antebrazos o espalda. Cada vez estoy más cerca de terminar y por lo que veo ella también. En un momento siento como el interior de Katniss aprisiona mi miembro mientras ella muerde, de nuevo, el mismo hombro que mordió ayer en la mañana. Doy unas estocadas más profundas y termino enseguida de ella. Nuestros cuerpos quedan unidos y sudorosos. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones de normalizan. Hay algo diferente en la mirada de Katniss. Si es lo que pienso creo que me voy a acercar a la meta más pronto de lo que pienso.

No me quiero separar de ella, nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección el uno con el otro. Eso lo note desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Poco a poco salgo de ella, muy a mi pesar; anudo el condón y lo arrojó al suelo.

— Esto estuvo… Diferente. — Me dice mientras acaricia mi mandíbula. Si Preciosa; tócame hasta que te canses.

— ¿Y te gusto? — Pregunto temeroso, aunque actuó sin mostrar ningún reflejo de esperanza.

— Siempre que es contigo me gusta. — Dice casi sin pensar, pero al segundo veo pasar cierto destello por sus ojos, como si librara una batalla interna.

— A mí también me gusta de todas la maneras contigo. Me alegro que te haya gustado. — Cambio drásticamente de tema. No quiero agobiarla con lo que mi corazón se muere por gritar a los cuatro vientos. — Mañana viene mi hermana, y Annie y su esposo nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana con ellos en su casa. Quiero aprovechar para presentarte a Finick Odair; mi mejor amigo y mi cuñado.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo es tu cuñado?

— Si, sabes Finick iba a mi casa por dos propósitos; el primero visitar a un buen amigo y el segundo conquistar a mi hermana menor. ¿Sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando descubrí sus intenciones con mi hermana? Y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se casaron.

— ¿Llevan mucho tiempo de casados?

— Tres años más o menos. — Amo esta intimidad que estamos teniendo. Al diablo, Amo a Katniss y todo lo que hago con ella me encanta. — Sabes me encantaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Y necesito llegar temprano para pasar el tiempo que me queda contigo antes de que llegue Johanna.

Nos levantamos a duras penas y empezamos algo que se está volviendo rutinario. Katniss se pone mi camisa y se cubre el cuerpo desnudo, me encantaría la idea de compartir la ducha, pero si lo hacemos me temo que no vamos a tomar un baño como es debido. Dejo que salga de la habitación para que vaya a la de ella y se prepare para ir al trabajo en ella. Mi cuerpo la extraña a tal punto que me duele.

Me preparo lo más rápido que puedo, no soporto estar separado de ella demasiado tiempo. Más pronto de lo que pienso ya estoy en la barra de desayuno esperándola. Es increíble que apenas tengamos una semana juntos, pero parece que ha pasado más tiempo.

Cuando baja a toda prisa de las escaleras me quedo realmente en shock. Esta mujer me va a matar de un infarto; lleva puesto un ajustado vestido color morado con escote en pico y llegan unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y me quiero volver loco, el maldito vestido se ajusta perfectamente a todo su delicioso cuerpo.

Comemos en silencio y nos preparamos para ir a trabajar. Viajamos en silencio y noto a Katniss muy pensativa, no quiero que lo haga, me asusta el poder perderla. Tomo su mano y acaricio sus nudillos. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Instintivamente la beso dulcemente. Mientras esta se deja llevar por sus instintos. Me encanta cuando toma mi nuca y me acerca a ella como su tabla de salvación. Esta vez ya se me ocurrió una buena idea de cobrarme lo de esta noche y necesito prepáralo todo antes de que llegue.

Llegamos a mi oficina primero y me despido de ella. La beso dulcemente de nuevo mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de retirarme. Sus labios han quedado un poco hinchados mientras sus mejillas se han sonrojado gracias a nuestras actividades en el traslado.

— Nos vemos más tarde Preciosa. Te envió un correo cuando llegue.

— Si, Nos vemos luego Peeta.

Le guiño un ojo y salgo del coche. Al llegar a mi ofician hago lo que le prometí.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** La mejor mañana de mi vida

**Fecha:** 6 Marzo 2015 08: 09

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Señorita Katniss Everdeen:_

_Me es grato informarle que no me he podido quitar la sonrisa de bobo desde que te deje. Últimamente mis mañanas se han vuelto especialmente satisfactorias al recibir el amanecer y despedir el día contigo a mi lado. _

_Ya te extraño, deseo que tu mañana sea muy productiva y entretenida._

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Mientras espero la respuesta de Katniss hago una lista de lo que voy a necesitar para esta noche y se la entregó a mi asistente. Le hago especial mención en que todo tiene que llegar antes de las seis de la tarde. Mientras hago una llamada a un cliente llega la respuesta de Katniss

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE: La mejor mañana de mi vida

**Fecha:** 6 Marzo 2015 08: 47

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Señor Mellark:_

_Me agrada que sus mañanas sean asi de satisfactorias, y no me creo que su sonrisa sea de bobo porque no tiene esa clase de sonrisa en su repertorio; más bien pienso que es una sonrisa de un hombre que dice que todo lo puede, y esa sonrisa si le creo que exista. De cualquier manera me gustan todas las sonrisas que tiene. Últimamente me dice que todas sus mañanas son sus mejores mañanas de su vida. Defina cuál es la mejor de todas; me confunde._

_Que tenga una excelente mañana. _

_K.E._

¿Le gustan todas mis sonrisas?; esto es de locos; o está coqueteando conmigo o quiere jugar con mis sentimientos.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** La mejor está por descubrirse

**Fecha:** 6 Marzo 2015 09: 02

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Señorita Everdeen:_

_No puedo definir cuál de todas las mañanas son la mejores de mi vida; lo que te puedo asegurar es que todas las mejores que he pasado han sido contigo._

_Mi mañana no puede ser mejor que el lapso de tiempo que pase contigo._

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

_P.D. ¿Cuál de todas mis sonrisas te gustan más? Quiero usarla en tu contra… ;)_

Llaman a mi puerta y me doy cuenta que tengo que trabajar. En el transcurso de la mañana llega un correo de Katniss que me es imposible leer por toda la carga de trabajo que tengo.

** De:** Katniss Everdeen

**Asunto:** RE: La mejor está por descubrirse

**Fecha:** 6 Marzo 2015 09: 18

**Para:** Peeta Mellark

_Tal vez lo descubras con algún método de tortura que siempre preparas para mí en la noche._

_¿Puedo saber que estas tramando?_

_K.E._

Esta mujer me va a matar de deseo; pero justo cuando quiero responder me llaman a una conferencia vía internet en la cual es necesaria mi presencia.

Más pronto de lo que espero llega la hora de mi salida del trabajo. Un día de estos quiero recoger a Katniss de su oficina y sorprenderla.

Le envió el correo correspondiente a su pago de esta noche.

** De:** Peeta Mellark

**Asunto:** Esta noche

**Fecha:** 6 Marzo 2015 17: 45

**Para:** Katniss Everdeen

_Últimamente te noto un poco tensa, conozco una actividad que te dejara como nueva…_

_Peeta Mellark _

_Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Katniss llega unos cuantos minutos después de las seis de la tarde. Me muero por quitarle ese vestido color morado y poseerla como he querido hacerlo desde la mañana. Me acerco para recibirla y la beso profundamente.

— ¿Comemos? — Asiente y nos disponemos a comer un delicioso estofado de res que ha preparado Sae.

Me llega un mensaje al móvil pero decido ignóralo. Termino mi cena ansiosamente. Y me adelanto para darle una sorpresa a Katniss. Me acerco a ella y le susurro:

— Cuando termines de comer vas a mi habitación, te quitas el hermoso vestido que traes puesto, te pones la bata que dejare sobre la cama y vas directa al cuarto de baño. — Beso su frente y me voy para prepararlo todo.

Cuando entro a la habitación entro directo al cuarto de baño y veo que esta todo lo que pedí. Me quito toda la ropa que traigo puesta y me pongo la bata de baño. Prendo unas velas aromatizantes con olor a jazmín. Diez minutos después entra Katniss al cuarto de baño y lo primero que ve es la cama de masajes cubierta por una sábana blanca. Se queda boquiabierta y abre los ojos como platos. Trae la bata que le indique que se pusiera y si me hizo caso solo trae un conjunto de lencería de lo más sexy para mi salud mental.

— Por lo visto ya te imaginas que va a pasar aquí.

— ¿Vas a hacerme un masaje con… con "final feliz"?

— Pensaba solo hacerte un masaje, pero lo del final feliz me agrada. Quítate la bata y súbete a la cama. — Su respiración cambia conforme se acerca a mí. Me da la espalda y desliza por sus hombros la bata, esta cae al suelo y me deja ver el conjunto de lencería de Katniss, esta mujer me quiere volver loco porque viste un conjunto negro completamente de encaje, la tanga me deja ver a la perfección su perfecto trasero y si creo que es el conjunto que pienso el sostén tampoco deja mucho a la imaginación, porque las copas son completamente de encaje. Katniss de sube a la cama y se acuesta boca abajo. — No vas a necesitar esto. — Desabrocho el sostén y hago que se levante para sacárselo del todo, ahora la tengo sobre una cama vistiendo solo una tanga de encaje. Mi miembro está listo para la acción con solo verla, pero me tengo que controlar.

Aplico un poco del aceite que he comprado antes de llegar al apartamento; al hacer el contacto con la piel de Katniss esta emite un suave gemido, el aceite corporal con olor a fresa emite un delicioso calor en contacto con la piel. Me acerco a su oído y la cuestiono. — ¿Te digo un secreto Schatzy? — Emite un gemido respondiendo a mi pregunta. — El aceite aparte de oler a fresa y emitir calor también se come. — Muerdo suavemente su hombro y mis manos empiezan a masajear los hombros de Katniss, está muy tensa pero con mis manos sobre ella comprende que puede confiar en mí. Aplico más aceite y voy bajando por su espalda, el calor del aceite hace a Katniss temblar de anticipación. Pero cuando llego a su trasero emite un gemido mucho más fuerte, bajo por sus deliciosas y largas piernas, pasando mis manos por entre los dedos de los pies. — Date la vuelta Preciosa. — Lo piensa un poco pero al final lo hace. Ahora en evidente el grado de excitación de ella, sus pezones son ahora dos pequeñas balas que me invitan a chuparlos y mordisquearlos a mi antojo. Coloco aceite ahora sobre sus piernas y voy ascendiendo por ellas. Cuando llego a la cadera me demoro un poco más para jugar en esta parte de su anatomía, quiero que me desee desesperadamente, juego con la tanga y paso mis manos por debajo de ella pero sin llegar al lugar que tanta necesitad tiene por ser tocado. Subo por su vientre e ignoro deliberadamente sus senos, en vez de eso masajeo sus hombros, noto que Katniss mantiene los ojos cerrados completamente, disfrutando todas las sensaciones que mis manos le transmiten. Pongo más aceite en cada uno de sus pezones y esto logra de arque la espalda los masajeo y me deleito, ya no soporto más y paso la lengua por uno de ellos. — Delicioso… el aceite también.

Bajo una de mis manos a su entrepierna y toqueteo la tanga esta está completamente mojada. — Creo que voy a probar el aceite en otra parte de tu cuerpo. — Quito la tanga y coloca aceite en el sexo de Katniss, esta al sentir el contacto del aceite arquea la espalda y emite un gran gemido, sin limitarme a nada más paso la lengua a lo largo de su sexo. El sabor a fresa con el sabor de Katniss es embriagante, mi lengua tortura su clítoris, lo muerdo, lo chupo y lo estiro, lo que me gano son unos fuertes gemidos por parte de Katniss. Enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y me empuja a que continúe. Pero quiero estar dentro de ella a la de ya, pero una petición de ella me detiene.

— Yo también quiero probar como sabe tu cuerpo mesclado con el aceite.

Si me quiere matar, lo está haciendo lentamente… no lo pienso dos veces, casi nunca toma la iniciativa. Hago que se siente y me haga espacio, le doy el aceite y me mira lujuriosamente, sus ojos grises ahora son negros de deseo, me desabrocha la bata y esta deja al descubierto mi erección. Se llena las manos de aceite y lo pasa por mi miembro. ¿La sensación? el calor que pasa por mi miembro, más las delicadas manos de Katniss es la locura de cualquiera. Emito un gran gruñido de satisfacción cuando pasa los dedos de ambas manos por el capullo hinchado. De repente se lleva a la boca mi miembro, gime y juega con su lengua sobre mí, ahora ya sabe cómo torturarme, acaricia mis bolas mientras trata de meter lo más que se puede a la boca, la parte que no le cabe la masajea con la mano que le queda libre. Me quiero dejar llevar pero no puedo. Tengo que provocarle a Katniss mínimo dos orgasmos esta noche. Contra toda mi voluntad la detengo y le levanto el rostro para estar frente a frente. Ahora los dos estamos a horcajadas sobre la cama de masajes.

— Aprendes muy rápido Preciosa, pero necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora.

Me pongo un condón y le tiendo la mano para acercarla a mí, la pongo a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y la penetro lentamente, dejándola que se llene con mi miembro, cuando está completamente penetrada apoyo los brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres que te monte?

— No te estoy deteniendo, Agárrame de los hombros y date placer a ti misma.

Hace lo que le pido y empieza a montarme lentamente, sale casi completamente para después dejarse caer con fuerza, ahora entiendo que a esta mujer le gusta rudo, cada vez que se deja caer siento la estreches de su vagina y me vuelve loco, sube y baja cada vez más deprisa, la ayuda levantando mis caderas cada vez que baja, el choque de nuestros cuerpos es lo único que se escucha. Llegado un momento hace algo que me sorprende, se abraza a mí y junta nuestros labios en un morboso beso en donde juega con mis labios y mi lengua, yo no me quedo atrás y salgo a su encuentro. Siento la respiración de Katniss cada vez más rápida. La detengo de su cabalgata sobre mí y la mantengo completamente penetrada, la muevo adelante y atrás y es su perdición. En un omento determinado explota mientras aprisiona mi excitación en su vagina. Se siente deliciosamente bien, pero no he terminado con ella.

Salgo de su estreches la acuesto sobre la cama y voy en busca de un triángulo de espuma, me mira extrañada y le explico.

— Te vas a poner a cuatro patas pero vas a dejar caer tu cuerpo sobre la resbaladilla del triángulo, vas a dejar tu trasero al aire con esta posición.

La ayuda a subirse al triangulo y le abro las piernas para penetrarla. Lo hago lentamente y puedo sentir aun los espasmos de su pasado orgasmo, empiezo un mete y saca lento y profundo. Me recuesto sobre ella y pego mi cuerpo a su espalda, entrelazo nuestras manos y las estiro completamente. Mi pelvis hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo constante pero mi cuerpo exige una liberación. Hago los movimientos más rápidos y más profundos alternando círculos con mis caderas para que cada vez que esté dentro de ella pueda sentir las penetraciones de diferentes ángulos. Su respiración como siempre empieza descontrolarse y sus gemidos pasan a gritos de auténtico placer. Más pronto de lo que ella desea estalla en mil pedazos y yo la sigo después.

Salgo de ella y me quito el condón. Como deseo que llegue el lunes para dejar de usarlos. Le quito a Katniss del triángulo de espuma. La cargo en voladas hasta la cama y me acomodo con ella, nos abrazamos para quedar cara a cara. De repente ella sonríe y su sonrisa me contagia.

— ¿Te gusto? — Le pregunto temeroso.

— Creo que mi cuerpo lo dice todo. Me has dejado exhausta.

— Puedo darte otro masaje si quieres.

— Creo que mañana me daría mucho gusto, tus manos son mágicas.

— Las tuyas también Preciosa. — La abrazo y la beso dulcemente mi entrepierna empieza a despertarse de nuevo y está lista para la siguiente ronda.

Katniss pasa una pierna sobre mis caderas invitándome a penetrarla de nuevo. Rompo el beso como puedo ya que los dos estamos jadeando. Me volteo a mi cajón para alcanzar un condón pero justo cuando abro el cajón la puerta de mi habitación se abre de par en par y en el umbral esta una joven de cabello corto con mechones morados, me mira a mí y a Katniss con los ojos y boca abierta.

— Demonios Johanna, ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

* * *

Sus deseos se volvieron realidad. Lo que tanto pidieron les fue entregado. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Peeta. Una cosita más; les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los Follows and Favorites que tiene este historis, asi como tambien agradesco todos los Review que me mandan. Eso me hace pensar que la historia les gusta y que quieren que la continue. Tambien quiero agradecer la paciencia que han tenido, ya que esta es mi primer historia y no es una adaptación, esta historia la estoy escribiendo desde cero. Yo se que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero prefiero entregarles algo que les sea entretenido y no algo que me aliente a dar por terminada la historia. Si les gusta la historia recomiendenla. Saludos...


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Peeta y yo estamos a punto de tener otro encuentro después del masaje. Peeta aleja su bello rostro y cuerpo de mí para girarse y alcanzar un condón; justo en el momento que se voltea la puerta se abre de par en par y una menuda chica de cabello negro alborotado con mechas de colores nos mira con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

— Demonios Johanna, ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? — Peeta grita e instintivamente nos tapa con la sabana.

— ¡Lo siento, Los siento! — Da un portazo y sale corriendo. Peeta se coloca el antebrazo sobre los ojos y suelta un lardo suspiro.

— Vístete, voy a tranquilizar a la bestia. — Peeta se levanta de la cama entra al armario y sale vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, a mí me arroja un pantalón igual y una camiseta.

— Peeta no creo que sea buena idea… — Peeta se acerca a mí y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

— Si no sales en cinco minutos traeré a Johanna a la habitación a que te conozca. — Besa mi frente y sale de la habitación.

Me levanto de un salto y me visto con lo que Peeta me dio. En cuatro minutos estoy "presentable" para conocer a Johanna. Salgo de la habitación pero me detengo al escuchar a Peeta y Johanna en la isla de desayuno

— Ya te dije que lo siento Peeta, no sabía que estabas acompañado.

— Te dije que esperaras, pero como siempre eres explosiva e impulsiva.

— Bueno, ahora que lo dices es lógico, veo que ya lo has superado. — Peeta suelta un bufido y voltea la cabeza, justo cuando lo hace nuestra mirada se encuentra. Alza una mano y me hace tomarla. Me acerca a él y me toma posesivamente por la cintura.

— Ahora hago las formales presentaciones. — Voltea a verme. — Katniss ella es mi hermana, Johanna Mellark. — Voltea a ver a Johana. — Johanna ella es Katniss Everdeen, mi novia. — Espera un minuto… ¿Novia?

— Encantada de conocerte Katniss. Peeta me ha contado de ti. — Muestra una gran sonrisa pero de inmediato cambia a una sonrisa torcida, se podría decir que picara. — Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido.

— No hay problema Johanna. — ¿Qué más puedo decir? Esta mujer ya me vio como dios me trajo al mundo y en brazos de su hermano.

— No nos hubieras interrumpido si hubieras avisado que llegabas antes. — Peeta suena… ¿Molesto?, pero si hace algunos minutos estaba más que feliz. ¿Estará frustrado? Peeta me coloca frente a él y pega su torso al mío. Siento su erección en mi trasero. Ah, ahora entiendo porque me coloco frente a él, y no está molesto, esta frustrado.

— Claro que te avise. Te mande un mensaje al móvil. Pero si yo estuviera en tu situación también mandaría al diablo mi móvil. — Johanna muestra una sonrisa ladina, igual que la de Peeta.

— Bueno una vez hechas las presentaciones lo mejor será dormir. — Peeta ya está molesto. Lo mejor es hacer lo que él dice.

— ¿Seguro que vas a dormir? — Johanna sonríe con todos los dientes. Yo no puedo hacer más que sonrojarme. ¡Dios esta mujer es muy liberal!

— Johanna tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero como comprenderás interrumpiste algo importante. — Peeta me coloca a su lado y toma mi mano. — Tu habitación es la de siempre. Descansa.

— Gracias Peeta, y una vez más lo siento mucho. — Sonríe maliciosamente. — Espero que… ¿descansen?, me da igual. Lo que me encanta de tu Penthouse son las paredes insonoras. — Vuelve a sonreír, y levanta las cejas, esta vez de medio lado. — Hasta mañana descerebrado. Y que pasen buenas noche, bueno; sin duda lo van a tener.

Se aleja de nosotros escaleras arriba y no había notado lo tensa que estaba hasta que me empezó a doler la espalda. Peeta me abraza y caminamos juntos a su habitación. En cuanto entramos a la habitación coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besa, no es posesivamente ni tampoco es demasiado despacio; me besa deleitándose con mi boca, explorándola y jugando con mi lengua. Yo no hago más que dejarme llevar. Me pierdo en el beso de Peeta como lo hago siempre. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empiezo a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. Avanza poco a poco a la cama y de repente, delicadamente me acuesta en ella. Él se coloca sobre mí colocando parte de su peso sobre mí. Puedo deducir que está necesitado de desahogarse ya que su erección se presiona sobre mi estómago. Rompe el beso y coloca su frente sobre la mía.

— Creo que dejamos algo pendiente. — Me dice con la respiración algo agitada.

— ¿Y qué propones? — Realmente yo también quiero saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer conmigo.

— Primero te propongo desnudarte. — Me besa en el cuello. — Después te propongo ponerte a punto para que me recibas como es debido. — Su boca baja hasta mí clavícula. — Y al final te propongo perdernos en el cuerpo de otro como estamos deseando. — Me mira a los ojos y examina mi reacción detenidamente. Pero en el fondo de mí, yo también quiero terminar lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que llegara Johanna.

— Creo que lo que propones me parece bien. — Sonrió mientras me muerdo el labio tratando de ser… ¿seductora?

No sé realmente, pero lo que si se es que le gusta a Peeta mi respuesta ya que mete debajo de la camiseta sus manos y acaricia mi vientre y costillas delicadamente, después se pasa a mis senos y con los pulgares roza mis pezones; los tortura con suaves toques. Empiezo a gemir y arquear la espalda. Más pronto de lo que pienso mi sexo empieza a latir y necesitar atención. Peeta aprovecha mi momento de debilidad para colarse entre mis piernas y posicionar su excitación sobre mi necesitado sexo. Empiezo a buscar fricción con esa dureza y escucho a Peeta gemir sonoramente cuando me restriego más fuertemente contra él. Meto mis manos en la camiseta de Peeta y toda su tersa piel, lo toco por sus costados y espalda, creo que esta última parte de la anatomía de Peeta es la que peor termina, ya que siempre sale lastimada después de nuestros encuentros.

Estoy muy cómoda con nuestras caricias pero quiero más. En un momento de valentía juego con el elástico de los pantalones de Peeta y se los bajo dejando sus duras nalgas al aire, las aprieto y Peeta gruñe. Lo abrazo por esta parte de su cuerpo y lo acerco a mí para restregarme contra él. De repente se levanta y se coloca de rodillas frente a mí, se quita la camiseta y los pantalones; después me quita la camiseta que traigo puesta. Se levanta de donde estaba para abrir el cajón y sacar un condón de este, me levanta tomando mis nalgas y me quita los pantalones que hasta el momento me cubrían. Se vuelve a colocar sobre mí, me abraza y captura mi boca, esta vez el beso es un poco más fogoso que el anterior. Nos coloca de lado para quedar frente a frente y se lleva una de mis piernas para enredarla alrededor de su cintura. Me besa para perderme en él y juega en mi entrada con la punta de su excitación. Gimo de la necesidad para después gritar cuando me penetra con fuerza. Se sale de mí con una lentitud desesperante y vuelve a entrar con fuerza nuevamente.

No hablamos, solo géminos cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran, nos besamos ocasionalmente pero siempre que nos separamos nos miraos a los ojos. Estamos abrazados y juntos de todas las maneras posibles, y como dijo Peeta nos estamos perdiendo en el cuerpo de otro. Las sensaciones que nos invaden nos sobrepasan. Hay mil emociones en esto no solo estamos cogiendo, no, esto es diferente; esto es hacer el amor. Justo cuando Peeta quiere hablar lo beso, no quiero escucharlo, no puedo, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Me restriego como puedo para indicarle a Peeta que necesito más fricción y este obedece. Ya que toma mi cintura y entra y sale con rudeza y velozmente. Si, esto es justo lo que necesito para dejar de pensar en sentimientos.

— Vamos Schatzy, dámelo…. — Y como buena chica obedezco. Me vengo sonoramente y arqueo la espalda mientras clavo mis uñas en la espalda de Peeta, nuevamente; Peeta por su parte se mueve unas veces más y termina después de mí. Sale de mí y se quita el condón me estrecha contra él mientras pierdo la batalla por mantener los ojos abiertos…

Por primera vez en toda la semana me despierto sola en la cama. Peeta no está a mi lado y ya siento que lo necesito. Reviso la hora en el reloj que está a mi lado y dios ya casi son las 10 de la mañana, ¿Tanto estuvimos despiertos? Me levanto de un salto y me pongo lo que me puse ayer para conocer a Johanna. La camiseta y el pantalón de Peeta están sobre la cama perfectamente doblados. Salgo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, pero unas voces me detienen en seco.

—… Si pero ¿Ya lo superaste? Y no evadas la pregunta Peeta, sabes que a ella no le gustaría. — Habla una mujer, me imagino que es Johanna

— Ya está superado. Me ha ayudado en eso. — Ahora es Peeta el que habla.

— Ya, pero si es lo que realmente sientes por ella, ¿es importante para ti? — ¿De quién demonios hablan? y ¿Qué sentimiento está sintiendo Peeta?

— Se está volviendo cada vez más importante para mí. Y si, es lo que realmente siento por ella.

— ¿Y eres correspondido?

— No lo sé. A veces siento que sí, pero otras se va de este mundo y se encierra en su caparazón y no me deja entrar, es tan frustrante.

— ¿Y sabe lo que tu sientes por ella?

— No creo. Tengo miedo de perderla si se lo confieso. No soportaría vivir sin ella.

— Pero si solo tienes una…

No puedo más y entro en la cocina junto a ellos. Peeta me sonríe y Johanna me estudia con la mirada. Es raro.

— Buenos días Preciosa, ¿Dormiste bien? — Peeta me abraza por la cintura y me besa castamente. Descubro que los sartenes tienen huevos con tocino, la fruta esta finamente picada en cuadros y el café y algo de té están listos para ser bebidos.

— ¿Cómo no va a dormir bien si está contigo?, por cierto buenos días Katniss. — Rojo. Asi es el color que tienen mis mejillas. Peeta solo se ríe y yo me sonrojo y me aferro a su camisa.

— Johanna por favor. — Peeta entrecierra los ojos hacia Johanna. — Por cierto esta conversación sigue pendiente. La táctica de distracción que usaste fue muy hábil. — Johanna solo sonríe mientras se lleva a la boca algo de pan.

— Lo que tú digas. Por cierto hoy juega el equipo de Seneca. Y lo tienes que ver. — Peeta suspira sonoramente mostrando una gran incomodidad.

— Sabes que no me importa ese equipo.

— Y también sabes que ese quipo le da de comer a papá.

— Si lo sé. ¿A qué hora es?

— A las 7 en punto. ¿A qué hora es la comida con Annie y Finick?

— Despues de medio día.

— Perfecto tenemos justo el tiempo.

Durante la conversación mi cabeza parece que presencia un partido de tenis, porque solo volteo de lado a lado mientras observo a los hermanos Mellark hablar entre ellos.

— ¿Katniss me ayudas con el resto del desayuno?

— Claro.

Ayudo a Peeta a terminar de cocinar mientras Johanna prepara la barra de desayuno. Comemos en un silencio tranquilo mientras Johanna me observa ocasionalmente y hace un gesto con su entrecejo que me hace pensar.

Terminamos el desayuno pero Peeta parece distraído. Se levanta del banquillo y me toma de la mano.

— Preciosa, te ayudaría a recoger los platos pero tengo que hacer unas llamadas. — Me besa en la frente y le sonríe a Johanna. — Mi hermana te puede ayudar a recoger. — Johanna abre los ojos como platos mientras se lleva a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

— No te preocupes Peeta, yo puedo encargarme sola. — Contesto a Peeta, no quiero quedarme a solas con Johanna, mi rostro no dejara de estar rojo todo el tiempo.

— Johanna te ayuda, he dicho. — Me abraza y me besa castamente en la boca. Yo no hago más que dejarme llevar al estar entre sus brazos. — Compláceme.

Vaya; hace mucho que no lo escuchaba decir esto.

— Vamos novia del descerebrado, entre más pronto terminemos de limpiar más pronto podemos arreglarnos para ir con Annie.

Salgo de mi lapsus brutus al recordar a Peeta y empiezo con mi labor de limpiar la cocina mientras Johanna recoge los cubiertos.

— Y… ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? — Pregunta de repente Johanna mientras coloca los platos en el lavavajillas. No me esperaba esa pregunta de su parte.

— No mucho… — ¿Qué le puedo decir a Johanna?, ¿Qué su hermano y yo tenemos un contrato en el que él me deja dormir en su departamento siempre y cuando yo le regale tres orgasmos? No creo que sea buena idea.

— Si pero, ¿Desde cuándo?, Meses, días, semanas… ¿No me digas que no llevas la cuanta?

— ¿Semanas…? …creo

— Pues el tiempo que llevan juntos parece que le ha servido a Peeta. — De repente toda la picardía y duda de la cara de Johanna se vuelven ¿Tristeza? Cuando mira a la nada su rostro se transforma. — Desde que nuestra madre murió, Peeta estaba mal, muy mal. Nos costó mucho volver a… "levantarlo", meses diría yo. — De repente su rostro se gira hacia mí y me observa, me estudia como si deducirá algo que ni ella misma sabe que es. — En cambio tú, lo has hecho cambiar en semanas. ¿Qué hiciste?

Definitivamente no lo puedo decir que hacemos.

— Bueno… ¿Comprensión?, diría que es la clave… — Soy malísima mintiendo, no me gusta gustarle a las personas. Me gusta mostrarme como soy, tal cual. Pero con Johanna debo fingir. — Peeta y yo hablamos mucho, casi todo el tiempo. Tratamos de comprendernos y ayudarnos. Y nos la pasamos bien.

— Si… ayer vi que se la pasaban muy bien. — Johanna sonríe de manera picara y mi rostro es color rojo, de nuevo. — Perdona si te hice sentir mal. Es solo que Peeta nunca tiene a nadie en su Penthouse, asi que asumí que estaba en su habitación; pero te juro que no sabía que estaba acompañado. Además él no me lo dijo. — Finge inocencia.

— Creo que no hay problema. Pero nunca me habían descubierto a punto de tener relaciones con nadie.

— Lo siento, pero… ¿Al menos terminaron lo que empezaron? — ¡Dios!, esta mujer tiene la habilidad para hacerme sonrojar siempre. — Por tu rostro supongo que sí.

Volteo a ver a todos lados cuando fijo mi mirada en el reloj de pared. Ya es casi medio día. La comida con Annie es lo de menos, hoy me llama Prim.

— Lo siento Johanna, tengo que hacer una llamada.

— No hay problema. Pero recuerda la comida con Annie. Supongo que en cuando termine Peeta la llamada en la que esta, se arreglara y nos iremos.

— Si, nos vemos después.

Corro hacia la habitación de Peeta, en cuanto entro a la habitación suena el teléfono. Me abalanzo sobre este y contesto. La voz al otro lado me hace llorar en cuanto la escucho.

— Katniss… te extraño.

— Patito. Yo te extraño igual.

— Katniss, lo siento mucho pero no quiero perturbarte ni que dejes de estar tranquila.

— ¿De qué hablas Prim?, ¿Qué pasa?

— Más bien, ¿Qué pasó? — Recalca el Pasó. — Primero, quiero decirte que ya todo se resolvió.

— Me importa muy poco si ya se resolvió Prim. ¿Qué diablos pasó? — Suspira al otro lado de la línea.

— Snow llamó. — La sangre abandona mi cuerpo. Los recuerdos vienen y mi preocupación se eleva a los cielos. Casi siento que mi corazón se quiere salir de mi torso. — Katniss… ¿Estas allí?

— Sí. — Digo en un susurro, y mis lágrimas abandonan mis ojos, corren por mis mejillas y mi miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo, empiezo a temblar y mis más finos sentidos se ponen en alerta.

— Pregunto acerca de cómo estábamos mi mamá y yo, también pregunto por ti; obviamente negué que siguieras en contacto. Y también pregunto sobre mi carrera universitaria.

— Prim… ¿Están bien?, ¿Tu estas bien? — Es todo lo que puedo decir después de semejante notica. Debo proteger a Prim. Y si eso implica ir hasta Philadelphia a protegerla de ese maldito y romper el contrato con Peeta lo hare. No me importa exponerme, primero es mi hermana, debo mantenerla a salvo, lo prometí.

— Katniss… No te voy a negar que me sorprendió mucho su llamada. Lo que me preocupa es que nos descubra. No quiero dejar de llamarte. — Prim empieza a llorar, y mi impotencia me supera, empiezo a llorar en silencio, quiero ir con ella abrazarla y consolarla para que no lloré, es mi deber protegerla y que nada le pase. Pero debo mantenerme fuerte.

— No nos va a descubrir Prim, te lo prometo.

— Katniss quisiera que esto terminara.

— Yo también Prim.

— Quisiera hablarte por más tiempo.

— Patito, te prometo que en cualquier oportunidad nos fugamos de esta loca vida que tenemos.

— Esta bien. Katniss me tengo que ir. Te quiero mucho.

— Yo también te quiero con toda el alma Prim… — Al pronunciar la última letra de su nombre Prim cuelga y solo escucho el sonido que se hace al cortar la línea.

Mis lágrimas pueden más que yo y salen desesperadas por mis ojos. Ahora lloró; lloró con todas mis fuerzas, junto las rodillas a mí pecho y escondo el rostro en el hueco que se hace.

Estoy perdida en mi dolor cuando unas manos me hacen estremecer porque me acaricia los costados de mi torso. Peeta Mellark está en la habitación y esta de rodillas frente a mí. Levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, me observa comprensivo y se nota la preocupación es su rostro ya que su frente tiene unas pequeñas arrugas que nunca había notado. Coloca sus manos en mis rodillas y baja mis piernas para quedar sentada sobre la cama. Se sienta a mi lado, me carga en su regazo y me abraza fuertemente mientras con una mano frota mí espalda, de repente siento como si los brazos de Peeta fueran un salvavidas y que si no me sujeto de ellos me voy a hundir. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello y lloro desconsoladamente.

— Algún día me tienes que decir que pasa mientras hablas con tu hermana Preciosa. No me gusta verte asi.

Si, algún día sabrá, pero no hoy. Hoy solo quiero que me abrace y me consuele. Levanto mi rostro para quedar cara a cara de nuevo y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Beso su labio inferior y Peeta se deja hacer. Chupo su labio superior y con mi lengua delineo el contorno de sus labios.

— Peeta…

— Shh… No digas nada. — Hace exactamente lo que yo hice con su boca, solo que al final muerde mi labio inferior.

— Hazme olvidar Peeta, consuélame. — Susurro contra su boca.

— Dime como… — Acaricia mi espalda de arriba abajo. Despues pasa sus manos a mi torso y acaricia mí vientre y estómago. Se detiene justo debajo donde empiezan mis senos. Ya no puedo más con lo que me hace y solo necesito una cosa.

— Hazme el amor…

No se lo digo dos veces, me acomoda tiernamente sobre la cama y me quita la camiseta y los pantalones. El queda completamente desnudo al igual que yo. Besa cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Empieza por el cuello, baja lentamente por él hasta llegar a mi clavícula, muerde tiernamente el hueso que sobresale de esta. Baja hasta llegar a mis pezones que lo reciben apuntando hacia él, sonríe de lado y pasa la lengua por su pezón favorito, el otro pezón no se queda desatendido pues una de sus manos lo pellizca y acaricia. Deja mis pezones desatendidos y baja su boca por mis costillas lambiendo y mordiendo al paso de esta. Al llegar a mi pubis respira sobre este da unos cuantos besos y se dirige de lleno a mi sexo. Abre mis piernas y respira sobre mi necesitado clítoris enviando escalofríos a toda mi columna, no hace nada más que respirar sobre mi sexo, quiero acercar mis caderas a su boca pero me detiene en cuanto hago el primer movimiento.

De un momento a otro pasa la lengua a lo largo de mi sexo, arqueo mi espalda en respuesta mientras Peeta de nuevo se detiene.

— Estas tan mojada Katniss… — Aprisiona mi clítoris y lo tortura, lo estira y chupa con algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente como para llevarme al clímax.

— Peeta… por favor…

— Sera lento Katniss. — Mete un dedo y empieza a moverlo. — Quiero que te pierdas y perderme contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Si… pero hazlo ya… — No me da tiempo a decir más. Porque me penetra de una sola estocada. Cierro mis ojos en respuesta pero al no moverse me hace pensar, no se ha puesto condón. Quiero comprobar si estamos protegidos cuando veo a un lado de mi cadera el envoltorio metálico.

Peeta me cubre con su cuerpo, por un momento puedo sentir todo su peso sobre mí, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que apoya los codos a los lados de mi torso y empieza unas estocadas lentas y profundas que cada vez que entra en mi me hace gemir. Llevo mis manos a su nuca y estiro el cabello que mis dedos encuentran. Peeta lleva sus manos a las mías y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos; besa cada mano unida y las lleva a lo alto de mi cabeza. Me inmoviliza de las manos y su boca encuentra la mía. Cuando nuestras bocas se juntan empieza unas embestidas más profundas, con ayuda de sus caderas abre los mas que puede mis piernas, esto hace que llegue más profundo de lo que llegaba en mí, cada vez que sale mueve sus caderas para penetrarme rudo y fuerte tocando partes en mi interior que no había tocado.

Peeta tenía razón, estamos perdiéndonos en el cuerpo del otro. Cada vez empuja más fuerte y mi interior empieza a temblar, deja de besarme y apoya su frente en la mía. Nuestras respiraciones se han acelerado y nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación. Mi cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al de Peeta, cada vez que me toca me estremezco.

— Vamos Schatzy… termina para mí. — Unas cuantas estocadas más y mi bomba estalla en mil pedazos. Peeta toma mis caderas, bombea unas cuantas veces más y termina en mi interior. Se deja caer encima de mí y me deja sentir su peso. Esconde su rostro en mi cuello mientras nuestra respiración se normaliza.

Cuando es consciente de si se levanta apoyando el peso en sus codos. Me sonríe y no hago otra cosa que sonreírle en respuesta.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que después de hacer el amor te vez realmente sexy? — ¿Sexy?, ¿Yo?, por favor… Peeta debe estar ciego.

— La palabra "Sexy" junto con mi nombre no creo que deban ir en una sola oración.

— Por favor Katniss; eres endiabladamente sexy después de hacer el amor.

— Bueno es la segunda vez que hago el amor… — Peeta me interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Tercera, la primera vez juntos hicimos el amor… recuérdalo.

— Este bien. Es la tercera vez que hago el amor, asi que no sé qué aspecto tengo. Casi siempre he tenido solo sexo.

— Y aun asi te ves increíble, me pongo duro de nuevo con solo verte. Tus mejillas sonrosadas, tus labios hinchados, tus pezones duros y tu cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, esa es la mejor vista que un hombre puede tener. ¿Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrás después de un rápido?

— ¿Encuentro rápido? — Mi poca experiencia me gana.

— Un encuentro en un lugar prohibido. Donde tienes que ser rápido.

— Creo que me falta esa experiencia.

— No te preocupes Preciosa, hoy lo tendrás.

Se levanta y lo veo en todo su esplendor. Me siento en la cama y lo miro embelesada.

— Ponte vestido para la comida de Annie… — me guiña un ojo y se va a la ducha.

Estoy aturdida, ¿Cómo puede ser que Peeta me lleve del llanto al deseo extremo de secuestrarlo en cualquier rincón?

Bueno, cualquiera sea la respuesta esta tarde promete mucho.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. El PROV Peeta fue muy bien recibido, me alegra que les gustara. Aprovecho para comunicarles que este domingo no podré publicar el siguiente capítulo; ya que en méxico se celebra el día del padre. pero el lunes en cuanto tenga tiempo subo el siguiente capítulo. Saludos...


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne , la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Como lo predijo Johanna en cuanto Peeta salió de la ducha me dijo que me esperarían pero que no tardara y que él me elegiría la ropa.

Y ahora lista para salir de la habitación me sorprendo de lo que ha escogido; un vestido estampado en tonos azules negro y blanco con escote corazón, tirantes anchos, el torso del vestido sea ajusta a mi cuerpo acentuando mi cintura y la falda con vuelo llega a la mitad de mis muslos. Lo que más me sorprende es la ropa interior; por la promesa que me hizo antes de entrar a la ducha pensé que escogería una tanga diminuta pero no es asi, las bragas gracias a dios son normales pero sexys ya que tienes transparencia y cubren justo lo debido, el vestido es muy pegado a mi torso asi que no necesito de un sostén. El maquillaje lo he mantenido al natural y mi cabello suelto en unas largas ondas tras mi espalda me da la imagen de una chica inocente. Me calzo unos tacones negros.

En cuanto salgo de la habitación me encuentro a Peeta y Johanna reír sonoramente sobre los recuerdos que tienen de la infancia, Peeta adora a su hermana se ve por la forma en la que la ve, esa forma cariñosa y comprensiva que encanta a cualquiera. Diría que de la misma forma veo yo a Prim. En cuanto me ven Peeta me alcanza y me atrae a su cuerpo tomando mi cintura.

Esta increíblemente hermosa, la camisa celeste ajustada, los jeans de mezclilla, el cabello rubio alborotado y los ojos azules resplandecientes le hacen honor a su portador. Johanna no se queda atrás, el vestido naranja manga tres cuartos de brazo tipo túnica con el cinturoncillo café en la cintura la hacen ver espectacular, el vestido es corto, a la mitad del muslo. El maquillaje natural y el cabello algo alborotado la hacen parecer una muñeca.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos descerebrado? — Lastima que la muñeca habla.

— En unos momentos Johanna, estoy esperando órdenes de Haymitch.

— ¿Ordenes de qué?, dijiste que no te acompañaba seguridad los fines de semana. — Ataca Johanna de repente.

— Claro que la tengo, son más discretos los fines de semana pero allí están. — Responde Peeta algo alterado.

— Una pregunta… ¿Ellos también van a ir el próximo sábado? — ¿Próximo sábado? ¿Qué hay que hacer el próximo sábado?

— Todavía no lo sé.

— ¿Y Katniss ira? — Johanna suelta de repente, Peeta se posesiona de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él.

— Claro que ira. Ella está conmigo ahora. — ¿A dónde diablos voy a ir sin estar enterada?

— Bueno solo preguntaba.

El iPhone de Peeta recibe un mensaje, lo lee y me toma de la mano.

— Ya está todo listo. Vámonos.

Bajamos en el ascensor en completo silencio. Peeta me rodea el torso con un brazo, su pulgar acaricia rítmicamente mi cintura mientras me observa de reojo. Yo no puedo más que apretar los puños en mi vestido. Johanna nos observa y nos estudia soltando ocasionalmente una risita por lo bajo.

Llegamos a la planta baja y pasamos el Mercedes SLK.

— ¿No nos vamos en el Merc? — Pregunta Johanna con una clara desilusión en sus ojos

— Si nos vamos en el Merc, tú no irías con nosotros, recuerda que ahora somos tres. — Responde Peeta mientras abre la puerta del copiloto y trasera de este al mismo tiempo del Porsche Panamera.

De reojo veo como Haymitch y Cinna se suben al Lincoln que uso para ir y venir al trabajo.

Peeta maneja al Porsche hacia la salida del edificio y nos incorporamos al tráfico habitual del fin de semana en Chicago. Peeta pasa la gran ciudad y se incorpora a la carretera, poco a poco nos adentramos en los suburbios. Cada uno de nosotros vamos pensando en cosas diferentes hasta que Johanna se desabrocha su cinturón y se coloca en medio de Peeta y yo como si hubiera un tercer asiento entre nosotros, se aclara la garganta y su mirada clara me analiza minuciosamente

— Y Katniss ¿A qué te dedicas? — Le sostengo la mirada y respondo.

— Soy Analista de Sistemas en Beetee Solutions.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hace una analista de sistemas?

— ¿Analiza…? — Respondo con el ceño fruncido. Johanna por el contrario me mira como diciendo "En serio me crees imbécil". — En realidad me mandan llamar las empresas para definir los procesos que se realizan actualmente y nosotros vemos cómo podemos digitalizarlos y mejorarlos.

— Entiendo.

— De hecho asi fue como nos conocimos Johanna ya te lo dije. — Responde Peeta con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Ya y se supone que me tengo que tragar la historia de la pareja que se conoce en una entrevista. — Johanna dice sarcásticamente.

— Pues créelo. — Sonríe Peeta y desvía un poco la mirada del camino para mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa moja-bragas que tiene el efecto deseado en mí.

Johanna nos platica un poco de su vida y la verdad le pondría todo mi atención, pero en mi cabeza solo hay un pensamiento; la promesa que Peeta me hizo antes de meterse a la ducha… el famoso "Encuentro rápido" que según él vamos a experimentar este mismo día.

— Ya llegamos… — Anuncia Peeta bajando del coche y rodeando el auto para abrirnos la puerta a su hermana ya mí.

Tan centrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a una impresionante residencia. Por supuesto la casa de Annie está en Highland Park, Chicago. La hermosa casa estilo contemporáneo de dos plantas y jardines enormes es la que te da le bienvenida. La residencia tiene la puerta principal que juro es de la más fina caoba, el estilo contemporáneo esta hace de esta casa que su diseño sea una especia de círculos. Es extraño pero a cada lado de la pared de la puerta de entrada se posicionan dos cilindros de lo que se supone forma parte de la casa. Nosotros estacionamos en coche justo enfrente de la puerta principal en la cual se ve a un hombre alto rubio y de alegres ojos mirarnos con curiosidad.

Peeta me toma de la mano y subimos los escalones de la casa. El hombre viste un pantalón azul marino con mocasines y camisa color vino, el cabello lo lleva perfectamente peinado formando un mechón en pico sobre el mientras que a los lados se le ve perfectamente corto. Nada que ver con el despeinado estilo de Peeta. En cuanto estamos los tres frente al misterioso hombre nos sonríe ampliamente en sus ojos se ve diversión y no sé qué tanto le divierte.

— Asi que ella es la famosa Katniss Everdeen. Es tono un honor tenerla en casa. — Responde el rubio de ojos verdes sonriendo ampliamente.

— Finick amigo, pues sí. — Peeta se posesiona de mi cintura y me mira dulcemente. — Ella es Katniss Everdeen. Y hago las debidas presentaciones. Katniss este es mi amigo y cuñado Finick Odair. Y Finick a ella ya la conoces.

— Es un placer conocerte al fin Katniss. — Me toma de la mano y me besa la mejilla. Con la mano que cubre mi mano asi que quedó atrapada entre sus manos. — Peeta ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

— Igualmente me alegro de conocerte Finick.

— Si a mí también me alegra que se conozcan. — Peeta toma nuestras manos y las separa juguetonamente. — Y ahora suéltala, recuerdo que asi sucumbió mi hermana a tus misteriosos encantos.

— Peeta. — Le sonrió por su pequeño ataque de celos.

— ¿Y porque dices Mellark que mis encantos son misteriosos?

— Porque no los veo por ningún lado. No es así Joha…

Cuando volteamos a ver a donde estaba Johanna esta ya no está.

— Parece que tenía prisa. — Dice Finick con una sonrisa. — Bueno busquemos a Annie.

— Si vamos

Entramos en la casa y la elegancia es la que rodea la estancia. La sala minimalista de sillones de cuero negro con una mesa de centro de vidrio es rodeada por una chimenea de estilo contemporáneo. En seguida esta un amplio comedor y enseguida una cocina equipada de hasta lo más mínimo. Los colores que nos rodean son negros, blancos, rojos y azules. Todo es elegante y moderno, además la casa es enorme, tanto que se escucha un eco cada vez que hablamos. Finick observa mi rostro mientras platica animadamente con Peeta mientras nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué te parece la casa Katniss? — Un rubor se apodera de mi rostro.

— Es preciosa. Es enorme y espaciosa.

— Ya lo se, pero asi lo quisimos Annie y yo. Muy pronto va a estar llena de gritos y juguetes por todos lados.

— ¿Porque? ¿No me digas que Annie ya está embarazada? — Pregunta Peeta esperanzado.

— Desgraciadamente no, aun. Estamos en eso y te estaré informando. — Responde Finick sonriente. ¿Este hombre solo sabe sonreír?

— Por favor esfuércense el triple de lo que lo hacen. Me muero por tener un bebé en los brazos. — Peeta sujeta mi mano y la aprieta entre las suyas.

— ¿Y porque nosotros? ¿Qué tú no puedes hacer ese esfuerzo? — Ahora mi mano esta entre sus rodillas.

— Bueno, primero quisiera tener un anillo en mi dedo antes de tener un bebé entre los brazos. — Peeta se endereza en el asiento y acerca cada vez más sus manos con la mía a su ¿Entrepierna?

— Katniss que alegría verte. — Una Annie vestida en color verde parecido al mío. A regañadientes Peeta suelta mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme. Annie me abraza cariñosamente envolviéndome entre sus brazos. — Que bueno que viniste, ¿Quieres venir con Johanna y conmigo a la cocina? Te divertirás.

— Dios Annie. ¿También ella? — Pregunta Peeta rodeando mi cintura y posicionándose sobre mí. Acerca sus caderas a las mías y siento a la perfección su creciente erección. No sé si poder soportar tener a Peeta a mi lado totalmente excitado mientras que yo estoy anhelante por tumbarme en cualquier rincón que él quiera mientras este su carne dura y caliente dentro de mí.

— Vamos Katniss, acompáñanos estamos tomando margaritas.

— Este bien. — Me suelto del agarre de Peeta volteo a verlo y le doy un casto beso en los labios.

Sigo a Annie a la cocina y Johanna está en un taburete de la cocina y tomando una copa de lo que supongo en la famosa margarita que menciono Annie. Junto a ella esta una copa, en cuanto entro Johanna me acerco y Johanna me coloca la copa enfrente.

— Por fin, pensé que no te iba a soltar. — Dice Annie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Annie?

— Tenemos un interrogatorio para ti Katniss. — Ahora es Johanna la que habla.

— ¿Y es malo eso?

— No para nada. — Dicen las dos al unísono. — La primera, ¿Cómo le haces para mantener la constante sonrisa en Peeta? — Pregunta Annie.

— Creo que yo puedo responder a eso. — Johanna deja su copa en la barra y sonríe perversamente. — Ayer que llegue encontré a mi querido hermano a punto de sucumbirse a los encantos de esta señorita.

Roja… mis mejillas están rojas de la vergüenza, ahora Annie sabe lo que hago con Peeta, no es que se suponga que hacemos a puerta cerrada, pero ahora que lo sabe abiertamente es vergonzoso.

— Bueno, no podemos negar que Katniss es hermosa. — Annie me mira y me toma de la mano.

— Gracias. Pero fue vergonzoso que Johanna nos encontrara a punto de …

— Tenemos hambre señoritas… — Finick y Peeta entran en la cocina y me ayudan a no terminar la vergonzosa frase.

— Bien si todos están de acurdo comemos ahora. Le hablo a Daniela para que sirva los platos. Ahora vamos al comedor.

Finick se coloca en el cabecero de la mesa, Annie a su lado izquierdo y Johanna a su lado. Peeta está a la derecha de Finick y yo a su lado, asi que quedo frente a Johanna. Cuando Daniela una menuda chica latina entra al comedor nos empieza a servir unos platos con lo que parece ser crema de algo. Peeta amablemente coloca una servilleta en mi regazo y yo lo dejo hacer, pero sus intenciones claramente eran otras; al colocar la servilleta pasa la mano por todo mi muslo hasta llegar a mis caderas. Su acto me desconcierta y me excita a la vez. Pero estamos en la casa de su ¡hermana!

La plática se torna en un partido que creo que veremos más tarde, pero me importa un comino porque la mano de Peeta esta posesivamente en mi rodilla. Cuando llega el plato fuerte la mano la mano de mi acompañante sube hacia arriba mientras deja mi muslo desnudo a su paso.

— Y ¿Qué opinas Katniss? — Me pregunta amablemente Annie pero… ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

— No lo sé.

— Bueno sé que eres de Philadelphia, pero no te importara apoyar esta tarde a los Red Sox. Es el equipo de nuestro hermano Seneca y siempre lo apoyaos. — Dice Annie con una sonrisa de niña.

— Creo que no hay problema.

— Bueno, después de comer nos vamos al bar El Capitolio.

— ¿Pero pensé que esta comida era para hablar de nuestro padre? — Dice una aturdida Johanna.

— Y lo haremos, después de todo Solo falto yo de saber. Peeta ya sabe lo que debemos hacer y está de acuerdo — Annie ruega y Johanna rueda los ojos.

— Finick me preguntaba… si me dejas que le enseñe a Katniss el recién inaugurado espacio que diseñaste. — Amablemente Peeta aleja su mano de mí y ya siento que lo extraño.

— Claro que sí. Si quieres puedes entrar mientras Annie y Johanna hablan. Despues de todo solo firmaran unos papeles y estaría todo arreglado.

— Perfecto. — El malvado de Peeta sonríe maliciosamente hacia mí.

El estofado esta delicioso y comemos en absoluto y cómodo silencio. La mano de Peeta está sobre su pierna y esta la sube y baja cada vez que puede. Cuando terminamos la comida Annie y Johanna se alejan y desaparecen detrás de una puerta, Peeta se levanta y me toma de la mano. Este se disculpa por ambos de Finick al dejar la mesa

Caminamos por un amplio pasillo lleno de pinturas abstractas parecidas a las que Peeta tiene en su despacho y pasillo en Torre León.

Peeta abre una puerta doble y me hace pasar, al cerrarla con llave Peeta se acerca a mí y toma mi cintura para atraerme a él, su boca busca la mía y lo recibo gustosa y anhelante, mis manos van directo a su cuello y enredo mis brazos a su alrededor. Mientras nos devoramos Peeta camina hasta que me hace chocar con algo, coloca sus manos en mi trasero para después pasarlo a mis muslos y hacerme sentar sobre una especie de mesa. Al despegarnos Me doy cuenta que estoy sobre un escritorio.

— Tienes algún fetiche sobre los escritorios Peeta.

— Y me falta estrenar el de mi oficina. No lo olvides. — Abre mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas, coloca su erección a mi necesitado centro y se restriega contra mí. Gimo sonoramente mientras mis uñas se clavan en los hombros de Peeta. Toma en un puño mi cabello y hace que deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando mi cuello expuesto. Besa y mordisquea delicadamente mi cuello mientras nuestros sexos de rozan. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro articular una pregunta.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí…? — Gimo cuando sus labios encuentran el lóbulo de mi oído.

— Solo besuquearnos y provocarte un delicioso orgasmo. — Mete sus manos bajo mi vestido y mueve la tela de mis bragas hacia un lado y frota con un dedo mi clítoris, arque mi espalda mientras le ofrezco mis necesitados senos.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras sus dedos exploran mi sexo, abre los labios de este y mete un dedo dentro de mí. Gimo cuando empieza a moverlo dentro de mí haciendo una especie de circulo y rodeando todas mis paredes.

— ¡Dios Katniss!, ya estas lista para mi Preciosa. — Gimo más alto cuando mete un segundo dedo y los mueve haciendo un gancho con ellos.

— Peeta, por favor… — Ruego y grito cuando Peeta encuentra un punto sensible dentro de mí que me hace tambalearme sobre el escritorio y me nubla la vista.

— Ahora no Preciosa, dejémoslo para después. — Mueve los dedos con más fuerza, los jugos de mi sexo cubren por completo la mano de Peeta. Llevo mucho tiempo excitada, desde que me dijo lo del encuentro rápido quiero tenerlo dentro de mí.

Sus dedos torturan mi interior mientras su pulgar tortura mi clítoris. El punto sensible encontrado por Peeta es provocado muchas veces al grado de que unos cuantos toques más y estallo en mil pedazos en los brazos de Peeta. Este orgulloso de sí mismo, me besa jugando con mi lengua y sacando sus dedos de mi interior. Mirándome fijamente a los ojos se lleva a la boca los dedos que tenía en mi interior, al chuparlos cierra los ojos y cuando los abre todo el azul de su iris desaparece por el color negro de sus pupilas.

— Deliciosa. — Mete en mi boca el pulgar que estuvo acariciándome y chupo saboreando mi propio sabor. Es un poco salado, pero lo que más me gusta es el dedo de Peeta en mi boca. Tomo su muñeca y paso mi lengua como si estuviera saboreando su erección, después succiono y muerdo el pulgar de Peeta, este cierra los ojos y con todo el autocontrol que posee saca su dedo de mi boca.

Cuando por fin puedo Respirar con un poco de normalidad Peet se aleja de mí y va por unas toallitas para limpiarnos. Primero se limpia sus dedos para después limpiar con delicadeza mi sexo, acomoda mis bragas en su sitio y me ayuda a vahar del escritorio.

Al salir de lo que era un… ¿despacho?, no tengo idea. Nos encontramos con Annie, Finick y Johanna reunidos en la sala.

— Los estábamos esperando. — Dice Finick.

— Nos entretuvimos. — Se disculpa Peeta. Johanna sonríe maliciosamente mirándonos alternativamente a Peeta y a mí.

— Este bien. Solo denme oportunidad de cambiar mis zapatos y nos vamos al bar.

— Claro cariño. No tardes. — Finick le responde a Annie con adoración absoluta.

— Ahora hay que esperarla. — Resopla Johanna.

Hasta el momento Peeta me tiene tomada de la mano, pero cuando ve desaparecer a Annie, a Johanna resoplar y a Finick estudiando algo en su teléfono; Peeta me toma de la cintura y me besa el cuello hasta llegar a mi lóbulo lo mordisquea y chupa haciéndome que mi excitación se encienda.

— Aquí no puedes gritar Preciosa. — Susurra Peeta maliciosamente.

Cuando veo a Annie bajar las escaleras de su casa Peeta me susurra otra cosa que me deja helada.

— Discúlpate un momento, ve al baño y quítate las bragas; después me las das a mí.

— Ya podemos irnos. — Dice Annie y Johanna se pone de pie. Peeta me mira maliciosamente indicándome que haga lo que me dijo.

¡Dios, no puede ser que Peeta me haga hacer esto!

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por su comprensión. y muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Recomiendenla y hagan que más personas conoscan esta historia. Saludos...


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

En este momento estoy rogando a todos los dioses que se conozcan sobre la tierra para que nadie haya escuchado lo que acaba de pedirme Peeta, él me sigue mirando atentamente indicándome con su lenguaje corporal que siga sus indicaciones. Los demás están charlando sobre cómo nos vamos a acomodar en los coches para ir al bar a ver el endemoniado partido. Peeta ladea la cabeza y su paciencia se esta agotando con cada minuto que pasa.

— Bien, creo que lo mejor sería que Peeta te lleve Johanna. — Dice Annie. — ¿Tu qué opinas Katniss? Dios estas bien, estas muy pálida. ¿Quieres sentarte un minuto? — Peeta vuelve a mirarme con la cabeza ladeada y ahora sus cejas están levantadas.

— Estoy bien, pero necesito ir al baño, ¿Me podrías indicar a donde dirigirme Annie? — Temblando logro evadir los cuestionamientos de Annie, ahora todos me miran preocupados.

— Claro que sí, puedes ir. El cuarto de baño es la tercera puerta de la izquierda. ¿Segura que estas bien? — ¡Dios trágame por lo que estoy a punto de hacer!

— Gracias.

En un momento camino escasos tres pasos cuando por segunda vez en la tarde Peeta me vuelve a dejar helada con sus peticiones.

— Yo te acompaño Katniss, después de todo te puedes perder.

— Si Peeta es lo mejor. — Ahora Johanna también se preocupa y apoya a su hermano.

Peeta me lleva por el pasillo mientras su brazo toma mi cintura. Cuando llegamos a la tercer puerta a la izquierda Peeta abre la puerta para mi indicando que entre, después de pasar le prohíbo el paso con mi mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Peeta? — Una sonrisa maliciosa se apodera de su seductora boca y sé que si lo dejo entrar no solo me a ayudar a quitarme las bragas.

— Te voy a ayudar Preciosa.

— No es necesario, suficiente voy a tener con sentirme expuesta durante el partido.

— Puedo ser de gran ayuda…

— Sé que sí, pero quiero hacer esto solo… Por favor. — Me mira de arriba abajo y acepta cerrando la puerta.

Me siento en el retrete y subo mi vestido, respiro agitadamente mientras deslizo las bragas por mis piernas. Cuando están completamente fuera me siento expuesta, el vestido que traigo no es tan corto, pero si me descuido lo suficiente más de una persona sabrá mi situación. Trato de respirar con tranquilidad mientras cojo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y abro la puerta. Cuando levanto la vista del suelo Peeta está apoyado en la pared con las manos en sus bolsillos, en cuanto me ve muerde su labio inferior y me mira con lascivia. Su mirada es fuego en mi vientre, puedo sentir perfectamente cómo se mojan mis bra... Un momento, las bragas las tengo en la mano en un puño; pero lo que si siento es que mi humedad ya está presente en mi sexo.

Peeta se saca las manos de los bolsillos y estira una mano, al llegar a mí abre la palma, con mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza le entrega mis bragas, este las extiende frente a él y de repente las pega a su nariz, cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente.

— El mejor aroma del mundo. — Dice esto con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abre el azul que tanto me gusta ha desaparecido y esta sustituido por el negro de sus pupilas.

Mis ojos se abren como platos por el acto de Peeta, se supone que es repulsivo pero ¡dios!, como deseo que su boca este en mi sexo chupando y provocándome. Trato de aliviar mis palpitaciones apretando mis muslos, pero no consigo nada. Peeta se guarda mis bragas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y toma mi mano.

— Vamos los demás esperan por nosotros.

Caminamos de la mano hasta la sala y descubro que no hay nadie. Peeta sigue su camino hasta la puerta de entrada y salimos hasta llegar el Porsche, Johanna ya esta adentro esperando impaciente.

— Vaya descerebrado, pensé que no llegarían nunca.

— Lo siento, pero me interrumpió algo.

— Bueno ahora pisa el acelerador de esta cosa y vamos al Capitolio. Me muero por un orgasmo.

Me ahogo, y toso mientras me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Johanna me mira preocupada y Peeta divertido. Johanna palmea mi espalda para aliviar mi ahogamiento.

— Dios Katniss, ¿estás bien?

— Si. — Respondo mirándola a los ojos.

— Perfecto, en cuanto lleguemos pediremos un orgasmo, Annie y yo lo amamos.

— Me imagino. — Mi mente divaga por la curiosa palabra. Yo también quiero un orgasmo, me muero por uno.

— Bien, porque Annie se adelantó con Finick y le dije que pidiera un orgasmo de durazno para nosotras. — Me alegro que Johanna no lea la mente, porque si no se reiría de lo que estoy pensando ahorita.

— Estoy seguro que a Katniss le encantan los orgasmos. — Dice Peeta de repente, pero en sus labios se curva la sonrisa más perversa que ha mostrado.

— ¿A qué mujer no le gusta Peeta?, es lo preferido por las mujeres.

¿Desde cuándo Peeta y yo estamos interpretando el nombre de la bebida por algo que ambos nos morimos por sentir?

Johanna sigue hablando alegremente de bebidas embriagantes mientras sigo apretando los muslos disimuladamente para tratar de aliviar el hormigueo de mi sexo desde que Peeta me quito las bragas. No sé en qué momento llegamos al bar El Capitolio. Esta casi llegando al centro de Chicago y jamás lo había visto. El lugar dice elegancia por donde lo veas. Con un color blanco chillante unas letras en plateado en lo alto del lugar te dan la bienvenida al lugar.

Por dentro el lugar es elegante y sofisticado. El color blanco y negro predomina el lugar, esta luminoso y las salas longe están llenas de gente tomando tragos y platicando. Annie y Finick nos esperan en la barra y vamos con ellos.

Me acomodo a un lado de Annie mientras que Johanna lo hace al lado de su hermana.

— No tardaron tanto. — Me pasa una copa y la coloca frente a mí. — Aquí tienes Katniss un orgasmo de durazno.

Sonrió ante el ingenioso nombre de mi bebida. Tomo un trago y Peeta se coloca a mi espalda, me abraza por la cintura y besa mi lóbulo de la oreja.

— Estoy seguro que ese orgasmo esta delicioso, pero también estoy seguro que yo te puedo dar otro tipo de orgasmo que te gustara más. — Sonrió por que puedo sentir a la perfección su necesidad de mí. Al estar él tan alto sus caderas quedan detrás de mi trasero. No puedo resistirme mucho tiempo y coloco una mano sobre su nuca, acerco su boca a la mía y lo beso, primero tentando con mi lengua, al abrir Peeta sus labios aprovecho para meter mi lengua en su boca, la calidez de su boca me hace gemir al notar como el beso que empecé robándole a Peeta se convierte en un asalto a mi boca. Como mi excitación no puede más y estoy segura que si continuamos daremos un espectáculo, con toda la fuerza de voluntad me separo de él. Mirándolo a los ojos y con la respiración agitada le digo:

— Estoy segura que el que me provocaras tú me gustara más.

La respiración de Peeta ahora es más acelerada que cuando llegamos. Nos sostenemos la mirada y con los ojos nos desnudamos y fantaseamos. De repente el contacto visual se pierde ya que Finick inicia una conversación con Peeta acerca de unos monumentos que piensa visitar. Mientras Peeta platica con su cuñado mi muslo recibe cierto trato especial, ya que Peeta lo acaricia de arriba abajo, pero cada vez su caricia es más arriba y más al centro de mi entrepierna. No sé porque razón llevo la mano de Peeta más al centro de lo que debería, y él lejos de seguir con su ritmo se acopla al mío con soltura, pues ahora son sus dedos los que me provocan un cosquilleo que cada vez se hace más intenso. En un momento dado Annie me incluye en la conversación que sostiene con Johanna.

— Katniss estoy segura que si has experimentado ese pequeño dolor cuando te pones un tatuaje. Se ve que eres una mujer de mente abierta. — Si tan solo supiera que tan abierta puedo ser…

— Lo siento Annie, pero a pesar de mi forma de pensar no tengo un tatuaje marcando mi piel y no creo que alguna vez pueda hacerme uno. — La mano de Peeta cada vez está más cerca del lugar que necesita toda su atención. Con dedos curiosos, sube sus caricias justa al lado de mis labios vaginales. Estoy temblando de anticipación. Pero cuando volteo a verlo su rostro es indescifrable, pues mantiene un rostro sereno y tranquilo mientras platica animadamente con su cuñado.

— Pues siendo sincera, me gusta la idea de que marques tu piel Annie, porque considero… — Johanna habla con Annie y la conversación entre las hermanas Mellark sigue su curso mientras estoy siendo acariciada por Peeta debajo del vestido y ¡sin bragas!

Justo cuando pienso que mi tortura no puede llegar a más el bendito partido empieza transformando a todos en automático en completos aficionados del baseball. Annie, Finick y Johanna quedan en transe mientras el partido comienza. Peeta por el contrario quita su curiosa mano de mí me toma de la cintura y susurra en mi oído.

— Seneca es el accionista de los Red Sox, él y mi padre se involucran mucho en los partidos y mis hermanos también. — En efecto Sus hermanos se transformas en robots mientras el partido se desarrolla en un estadio, no tengo idea de cuál.

— Peeta, ¿Tenemos que esperar a que el partido termine? — Una sonrisa traviesa cruza por el rostro de Peeta, mientras sus manos se colocan sobre mis muslos.

— ¿Quieres culminar lo que empezamos?

— Siendo sincera, sí. — Eso sonó más a suplica de lo que imaginaba.

— Bien, ve al tocador de mujeres. Y cuando vuelvas nos iremos.

Peeta me ayuda a bajar del taburete de la barra y me encamino al baño de mujeres. Sorprendentemente esta vacío. No sé qué hace ya que mi necesidad es otra muy diferente a lo que se hace en un lugar como este. En un momento de desesperación apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el lavamanos y agacho la cabeza mirando mis pies.

El azote de la puerta me hace saber que ya no estoy sola. Pero unas manos sobre mis caderas cambian completamente mi idea. Peeta está detrás de mí con la mirada hambrienta de desea y lujuria. Sus pupilas dilatadas me hacen saber que lleva mucho tiempo deseándome como yo lo hago.

— Peeta, alguien puede descubrirnos. — La alarma en mis ojos es más que evidente.

— No te preocupes Preciosa, lo tengo cubierto.

Cuando pega su erección a mi trasero gimo sonoramente, lo necesito; y lo quiero ahora. Besa el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus manos ahuecan mis senos. Mis pezones se ponen duros contra la tela del vestido, y eso al loco detrás de mí le encanta.

— Bien, quiero que te subas el vestido a la cintura y lo sujetes mientras te hago estallar de placer.

¡Sí!, Hago lo que Peeta me indica y dejo expuesto mi sexo delante del espejo del lavamanos. Por si fuera poco Peeta toma mis caderas pegándolas a las suyas mientras que una mano va de lleno a mi centro de placar y la otra va a mi cintura. Pasa un dedo por mi sexo y acaricia suavemente mi clítoris. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la coloco en su hombro.

— Mmm… me encanta lo húmeda que estas para mí. Mírame Katniss. — Con pesar levanto mi cabeza y nuestra mirada se encuentra en el espejo. — ¿Me deseas Preciosa?

— Si… — Mi voz se vuelve un gemido porque Peeta agrega el dedo que torturaba mi clítoris está ahora enterrado en mi vagina.

— Esto será rápido, duro y fuerte. ¿Estas dispuesta?

— Peeta por favor…

— Contesta, ¿Estas dispuesta?

— Si…

Escucho perfectamente cómo se escucha una cremallera bajándose y un envoltorio de aluminio rompiéndose.

— Apoya las manos en el lavamanos y arquea la espalda.

Al hacerlo Peeta me toma de la cintura y me penetra de una sola estocada, el grito que me provoca no se hace esperar. En el reflejo frente a mí veo como está enterrado hasta las pelotas en mí. Se sale por completo y vuelve a entrar con fuerza de nuevo.

— Siempre tan estrecha…. ¿Estás bien? — Peeta como siempre preocupándose de mí.

— Sí, estoy bien… — Grito. — No te detengas Peeta… — Grito. — Por favor….

Peeta toma mis hombros y me penetra sin piedad, sus embestidas son rápidas, duras y fuertes; y son justo lo que quiero. Tomando un solo hombro con su mano la otra la lleva a mi pelvis, cuando veo sus intenciones tiemblo de anticipación. Pero cuando esa mano va directo a mí clítoris y lo siento acariciarme vuelvo a llevar la cabeza a su hombro y grito de placer desenfrenado.

— Peeta, ya no aguanto…

— Vamos nena… esto tiene que terminar….

El choque de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y las caricias especiales que recibe mi clítoris, la bomba que se formó desde que salimos del apartamento estalla en mil pedazos. Mi orgasmo es intenso y me sacude de pies a cabeza. Peeta no soporta por mucho tiempo más y estalla después de mí.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco más Peeta saca su erección de mi interior, pero jamás deja de tomarme por la cintura. Suavemente besa mis hombros y pasa las manos a mis caderas. Va por un papel a algún lado y me limpia. Mis mejillas sonrosadas y mi cabello algo despeinado es más que evidente lo que hicimos en este lugar.

Cuando intento arreglarme y sostenerme por mi misma, mis piernas flaquean un poco y Peeta acude a mi ayuda.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Creo que sí, pero mis piernas son como gelatina. — Una sonrisa despreocupada aparece en el rostro de Peeta

— Lo sé. Ahora tengo que llevarte a casa.

— ¿Porque?, el partido aún no termina y tus… — Peeta me interrumpe y su ceño se frunce.

— A mí el partido me importa una mierda. Y si crees que he tenido suficiente de ti estas muy equivocada. Mi miembro está despierto desde que sé que entraste a un bar lleno de gente sin bragas. Ahora te quiero en mi cama y completamente desnuda.

— Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Y ¿Cómo vamos a irnos sin despedirnos?

— Tú déjamelo a mí Preciosa, tú solo trata de mantenerte de pie mientras sales de aquí.

— ¿Y Johanna?

— Johanna se quedará en case de Annie y Finick, Vámonos — toma mi mano y nos encaminamos a la salida.

Eso solo significa una cosa… sexo toda la noche y para mi sorpresa lo estoy deseando…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les gustara el capitulo... y ahora ya vuelven a la normalidad los capítulos. Nos leemos el domingo. Recomiendenla y hagan que más personas conoscan esta historia. Saludos...


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Peeta tira de mi hacia la salida de los servicios, al espiar por la puerta me doy cuenta que absolutamente nadie pone atención a la puerta del servicio de damas de la cual ha salido una pareja. Peeta me toma de la cintura ya que mis piernas flaquean al caminar. Peeta ha sido muy astuto al poner frente a la puerta por la cual salimos un anuncio de limpieza del servicio, no pasar. Justo cuando estamos por subir al Porsche me doy cuenta de algo.

— Peeta no le hemos avisado a tus hermanos. — Sentada en el asiento del copiloto Peeta se acomoda en su lugar y en su rostro se dibuja una torcida y encantadora sonrisa.

— Les avisare cuando lleguemos a Torre León. — Arranca el coche y pisa el acelerador a fondo haciendo que varios conductores suenen el claxon de sus coches.

— Y tampoco pagaste la cuanta.

— Finick es socio del bar, las bebidas de él y sus acompañantes son gratis, asi que no te preocupes.

Más pronto de lo esperado llegamos a Torre León, dejamos el coche en el cajón que nos corresponde, Peeta abre la puerta del coche para mí y me ayuda a salir. Llegamos a los ascensores y presiono el botón del ático.

Peeta no soporta mucho tiempo la distancia entre nosotros y se acerca a mí con paso decisivo, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y estampa su boca con la mía, yo envuelvo mis brazos a su cuello y abro mi boca. Empezamos un apasionado beso en el que solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Nuestras lenguas juegan la uno con la otra, se tantean, se seducen y se enredan apasionadamente. Peeta baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a ni trasero, lo aprieta para después deja sus manos en mis caderas y las acerca a la suyas sintiendo en plenitud su erección. Gimo. Y de repente el beso termina abruptamente.

— No lo hagas, de lo contrario jamás llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, Peeta toma mi mano y me arrastra por el departamento hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Abre la puerta de su habitación, me jala para que entre y cierra la puerta de una patada.

Cuando quiero ir a la cama Peeta me toma por los brazos y me estrella contra la pared más cercana a nosotros. El hambriento beso que protagonizamos en el ascensor regresa y nuestras bocas están unidas de nuevo. Aplasta mi cuerpo con el suyo y sus manos acarician todo mi cuerpo; pasa sus manos a mis caderas y después a mi trasero, lo aprieta y dibuja círculos en esa parte. Yo me dejo llevar, pero mis manos no están quietas, con sumo esfuerzo he desabotonado la camisa de Peeta, la quiera deslizar por sus hombros pero sus manos están entretenidas con mi trasero.

— Despégate un poco…. — Gimo. —…para quirate la camisa.

Me obedece pero no solo le quito la camisa, desabrocho su cinto y el botón de los pantalones. El ansia de Peeta no es la más paciente del mundo y sus manos vuelven a la carga, su boca ahora está en mi barbilla, chupando y mordisqueando a su paso. En un momento dado las manos de Peeta pasan a mis muslos y los sube para que nuestros genitales se rosen. Ahora Peeta me carga a horcajadas contra la pared. Tengo miedo a que me deja caer, asi que enredo mis brazos a su cuello. Peeta besa el lóbulo de mi oreja y gimo nuevamente. Brevemente escucho mis zapatos caen al suelo.

— Manos arriba Preciosa, te quiero desnuda.

Haciendo caso al hombre que me tiene presionada contra la pared, subo mis manos en todo lo alto. Peeta toma las puntas de mi vestido, que ahora está arremolinado en mi cintura y me lo quita, lo arroja sobre su espalda y cae al piso hecho bola. Ahora estoy frente a Peeta acorralada contra una pared y su espléndido cuerpo completamente desnuda, mi sexo palpita de necesidad y Peeta lo nota.

— Toma ni cuello y enreda tus piernas a mi cintura.

Tomando mis muslos Peeta se aleja unos cuentos centímetros de mí, solo los suficientes para liberar a su necesitado sexo; se pone un condón y me mira a los ojos.

— Agárrate fuerte Preciosa, esto va a ser un poco rudo.

Justo cuando termina de hablar me penetra de una sola estocada. Grito y me sacudo por sus fuertes estocadas. Entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, todo mi ser tiembla por las sensaciones que provoca Peeta a mi cuerpo. Las manos de él no dejan mis muslos y mis manos jalan el cabello debajo de su nuca. El choque de nuestros sexos y nuestros gemidos y jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación.

Peeta me advirtió que iba a ser rudo, pero se quedó corto, esto es sexo salvaje en estado puro. Su erección entra y sale de mí y por la posición en la que estoy llega profundamente a mi interior. De un momento a otro deja mis muslos y con la mirada me advierte que me sujete fuerte.

Ahora las manos de Peeta están sobre mis senos acariciando con los pulgares los pezones erguidos por lo que estamos haciendo.

— No te sueltes Preciosa, viene lo mejor.

Con un fuerte pellizco a mis pezones, aleja sus manos de mí y las apoya en la pared. Nuestras bocas se encuentran y nuestra respiración se acelera, Peeta se traga todos mis jadeos y eso me excita más de lo que espero, pero un frito ronco y alto sale de mi boca y la alejo de la de Peeta, ahora sus infames caderas de estrellan contra mí haciendo círculos con ellas, mis gritos de placer aumentan mientras su grandioso pene encuentra el punto sensible en mi interior, Peeta sonríe con suficiencia y malicia y sus caderas no se alejan de ese punto, las estocadas ahora sin más fuertes y mi sensible punto traicionero aumenta más de lo debido mi devastador orgasmo. Peeta lo nota y arremete sin piedad contra ese sensible punto, unas estocadas más certeras y mi orgasmo llega, esta vez es intenso y todo mi ser tiembla. Peeta no aleja sus caderas de mí pero en cuento mí interior sufre los espasmos de mi orgasmo, la liberación no tarda en llegar, se queda quieto dentro de mí y ahoga su grito en la curvatura de mi cuello.

Los dos estamos exhaustos y sudorosos por el esfuerzo. Cuando nuestras respiraciones vuelven un poco a la normalidad busco su mirada y la encuentro en poco tiempo. Le sonrió y él me mira extrañado.

— Así que, Señor Mellark, eso significaba _Duro contra el Muro._

La carcajada de Peeta no se hace esperar y con la de él la mía lo acompaña. Suavemente me despega de la pared y me carga a horcajadas hacia la cama. Me deposita suavemente en ella y sale de mí para tirar el condón.

— Eso fue una clara explicación de su teoría antes mencionada Señorita Everdeen. — Se quita el resto de su ropa y zapatos y los arroja al suelo. — Y dejándonos de bromas, ¿cómo estás?

— Si te digo que estoy exhausta, cansada, siento mis brazos como gelatina y que dudo mucho que mañana me pueda poner de pie sin ayuda… ¿me creerías?

— Siendo sincero, sí. — Se coloca sobre mí. Sus muslos abren mis piernas y se cuela entre ellas. Nuestros torsos están tocándose y sus manos se colocan a mis costados. — Y me encanta que te sientas así. Eso te hace saber que solo yo he estado dentro de ti y que me perteneces. Eres mía Katniss, jamás lo olvides.

— Soy tuya.

Y tratando de hacérselo saber, acerco su boca a la mía y lo beso delicadamente, pero mis ojos no están cooperando mucho en este momento y se están cerrando sin ningún remedio.

— Descansa Preciosa.

— Pero es muy temprano. — Un bostezo descarado es la respuesta que mi cuerpo le da a Peeta

— Considerando la actividad de las últimas tres horas, tu cuerpo siente que son las tres de la madrugada. Descansa. — Siento como el cuerpo de Peeta se aleja de mí y mis brazos se aferran a su cuello.

— No te vayas aún Peeta. No hasta que me duerma.

— Siempre.

Un suave beso en mi frente y una caricia por mi mejilla es lo último que siento.

Al parecer Peeta tenía razón porque cuando abro los ojos el sol de la mañana se cuela entre las ventanas del ventanal de la habitación de Peeta. Por cierto que cumplió su palabra, sus brazos están alrededor de mí y no sé cómo llegue yo a recostarme sobre su torso, uno de mis muslos está sobre sus caderas, uno de mis brazos rodean el amplio torso de mi acompañante.

Con uno de mis dedos dibujo el torso de Peeta mientras me recreo con la tableta de chocolate que tiene por abdomen. Levanto el rostro y veo a Peeta sonreír, prueba de que ya está despierto.

— ¿Entretenida? — Sonríe ampliamente y me coloca a horcajadas sobre él. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y le sostengo la mirada.

— Mucho.

— Me agrada que lo estés. — Me besa dulcemente en la boca mientras sus manos vagan perezosamente sobre mi espalda hasta detenerse en el límite de mi trasero y la espalda baja.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? — Pregunto inocentemente.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

— No lo sé. Tú eres el que vas a pagar. — Socarronamente le muerdo el labio y tiro de él.

— Mmm, por eso el beso… si me das a elegir que hacer hoy, te recomendaría que te pusieras cómoda porque no te dejaría salir de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y ya siento que la erección de Peeta quiere encontrar mi cavidad húmeda para hundirse profundamente en mí. Peeta nota mi reacción y me tranquiliza son suaves carisias en mi espalda.

— Desgraciadamente Preciosa, tengo una llamada importante por hacer dentro de tres horas. Si quieres puedes arreglarte para salir a comer a alguna parte fuera. En cuanto termine la llamada decidimos que comer.

— Me parece bien.

— Ahora, ¿cómo estás? — Me sonrojo fuertemente, pero quiero ser valiente y le sostengo la mirada a Peeta.

— Bien.

— ¿Te sientes adolorida?, ayer fui un poco rudo. — Ladeo mi cabeza y le hago una mirada interrogatorio.

— ¿Rudo?, lo de ayer fue salvaje, sexo en estado puro. — Me sonríe y ahora el ladea la cabeza imitando mi cuestionamiento.

— Y… ¿Te gusto?

— Si, diría que es lo mejor que hemos hecho.

— Mmm asi que a mi preciosa Katniss le gusta hacerlo salvaje y fuerte. — Si mis mejillas eran rojas ahora lo son más.

— Es lo que me has enseñado, no tengo nada con que compararlo. Asi que no tienes por qué molestarme por eso. — Trato de sonar molesta pero la estúpida sonrisa en mi boca hace la tarea poco creíble.

— Y me gusta que yo sea el único. — Cambio de conversación, despues de todo no comí nada anoche.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— De ti, siempre.

— De comida Mellark

— De eso también.

— Bien , porque tengo hambre también.

— ¿De mí? — Peeta se muerde el labio seductoramente, pero dos pueden jugar este juego.

— De ti siempre.

Un beso en los labios y me bajo de su cuerpo, busco su camisa, me la pongo y salgo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Ahora deje a un aturdido y excitado Peeta en la cama, y sé que su venganza será implacable; pero ahora quiero que sea implacable con mi cuerpo. ¿Estará algo mal en mí?

Varios minutos después, Peeta emerge de la habitación con un pantalón de pijama, el desayuno está casi listo, y la mesa ya está puesta.

— Eso huele delicioso.

— Gracias.

— Tienes varios talentos Preciosa.

— Solo soy una simple mortal.

— Y eres toda mía.

Mi sonrojo vuelve. Sirvo el desayuno en dos platos y nos disponemos a comer.

Cuatro horas después del desayuno me visto después de una larga ducha, Peeta después del desayuno se encerró en su despacho y no lo he visto salir. Decido que unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa ajustada con cuello en pico color rojo y unas zapatillas del mismo color complementan mi atuendo. Mi cabello lo he dejado suelto y las ondas se dibujan sobre este disimuladamente, maquillaje muy natural y un vistazo en espejo terminan por dejarme satisfecha. Me he arreglado en mí habitación, asi que tengo que bajas para encontrarme con Peeta.

Como siempre él ya está listo antes que yo y ya me espera en la sala de estar con un atuendo muy casual. Los jean ajustados dibujan deliciosamente su apetecible trasero, la camiseta blanca marca cada uno de los músculos de su delicioso cuerpo. Me detengo y lo escaneo con la mirada una mirada lascivia; ahora que lo pienso, su idea de no dejarme salir de la habitación durante el día es más apetecible en este momento.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve Señorita Everdeen? — Me sobresalto al oír su voz, Peeta por el contrario me sonríe con todos sus dientes y me tiende una mano para que me acerque a él.

— Simplemente estaba admirando el paisaje.

— Yo hacía lo mismo.

Deposita un casto beso en mis labios y me lleva al mullido sofá que hace una semana estrenamos juntos.

— Y…¿Qué planes tienes Preciosa? ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

Ir a comer. La simple oración me trae recuerdos no muy gratos, pero quiero ir a un solo lugar.

— Quiero comer una hamburguesa, de la cadena de restaurants de la estrella. — Peeta alza las cejas en clara respuesta y me observa pensativo.

— Sabes que podemos ir a cualquier restaurante que elijas, desde el más simple al más sofisticado y tu simple eliges comer hamburguesa. ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

— Me trae ciertos recuerdos.

— ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?

— Unos que viví durante mi adolescencia.

— Ilumíname.

Esto es difícil de decir, pero Peeta es tan abierto conmigo que quiero hacer lo mismo. Mi valentía sale a flote y empiezo la cruel historia.

— Cuando mi hermana y yo éramos niñas, y llegaba el día de nuestros cumpleaños, mi padre solía llevarnos a cenar después de la escuela, siempre elegíamos la cadena de restaurantes que te mencione porque nos gustaba jugar y comer hamburguesa. Cuando mi papá murió todos estábamos devastados, más mi madre, pero lo peor no fue eso. Tres meses después de la muerte de mi padre llego el cumpleaños de Prim, ella por supuesto quería ir a comer hamburguesas, pero algo había cambiado; con el dinero que mi papá nos dejó al morir, lo empleamos en pagar la hipoteca de la casa en la que vivíamos, asi que nos quedamos sin dinero para comer. Prácticamente vivíamos al día y no había dinero para cumplir el deseo de Prim. Ella me pidió que la llevara a comer y yo solo le dije que esperara. — Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y ruedan por mis mejillas. — Ese día no llegue a mi casa hasta altas horas de la noche. Encontré a Prim vestida con su vestido favorito para ir a cenar. Ella se había arreglado para celebrar su cumpleaños, Peeta y yo no pude cumplir su deseo. A la mañana siguiente salió de su cuarto con la sonrisa más radiante que le conocía y me abrazo y me dijo que no importaba que yo no hubiera llegado, que el siguiente año saldríamos a comer… — Mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos desesperadas, y mi voz ya está entrecortada gracias al llanto. — ¿Peeta, como le dices a una niña de seis años que no hay dinero para celebrar su cumpleaños?, ¿Cómo la miras a los ojos sin que te parta el corazón la confianza que tiene en ti mientras le dices que el siguiente año la llevaras a donde quiera? Y ¿Cómo le dices que la comida que hay en su mesa en realidad son los desperdicios de comida del lujoso restaurante al que solías ir cuando tenías una familia?, ¿Cómo se lo dices Peeta?, ¿Cómo?

Peeta me carga en su regazo y me arrulla como si fuera una niña pequeña, me aferro a su camiseta y lloro desconsoladamente. El abrazo de Peeta es fuerte y reconfortante. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me abraza así; desde que mi padre murió y deje de confiar en mi madre. Ningún abrazo me ha hecho sentir tan a salvo. Y ahora los brazos de este hombre son mi salvavidas que nunca dejare de abrazar.

— Tranquila Katniss, aquí estoy yo para protegerte. — Sus palabras me calman y la respiración tranquila de Peeta me ayudar a tranquilizarme más rápido. — ¿Comiste desperdicios cuando eras niña Katniss?

— Si, el dinero no abundaba en mi casa después de la muerte de mi padre, y las ocasiones en las que nos ayudaban con una comida decente sobre la mesa fueran escasas.

— Dios, ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por eso?

— Sobreviví, y gracias a eso soy muy fuerte.

— No lo dudo. ¿Prometes que si te llevo a comer a ese restaurante dejaras de llorar y me regalaras una sonrisa y un beso? — Como siempre Peeta cambia mi humor de un segundo a otro, busco su mirada y esta es consoladora y comprensiva le sonrió animadamente y me devuelve la sonrisa. Enredo mis brazos a su cuello y lo beso castamente, este me devuelve el beso y mordisquea mi labio inferior cuando trato de separarme.

— Asi me gusta. — Limpia con sus nudillos las lágrimas que se quedaron atrapadas en mis mejillas y me levanta para ir al ascensor.

Esta vez vamos en el Merc deportivo de dos asientos y el viento sopla en nuestra cara. Llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida y ordenamos, teniendo nuestro pedido en mano tomamos asiento muy cerca del área de juegos y comenzamos a comer.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando un niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes pasa corriendo por nuestro lado y cae de bruces en el suelo, su llanto parte el alma de Peeta que se levanta precipitadamente de su asiento, corre a levantar al pequeño y lo inspecciona, pero el niño no se deja examinar por Peeta y hace muecas de dolor, Peeta toma unas cuantas french fries y se las entrega al pequeño. Este empieza a comer y deja que Peeta lo examine, aparentemente no tiene nada, solo un moretón en su rodilla derecha a causa del golpe.

— Bueno no tienes nada campeón, ¿cómo te llamas? — Pregunta Peeta con una sonrisa y su rostro cambio, al parecer se preocupó por el pequeño porque ahora est más relajado.

— Charlie.

— Buen nombre para un chico valiente.

Una mujer de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y el rostro de preocupación se acerca a nosotros.

— Charlie, ¿estás bien?

— Sí mamá. — Los ojos verdes de Charlie destilan arrepentimiento.

— No tiene ningún rasguño severo, solo un pequeño golpe en la rodilla. — Dice Peeta mientras le entrega a Charlie a brazos de su madre.

— Muchas gracias señor.

— No se deben. — Peeta sonríe y clava sus ojos azules en los verdes del pequeño. — Y tú me vas a prometer ya no correr en los restaurantes ¿Cierto?

— Sí, señor. — Peeta extiende la mano y la estrella con la del pequeño haciendo que este ría de alegría, después se pegan con el codo y Peeta le acaricia la cabeza de nuevo.

— Provecho. — Nos desea la señora cuando se va con Charlie en brazos, pero después se voltea y nos sonríe ampliamente. — Van a ser unos padres maravillosos, además que sus hijos serán preciosos porque los dos están guapísimos. Hacen una bella pareja.

Con los deseos de la mujer mi rostro se vuelve escarlata de vergüenza. ¿Niños?, una vez que mi padre murió y mi hermana y yo sufrimos lo que sufrimos, prometí jamás hacer pasar a los seres que quiero a semejante descuido. Cuando levanto la cabeza Peeta me observa y me sonríe alegremente.

— ¿No te gustan los niños Katniss?

— No sé, nunca he tenido uno. Solo mi hermana Prim

— Pero cuando piensas en el futuro… ¿los hijos son parte de él? — ¡Oh no!, por la reacción de Peeta con el pequeño estoy segura que el futuro de él incluye niños corriendo por toda la casa.

— Nunca me he puesto a pensar en mi futuro, siempre pienso en el de Prim antes que en el mío.

— ¿No piensas tener familia?, ¿Un esposo, hijos? — No, grito internamente, pero… ¿Y si el esposo llega a ser Peeta y mis hijos tienen ojos azules y cabello rubio?, ¿Seguiria con la misma respuesta?

— No a corto plazo, tal vez dentro de algunos años más…

— ¿Cuántos aproximadamente?

— No lo sé…

El móvil de Peeta suena e interrumpe la conversación que teníamos y yo lo agradezco profundamente.

— Annie… — El rostro de Peeta pasa de la felicidad a la angustia en un nano segundo.

— ¿Pero qué pasó exactamente? — Escucha atentamente a Annie pero se desespera.

— ¿Seneca esta con él? — ¿Seneca?, algo malo pasa con su hermano estoy segura.

— Estoy comiendo con Katniss, vamos a Torre León. Tranquila y tranquiliza a Johanna, esto no es su culpa, todo va a estar bien. Tranquila Annie los cuatros estamos en esto.

Peeta cuelga y guarda su móvil. Y se pone de pie.

— Katniss lo siento, pero mi papá se puso enfermo en Boston. Seneca esta con él pero Annie y Johanna están preocupadas. Johanna se culpa por estar en Chicago y no en Boston con mi padre ¿me perdonaría si interrumpimos esta comida y vamos al ático?

— No hay problema Peeta, Vámonos.

Me pongo de pie a su lado y salimos del restaurante, antes de abrir la puerta para mí Peeta me abraza por la cintura y me atrae hacia él, me besa profundamente mientras sus manos vagan por mi espalda. Unos minutos después terminamos el beso y me mira a los ojos.

— Gracias Preciosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por estar conmigo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y ahora un pequeño informe a las personas que siguen esta historia.

Como saben actualizo miercoles y domingos, pero el miercoles y el domingo siguientes voy a estar algo ocupada con mi familia. Como puedo atrasar la publicación de los capítulos los puedo adelantar, no se hasta ahora como lo voy a manejar, pro no se angustien, no dejare la historia, ademas hasta ahora no los he defraudado... ¿Verdad?, siempre publico dos capitulos por semana.

De nueva cuenta, gracias por leer y recomienden la historia. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

En cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta del Pent house en Torre León, vemos a tres locos llamando por teléfono. Annie está sentada en la sala hablando rápidamente al que parece ser un médico. Johanna está en la cocina gritando a alguien al otro lado de la línea, por los ojos rojos sé que ha estado llorando. Y Finick está hablando con un ¿Piloto?, habla terminología aérea y de horarios.

Volteo a ver el rostro de Peeta y me sorprende, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca entreabierta y pálido como una hoja de papel. No puedo más que apretar el agarre que tengo con su mano. Inmediatamente después del gesto voltea a verme y me regala una tímida sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Le sonrío en respuesta y caminamos juntos al lado de Annie. Ella al sentarnos nos informa lo que dijeron los médicos.

— Peeta, que bueno que llegaron. Mi padre esta grave y no me pueden dar información adicional. Seneca esta con él, pero quiere vernos a todos.

Peeta asiente atento a lo que le dice su hermana y aprieta mi mano.

— Peeta… — Finick se acerca a Annie y le rodea los hombros con un brazo. — Nos informa Jeff que no podemos volar de inmediato. Al perecer hay mucha lluvia en Boston y han cancelado los vuelos de llegada. Me temo que saldremos mañana en la mañana.

Peeta vuelve a asentir, esta vez me toma más fuerte de la mano.

— Peeta. — Johanna corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza rodeándolo del cuello y sentándose en su regazo, Johanna esconde el rostro en el pecho de Peeta y llora desconsoladamente. — Te juro que yo pensé que estaba bien. Lo juro, de no ser asi nunca habría venido, Peeta por favor perdóname…

Peeta suelta mi mano, y abraza a su hermana, la consuela acariciándole la espalda y dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza.

— No tienes la culpa Johanna, no sabíamos que iba a pasar.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, la voz de Peeta nunca la había escuchado de esa manera, triste. Su semblante es entre preocupado y triste, y tengo que admitir que me duele verlo asi. Del momento de ensoñación voltea a verme y me tiende su móvil justo para marcar a Sae.

— Katniss ¿Podrías llamar a Sae y decirle que si no es molestia venir en este momento y preparar la habitación de invitados para Finick y Annie?

— Claro.

Me levanto del sofá dejando a la familia charlando sobre su padre, yo entro en la habitación de Peeta y marco a Sae.

Dos horas después estamos sentados en la alfombra de la sala comiendo cenando empanadas argentinas con vino blanco frio, comemos en silencio mientras Sae prepara la habitación de Annie y Finick. Peeta no ha salido de su estado de ensoñación, en ocasiones lo veo que observa a la nada y muy pensativo, yo me limito a acariciarle la rodilla y darle un suave apretón en ella, solo asi logro que me vea y me sonría; la última vez que hice le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios besándome el interior de la muñeca y siempre manteniendo el contacto visual.

— Ya no puedo comer más. — Dice Johanna y retira el plato con la empanada a medio comer, eso si el vino se lo toma completo. — ¿A qué hora volamos mañana Finick?

— Jeff estará listo a las 6:00 de la mañana, a esa hora reanudan los vuelos.

— Está bien, me retiro a dormir, que pasen buena noche.

Peeta la toma de la mano antes de que se aleje.

— Johanna no es tu culpa, duerme tranquila, papá va a estar mejor en cuanto nos vea a todos juntos.

Johanna asiente con la cabeza y se va escaleras arriba. Los demás terminamos la cena y Sae nos dice que la habitación esta lista. Annie y Finick se levantan de la alfombra.

— Nosotros nos retiramos a dormir. Peeta en cuanto estemos listos salimos al aeropuerto. Un empleado de nosotros va a traer las maletas de ambos y después Haymitch y Cinna nos llevaran al aeropuerto.

— No. — Dice Peeta. — Nos llevaran Haymitch viajara conmigo a Boston, vendrán Cinna y Plutarch.

— Perfecto. — Dice Finick, toma a Annie de la cintura y se despiden de nosotros y se pierden en las escales del piso de arriba.

Me levanto y empiezo a recoger los platos y copas de la cena, cuando me dispongo a llevarlos a la cocina Peeta toma mi brazo y me indica que no con la cabeza. Se levanta para quedar frente a mí.

— Ya lo hará Sae, no te molestes.

— Pero quiero ayudar. — Replico, me siento inútil en este momento.

— No, ven conmigo a la cama. Quiero tenerte cerca.

— Vamos.

Me toma de la cintura y caminamos en silencio a la habitación abre la puerta y caminamos a la cama. Se tira en la cama con la ropa puesta y yo me quedo viendo a Peeta. Jamás lo había visto así de decaído.

— ¿No te vas a quitar la ropa?

— No quisiera. Estoy muy cansado.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — Se incorpora y se saca la camiseta por la cabeza.

Mientras Peeta termina de quitarse la ropa yo me desvisto en el vestidor fuera de su vista, me pongo una camiseta de él y dejo mi conjunto de lencería bajo esta. Al salir Peeta ya está en la cama, con la mitad del cuerpo bajo la sabana desde la cintura. Odio verlo así, y se me ocurre algo para animarlo.

Me coloco frente a él. Y lo miro directa mente a los ojos.

— No me gusta verte así. — Ya lo admití frente a él.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Puedo ayudar?

— Me ayudarías viniendo conmigo a Boston Katniss. Creo que te voy a necesitar.

— No puedo ir, mañana trabajo y no he avisado. Además no tengo ninguna excusa para faltar. Se supone que nosotros tenemos una relación laboral, no sexual.

— Lo sé perfectamente. Solo quería intentarlo.

— Siento mucho no poder acompañarte Peeta, pero estaré pendiente del móvil en todo momento si eso te mantiene tranquilo.

— Por favor, eso puede ayudar un poco.

Asiento con la cabeza pero él vuelve a mirar al vacío. No lo soporto más.

— Peeta… — Susurro su nombre y esto atrae su atención a mí. Le sonrío maliciosamente mientras alcanzo el dobladillo de la camiseta y la sao por la cabeza.

De inmediato los ojos de Peeta no se apartan de mí. Sonrió para mis adentros cuando ve el conjunto de lencería de encaje celeste que me he puesto; como siempre solo cubre lo necesario mientras lo demás lo deja expuesto. Paso las manos por detrás de mi espalda y desabrocho el sujetador, resbalo lentamente los tirantes por mis brazos hasta que se apila en el suelo sobre la camiseta. La cara de Peeta es un poema y mis ojos nunca abandonan su bello rostro. Sus ojos acarician mis senos con la mirada y estos se endurecen con ese simple acto.

Llega la parte más difícil, las bragas; jugueteo un poco con el elástico y paso los dedos por mi sexo, me acaricio suavemente por sobre la tela y noto que esta esta mojada en la parte de mi sexo. Peeta respira con dificultad y pesadamente, me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada, pero cuando paso un dedo por mi sexo traga pausadamente. Dejo de torturarlo y bajo mis bragas por mis piernas lentamente, forman un charco debajo de mis pies y salgo de este son un pequeño salto al lado de estos. Cuando veo a Peeta nuevamente se forma una "carpa de circo" con la sabana, no trata de ocultarla y me agrada; sujeta en un puño la sabana al lado de sus caderas y se tensa al quedar completamente desnuda frente a él.

Le sonrío coquetamente y trepo a la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando llego a la "carpa de circo" sobre sus caderas toma la dura erección y la acaricio pausadamente, gruñe al instante y quito la sabana que se interpone entre los dos. No lleva absolutamente nada debajo, pensaba dormir desnudo y me sonríe traviesamente.

— No pensaras que no reaccione a tu cuerpo mientras de desvistes de esa manera Preciosa.

— Creo que no.

— Bien. Quiero saber que tienes en mente.

Sonrió de nuevo y paso las manos de su cuello a sus pectorales, las voy bajando por los costados para después resbalar las manos por los marcados abdominales y me deleito con la "V" que se forma en lo bajo del abdomen. Cuando llego a su erección la punta esta roja y brilla, sin ningún pudor la tomo de la base y paso la lengua sobre la hinchada punta, Peeta levanta las caderas y sisea, rodeo con la lengua lo poco que me cabe de la erección y lo demás lo acaricio con la mano.

— Dios Katniss… — Sisea cuando aprieto el puño que tengo sobre él y lo subo y bajo por lo largo de su erección. — Te necesito ahora…

— Pero pensé que querías que te mostrara lo que tenía en mente.

— Eso también… — Vuelve a sisear cuando aprieto el puño de nuevo.

Dejo de tocarlo y me acerco al cajón donde guarda los condones, me coloco a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y le coloco el condón. Se levanta para sentarse y quedar frente a frente, mientras yo acaricio su erección el pasa la punta de los dedos por mis pezones y me estremezco al contacto. Baja una mano a mi sexo y me acaricia el clítoris en círculos.

— Veamos si estas lista. — Mete dos dedos a mi interior y hace eso que me encanta; forma un gancho con sus dedos y acaricia mi interior lentamente hasta abarcar cada centímetro que puede. — Dios estas empapada.

Me levanta un poco y cuando pienso que me va a colocar debajo de él me penetra, se abre paso en mi interior con extremada delicadeza; pero yo quedo encima a horcajadas.

— Salta Preciosa, arriba y abajo.

Hago lo que me pide y empiezo a saltar rápido, muy rápido en comparación a como pensé que podía hacerlo. Peeta me toma de la cintura y me guía arriba y abajo sobre su erección, cuando voy hacia abajo él levanta sus caderas para acudir al encuentro y llega profundamente en mi interior. Mis gritos y jadeos non se hacen esperar y Peeta los recibe gustoso capturando mi boca.

— Adelante y atrás Schatzy, muévete adelante y atrás.

Me guía a ese nuevo movimiento y mi interior se deleita con su erección. Esta recostado sobre sus codos viéndome poseerlo y me encanta. En un momento arqueo la espalda y mis senos quedan a sus merced completamente. Este no tarda en devorar mis pezones y deleitarse con lo que le ofrezco.

— Date la vuelta y vuelve a penetrarte.

Me levanto y saco su erección de mi interior. Me coloco a espaldas de Peeta y me penetro lentamente de nuevo.

— Acuéstate sobre mi pecho y deja las piernas dobladas y abiertas al lado de mis caderas.

Hago lo que me indica y ahora me muevo arriba y abajo sobre su gloriosa excitación, esta posición le da libre acceso a mis senos y aprovecha al máximo. Me toma entre los dedos mis duros pezones y los amolda entre ellos. De repente baja una mano por mi vientre hasta llegar al botón de mi placer, lo toquetea mientras yo grito por la sorpresa; después traza círculos sobre este y empiezo a sentir la explosión que provocan sus carisias.

— Vamos, Necesito sentirlo. Termina para mí…

Y obedientemente exploto sobre él arqueando la espalda y ofreciéndole de nuevo los senos que tiene ahora entre sus manos. Peeta termina enseguida de mí y me acaricia el abdomen.

Siento las piernas entumecidas y me bajo del regazo de Peeta, este me acomoda para quedar frente a frente y acariciar mi espalda, me envuelve con su cuerpo y me observa detenidamente.

— Gracias Preciosa. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tienes tú.

— Tú una vez me consolaste, y era justo que lo devolviera.

— Es una lástima que no puedas venir conmigo. Prométeme que vas a contestar mis llamadas y mensajes. Estere más tranquilo si lo haces.

— Te lo prometo.

— Bien. — Me besa delicadamente mientras me acomoda sobre él. — Duerme, quiero sentir tus tranquilas respiraciones para acompañarte.

Y asi lo hago, no pasa mucho tiempo para que me abandone en un sueño profundo entre los brazos de Peeta.

Peeta me despierta mientras me da un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta.

— Necesito besarte y abrazarte antes de irme. Pero Annie también lo quiere hacer. Te voy a poner esto y acompáñame a la puerta.

Me siento tal muñeca de trapo mientras Peeta me viste. Cuando estoy lista me levanta de la cama y me besa profundamente. Su aliento es fresco y huele divino, hundo mis manos entre el cabello mojado y abro la boca para recibirlo gustosa. Nos separamos lentamente mientras me besa las mejillas y la barbilla. Y cuando logro abrir los ojos lo veo en toda su gloria. Lleva unos jeans azules, mocasines y sweater colon verde menta. El cabello rebelde completa el look de chico peligroso.

— Vamos Annie nos espera.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 5:00 de la mañana.

— Peeta van a llegar tarde, en el aeropuerto tienes que estar mínimo dos horas. — Ahora estoy despierta del todo. Ayer vi lo preocupados que estaban por su padre y ahora no llegaran a tiempo.

— Tranquila, tenemos un avión privado de Empresas Mellark, nos esperaran.

Salimos rumbo a la sala y todos beben café, Sae le tiende uno a Peeta mientras lo acompaño para despedirme. Annie me ve y corre a abrasarme. Le devuelvo el abrazo.

— Nos vemos pronto Katniss.

— Todo va a estar bien Annie, No te preocupes.

— Gracias, Peeta acaba de decirnos que no puedes acompañarnos porque tienes mucho trabajo.

— Si es verdad, pero estaré al pendiente por cualquier cosa.

— Gracias de nuevo.

Johanna se acerca y me abraza más fuerte de lo que pensaba, le devuelvo el abrazo y me mira con ojos hinchados, no dice nada, solo asiente con la mirada y se aleja de mí. Al final Peeta me abraza y me regala un beso en la mejilla. También me agradece en silencio al pobre apoyo que brindo en este momento.

Por ultimo Peeta me abraza y entierra el rostro en mi cuello. Desplaza las manos a la parte baja de mi espalda y me basa pausadamente, escaneando cada parte de mis labios con los suyos. Apoya la frente en la mía.

— En móvil en todo momento, estaré al pendiente.

— No te preocupes.

— Nos vemos Preciosa, cualquier cosa por mínima que sea házmelo saber.

— Te lo prometo.

A regañadientes rompe el abrazo y desaparece el clan Mellark por las puertas del elevador.

Yo vuelvo a la habitación de Peeta e intento dormir pero no puedo. En mis intentos por encontrar dormir de nuevo me lanzo a mi computadora y trabajo un poco para perder el tiempo mientras me cambio para ir a dormir.

Son las cinco de la tarde y es la cuarta vez que Peeta me llama al teléfono. En cuanto llegaron me llamo para decirme como estuvo el vuelo. Despues lo hizo para decirme como encontró a su padre. La tercera vez me pregunto cómo iba mí tarde y que iba a hacer en cuanto saliera del trabajo. Ahora estoy al teléfono con él y he recibido un informe completo del estado de salud del Señor Mellark.

—… Nos informaron que no hay necesidad de marcapasos, pero está muy débil por la arritmia que sufrió. Ya esta fuera de peligro y estable, pero lo mantendrán en observación el día de mañana.

— Me alegro que tu padre este bien Peeta.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¿Cómo esta Johanna y Annie?

— Annie esta con Finick mucho más tranquila, y Johanna después de llorar todo el vuelo a Boston entro en la habitación de mi padre y nada la nueve de allí, estaba muy asustada y se sentía culpable; pero mi padre ya le dijo que no se preocupara, que iba a estar mejor con los cuidados que ella le diera.

— Me alegro mucho, y tú hermano Seneca…

— Seneca también me asusto mucho encontrarlo desesperado él estaba en una fiesta cuando el mayordomo de la casa de mi padre le informo lo sucedido.

— Peeta y tu ¿Estas bien?

— Si me preguntas si estoy bien por lo de mi padre, ya estoy mejor. Pero me duele que no hayas venido.

— Peeta, me hubiera gustado ir. — Me pongo de pie, y empiezo a juguetear con el borde de mi escritorio hasta llegar de estar de espaldas a la puerta. — Pero espero que entiendas mi posición.

— ¿Y cuál es tu posición?

— Tu les dijiste a tus hermanos que yo soy tu novia cuando no los soy, entre nosotros existe en trato solamente. Si accedí a sostener esto frente a ellos fue por ti, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo frente a tu padre enfermo.

— Lo entiendo Katniss, perfectamente, pero él no tiene por qué enterarse. Además me has apoyado en esto aunque no lo creas.

— Peeta estando contigo me estoy arriesgando demasiado, espero que lo entiendas. Si descubren lo nuestro en Beetee Solutions puedo perder mi empleo. Te juro que cuando tu padre este mejor y puedas volver hablaremos al respecto. Solo prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que acabo de decirte. — Escucho un pesado suspiro y un movimiento con algo. Probablemente se acaba de pasar las manos por el rebelde cabello rubio.

— Esta bien, pero prométeme que me hablaras antes de que vayas a dormir.

— Te lo prometo Peeta.

— Bien, cuídate mucho Preciosa. Y espero verte pronto.

— Yo también espero verte pronto, ya ceras que así será.

— Te mando besos.

— Yo también.

Cuelgo y escucho que él también lo hace. Pero una voz gélida atraviesa mi columna y me pone en alerta máxima.

— ¿Se puede saber qué clase de relación tienes con el Señor Mellark?

La sangre abandona mi cuerpo. Y cuando volteo a ver quién es el dueño de la voz gélida se que mi mundo se va a acabar.

* * *

He vuelto. Muchas gracias por la espera. Espero ponerme al corriente con los capítulos pendientes, estoy pasando una situacion algo precaria pero mi compromiso con ustedes sigue en pie de lucha.

Gracias por leer y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Recomienden la historia y saludos...


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Gale esta con la mandíbula tensa y las manos tras la espalda en su impecable traje gris hecho a medida. Mientras yo estoy con la mandíbula en el piso y hecha un manojo de nervios ante su presencia. La mirada de Gale demuestra frialdad mientras espera la respuesta a su pregunta. Mi capacidad de hablar ha desaparecido y lo vea con los ojos como platos.

— Te repito la pregunta y más vale obtener una respuesta cuanto antes antes de que Beetee llegue a tu oficina. ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con el Señor Mellark?

— Gale por favor. No lo hagas, dame tiempo antes de que llegue…

Justo cuando termino la frase llega Beetee con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

— Buenos tardes Katniss — Voltea a ver a Gale. — A ti ya te he visto.

— Beetee. — Saluda Gale mientras que yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Katniss? Te veo nerviosa. — Pregunta Beetee mientras me examina minuciosamente, niego con mi cabeza mientras le suplico a Gale silenciosamente que no me delate con Beetee.

— Al parecer no le ocurre nada a Katniss Beetee podemos continuar con lo que has venido.

— Bien. — Beetee vuelve a sonreír y nos mira a ambos. Trato de sonreír sin preocupaciones pero la sonrisa no me llega a los ojos. — Como ya saben el día 28 de Marzo tenemos la fiesta anual de la empresa y daremos a la familia Mellark un cheque por la asociación , al parecer la familia se ha vuelto a unir después de la muerte de la señora Mellark. En fin, quería pedirle a ustedes dos que se sienten en la mesa de los Mellark, esto con el fin de que la familia no se sienta desplazada por mí; después de todo me acompañaran a entregar el cheque al Señor Peeta Mellark. ¿Ambos están de acuerdo?

Beetee nos mira a ambos y nos estudia detenidamente. ¿Estar al lado de Peeta toda una noche sin ponerle las manos encima? Va a ser la prueba más difícil a la que me he enfrentado. Gale sonríe maliciosamente y me mira con determinación a matarme.

— Por mí no hay problema Beetee. No sabré decir lo mismo de Katnip — El muy maldito logra que Beetee ponga toda su atención en mí. — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Katnip? Sentarte toda la noche al lado de Peeta Mellark.

— No. — Mi voz es un susurro, pero recupero mi voz por el enojo que me provoca Gale. — ¿Porque habría de tenerlo?, es solo un cliente.

— Sí, solo un cliente. — Repite Gale fríamente mientras me mira con el rostro impasible y mandíbula tensa.

— Estupendo. Sabría que no se negarían. — Chilla Beetee mientras se aleja para salir de mi oficina.

— Tengo una pregunta Beetee. — La aclamación de Gale hace que Beetee se dé la vuelta y regrese al lugar donde estaba antes de irse.

— Dime Gale, que clase de pregunta me quieres hacer. — Beetee se cruza de brazos y pone total atención a Gale.

— ¿Qué pasaría si alguien de tu empresa se involucra con un cliente? — Beetee frunce el ceño y se coloca una mano bajo la barbilla.

— Bueno ¿Qué clase de involucración estas preguntando?

— Digamos, sin se involucra sentimental o sexualmente.

— Bueno si hablamos de sentimientos, en el corazón no se manda Gale, asi me enamore de mi esposa. Pero si se involucran sexualmente estamos hablando de manchar el nombre de la empresa. No podemos concebir que una persona se involucre sexualmente con un cliente solo para su placer, o peor aun solo para conservar al cliente; asi que esa persona tendríamos que despedirla sin miramientos. En una política de la empresa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿Sabes de alguien que se ha involucrado sexualmente?

Puedo sentir perfectamente como la sangre abandona mi cuerpo y como mi respiración se acelera con cada palabra de Beetee, ¡No me puedo quedar sin trabajo! Y ahora estoy hasta el cuello en esto.

— No simple curiosidad, pero si se de alguien te lo hare saber de inmediato.

— Gracias Gale. Hasta luego o ¿Ocupan algo más?

— No Beetee es todo, gracias. — Gale despide a Beetee porque mi capacidad de hablar ha desaparecido. En cuanto Beetee cruza el umbral de la puerta Gale cierra con llave y me mira completamente enojado. — ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué?

— Katnip, vi la cara que pusiste cuando Beetee menciono los de la política con no confraternización con clientes, y por lo que vi lo tuyo con Mellark no es amor, te acostaste o te sigues acostando con él eso es seguro. ¿Pero desde cuándo?

— Semanas, no sé cuántas.

Gale respira profundamente y la frialdad de sus ojos se convierte en compasión, o eso quiero creer cuando se acerca a mí y me toma los hombros.

— Katnip, si solo es sexo tienes que dejarlo, por tu bien y el de Prim. No te puedes permitir quedarte sin trabajo ahora que está a punto de entrar a la universidad.

— Lo sé Gale, lo pienso todos los días. Me preocupa Prim pero no puedo dejar a Peeta tampoco.

— ¿Porque? Es solo sexo, qué más da. Eso lo puedes encontrar en cualquier otro. — Si fuera tan fácil dejar a Peeta ya lo habría hecho, pero donde voy a encontrar a un hombre con el cual me sienta protegida y amada al mismo tiempo. — Katnip es solo sexo ¿verdad?

Al no obtener respuesta Gale mira al cielo en busca de ayuda divina. Mientras las lágrimas tratan de salir de mis ojos a chorros.

— Katnip, ¿estas enamorada de Mellark?

— No exactamente.

— Explícate.

No puedo ocultárselo a Gale, es lo único cercano a familia que tengo hasta el momento. Tengo que contarle el trato con Peeta, yo estaré en paz y si lo acepta tendré un aliado.

— Peeta y yo tenemos un trato.

— Trato, ¿de qué tipo? ¿Sexual?

— No exactamente. — Es más difícil de lo que pensé. Tomo aire y enfrente al portador de ojos grises que me miran con paciencia. — Veras Peeta me deja dormir en su apartamento a cambio de tener relaciones, ambos jugamos en la cama es un trato extraño, yo tengo donde dormir y comida que comer y él obtiene placer de ello. Es… ¿simple?

— ¿Es simple? — Ahora su paciencia se convierte en furia y respira con dificultad gracias a su enojo. — Al diablo con simplezas Katniss, eso es prostitución. ¿Cómo puedes tener un trato asi? Yo te habría podido dar alojo en mi departamento, obvio no es tan grande como el Pent-house de Mellark, pero al menos es algo decente.

— No lo entiendes Gale. Ambos disfrutamos del trato. Me ha ayudado con mi autoestima. — decido ir por un camino más seguro, algo que Gale jamás se opondría. — Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente estar solo, sin ningún familiar cerca. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que provoca que alguien te comprenda y te abrase en momentos de debilidad, te consuele y te de cariño en los momentos más difíciles. Asi me siento con Peeta, él me da eso y más, ¿sabes desde cuando no tengo las pesadillas que me atacaban? — Gale niega con la cabeza y me mira con el ceño fruncido. — Desde que duermo con Peeta ya no he tenido pesadillas, eso ni tú que eres mi mejor amigo lo pudiste evitar.

— ¿Y amor Katniss?, ¿él te da amor?

En realidad nunca lo ha dicho, pero estoy segura que con sus actos es sinónimo de amar en el idioma de Peeta Mellark

— Si, el me da el suficiente para no quererme ir de su lado, nunca me lo ha dicho, pero me da mucho cariño.

— Yo te podría dar lo que buscas en cualquier hombre.

— ¿Seguro Gale, estas completamente seguro?

— Eso es un golpe bajo. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero alguien me espera en mi departamento. Esta platica queda pendiente.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, Hasta mañana Katnip.

— Hasta mañana Gale.

Cinna me lleva a Torre León mientras medito mi conversación con Gale, le dije lo más esencial, en pocas palabras a eso se resume el trato que tenemos Peeta y yo, sexo a cambio de techo; si a eso se limita los sentimientos no importan en situaciones asi, menos los míos, porque si lo hago pierdo lo poco que tengo.

Llego al Pent-house y se siente vacío, triste y desolado. Al entrar inmediatamente sé que algo falta, Peeta le da vida a este lugar o ¿es que Peeta le da vida a mi triste existencia?

Sae dejo una deliciosa cena en la barra de desayuno, me dispongo a comerla pero por mas apetitoso que se vea el espagueti a la boloñesa no se me antoja, de repente mi hambre se esfumo. Pico y juego con la comida hasta que me arto de estar sola. Me paseo por el Pent-house decidiendo que hacer las horas que me quedan hasta ver a Peeta de nuevo, voy a la biblioteca privada de su madre; bueno que era de su madre y que me la cedió, y vuelvo a leer "Grandes Esperanzas" por Charles Dickens abro el libro y me hipnotiza la lectura.

El timbre de mi móvil repiquetea en algún lugar de mi regazo, no me he cambiado la ropa de trabajo, miro la pantalla y es Peeta al habla.

— Hola. — Mi voz es ronca a causa de la pequeña siesta en el mullido sillón.

— ¡Dios Katniss! — Peeta suelta un gran suspiro y se nota preocupado. — Casi logras que tome el primer vuelo a Chicago solo para comprobar que estabas bien.

— Estoy bien ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

— Es la sexta vez que te hablo en un lapso de 15 minutos a tu móvil y marque siete veces más al teléfono de mi despacho. — ¿Qué?, ¿marco 15 veces solo para hablar conmigo?

— Los siento, empecé a leer un libro y me quede dormida. ¿Tan tarde és?

— Son las once de la noche Preciosa. — Tanto he dormido

— Oh! Tenía que llamarte, ¿cierto?

— Si, me preocupo que no lo hicieras.

— Lo siento de nuevo, estoy bien. — Suelta un gran suspiro, sé que puede estar pasándose los dedos por su cabello rubio, eso hace cuando algo le preocupa, lo he visto. Decido cambiar de tema. — ¿Cómo está tu papá?

— Esta muy bien, mejor de lo que pensábamos, mi hermano Seneca lo llevo a tiempo al hospital, pero afortunadamente solo fue un susto, lo que en realidad tenia, era una descompensación y estaba algo deshidratado, la arritmia que sufrió fue por la deshidratación. Pero si pasa la noche sin ningún inconveniente es probable que leo dejen salir del hospital mañana en el transcurso de la mañana o de la tarde.

— Que bueno que está bien, me alegro mucho, ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

— Mejor, Annie y Johanna no se separan de mi padre y Johanna ya juro que no se iba a mover del lado de mi padre lo que resta del año. Y Annie está muy entusiasmada. Pero mi padre le hizo la pregunta incomoda y fallo en el intento de fingir que estaba contenta.

— ¿Qué pregunto tu padre?

— Que si ya estaba embarazada.

— Si es una pregunta incomoda y tu Peeta, ¿Cómo estás?

— Si te digo que estoy bien, te estaría mintiendo. Estoy hecho polvo y en los últimos veinte minutos me volví un mar de nervios. Mi padre por supuesto lo noto, y mis queridos hermanos le confirmó que había alguien. — ¿Alguien?, ¿eso soy para Peeta? ¿Alguien?

— Y que respondiste.

— Todavía no lo hago. ¿Qué quieres que responda? — Que me amas. Responde que me amas. Pero soy débil en cuestión de sentimientos. Nunca he demostrado amor por alguien más que por mi hermana, y por Gale, pero él no cuenta porque es mi mejor y único amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres responder?

— Que eres alguien importante. Muy importante en mi vida.

— Entonces eso responde. No tenías por qué pedir ayuda, si eso soy para ti, adelante, explícale a tu padre quien soy.

— Eso hare. ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

— Si, eso hare. Intenta descansar.

— Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada. Descansa mucho. Esta distancia me está matando lentamente.

— Lo comprendo Peeta. Pero no te apresures, primero es la salud de tu padre y luego todo lo demás.

— Gracias Preciosa. Gracias por estar conmigo aunque sea a distancia. Te lo agradezco.

— No tienes porque Peeta.

— Descansa Preciosa, mis hermanos me están esperando.

— Suerte.

— Gracias.

Segundos después escucho el timbre de colgado. Si para Peeta soy alguien importante, ¿Qué tan importante me considera él? Me levanto y voy a la habitación de Peeta, entro y algo vacío se instala en mi corazón, lo necesito ¿Cómo alguien se vuelve tan importante en tu vida en poco tiempo? Me quito mi ropa de trabajo y voy por una camiseta de Peeta me la paso por la cabeza y doy un salto a la cama. Quito los cojines que y me cuelo bajo las sabanas, me acuesto del lado que Peeta utiliza para dormir y me aferro a su almohada. Todo su lado huele a él, siento una tranquilidad y una paz que me ayudan a dormir. Minutos después mis parpados se vuelven pesados y caigo en un profundo sueño.

Estamos en el carro en la carretera rumbo a Wisconsin, mi novio de cabello castaño y ojos caoba, maneja como el infierno y esquiva cualquier coche que se atraviesa mientras el coche negro nos persigue pisándonos los talones. Prim llora desconsoladamente, está asustada y la entiendo a la perfección yo siento el mismo pánico que mi hermana. Pero de repente sale un coche blanco de la nada y nos estrellamos contra él. Damos vueltas por parte de la carretera y aterrizamos en la orilla de esta. Prim tiene golpes pero nada grave, yo tengo una cortada en la frente y un rasguño en mi seno derecho, no debí de ponerme la blusa con demasiado escote. Gimo de dolor pero tengo que salir del coche hecho trizas, Prim no para de llorar y eso me alegra, al menos está viva. Salgo del coche y voy hacia la puerta de Prim, le desabrocho el cinturón y salimos de este. Cuando quiero ayudar a mi novio. La puerta se traba.

— Tyler tienes que salir. — Gimoteo a causa del dolor de los golpes.

Justo cuando abro la puerta del piloto el coche negro estaciona detrás de nosotros sujetan a Prim y a mí al lado del coche lejos de la visibilidad de la carretera. Escucho como sacan a Tyler del coche y nos llevan a un lugar más alejado.

Nos colocan a Prim y a mí frente a Tyler, este tiene la cabeza agachada y no sé si es por la luz del sol de mediodía pero su cabello ha cambiado, ahora es más claro.

— Te dije que lo ibas a pagar muy caro Señorita Everdeen. — Snow está al lado de Tyler sujetándole la clara cabellera; la sonrisa de víbora mostrándome toda su perfecta dentadura y los rasgos de viejo rabo verde me asquean, pero tiene a Tyler a su corto alcance. Sus guantes blancos tienen la cabellera de mi novio mientras que la otra sostiene una pistola.

— NO Snow. — Ruego. — Por favor no lo hagas.

— Atente a las consecuencias niñata estúpida.

Levanta la cabeza de Tyler pero los ojos caoba son ahora lagunas azules, su cabello ya no es castaño si no rubio, y un musculoso cuerpo ha sido remplazado por el delgado y desnutrido de mi novio. Este no es Tyler. Es Peeta.

— Snow te lo ruego. No lo hagas. Lo amo…

Apunta la pistola a la sien de Peeta y escucho el sonido de acción del gatillo.

Me despierto sudorosa y temblando, mi reparación es irregular y me duele la garganta de tanto gritar. Cierro los ojos y agradezco al cielo que sea una estúpida pesadilla. Tiemblo incontrolablemente y estoy enredada entre las sabanas de Peeta. No puedo con la incertidumbre. Veo mi móvil cerca y lo llamo, se que estoy loca por hablarle a las 3:00 de la mañana pero quiero escuchar su voz, quiero saber que esta bien.

Contesta al segundo tono más claro que una persona que se despierta en medio de la madrugada.

— Peeta…

— ¿Preciosa estas bien?

— Ahora que te escucho, sí.

— ¡Dios!, me parte el alma esta distancia.

— A mi igual.

— Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Yo igual. Preciosa te juro que si mi padre no se recupera para mañana ordenare a Cinna que te traiga a Boston. No soporto más estar sin ti.

— Sí, quiero ir contigo. Lo necesito.

— Katniss. — Suelta un largo suspiro. — ¿Dónde estás?, ¿En nuestra habitación?

— Sí, estoy en ella.

— Imagina que te abrazo y te consuelo, te tranquilizaras.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso va a tranquilizarme?

— Porque yo lo hice, estoy despierto desde hace varios minutos, no puedo dormir, fui presa de una pesadilla. Y por lo visto tú también.

— Peeta no sé si podré soportarlo. Apenas hemos pasado una noche separados.

— Ya lo sé. Pero si mi padre sale mañana del hospital de juro que lo dejare en casa y volare a Chicago contigo.

— Peeta…

— He dicho. Ahora intenta dormir Preciosa, mañana trabajas.

— No sé si podré hacerlo.

— Inténtalo. Por mí. Compláceme.

— Esta bien Peeta.

Cuelgo el teléfono pero mis intentos de dormir fracasan rotundamente. El miedo de perder a Peeta asalta mi cabeza y eso si será un gran problema, ya jamás dormiré si no tengo a Peeta a mi lado.

Es miércoles y por fin Peeta regresa, su padre salió del hospital ayer en la tarde, pero dejo su avión privado a disposición de su familia y compro un billete de avión. Desgraciadamente una tormenta azoto Boston y ningún vuelo pudo llegar ni salir. Llega en unas cuantas horas y por fin podré dormir como lo hacía antes. Le dije que lo estaría esperando en Torre León.

Mis ojos tienen grandes manchas negras bajo los ojos y mi apetito ha desaparecido. Mi cansancio de nota demasiado y me empieza a pasar factura.

De repente un torbellino vestido de traje azul marino y cabello negro muy revuelto interrumpe en mi oficina.

— Katniss… — Gale entra hecho un mar de nervios. — La vi Katniss, la vi y me ignoro por completo.

¡Oh no!, hoy es ese día para Gale. Tengo que estar con él pero quiero estar también con Peeta.

— Katniss acompáñame a mi departamento, necesito un hombro en el cual desahogarme.

¿Qué hago?, acompaño a Gale en estos momentos tan difíciles o acompaño a Peeta en este momento tan difícil para él. Mi corazón se divide entre el deber y el querer. Me confunde esta situación. Pero al mirar a mi alrededor se lo que dedo hacer.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Tarde pero llegó. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.

Me encanta leer sus mensajes y los ánimos que me mandan. créanme que me animan a continuar.

Ya saben, recomienden la historia y disfruten de la misma. Gracias y espero subir un capitulo antes del domingo.

Gracias por leer y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Recomienden la historia y saludos...


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

Manejo en silencio rumbo al apartamento de Gale, está hecho trizas, si me hubiera dicho que iba ir a donde va año con año lo hubiera acompañado. Tengo tres años de conocerlo y este día siempre es igual. Llega a mi oficina muy consternado y vamos a su apartamento. Por lo general me quedo con él toda la noche pero hoy no podré hacerlo.

Le he enviado un mensaje a Peeta diciéndole que voy rumbo al apartamento de Gale y que llego tarde. Tengo que tranquilizar a mi amigo primero.

Subimos en silencio hasta llegar a su sale de estar. El apartamento de Gale es grande y espacioso, las paredes grises con azul dan un toque de masculinidad a la estancia, los sofás negros de cuero dan rudeza y describen a la perfección el carácter de Gale, excepto en estos momentos.

Se sienta en el sofá se quita la corbata azul marino y la chaqueta del traje. Lo acompaño de inmediato y en cuanto me siento llega Castelo; el perro Golden color café de Gale, a acurrucarse al lado de su dueño. Gale empieza a llorar dejando mostrar unas cuantas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas. Castelo inmediatamente lambe las mejillas de su dueño y le muestra la cabeza para que Gale se la acaricie. Es un perro muy tierno. Y me saca una sonrisa cuando se pone panza arriba para que le rasque Gale y se olvide de su pena.

Necesito que me cuente que ha pasado esta vez. Pero sin preguntárselo Gale empieza a hablar.

— Llegue a la casa repostera, con un ramo de rosas blancas, el más grande que pude encontrar en la florería. — Se pasa una mano por el cabello y mira la cabeza de Castelo para acariciarla. — Abrió Rory y ella lo siguió, le entregue las flores y cuando quise abrazarla me dio una bofetada, tomo las flores y las destruyo en mi cara para después arrogarlas al cubo de basura. Me dijo que no volviera, que para ella yo estaba muerto y enterrado, después me grito que me largara de allí, que denigraba su local.

Gale rompe a llorar y abraza a Castelo, yo me uno a él y lo abrazo mientras lo consuelo pasándole la mano por la espalda. El no para de llorar y gemir, si a mí me hicieran lo mismo que le hicieron a él estaría igual o peor. Pero la vida sigue y no se puede hundir en esto.

Le voy a decir lo mismo que le digo todos los años. Aunque ya sé que me va a responder.

— Gale, sé que es duro, pero tienes que dejarlo atrás, si ella no te quiere ver no es tu culpa. Ella se está perdiendo de mucho, estas luchando por ser alguien importante, pero no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ti. Si no sigues este consejo jamás podrás llegar lejos como planeas, no lo hagas por nadie, hazlo por ti.

Espero, espero y espero mientras Gale acaricia la cabeza de Castelo, cuando finalmente abre la boca para hablar me sorprende lo que dice.

— Tienes razón. Debo mirar para adelante, si no lo hago jamás seré feliz. Nadie puede ni va a ocupar su lugar pero hay un espacio disponible en mi corazón por si lo quieres ocupar.

Su respuesta me sorprende y me alegra. Aunque también me hace sonrojar, no sé cómo lo logra.

— Asi se habla. Pero ¿pensé que yo ya ocupaba un especio en tu corazón?

— Y lo ocupas, además no eres mi tipo. — Sonreímos mutuamente; al menos ya no esta tan triste como el principio.

— Ni tú el mío.

— Ya lo sé, ahora te van los rubios de ojos azules, ¿No es cierto?

— Gale, por favor. — Suelta un suspiro y baja los hombros en señal de rendición.

— Algún día me tienes que contar que hay entre Mellark y tú.

— Algún día. Ahora tengo hambre. Voy a pedir algo de cenar. ¿Comida Tailandesa te parece bien?

— Claro. Voy a cambiarme. ¿Te quedas esta noche?

— No puedo. Peeta llega hoy y quiero verlo.

— Esta bien. Pide que traigan la comida y yo pago.

Voy a ver mi celular y me sorprendo que en un lapso de 3 horas tenga 43 llamadas perdidas, y 8 mensajes sin leer. Todos de Peeta. Abro los mensajes y sé que estoy en problemas.

*¿Se puede saber qué haces con Gale?*

Y Tengo otro:

*Con un demonio Katniss, contesta el maldito teléfono*

Y otro:

*Katniss prometiste esperarme*

Otro más:

*Pensé que nos pertenecíamos*

Y siguen más mensajes:

*Katniss estoy muy enojado contigo, pensé que entre nosotros había confianza*

*¿Al menos vas a llegar a dormir?*

*Voy a llamar al 911 y a la guardia nacional a buscarte a donde sea que sea necesario, estoy furioso por tu comportamiento. Esto tendrá consecuencias.*

*Si no me quieres contestar, está bien, sabré entender que estoy siendo remplazado*

¡No!, Peeta piensa que lo he dejado. Inmediatamente marco su móvil y contesta al segundo tono.

— Peeta.

— Katniss. — Su voz es fría y no muestra la alegría que siempre demuestra cuando habla conmigo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Trato de tantear terreno peligroso.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que este?, Solo te pedí una cosa Katniss, una sola, que me esperaras en Torre León para cuando llegara… — Se le quiebra la voz y ahora me siento culpable. — ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

— Estaba ocupada.

— ¿Con Gale?

— Si, con Gale.

— Bien. ¿Vas a venir a dormir?

— Peeta, — Me rindo. ¿Por qué esta tan enojado? — Si, en un rato voy para allá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?

— No lo sé, Gale está mal y…

— ¿Y yo no lo estoy?, dime, ¿No lo estoy?

— Si Peeta, también estas mal. Pero tú tienes a tus hermanos, en cambio Gale solo me tiene a mí.

— ¿Asi que te tengo que compartir? Me lo hubieras dicho antes, asi me hago a la idea.

— Peeta está muy alterado, necesitas calmarte primero.

— Vuelve inmediatamente. — ¿Está loco?, quien se cree que es, ¿mi dueño?

— Iré dentro de un rato. Cuando salga de aquí te mando un mensaje.

— Ni un demon…

Cuelgo y no dejo que continúe con esta absurda conversación. Mi móvil tiembla en mi mano por que está en modo silencio y por eso no escuche las otras 43 llamadas de Peeta. Ignoro la llamada y me dispongo a pedir la comida para la cena.

Varias horas después estoy a punto de entrar al Pent-house de Peeta, me llamo otras 30 veces al móvil y me mando varios mensajes más. No vi ninguno de ellos y no conteste llamada alguna de su parte.

Me preparo mentalmente para la bomba que está en algún lugar de este inmenso lugar pero no hay nada. Voy a la habitación de Peeta y no está allí. Entro al armario para cambiar mi ropa por algo más cómodo para dormir, elijo una camiseta de Peeta y nada más. Cuando el pantalón y los tacones, se escucha un portazo e inmediato salgo media desnuda a la habitación.

Peeta está frente a mí, ha encendido las luces laterales y puedo ver su aspecto; lleva unos jeans de mezclilla y va descalzo, la camisa de botones a medio abrir me deja entrever vellos rubios en su pecho, su cabello despeinado y la barba de varios días me encanta, pero hay algo en Peeta que no está del todo bien. Los puños de las manos están cerrados y puedo ver los nudillos blancos de la fuerza, sus ojos expresan enojo, la mandíbula tensa y los hombros en posición de combate me asustan un poco.

Instintivamente me coloco de espalda a la pared que da a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Él me sigue con la mirada, puedo ver como las aletas de la nariz se abren y cierran a un ritmo que da miedo.

Cuando me tiene intimidada con la mirada se acerca demasiado a mí pero me deja un espacio para que nuestra respiración no se mezcle.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? — Su voz es fría y calculadora realmente está enojado. Su mirada es otra, su expresión corporal es otra también, este no es Peeta, no es mi Peeta, este hombre frente a mí parece más un muto, alguien que en cualquier momento tomara mi cuello y me asfixiará hasta acabar conmigo.

— Te lo dije, estaba con Gale. — Respira y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre sus pupilas están negras de furia.

— ¿Y qué demonios estabas haciendo allí? — La mandíbula le tiembla y aprieta más los puños a sus costados.

— Gale me necesitaba.

— ¡Yo también te necesitaba! — Grita y me aferro a la pared. — Yo te necesitaba y preferiste irte con él. Me cambaste por él. — ¿Piensa que lo cambie por él?

— No es asi Peeta.

— Dijimos que nos íbamos a pertenecer el uno al otro. Y tú no lo cumpliste. También dijimos que íbamos a ser exclusivos en uno con el otro.

— Peeta por favor, no es lo que tú piensas.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar? — Vuelve a gritar. — Que debo pensar cuando me mandas un mensaje diciendo que no me vas a ver porque te fuiste a consolar a otro y no a mí.

— Perdón, lo siento mucho. Te juro que no lo hice con esa intención. — Empiezo a temblar Peeta me está intimidando y no quiero que lo note. — Gale me necesitaba, a veces necesitas un hombro en el cual llorar, antes de conocerte yo solo tenía a Gale como apoyo y él a mí. Siento mucho haberte dejado esperándome, y no hacer contestado todas tus llamadas, pero en serio Gale me necesitaba mucho. — Suelto un suspiro de cansancio y lo miro a los ojos. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

— Demuéstrame que eres solamente mía.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tú sabes cómo. — Apoya ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y acerca, hasta casi rozar sus labios a los míos. — Demuéstrame que eres solamente mía.

— Sí.

Nuestros labios se rozan y nuestra respiración se mezcla. Soy la primera en romper la distancia que nos interpuso y capturo su boca con la mía, de inmediato Peeta abre la suya y nuestras lenguas se encuentras y bailan una danza que solo estas entienden. Enredo mis manos en su nuca y juego con su cabello, él despega las manos de la pared y las desplaza por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, allí abre las manos aprieta mis glúteos y pega su cuerpo al mío rozando a mi vientre contra su dura entrepierna.

Nos da la vuelta y camina hacia la cama mientras que yo camino hacia atrás, cuando mis muslos chocan con al inicio de la cama toma mi camisa y la abre sin desabotonarla, los botones saltan por todo el piso de la habitación, asi es que quedo con la camisa abierta mostrando mis cuerpo envuelto en encaje rosa. Gruñe y se quita la camisa de la misma forma en que me quito la mía, asi que la habitación se llena de botones de dos camisas. Me tumba en la cama mientras se desabotona el pantalón, se baja los mismos a la cadera y descubro que no tiene bóxer puesto, asi que su erección salta como un resorte y me apunta a mí. Me mira y respira con dificultad, hay puro deseo y lujuria en el ambiente.

— Quítate el sostén y junta y sube las rodillas.

Hago lo que me pide, empieza a jugar con el elástico de mis bragas y pasa un dedo por mi entrepierna, gimo de las sensaciones de su dedo. De un movimiento quedo desnuda ante él y abre mis piernas y pasa la lengua por todo mi sexo, arque la espalda por ataque a mi tierna piel. Peeta envuelve con su lengua mi clítoris y lo estira haciendo que grite de placer, besa y muerde suavemente la piel que rodea mi punto más sensible mientras un dedo me penetra y hace círculos dentro de mí.

— Ya estas lista Preciosa, estoy esperando esto desde el lunes. A partir de hoy ya no usamos condones.

Claro, la inyección ya debió de haber hecho efecto. Peeta incorpora un segundo dedo y los mueve en círculos en mi interior, cada vez que llega a mi pared frontal hace un movimiento de "mete y saca" que me está volviendo loca y me lleva al punto en el que no voy a resistir.

— ¿Estas asi por mí? — Espeta de repente. ¿Por quién más iba a estar?

— Si, solo por ti.

— Lo siento pero necesito estar dentro de ti.

Se pone de rodillas entre mis piernas y dirige su erección a mi entrada. Se recuesta sobre mí pero no me aplasta con su peso. Lentamente, demasiado lento, avanza con sus caderas en mi interior, siento perfectamente cómo se abre paso poco a poco, esta vez la sensación piel con piel es increíble. Siento cada una de sus venas dentro de mí.

— Siempre estrecha. ¡Dios!, te sientes mejor de lo que imagine.

Lleva una mano a mi muslo izquierdo y lo levanta hasta tenerlo sobre su hombro. Llega más profundo dentro de mí y mi espalda se arquea ante la inesperada acción. Llevo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos.

— Mírame. — Me exige y abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

Sale un poco de mí y entra de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Rota las caderas cuando me penetra y crea una deliciosa danza cada vez que entra en mí, no son rápidas ni duras, estamos haciendo el amor, eso le hace bien a mi cuerpo pero no a mi corazón.

— Dime que eres mía. — Me penetra esta vez más fuerte. Y yo grito ante la inesperada estocada. — Dímelo.

— Sí, soy tuya. — Estocada. — Solo tuya.

— Dime que jamás te iras de mi lado. — Rota las caderas y me penetra de nuevo más fuerte.

— No me iré. — Estocada. — Nunca me iré.

Captura un pezón; su favorito, y lo estimula con sus dedos. Me arqueo ante las sensaciones, las penetraciones y las caricias que mi cuerpo recibe.

— Promételo. — Vuelve a penetrarme, jamás hemos perdido el contacto visual, pero si eso lo hace más seguro…

— Lo prometo.

Gruñe, y se hunde hasta el fondo, se estaba conteniendo pero ahora ya no lo hace. Entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, cada vez que entra en mí alzo las caderas para recibirlo, el choque de nuestros cuerpos, mis gritos y los gemidos de Peeta es todo lo que se escucha. Mi cuerpo ya no aguanta y todas mis fuerzas por durar más con Peeta se desvanecen poco a poco; y sin previo aviso exploto desencadenando la explosión de Peeta. Este deja libre mi pierna y la bajo para rodear las caderas de Peeta, con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos.

Busco su boca, la quiero, no me importa que no podamos respirar, necesito sus labios sobre los míos. Y como si adivinara el pensamiento junta nuestras bocas en un tierno beso.

— ¿Qué fueron todas esas promesas? — Pregunto algo divertida, poco le falto para que me exigiera decir su nombre. Rota sobre la cama para asi quedar sobre él. Acaricia mi espalda mientras se queda dentro de mi aun con pequeños espasmos tras su explosión.

— Me aterra perderte.

— Eso no va a pasar.

— Hoy pasó.

— ¿Perdón? — Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo unos centímetros de mí y verlo a la cara. — ¿Entonces todo esto fue porque me fui con Gale? — Peeta frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula. Se lo que eso significa. — ¿Peeta estas celoso?

— Me molesto que lo prefirieras a él y no a mí.

Me rio ante lo infantil que ha sido. El me ve con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto.

— Peeta puedes estar seguro de que entre Gale y Yo jamás abra más que solo amistad y compañerismo. Además Gale no es mi tipo.

— También decías que yo no era tú tipo y me evitaste durante semanas y mira ahora donde estas.

— Lo nuestro es diferente. — Me rio de nuevo, me inclino sobre él y tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Acaricio sus cejas y sus labios que en este momento están en una dura línea. — Acepta que estas celoso y te diré un secreto.

Me mira duramente, y me examina, yo mientras le sonrió abiertamente en la espera de su declaración.

— Este bien, casi mato a medio aeropuerto al enterarme que te ibas con ese imbécil. Me muero de celos cada vez que lo mencionas. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír o quieres saber lo que hare con la cabeza de ese imbécil cuando lo tenga frente a mí?

— Creo que con eso es suficiente. — Es tan infantil, pero sus celos me dan ternura.

— Bien. El secreto Señorita Everdeen.

Respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos.

— No tienes de que preocuparte cuando este con Gale. — Lo miro y suelto todo de una vez. — Gale es gay.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. No se si esto es bueno o no pero la historia ya tiene mas de 10,000 views, me doy mas que satisfecha que he logrado esa cantidad aunque sea en un lapso de tiempo algo extenso. En fin lo que importa es que los fans que le lean les siga gustando.

Me dio mucha risa las veces que comentaron en el capitulo anterior que mas de una persona iba a matar a Katniss si se iba con Gale.

¿Se esperaban las preferencias de Gale?, Ahora pueden estar seguros que nada de Interpondrá entre Katniss y Peeta ¿O sí?, Esperen para saberlo.

Gracias por leer y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Recomienden la historia y saludos...


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

La cara de Peeta es un completo poema, la boca entreabierta, los ojos como platos y el corazón golpeteando en su pecho, me indican que no puede asimilarlo, me mira, me mira y continua haciéndolo, yo lo que hago es estar apacible a cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de él, quiero estallar en carcajadas, no es fácil asombrar a Peeta Mellark; pero hasta el momento no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Estoy tratando de que mi rostro no refleje ningún atisbo de prejuicio ante el pensamiento de Peeta, pero el silencio no ayuda mucho.

— ¿Cómo…?— Logra articular palabra, pero sus ojos están llenos de sorpresa.

— Por tu reacción supongo que no te lo esperabas.

— Sinceramente habría pensado cualquier otra cosa. Menos que era homosexual.

— Pues sí, Gale es gay, y es feliz con eso.

— ¿Y qué paso para que te necesitara hoy? — Suspiro, esto no debería contárselo a Peeta, después de todo es la vida privada de Gale, pero si eso evita que se ponga como un maldito mutuo por celos, valdrá la pena la pelea que voy a tener con Gale.

— Cuando el padre de Gale murió, él se hizo cargo de su familia, tiene dos hermanos; uno de ellos sé que se llama Rory y una niña, no recuerdo su nombre porque casi nunca lo menciona. El caso es que cuando Gale decidió contarle a su madre sus preferencias ella se puso como loca, le dijo que ella no habría criado a un hijo gay, y le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más, que desapareciera de la vida de ellos. Y Gale asi lo hizo. La madre de él tiene una tienda de repostería y Gale le ayudo a abrirla, pero cuando se enteró de las preferencias de él le devolvió la inversión que puso Gale y asi lo desterró de sus vidas.

Peeta me escucha atentamente y veo en su semblante que está procesando la información que le estoy proporcionando. Continúo con mi relato antes de que me arrepienta.

— El día de hoy cumple años su madre, y Gale como siempre desde que lo desterró de sus vidas, fue a verla, pero lo que recibió fue la humillación por parte de ella. Tiro las flores que Gale le llevo, y le dijo que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Peeta vuelve al silencio y a observarme. Sus ojos se estrechan, al parecer le ha conmovido mucho la historia de Gale.

— No me imaginaba esto que me acabas de contar. Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se puso mal?

— Desde que lo conozco hace cinco años suelo acompañarlo, Gale sale destrozado de la tienda de su madre, vamos a su departamento y él bebe hasta quedarse dormido. Hoy no lo hizo porque comprendió que si va ser alguien importante en su carrera, lo va a hacer por él, no por ella, comprendió que ella no se lo merece.

— ¿Ser alguien importante? — Vuelvo a soltar un suspiro, jugueteo con el firme torso de Peeta haciendo círculos que se enredan entre los finos cabellos de su pecho.

— Para Gale, ser gay en una sociedad que no acepta del todo sus preferencias se volvió más difícil cuando supo que su madre lo despreciaba. No contando todas las manifestaciones, ni las leyes que se hagan para proteger a los gay, lesbianas, transexuales y bisexuales, va a cambiar el pensamiento de la sociedad. Vivimos en una sociedad que te juzga sin saber porque hacerlo; en cambio, existe gente que se gana el respeto por ser alguien importante, tenemos de ejemplo a Ellen Degeneres, Elton John incluso Freddy Mercury, ninguno de ellos ha sido juzgado cruelmente por la sociedad. Pero ¿qué pasa con los demás?, ese es el pensamiento de Gale. Mientras tu no sabías sus preferencias lo considerabas un hombre responsable en el trabajo, pero ahora que piensas de él.

Peeta baja la mirada, entiendo perfectamente su reacción, asi lo hacen todos. Juzgan antes de conocer. Levanta la mirada y me observa algo pensativo.

— ¿Tiene pareja? — Me rio ante su pregunta. Pero quería respuestas.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que me sacaste casi a rastras de La Cuba?, te dije que había olvidado mis cosas en el lugar y que seguramente Gale las tenia. También te dije que Caesar, el saxofonista nos metía sin pagar por la parte de atrás…

— ¿Es él?, vaya nunca lo imagine. — Lo medita y de repente frunce el ceño. — ¡Yo no te saque a rastras! Tú viniste por voluntad propia. — El ego de este hombre crece enormemente, pero no solo eso es lo que crece. Puedo sentir perfectamente ponerse duro de nuevo en mi interior. — Nunca me arrepentiré, si te soy sincero.

— Yo tampoco. — Es verdad, jamás me arrepentiré de que Peeta fuese el primero en mi vida.

— ¿No te arrepientes de que un hombre como yo te robara tu virtud? — Mordisquea deliciosamente mi mentón, y su erección crece en mi interior conforme me aferro a sus hombros y clavo las uñas.

— ¿Un hombre como tú?, No lo creo. — Besa mi mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo chupa, muerde y estira a su libre antojo. — Y mi virtud no fue robada, fue entregada por voluntad propia.

Gimo, Peeta entierra su rostro en el valle de mis senos, y aspira en ellos, chupa y mordisquea entre ellos antes de detenerse en su seno favorito mientras enredo los dedos en su cabello y los estiro cuando Peeta muerde mi erecto pezón enviando silenciosos latidos a mi entrepierna que tiene como intrusa la erección de Peeta.

— Quiero tener sexo contigo de nuevo, antes de dejarte dormir. — Murmura mientras su boca abandona mi seno y sube hasta mi boca. — Estos días te necesite tanto, me encanta estar dentro de ti, y no lo pienso desaprovechar.

Asiento cada vez más embriagada de lo que provoca Peeta al acariciarme, besa mi boca y me recorre con sus manos los costados de mi cuerpo. De repente de sienta para quedar frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones empiezan a agitarse, y sus caderas empiezan a mecerse enviando escalofríos a través de mi columna.

— Móntame Preciosa. — Ordena mientras suelto su cabello y me toma de las manos para ayudarme a hacer lo que quiere, después de dos días no puedo creer que este hambrienta de Peeta.

Subo un poco para dejarme caer, pero Peeta toma mis caderas con sus manos para ayudarme a satisfacernos. Cuando bajo lo hago rápido y Peeta ayuda subiendo sus caderas al encuentro, gemimos al unísono, subo ya bajo sobre la erección de Peeta, cuando bajo se vuelve voraz y lujurioso, la caderas en círculo que Peeta me ayuda a hacer sobre su erección lo hacen totalmente feliz, llega más profundo cada vez que levanta las caderas, de repente Peeta empieza un frenético sube y baja con mis caderas, lo siento llegar hasta mi útero, me encanta.

— Quédate en cuclillas y baja las caderas no te muevas.

Logro hacerlo, tomo mis rodillas y Peeta me abraza, me acuesta para quedar sobre él, y ahora es él el que entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, grito y clavo las uñas a los hombros de Peeta, mientras él se aferra a mis caderas su mandíbula esta tensa, cada vez estoy más cerca, no puedo soportarlo mucho tiempo, menos cuando Peeta mete la mano entre nuestra unión y acaricia la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. Exploto sin ni siquiera avisarle que estaba cerca. Él se une a mi estallido casi casi instante, siento que la erección de Peeta inunda mi interior con un líquido caliente.

Nos miramos a los ojos agitados de nuestras actividades.

— Dios te extrañe tanto. — Peeta me abraza y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

— Creo que yo también lo hice. — Tengo que reconocerlo, y no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda soportar no gritarle a Peeta mis sentimientos.

— El viernes pide el día libre en tu trabajo. — Me alejo para mirarlo perplejamente.

— ¿Puedo saber porque?

— Hare un viaje y quiero, — Se queda pensando y sacude la cabeza. — Mejor dicho necesito que me acompañes.

— ¿Tan importante es?

— Si, lo es. Compláceme. — Esa maldita palabra hace que acepte sin rechistar a los deseos de Peeta.

— Esta bien. Mañana hablo con Gale, después de todo la empresa me debe unos días.

— Genial, el domingo volveremos. No te preocupes. — Asiento y suelto un gran bostezo. Peeta se ríe y me acomoda en su regazo haciendo que su semi erección salga de mi interior. — ¿Te atacaron pesadillas mientras no estuve?

— Sí. Y no me dejaban dormir.

— ¿De qué se trataban? — Con la voz cada vez más cansada que me he escuchado.

— Muchas veces soñaba con Prim, con un accidente que tuvimos, cuando era niña, otras veces te mataban.

— ¿Quién me mataba? — Pregunta muy interesado.

— No importa, ¿Cómo supiste que casi no había dormido? — Me sonríe y me abraza.

— Porque estos bellos ojos grises se ven opacados por manchas debajo de ellos. Y te ves demasiado cansada.

— No he dormido bien en dos días. Pero tú también tienes las mismas manchas que yo.

— Si, tampoco dormí mucho, de hecho desde que te conocí me atacan unas pesadillas. — Esto es nuevo, ¿desde que me conoció no duerme?

— ¿Y qué me pasa en esas pesadillas? Nunca te he escuchado gritar.

— Yo no grito. Simplemente me despierto asustado. Casi todas mis pesadillas son acerca de perderte, me despierto y al verte a mi lado me tranquilizo. Ahora duerme Preciosa son las tres de la mañana.

¿Pesadillas sobre perderme?, definitivamente no me ayuda a controlar los que siento por él. A veces es tan tierno cuando hablamos, y me gusta hacer el amor con él, pero también me encanta el sexo salvaje que hemos tenido. Durante su ausencia comprobé lo indispensable que se ha vuelto Peeta en mi vida, lo necesito en ella, ya no concibo dormir si no es con él. Lo quiero solo para mí. Me aferro a él mientras mis parpados pesan y se cierran al escuchar su tranquila respiración.

Suaves besos me despiertan de un profundo sueño, los parpados me siguen pesando pero veo que ya amaneció, pareciera que solo dormí escasos cinco minutos. Estoy aferrada a Peeta, mi cabeza descansa a un lado de la de él y nuestras piernas entrelazadas no ayudan a despertarme, la comodidad que siento es infinita.

— ¿No quieres llegar temprano hoy?

¿Llegar temprano?, pero siento que solo he dormido unos minutos.

— Katniss, me encanta tenerte junto a mí. — Ronronea en mi oído, esto tampoco ayuda a salir de la cama. — Me vas a matar pero tienes treinta minutos para llegar a tu trabajo.

Me despierto del todo. ¿Treinta minutos?, salto de la cama y no me preocupa que Peeta vea mi desnudo cuerpo. Lo veo furiosa.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? — Corro hacia el vestidor y elijo un vestido verde, lencería blanca y unos tacones negros. No sé si combina pero me importa muy poco. Nunca llego tarde.

— Intente despertarte, pero solo emitías gruñidos. Probé besándote y funciono.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que se le cierran los parados.

Me meto al cuarto de baño y entro a la ducha, es el baño más rápido que me he dado en toda mi vida. Salgo enredada en una esponjosa toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en el cabello. Me meto al vestidor y me cambio en tiempo record. Saco la pistola de aire y comienzo a secar mi cabello. Peeta aparece en el umbral de la puerta con el pantalón que se quitó anoche.

— No te preocupes Katniss, le he enviado un mensaje a Gale avisándole que se te complicó llegar temprano. — ¿Qué hizo qué?

— ¿Cómo supiste la contraseña de mi móvil?

— Una vez te vi ponerla. Pero no te preocupes, nunca te registrare el móvil a escondidas.

— Gracias. Y gracias también por lo de Gale. Por cierto él ya sabe lo nuestro. — Un brillo aparece en los ojos de Peeta. Presiento que su imaginación está en dirección equivocada. — Sabe que tenemos un trato, que vivo contigo y que nos acostamos.

— Oh, esa relación. — De repente su mirada se entristece. Pero es la verdad, no hay nada más entre nosotros.

— Si Peeta. Ahora me voy, que llego tarde. — Me acerco a besarlo y me sujeta las caderas, profundiza el beso y me deshago de inmediato entre sus brazos. Quisiera quedarme con él, pero hacerlo implica ventilar mis sentimientos hacia él. Me separo de él y nuestra respiración se normaliza un poco. — ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

— No. — Responde algo triste.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿necesitas descansar?

— Sí, ve tranquila al trabajo y no olvides lo de mañana.

— No lo haré, hasta más tarde.

— Hasta más tarde.

Cinna me lleva al trabajo manejando como un loco, llego justo dos minutos después de mi hora de entrada. Al llegar veo a Gale, está más tranquilo, me alegro por él.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — Pregunta pícaro. Sonrió y sabe la respuesta. — Bien, me alegro que entendiera tu posición.

— Sí, además hice algo que te puede molestar. — Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido, nunca le he confesado a nadie sus preferencias.

— No creo que lo haga, pero si te sientes más tranquila si me lo dices…

— Ayer llegue con Peeta y estaba furioso. Se enojó porque lo deje a él por ir contigo. Estaba celoso y para que no se enojara más tuve que decirle que… eres… gay.

Gale me mira y su expresión no refleja enojo, si no cansancio.

— Bueno, al menos eso te ayudo a ti. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa todo el mundo. Tranquila Katnip, no voy a comerte por no guardar el secreto.

— ¿De verdad?, digo… Gracias. — de repente se me viene a la mente el viaje de Peeta. — Gale abusando de tu amistad, quisiera pedirte el día de mañana libre. Peeta tiene que hacer un viaje y me pidió que lo acompañara.

— Bien, por no hay problema, después de todo de debemos unos días. Pero ahora tenemos que planear juntas y…

Me sumerjo en el trabajo y termino de planear mi siguiente semana con Gale fue agotador pero me sirvió de distractor por el cansancio que cae sobre mis hombros.

Decido hablar con Annie, según Peeta sigue en Boston con Finick. Marco su número y me contesta al segundo tono.

— Katniss, que bueno que me marcas. — Responde agitada, espero no haber interrumpido nada.

— Perdón Annie pero no interrumpí nada, ¿verdad?

— No, para nada, no te preocupes, ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Peeta?, bien, cansado y no ha dormido. Está en Torre León. Al parecer se iba a tomar el día.

— ¿Y no estas con él?

— No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Annie?

— Por nada, es solo que estamos preocupados por cómo iba a reaccionar el día de hoy. Pero si tu estas trabajando y él está en el Pent-house suponemos que lo tomo con calma. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿reaccionar el día de hoy?

— Perdón Annie pero no te entiendo. ¿Por qué Peeta iba a reaccionar mal precisamente hoy?

— ¿No te lo dijo?

— ¿Decirme que? — Me estoy asustando, no puedo con la incertidumbre.

— Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre. — ¡Oh, oh! Peeta no me dijo nada. Esta fecha es importante para él.

— No me lo dijo, no lo sabía.

— Bueno, es evidente, por favor si te llama ve con él, no lo dejes solo.

— Claro que estaré con él. Pero hasta ahorita no me ha llamado.

— En cuanto lo haga, por favor Katniss, ve con él.

— Si te lo prometo que asi lo haré.

— Gracias Katniss, mi hermano fue muy afortunado al encontrarte después de esa zorra.

— ¿Perdón?, ¿De quién hablas Annie?

— De nadie, no te preocupes.

— Esta bien, te dejo porque tengo que trabajar.

— Si nos vemos después. Cuídate y no dejes solo a mi hermano.

— No lo haré, gracias.

Cuelga y me quedo mirando mi móvil. ¿Peeta mal?, ¿Y después de esa zorra?, en mi cabeza empiezan a desfilar un sinfín de mujeres por los brazos de Peeta y me vuelvo enferma. Pero la ensoñación se ve interrumpida por el móvil que me indica que Sae me llama. Un momento… ¿Sae?

— Hola Sae. — Suelta un sonoro suspiro.

— Señorita Everdeen, que bueno que me contesta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es el señor Mellark. Está encerrado en su despacho, metió una botella de cognac desde que usted se fue. — ¿Qué demonios? — No ha comido nada. Le ofrecí de desayunar y dijo que no. Ya casi es la hora de la comida y no ha querido aceptar lo que le prepare.

— Sae, voy para allá. No lo pierdas de vista.

— Claro señorita, aquí la espero.

Mi día se vuelve cada vez más caótico. Busco a Gale y le comunico la situación de Peeta sin decir nada del cognac. Me da el resto del día libre y corro al Lincoln que preparo Cinna para llevarme a Torre León. Vuelve a conducir como loco pero esta vez se lo agradezco.

Llego al Pent-house y saludo a Sae con la cabeza, arrojo mis cosas a la isla de la cocina y voy directo al despacho de Peeta; al abrir la puerta mi mundo se cae a mis pies.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Muchisimas gracias por leer, me da mucho gusto que la historia les guste muhco. No es por copiar a al Peeta de esta historia pero les tengo un trato. Es algo ironico. el trato se los voy a decir el siguiente capitulo. Ahora voy a actualizar entre domingo en la noche y lunes en la tarde y Miercoles en la noche o jueves durante el día.

Gracias de nuevo, espero sus comentarios y recomienden la historia y saludos...


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Peeta está sentado en su silla de cuero con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, tiene la cabeza sobre estas y mira fijamente un retrato que no logro ver, a su lado hay dos botellas de cognac, una está vacía mientras a la otra le falta la mitad. En cuanto me en el umbral de la puerta, levanta la cabeza y me mira, pero esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan están enrojecidos, no sé si por el cognac o por la falta de sueño, según deduzco empezó a bebes desde que me fui, ¡hace 5 horas!, su respiración se vuelve errática y su mirada es triste, muy triste, jamás lo había visto así.

Poco a poco me acerco a él, conforme me acerco se endereza en su asiento y se reclina sobre el respaldo de la silla. Cuando estoy cerca del escritorio lo rodea para acercarme a Peeta, este gira la silla para poder estar frente a mí. Cuando por fin estamos frente a frente me toma de la cintura y me reclina sobre el escritorio, quedo sentada sobre el borde de este y Peeta acaricia mi cintura con sus dedos, muy despacio.

— Viniste. — Logra articular palabra. Pero su voz no es la alegre que manifiesta cuando me tiene cerca; esta es triste y melancólica.

— Me necesitas. — Y lo necesita. Esta hecho un desastre, el pantalón de pijama y la camisa blanca no ayudan a decirme lo contrario, apesta a vino.

— ¿Por qué viniste?

— Me necesitas. Annie…

— Ah, fue ella. Así que si no te hubiera hablado no hubieras venido.

— No Peeta, Sae me llamó y me dijo que te encerraste a beber. Me preocupe.

— ¿Deberás te preocupas por mí? — Que pregunta tan tonta. Claro que me preocupo por él. Lo quiero, no… no lo quiero, lo amo.

— Claro que me preocupas.

— Tu trabajo…

— Me necesitas tu más a mí que unos clientes necios que quieren mil maravillas de un sistema. Estoy aquí solo por ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

— ¿Deberás quieres estar aquí? — ¿A dónde lleva todo esto?, asiento. — Duerme conmigo.

— Me encantaría, pero necesitas comer y darte una ducha. — Gruñe y hace una cara de niño malcriado al no querer acatar órdenes de un adulto.

— Quiero dormir contigo.

— Lo haré, pero come algo primero y date una ducha.

— Dúchate conmigo. Te necesito Katniss, te necesito mucho en estos momentos. Eres todo lo que me dijo que ibas a hacer, todo lo que he estado buscando. — Sé que lo que está hablando por él es el cognac y no el verdadero Peeta, al ver los ojos entrecerrados y el aliento que tiene, estoy segura que está diciendo tonterías. Pero como no sé qué clase de persona se transforma Peeta en esta de ebriedad lo mejor es hacer lo que él dice.

— Esta bien, pero al menos come algo.

— Todo lo que quieras. — Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos.

Salimos del despacho y Sae suspira de alivio al ver a Peeta de pie y andando, bueno, andando con ayuda.

— Sae ¿Puedes preparar algo ligero para comer y llevarlo a la habitación del señor Mellark?

— Enseguida. También llevare unas pastillas.

— te lo agradecerá mucho después del baño.

Caminamos a paso lento a la habitación de Peeta, entramos al cuarto de baño y dejo a Peeta tambaleándose frente a la ducha. Si nos metemos en la bañera no creo que pueda ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Peeta intenta quitarse la camiseta pero en su intento se tambalea y casi cae, los reflejos que aún mantiene lo ayudan a sujetarse de una puerta de la ducha. Me asusto y le ayudo a desnudarse.

Le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones de pijama, como suponía no lleva ropa interior y salta a primer plano su semi-erección. La ignoro por completo mientras ayudo a Peeta a entrar en la ducha. El agua caliente cae sobre su hermoso cuerpo y lo mojan aterciopelando su hermosa piel.

— Dijiste que te ibas a duchar conmigo, eso no es un trato honesto. — Dice adormilado. Y tiene razón.

Me quito el vestido y preparo dos albornoces al alcance cuando tratemos de salir de la ducha. Me quito el sostén y las bragas y las dejo sobre mi vestido. Me quito los zapatos y me uno a Peeta en la ducha. En cuanto entro me estrecha entre sus brazos y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, aspira sobre este y me da tiernos besos en el lugar que me hace estremecer.

— Peeta necesitas lavarte. — No puedo soportar su creciente erección contra mi vientre mientras él no pueda hacer lo que quiero que haga con esa maravillosa parte de su cuerpo.

— No quiero, me quiero quedar aquí contigo lo que resta de este horrible día.

— Pero lo necesitas, necesitas lavarte. — Levanta el rostro de mi cuello y me mira con los ojos medio cerrados

— ¿Te molesta coger con un hombre oloroso?

— Necesitas lavarte. — Se pone más serio. Y la verdad es que no me importa hacer con Peeta y su erección lo que quiera y como quiera, pero le urge un baño.

— Si quieres que esté limpio lávame tú si es lo que quieres. — Lo fulmino con la mirada por hacerme esto.

Me suelto de entre sus brazos y alcanzo el shampoo del estante, vacío un poco en mis manos y hago que incline la cabeza hacia atrás, es muy alto y no llego con facilidad a su cabello. Le masajeo la cabeza y este suelta un sonoro ronroneo. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante tal acto, cuando evaluó mi trabajo con su cabello sé que viene la parte más difícil; lavar el apetitoso cuerpo de Peeta.

Tomo el gel de ducha y lo pongo en una esponja, Peeta me observa con los ojos obscuros por la lujuria, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que bebió la parte más apreciada por ambas sigue funcionando a la perfección. Lavo sus amplio pecho, su espalda, y sus brazos, desde atrás lavo su vientre y las caderas, evito a toda costa la erección que apunta al cielo; me deleito y esmero en lavar el firme trasero, bajo por sus piernas y paso la esponja por sus muslos. Cuando creo que he pasado la prueba más difícil Peeta nota que me falta lavar cierta área. Me quita la esponja, la esconde tras su espalda y me mira con su sonrisa más arrebatadora, la de medio lado.

— Para la parte que te falta no necesitas esponja. — Toma el gel de ducha. — Pon tus palmas arriba. — Hago lo que me pide y vierte un chorro de gel. — Ahora sí, quiero estar muy limpio para usted Señorita Everdeen.

Tomo aire para esta difícil tarea. Hago espuma con mis manos y tomo la erección de Peeta y paso la espuma por todo lo largo, en un momento tomo sus bolas y las masajeo… perdón las lavo con sumo esmero, demasiado. Pongo mucha atención a la tarea recién encomendada y me entusiasmo con ella. Peeta sisea y tiembla ante mis carisias. Llegado un momento la espuma que empecé a esparcir por la erección de Peeta desaparece y solo está el contacto de mi mano con su piel. Mis carisias se vuelven más bruscas y Peeta toma mi mano para ayudarme a seguir un ritmo bestial.

— Si así, lo necesito Katniss.

No me resisto mucho tiempo y tomo con mi boca la recién lavada parte de la anatomía de Peeta, acaricio con mi lengua la punta hinchada y roja, después paso a tragar lo que puedo de la erección, Peeta toma mi cabeza y empuja hasta que toda su apetecible erección está en mi boca. Gruño ante la invasión y con un fuerte gruñido Peeta termina en mi boca, trago y saco de mi boca la erección de Peeta mientras este da fuertes sacudidas con las caderas.

Mientras se recupera del orgasmo que le he provocado, lavo mi cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Peeta, me lavo rápido para que no tenga oportunidad de retrasar nuestra salida de la ducha. Se acerca a mí con claras intenciones de devolver el favor.

— Katniss de debo un orgasmo.

— Después, ahora tienes que comer. — Me abraza y besa mi cuello.

— No me importaría comerte a ti. — Ronronea y hago acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a sus encantos.

— Peeta por favor, come primero.

— ¿Y después te devuelvo el favor?

— Sí.

— Perfecto.

Cierro la ducha y le paso una toalla por el pecho. Al parecer ya no esta tan ebrio como antes y dejo que se seque solo el cuerpo. Hago lo mío y me pongo el albornoz, le paso el suyo a Peeta y termino por envolverme el cabello en una toalla.

— Te espero afuera. Te voy a preparar ropa para que duermas.

— Duerme conmigo Katniss. — Es más que una súplica. Es una necesidad que yo este con él.

— Si. — Salgo directa al vestidor y elijo una camiseta de Peeta y unas bragas para acompañar a Peeta mientras comemos. A él le elijo un bóxer, un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Cuando salgo a la habitación Peeta ya está sentado al pie de la cama esperándome para comer una ensalada Cesar, la sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa, pero ya no es como la de la ducha, esta no llega a sus ojos. Sigue triste, tengo que hacer algo para que olvide esto. Y tengo que averiguar qué demonios le pasa.

— Ponte esto. Y después comemos.

Se levanta, se quita el albornoz y queda desnudo de nuevo ante mí, se pone únicamente el pantalón de pijama y se vuelve a sentar en la cama.

Me quedo atónita ante lo que viste. Se cruza de piernas y quedamos frente a frente. Tomamos los platos de ensalada y comemos en silencio. Peeta parece que tiene muy poco apetito, solo prueba unos cuantos bocados y aleja la ensalada de su regazo. Se talla los ojos con los puños y se le ve cansado, muy cansado.

— Si no te importa comer después, me encantaría dormir contigo Katniss. — Sip, esta cansado, muy cansado.

— No hay problema. — Comí lo suficiente. No creo que vaya a desmayarme.

Recojo los platos, los dejo sobre el diván y gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar a Peeta que ya está acostado. Me abraza y pasa una pierna por sobre las mías, entierra el rostro en mi cuello y aspira de este. Yo abrazo su amplio torso mientras queda medio cuerpo de él sobre el mío. Me agrada esto. Me gusta tener a Peeta así, cerca. Es mi bálsamo de heridas y al parecer yo soy el de él. Mientras su respiración se vuelve pausada la mía lo acompaña también, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el cansancio de tres días de no dormir.

El peso de algo me despierta tenuemente, siento como me cosquillea el cuello cuando algo rasposo pero agradable pasa por el punto más sensible de mi clavícula, al abrir los ojos una mata de cabello dorado y despeinado es lo primero que veo. Sonrió al sentir que Peeta de abraza y mueve sugestivamente las caderas en el centro de mi placer. Tengo las piernas abiertas mientras que Peeta está sobre mí, gimo cuando muerde y estira el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras enredo mis dedos en el cabello de Peeta, este se levanta para verme al sentir mi contacto.

— Vaya, despertaste. — Los ojos azules que tanto me gustan son ahora de un negro peligroso. Le sonrió ante su sorpresa y vuelve a bajar besándome en los labios, abriéndose paso en mi boca y jugando con mi lengua. Le regreso el beso y vuelvo a gemir mientras mi boca está siendo invadida. — Te necesito. Déjame enterrarme en lo más profundo de ti. Por favor.

— Sí.

— Date la vuelta.

Tengo la camiseta enrollada en la cintura esto le facilita el acceso a Peeta a mis senos cuando estoy boca abajo. Toma una almohada y la coloca debajo de mis caderas. Me baja las bragas y mete un dedo en mi interior. Este se mueve en círculos lentos, abarcando todo mi interior. Mi respiración se vuelve errática. Y ya lo deseo, deseo a Peeta dentro de mí, ahora.

— Creo que ya estas lista, y te sobra ropa.

Escucho como rompe las bragas que traía puestas. Las lanza por un lado de la cama y también me quita la camiseta, estoy desnuda y expuesta. Peeta no deja de mover el dedo en mi interior cuando incorpora un segundo. Mi cabeza va directo hacia atrás, mi cuerpo está siendo invadido por el placer más dulce que jamás he sentido; bueno, nunca he sentido nada igual, Peeta es el único y el primero.

— Ya estas lista Preciosa. Vamos a desahogarnos.

Entra de golpe en mí, me aferro a las sabanas y él de mis caderas. No deja que me acostumbre a su invasión, entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, mis gritos y los de él se escuchan en toda la habitación; menos mal que nadie nos escucha. Escucho el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos al chocar y y los jadeos que emitimos cuando Peeta sale de mí. Una mano traviesa va directo a mi centro de placer y empieza a acariciarme de manera deliciosa.

Esto es demasiado, las acometidas de Peeta me están haciendo perder la razón y me nublan la vista. En un momento dado dejo de pensar y mi cuerpo estalla de placer por el exceso de carisias, pero Peeta no se detiene sigue con su bestial y brutal ataque y yo me rindo ante él. Soy suya, mi cuerpo y mi mente le pertenecen cuando estoy con él y ahora el me necesita.

De repente se detiene pero sigue dentro de mí, me abraza de la cintura y levanta mi cuerpo lánguido para estar ahora estar de rodillas delante de él.

— No te terminado contigo Katniss. — Me besa el cuello y mordisque el punto más sensible de este. — Levanta tus brazos y rodea lo que puedas con ellos mi cuello, arque la espalda para mí Preciosa.

Hago lo que me pide y mis senos quedan a su total merced. Aprovecha al máximo pellizcando y torturando los pezones puntiagudos, mueve las caderas en círculos y entra y sale de mí a un ritmo más lento pero igual de rudo, cada vez que me embiste mis senos rebotan en sus manos, parece encantarle porque siento perfecta mente como su erección empieza a temblar en mi interior. Baja una a mano a mi clítoris y lo vuelve a acariciar.

Las carisias a mis senos, a mi clítoris y las embestidas de Peeta están haciendo que mi orgasmo sea inminente.

— Vamos Katniss, juntos. Déjate llevar.

Y como una orden, mi cuerpo convulsiona de nuevo. Siento una descarga caliente en mí interior y un gruñido gutural en mi oído me dicen que Peeta también ha llegado.

Se deja caer de espaldas y me lleva con él. Sigue en mi interior convulsionando más apaciblemente mientras cierro los ojos y hago que mi respiración se normalice.

Peeta continúa acariciando mi vientre a mis brazos y yo pongo las manos sobre las de él. Sale de mí bruscamente lo que me provoca un pequeño dolor.

— Lo siento ¿te dolió?

— Es un dolor aceptable.

— Bien. Voltéate quiero verte. — Lentamente me volteo y me coloco sobre Peeta, acomodo mi cuerpo al de él y quedamos frente a frente.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Le pregunto, su mirada ha vuelto a ser la misma de cuando llegue, esta algo perdida.

— Estoy algo mejor. Solo un poco. Gracias por estar aquí en estos momentos.

— Es un placer estar acompañándote. — Suelta una pequeña sonrisa y me mira a los ojos, mete un mechos de mi cabello tras la oreja mientras yo le acaricio la mandíbula y sus preciosos labios.

— Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre.

— Me lo contó Annie.

— Hoy cumple un año de muerta mi mamá, y parece ser que no lo he podido superar del todo.

— ¿De eso se tratan tus pesadillas?

— A veces. Desde que te conocí han cambiado, casi no las tengo, y cuando llego a tenerlas me reconforta verte dormir a mi lado. Eres como un bálsamo para mi alma.

— Creo que tú también eres el mío. — Una sonrisa de medio lado se asoma en sus labios y me derrito al instante.

— Mañana se va a celebrar un pequeño homenaje en la casa de mis padres. Es en Boston y quiero que me acompañes. Por eso te pedí que no fueras al trabajo mañana. ¿Está bien?

— Si, iré si me necesitas.

— Si, te necesito. Más de lo que te imaginas.

¿Me necesita más de lo que me imagino? Esto cada vez es más raro. Quiero a Peeta, y creo que no voy a poder soportar por mucho tiempo guardar este silencio acerca de mis sentimientos por él.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto, ya casi está obscureciendo.

— Pasan de las seis de la tarde. Hemos dormido casi todo el día.

— ¿No tienes dolor de cabeza?

— No, el sexo me lo ha quitado. — Sonríe socarronamente. — Vamos a cenar algo y a preparar las maletas para salir mañana temprano.

— ¿Ya compraste los billetes para viajar?

— No, iremos en el jet privado.

Oh, se levanta de la cama y me pasa la camiseta que traía puesta antes del su brutal asalto. Él se pone el pantalón de pijama y salimos juntos a comer algo después de nuestro escandaloso encuentro.

El viaje en el Jet Privado de Peeta fue muy tranquilo, después de casi dos horas y media de viaje estamos acomodados en la parte trasera de un Lincoln negro muy parecido al que está a mi disposición en Chicago. Peeta viste un traje Negro y camisa blanca, por ahora ha omitido la corbata, casi todo el viaje se la paso mirándome y sonriéndome de vez en cuando. Acariciaba una de mis rodillas y me tomaba de las manos. Se quiso pasar de listo al querer "explorar", bajo la falda de mí vestido tipo tubo color gris, que tan animadamente me obligo a ponerme. El vestido me llega unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Mi cabello cae en ondas por mi espalda. Me veo presentable para conocer al resto de la familia de Peeta aunque esto no ha calmado mi ansiedad.

Peeta lo nota y me acaricia la rodilla, volteo a verlo y me dedica una mirada tranquilizadora. Pero cuando el coche se detiene ante una mansión estilo victoriano, sé que nuestro trayecto de más de una hora en coche ha terminado.

Ante mis ojos esta lo que parece un castillo de cuento de hadas. La saca con tonalidades tierra, tiene un jardín impresionantemente verde con árboles en forma de espiral al lado del camino. Frente a las puertas hay una fuente, el auto hace un círculo alrededor de esta y nos detenemos frente a las imponentes puertas de la mansión.

Peeta baja del auto en cuanto este se detiene y abre la puerta para mí.

— Aquí viví de niño y parte de mi adolescencia. — Peeta susurra en mi oído haciendo que su aliento me haga cosquillas al momento. — Quiero suponer que vamos a quedarnos en la habitación que es mía.

— ¿Tienes una habitación aquí? — Me sonríe ampliamente.

— No es lo único que tengo aquí, la propiedad es tan grande que tiene cabellerizas, así que tengo un caballo azteca que me encantaría mostrarte después de que la ceremonia concluya. — Me toma de la cintura y avanzamos a través de las puertas, llevándome a lo que será el fin de semana más estresante que he tenido.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y todo es lujo. Llegamos a un recibidor de color arena donde se exhibe un jarrón antiguo, detrás de este frente a nosotros están las típicas escaleras dobles que toda mansión lujosa debe tener. Subimos al primer escalón, pero una voz gélida nos detiene al instante.

— Así que ella es la jovencita que te mantiene ocupado últimamente.

— ¡Oh, oh! — Peeta se tensa al instante y me mira con aire preocupado. — Creo que estamos en problemas.

¿Más problemas? Mi vida no puede ser peor que esto…

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. es un capitulo corto, pero algo revelador.

En el capitulo anterior les dije que les tenia un trato. Siento decirles que a la historia le quedan escasos tres o cuatro capitulos, pero el ultimo no esta escrito; aun, sin embargo me gustaria saber que opinan ustedes acerca de continuar con la historia, ya sea con un segundo nombre o continuando el que tiene. Mi imaginación esta trabajando mucho y ya tengo la siguiente parte planteada. Para ser sincera no me gustaria resolver todo en el ultimo capitulo y escribir y vivieron felices para siempre. Me gusta cuando me llegan Review que me dicen que actualice pronto. me imagino que a esas personas les gusta la historia. ¿Que opinan?, pueden dejarme un review con su opinios o mandarme un Private Messaging, no importa, lo que importa es que me manden su opinion a más tardar el siguiente lunes. ese día se decidira la continuación de El Trato Perfecto.

Gracias de nuevo, recomienden la historia y saludos...


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Al pie de la escalera Peeta toma mi mano, volteamos a ver al dueño de la gélida voz y ante nosotros se encuentra un hombre mayor, cabello rubio con algunas canas, ojos de un azul intenso, cuerpo musculoso y alfo fornido; se nota que en su juventud fue alguien por el cual suspiraban las chicas. De repente en la comisura de su boca aparece una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa que yo conozco y que tanto me gusta. Un minuto esa sonrisa es de Peeta, la tiene patentada. Un escalofrió me recorre la columna, este hombre es muy parecido a Peeta, ¡No puede ser!, estoy frente al…

— Padre. — Peeta sonríe alegremente mientras estrecha la mano de su ¡¿Padre?¡, — Ya llegamos.

— Me doy cuenta. — Esa sonrisa aparece de nuevo. — No me la presentas.

— Claro. — Peeta me ayuda a bajar del escalón que habíamos subido con anterioridad y nos enfrentamos a su padre. — Katniss este es mi padre, Peeta August Mellark. — Voltea a ver a su padre y con una autentica sonrisa me presenta. — Papá, ella es Katniss Everdeen, mi novia.

— Es un placer Señor Mellark. — Extiendo mi mano mientras el papá de Peeta la observa y luego me observa a mí.

En un arrebato de felicidad suelta una carcajada y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Es un abrazo autentico, sin nada de hipocresía. Aprovecho para oler al padre de Peeta, no huele como él, tiene un aroma muy peculiar, como a ¿pan?, si, huele a pan recién horneado. Después de lo que parece una eternidad se separa in poco de mí y sonríe abiertamente de nuevo.

— Querida niña, llámame Angus. — Le sonrió ante la familiaridad que siento por este hombre. Voltea a ver a Peeta y le indica que se acerque a mí. — Es preciosa Peeta, realmente preciosa. Me alegro mucho que estén juntos, hacen una linda pareja. Ahora vamos a la sala allí están todos.

— Papá, quisiera ir a nuestra habitación.

— Luego, primero quiero tenerlos a todos juntos. Además Katniss tiene que conocer a Glimmer.

Soltamos un suspiro al unísono mientras avanzamos a nuestro ritmo hacia la sala. Peeta me toma por el codo y me detengo para quedar frente a frente.

— Katniss, sé que tenemos un trato entre nosotros, estoy consciente de eso, pero… — Me estudia detenidamente, algo le pasa estoy segura. — No te detengas si sientes la necesidad de abrazarme o besarme. Recuerda que ante los demás somos una pareja. Y también recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Me sonríe de medio lado y yo lo imito. Este hombre hace conmigo lo que quiere.

— Lo tomare en cuenta.

— Si quieres te puedo dar una demostración.

Me atrae hacia sus brazos y junta nuestros labios, me pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y explora en ella cuanto tiempo que quiere, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y me dejo lleva en el beso de Peeta, gemimos lo más bajo que podemos, pero es imposible, el pasión que hay entre nosotros es demasiada y más pronto de lo que queremos nos separamos abruptamente gracias a la voz de Johanna.

— ¡Dios!, ¿es que siempre los tengo que encontrar in fraganti? — Johanna aparece frente a nosotros con las manos en las caderas, una ceja levantada y una sonrisa maquiavélica en la boca. — Papá los está esperando. A ambos. — Se da media vuelta y la falda gris se le levanta, la blusa blanca ajustada le hace juego a la falda, mientras los tacones negros repiquetean en el suelo de madera. Johanna se ve hermosa.

— Vamos, no puedo mantener las manos quietas contigo a mi lado.

Entramos a la sala y está llena de la familia de mi supuesto novio. A la primero que veo es a Annie, su vestido negro ajustado del talle y falda tipo A le acentúa de maravilla la cintura. Finick está guapísimo con el traje color negro y camisa blanca, no tiene corbata y el cabello de recién levantado le va muy bien a su estilo.

Llego frente a un hombre que no conozco, Peeta toma mi mano y me presenta.

— Seneca, que alegría verte, me gustaría presentarte a mi novia, Katniss Everdeen. — Se vuelve hacia mí y toma mi mano. — Katniss él es mi hermano, Seneca Crane Mellark.

— ¿Crane? — ¿En serio así se llama?, Seneca se ajusta el traje gris hecho a medida. El cabello negro y ojos verdes lo hacen muy parecido a Johanna. Es delgado, no es tan corpulento como Peeta o su padre.

— Larga historia muñeca. Te la contare antes de que regresen a Chicago. — Me sonríe ampliamente y atrae a su lado a una rubia de ojos esmeralda. Es alta, podría ser modelo y es muy hermosa. Ella viste un vestido tubo color gris acompañado de un collar discreto a juego con unos aretes. Esta mujer dice glamour por todos lados. — Permíteme presentarte a Glimmer O´Shea; mi novia y prometida.

La rubia se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano.

— Un placer Katniss, tú si vales la pena, estoy segura. — Glimmer tiene en su boca una sonrisa de puro orgullo y se aleja de nosotros con paso firme hacia el mini bar de la estancia.

Peeta y Seneca se quedan boquiabiertos ante la declaración de Glimmer ¿Qué habrá querido decir?, Seneca desvía la atención a la brevedad posible.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo Peeta?

— Excelente, muy tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo. — Peeta se le nota nervioso, me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. — Disculpen unos momentos. Vamos a cambiarnos y bajamos enseguida.

Todos asienten y salimos de la sala. Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos en un pasillo. Peeta gira hacia la izquierda y nos encontramos en otro pasillo con cinco puertas. Peeta abre la que está al fondo y nos adentramos en una habitación algo masculina.

Las paredes son de un color gris, tiene dos ventanas con unas cortinas en color arena, la cama es enorme y la cubre un edredón en color marfil, la cabecera de la cama es color negro y esta acolchonado, frente a la cama esta un sofá tipo lounge del mismo color y tipo de la cabecera. Hay dos lámparas en color negro a cada lado de la cama. Lo único que no es de color negro es un candelabro tipo araña de cristal que se balancea del techo.

Este es el espacio de un chico rebelde, no de un hombre centrado en lo que quiere. Esta es la habitación de Peeta cuando era joven.

La curiosidad me gana y abro una puerta, ante mi esta un armario igual de grande que como el que tenemos en Torre León, allí todo es color chocolate con tonalidades en marfil, allí están nuestras maletas pulcramente acomodadas sobre un sillón de cuero chocolate.

— Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. — Peeta está en el umbral de la puerta del armario y me sobresalto al escuchar su voz. — En unos momentos empezara el homenaje a mi madre.

— Si, dame unos minutos.

Asiente y entra al espacio conmigo. Se quita la camisa y los pantalones sin ningún pudor porque yo lo mire, esta solo vestido con bóxer y todo su maravilloso cuerpo esta al alance de mi mano. . De su porta traje saca un traje negro con camisa blanca. Me observa y sonríe de medio lado.

— Katniss enserio tenemos que darnos prisa. — Ladea la cabeza con una mirada peligrosa mientras trago saliva. — ¿Prefieres que te ayude a vestirte? Para mi sería un placer.

— Creo que puedo sola.

— Esta bien pero date prisa.

Saco de mi maleta un vestido gris, con falda tipo A, el escote es recto y los tirantes anchos, me desvisto ante la atenta mirada de Peeta para ponerme unas media del color gris, intento no voltear a ver a Peeta mientras me pongo el vestido pero fallo en cuanto se atora la cremallera de esta. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me queda después de ver a Peeta semi desnudo acudo a su ayuda.

— ¿Me ayudas? — La sonrisa de medio lado aparece mientras pasa las manos de mis caderas a mi cintura, después a mis costados y por debajo de los senos; al cabo de un minucioso estudio por parte de las manos de Peeta, se sube la cremallera del vestido y me da un pequeño beso en la nuca.

— Lista, te ves hermosa Katniss. — Aspira de mi cabello y me abraza.

— ¿Tengo una pregunta?

— Dime. — Sus ojos están cerrados mientras sus manos masajean mi vientre.

— ¿Por qué ya no me dices Schatzy? — Sus caricias se detienen y se queda serio.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Simplemente deje de escucharlo, llámalo curiosidad.

— Porque ya no me apetece llamarte así. Vámonos.

Me toma de la mano y bajamos precipitadamente escaleras abajo, ¿Por qué se puso tan serio de repente?, él me decía así, no tiene por qué enojarse.

Pasamos por un pasillo que va directamente a un enorme jardín. Hay muchas sillas, demasiadas. La fila de enfrente queda dos lugares en medio del papá de Peeta y Annie. Peeta se adelanta a estas y me ofrece sentarme primero, quedo a un lado de Annie y Peeta del de su padre. Está muy serio, diría que enojado.

No quiero que este así por mi culpa, alargo una mano y le toma una rodilla, este coloca una mano sobre la mía, se la lleva a los labios y me besa los nudillos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras el párroco inicia la misa de homenaje en honor a Annie Mellark.

Una hora más tarde el párroco ha finalizado la misa y Peeta está muy pensativo. No me ha soltado de la mano, cuando el párroco se va un pequeño coctel se instala en el jardín, quiero apoyar a Peeta en todo momento, pero mi necesidad natural de ir al baño me lo impide, trato de soltar el agarre de mi mano con la de Peeta pero este se niega.

— Peeta necesito ir al servicio — Le susurro. Suelta un bufido.

— Yo te acompaño.

— No es necesario.

— Katniss, no estoy de humor.

Nos encaminamos a los servicios pero un hombre de avanzada edad detiene a Peeta, Annie acude a mi ayuda y me acompaña a los servicios en lugar de Peeta.

Una vez termino mis necesidades, Annie entra precipitadamente al servicio que he dejado solo hace unos momentos, me cruzo de brazos y apoyo mi espalda en la pared.

Una rubio de cabello largo y ojos cafés de me acerca un tanto arrogante.

— Tú debes ser Katniss, la novia de Peeta. — Me escanea de arriba abajo, la mirada venenosa se posa sobre mí. Me extiende una mano. — Soy Delly Cartwright

Le estrecho la mano mientras sonrió amablemente, bueno al menos lo intento.

— Es un placer, pero me parece que estoy en desventaja…

— Lo siento, parece que no te han hablado de mí, yo soy la…

— Delly. — El grito de Peeta nos sobresalta a ambas. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Lo mismo que tú Peeta. Annie era como una madre para mí, casi lo fue. — Delly desafía con la mirada a Peeta.

— No tienes vergüenza. Lárgate de aquí. No mereces ni siquiera mencionar su nombre. — Peeta está enojado, muy enojado. Una vena de la sien se le marca cuando se enoja.

— Al parecer todavía estas dolido.

— Eso a ti no te importa, ahora largo de mi casa. — Delly pasa de lado de nosotros mientras Peeta me toma de la cintura. La rubia de vestido negro ceñido y tacones de infarto se voltea para desafiarnos una vez más.

— Nos veremos pronto Katniss, más de lo que te imaginas porque voy a mudarme a Chicago en unas semanas.

Se da la vuelta y se va. A mi lado Peeta respira agitadamente. Su estado es muy parecido a cuando llegue tarde por irme con Gale hace unos días. Me da miedo, pero hago acopio de todo lo que puedo hacer y lo abrazo, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él me toma de la cintura y entierra su rostro en mi cuello.

De repente rompe el abrazo y me toma de la mano, lo sigo lo mejor que puedo y se detiene frente a unas puertas dobles de madera de roble, las abre y entramos, enciende una pequeña lámpara y cierra ambas puertas con llave. Voltea a verme con un solo sentimiento en su bello rostro, desesperación.

Me alejo un poco de él pero se acerca determinadamente a mí.

— No huyas Katniss, por favor nunca te vayas de mi lado. — Su rostro se ha transformado. Esto no es una orden, suena más como una súplica.

— No. — Mi voz se ha ido no, todo lo que sale de mi boca es un susurro.

Peeta se acerca cada vez más a mí. Ya no huyo de él, me necesita. Me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos y acerca su boca a la mía solo rozándola.

— Prométemelo, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado.

— Te lo prometo.

Cierra los ojos, y toma mi boca, no me da tiempo a negarme porque una mano suya viaja de mi cintura a mi nuca para mantenerme inmóvil. Abro mis labios y su lengua entra en contacto con la mía. Gimo. Enredo mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca y estiro mientras Peeta me recorre la boca la lengua. Cuando soy consciente de mi misma me encuentro sentada en un escritorio de madera ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?.

Peeta roza su erección con mi sexo y gimo de nuevo. Estamos perdidos en uno con el otro.

— Katniss maldita sea porque demonios te pusiste medias. — Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento. — Mi respiración ya está agitada y estoy segura que mis mejillas están sonrojadas.

— Deberías sentirlo, lo que más quiero en este momento es enterrarme en ti y perderme contigo. Pero las medias me lo impiden. — Se lleva las manos al cabello y enreda sus dedos en él. — Dios el día cada vez va peor.

Se acomoda la camisa y el saco. Y me ayuda a bajar del escritorio.

— Salgamos de aquí antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

Me toma de la mano y salimos del despacho con paso sigiloso. De repente recuerdo algo.

— ¿Qué fetiche tienes con los escritorios? — En su boca se forma una media sonrisa y nos detenemos abruptamente.

— Todavía quiero que estés sobre uno. Recuérdalo.

— ¿De cuál hablas?

— El de mi oficina. Quiero que cada vez que yo vea mi escritorio, me recuerde que tu estuviste abierta de piernas y jadeando y gritando mi nombre cada vez que llegabas al orgasmo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos con cada palabra que dice. ¿Es enserio lo del escritorio?

Salimos al jardín y nos detiene una mujer muy alegre, es bajita de estatura, menuda y con un cabello más falso que Santa Claus. Al igual que nosotros viste un conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de color gris.

— ¡Peeta! Cada vez estas más guapo. ¿No me vas a presentar a esta linda jovencita? — La voz no puede ser más estridente.

— Claro que si tía. — Nos acercamos a la mujer. — Tía ella es mi novia, la señorita Katniss Everdeen. — Peeta voltea a verme a mí y suelta un suspiro. — Katniss ella es mi tía, Effie Trinket.

Effie suelta un chillido y al segundo ya estoy entre sus brazos, para ser tan chiquita es muy fuerte.

— Eres hermosa Katniss, muy hermosa.

— Muchas gracias Señora Trinket.

— Llámame Effie. — Estira un brazo hacia Peeta y este se lo toma con una tierna sonrisa en la boca. — Hacen una hermosa pareja Peeta. Estoy segura que ella si te va a hacer muy feliz.

— Ya me hace feliz tía, no lo dudes. — La sonrisa de Peeta ha desaparecido, me abraza de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo.

— Lo se cariño, ella así lo hubiese querido. — Effie le da un cariñoso beso a Peeta, otro a mí y se va alborotando las manos hacia Johanna que está un poco desanimada.

No sé por qué pero la tarde se pasa muy rápido. Saludo a mucha gente, me presentan a mucha otra hasta que mis mejillas duelen de tanto sonreír. Estoy cansada, muy cansada, pero no tanto como para notar algo que me da vueltas la cabeza; muchas personas dijeron: Ella si te va a hacer feliz y ella así lo hubiese querido. ¿De quién están hablando?, ¿de mí?, claro que no. Pero esto me tiene intrigada a más no poder. Quiero preguntarle a Peeta, pero cada vez que quiero formular la pregunta esta se desvanece en cuanto pone sus manos o su boca sobre mí.

Al caer la noche solo quedamos unos cuantos en el jardín sentados y bebiendo whiskey, Peeta nota mi cansancio en cuanto Seneca cuanta un chiste y no me rio.

— Te ves cansada, vamos a la cama. — Me susurra al oído, mientras una mano hace un gesto cariñoso en mi cintura.

— Me apetecería mucho estar en una cama en este momento.

— A mí también me apetece tenerte en una cama en estos momentos. — Sonríe con malicia se levanta y me atrae a sus brazos. — Familia nosotros nos retiramos, casi no hemos dormido y todo el ajetreo nos ha cansado demasiado, que pasen buena noche.

— Hasta mañana. — Dicen todos al unísono. Pero algo en la voz de Seneca me hace sonrojar. Cuando vuelvo a verlo me sonríe maliciosamente intercalando su mirada en la mía y en la de Peeta. Peeta sacude la cabeza sonríe por lo bajo y me lleva escaleras arriba.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación me tumbo en ella y abrazo una almohada, estoy tan cansada que no quiero quitarme el vestido. Peeta se va al vestidor y desaparece por un buen rato. Cuando estoy al borde de la inconsciencia, unos suaves labios se posan en mi frente, ojos, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, y finalmente en la boca, con cada beso doy un gruñido, y cada gruñido se ve recompensado por un acercamiento al cálido cuerpo de Peeta.

— ¿No te vas a quitar el vestido Preciosa? — Gruño en respuesta y Peeta ríe. — Te lo voy a quitar yo. — Lentamente me baja la cremallera hasta que queda mi espalda totalmente desprotegida de tela, los labios de Peeta recorren por completo mi espalda.

Lentamente levanta mis caderas y me saca el vestido, lo arroja al piso y me desabrocha el sujetador. Me toma de las caderas y desliza por mis piernas las medias que en la tarde le impidieron perderse en mi interior.

— Procura que esto desaparezca de tu guardarropa. — No puedo evitar reírme, se está metiendo con unas medias. — No te rías Katniss, en este momento quiero coger contigo pero está muy cansada, señorita Everdeen.

— No estoy tan cansada.

— Si lo estas. — Me vuelvo para verlo, ahora mi espalda descansa sobre el colchón y mis senos no tienen ninguna protección contra labios o manos de Peeta.

— Quiero complacerte Peeta, quiero estar contigo también.

— ¿Segura?

— Si.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir para que Peeta me quite las bragas y me meta dos dedos en mi interior. Arque la espalda en respuesta de sus primitivas acciones. Pero lo quiero, lo quiero mucho.

Y así nos perdemos el uno en el otro, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos juntos.

Mi sueño se ve interrumpido por los labios de Peeta, sabe a pasta de dientes. Un momento… ya está vestido y de ha dado una ducha. Abro los ojos del todo y me apoyo sobre los codos.

— Buenos días Preciosa.

— Buenos días, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— Estabas muy cansada, de verdad que necesitabas dormir, culminaste de maravilla anoche y te desmayaste entre mis brazos cuando gritaste mi nombre.

— Lo recuerdo todo.

— Perfecto. Si quieres darte una ducha antes de desayunar. Te espero, quiero enseñarte algo.

— Si, me baño y me cambio rápido.

— Si, y otra cosa Katniss, ponte falda.

Frunzo el ceño ante la petición de Peeta, ¿falda?, no recuerdo haber traído ninguna, pero de repente la veo, esta sobre la maleta de Peeta, es negra con vuelo, esta combinada con una blusa de tirantes anchos color perla y unas zapatillas de piso. Entro al baño y me doy una ducha.

Veinte minutos después, bajamos tomados de la mano. Con rumbo a la cocina. no hay nadie despierto aun, son cerca de las ocho de la mañana, debieron de haber entrado muy tarde anoche.

Peeta me tiende un zumo de naranja y me lo bebo sin respirar. Sonríe y me atrae hacia él.

— Quiero enseñarte algo, es afuera.

— Claro.

Salimos por la puerta de la cocina y caminamos de la mano por un sendero de piedrecillas, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro para aspirar el aroma de su camisa color celeste, los janes de mezclilla de quedan de infarto. Caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra. Más pronto de lo que imagino veo a lo lejos otra casa, no es tan antigua como la casa de Peeta; esta casa es un poco más pequeña, tiene un tejado en color rojo y las paredes son de colores entre marfil y amarillo pálido, tiene cercas de madera y tierra por todas partes.

Tan pronto llegamos a la casa Peeta abre las puertas dobles de madera rustica y me encuentro con una cabelleriza. Hay caballos de todos tamaños. Sonrió porque nunca había estado en una.

— Esta es la caballeriza Katniss, por si no lo habías notado. — Me sonríe burlonamente, y avanzamos entre la cabelleriza, por dentro es espectacular, los techos son altos y forman arcos entre una caballeriza y otra, a los caballos solo los puedes ver porque tienen una puerta por donde asoman la cabeza, todo lo demás no se ve, hay caballos blancos, pintos unos más pequeños que otros hasta que llegamos frente a un semental de color negro como la noche.

— Te quiero presentar a Toby, es un caballo azteca. El mejor de su linaje.

Abre la puerta y nos metemos en la caballeriza de Toby, es más grande de lo que pensaba, pero cuando paso la mano por su pelaje es muy suave al tacto.

De repente llega un joven y engancha a Toby frente al hocico y se lo lleva.

— Se lo van a llevar un momento, tiene que comer y pasear un poco, tenemos el tiempo justo.

— ¿El tiempo justo para qué?

— Solo recuerda una cosa, si gritas aquí si te pueden escuchar.

Quiero preguntarle de que está hablando, pero cuando mis ojos encuentran los suyos y estos están salvajes mi respiración cambia repentinamente, lo vamos a hacer en las caballerizas de su casa.

Se toma entre sus brazos y me besa, esta vez no quiero dejarme ganar por él y mi boca se abre paso en la suya, es una batalla que ninguno de los dos quiere perder.

Sus manos recorren mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero, junta nuestras caderas y siento su erección en todo su esplendor. De repente me levanta al vuelo y hace que mis piernas se enreden en mis caderas. Me empotra contra la pared y hace que mi falta se levanta a mi cintura.

— Recuerda, guarda silencio. — ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así cuando ya estoy húmeda por él?

Con un brazo en mi trasero, su mano libre va directo a mis senos, mis pezones luchan por estar libres, ya están duros de solo imaginar lo que vamos a hacer, con sus dedos tienta y tortura todo lo que hay a su paso.

Baja la mano hasta perderse entre mi sexo, hace a un lado mis bragas y mete un dedo haciendo círculos en mi interior, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y trato de contener un gemido.

— Dios Katniss, ya estas lista, esto va a ser rápido nena.

En un parpadeo Peeta se baja la bragueta y saca su enorme erección, me penetra de una sola estocada, atrapa mi boca con la suya y empieza a penetrarme rápido, demasiado rápido.

Mis gemidos son controlados, pero Peeta me está torturando, sus estocadas son rápidas y duras, su mandíbula tensa lo delata, está haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no gritar de placer. Entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, anoche hicimos el amor, esto en sexo en estado puro, es rápido, duro y nos llena a ambos de una lujuria desenfrenada.

El choque de nuestros cuerpos es todo lo que se escucha, pero el relinchido de los caballos lo cubre perfectamente, de repente se escuchan voces y unas puertas que se abren. Alguien viene.

— Vamos Katniss, termina para mí.

Con una mano, Peeta alcanza mi clítoris y lo masaje, cuando estoy a punto de estallar me escondo el rostro en su cuello. Una estocada más es mi final para clavar los dientes en el pecho de Peeta, gruño mientras lo muerdo y el hace lo mismo conmigo.

Siento perfectamente el chorro caliente de Peeta en mi interior. Nos volvemos para vernos cara a cara y sonreímos como tontos. Peeta saca una toallita de su pantalón y me limpia las piernas. Justo cuando quiero corresponderle llaman al hombre del que estoy enamorada.

— Peeta, ¿Estás aquí?

¡Dios no! …¿Otra vez?

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Quiero informarles algo muy importante a los fans de "El Trato Perfecto", en vista de todos los mensajes privados y reviews que recibi en estos dias, he tomado la decición de continuar la historia.

Todavia no se si continuara en esta misma o hare otra historia para que no se revuelvan, en fin... a esta parte de la historia le quedan dos capitulos más, aunado a que en este acpitulo aparecen dos personajes nuevos y uno de ellos lleno de intrigas, creo que es justo para ustedes que la historia tenga un buen desenlace.

Muchisimas gracias por seguir "El Trato Perfecto" y ya saben, espero sus reviews y recomiendenla... Saludos...!


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

Justo cuando Johanna abre la puerta de la cabelleriza Peeta se sube la bragueta de los jeans, él ya respira normalmente y el cabello alborotado no tiene ninguna diferencia, casi siempre lo trae así. En cambio yo parece que he corrido un maratón y mis bragas están húmedas, estoy algo inquieta y estoy segura que mis mejillas tienen un color rojo intenso.

— ¡Los encontré! — Johanna observa minuciosamente a su hermano y después me observa a mí, basta que pasen algunos minutos para que aparezca en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona. Ya se dio cuenta que ha pasado aquí. — ¡Por dios Peeta!, ¿Qué no tienen una habitación disponible?

— Nos gusta experimentar. — Peeta se encoje de hombros y mi mandíbula se cae al suelo.

— Pues experimenta en un lugar más privado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de encontrarlos yo los hubiera encontrado la tía Effie o un empleado de las caballerizas?

— A la tía Effie le hubiera encantado saber que alguien ya ocupa mi pensamiento y mi corazón. — Peeta me regala una mirada de absoluta adoración mientras se lleva una de mis manos a sus labios. — Y a los empleados no les hubiera importado.

— ¡Peeta!, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? — Si mi rostro era rojo ahora sé que lo está más.

— Preciosa, créeme que conozco tu pudor, ¿me crees capaz de exponerte de esa manera? — Peeta me atrae hacia él y me acaricia la cintura. Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Johanna ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

— Bien Katniss mientras consideras la pregunta de mi hermano, ¿podemos ir a la casa?, mi padre está preparando bollos de queso con jamón y sé que a Peeta le encantara ayudar.

— Claro que me encantara ayudar, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

¿Peeta panadero?, jamás lo hubiese creído. Johanna me observa mientras salimos de las caballerizas y se ríe en cuanto caminamos rumbo a la cocina.

— Katniss tienes paja en el cabello. — Peeta observa mi cabello y me quita unas cuantas tiras de paja.

— Listo. — Me besa la coronilla de la cabeza y toma mi mano mientras enlazamos nuestros dedos.

— Bueno Katniss, puedes decirle a mi padre que el color de tus mejillas se debe a la caminata que emprendimos. Si le dices lo que estaban haciendo en las caballerizas seguro te atacara con preguntas incomodas. — Johanna me observa risueñamente mientras Peeta suelta una risita.

— También le podemos decir que me puse la inyección. Así no habrá de que preocuparse. — Suelto de repente.

— Pagaría todo lo que tengo por oírte decirle eso a mi padre Preciosa, pero no quiero que recaiga en el hospital, así que limítate a decirle que tus mejillas sonrojadas son por la caminata.

Asiento mientras caminamos hacia la cocina. Al llegar lo primero que percibo es el olor a pan recién horneado y todos están allí, Angus está amasando una masa con mucha dificultad, Annie prepara café, Finick pone la mesa, Seneca prepara algo en la sartén que huele delicioso y Glimmer le ayuda a Seneca. Nunca había estado en una familia tan grande, todos están ayudando. En mi casa nunca comíamos, Prim lloraba de hambre mientras mi madre se perdía en su dolor, yo era la cabeza de la familia y la que llevaba comida a la mesa después de que mi padre muriera, casi siempre eran desperdicios de restaurantes que había cerca de casa o comida que algún vecino samaritano de apiadaba de ver nuestras mejillas huecas y falta de color en la piel. Tengo que reconocer que esto me parece muy extraño. Todos ayudan mientras que yo hace mucho tiempo que no comparto el desayuno con Prim y mi madre

— Buenos días. — Peeta suelta de repente y todos responden al saludo. Yo lo imito tímidamente y recibo la misma respuesta.

— Finick, ¿te ayudo a poner la mesa? — Pregunto y este acepta encantada. Trasladar platos, vasos y cubiertos para ocho personas hasta el comedor se vuelve una tarea difícil y cansada.

Después de pasearme de la cocina al comedor varias veces me siento en un taburete de la cocina. Peeta se ha quitado la camisa que traía y se ha puesto una blanca muy ajustada, se marcan a la perfección cada uno de sus músculos cada vez que estira la masa, me tiene embobada y soy descubierta por Angus.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido Katniss? — Pregunta Angus con una calidez en sus ojos, este hombre me cae bien y no me explico cómo se pudo alejar de su hijo por tantos años.

— Muy bien, la cama es muy cómoda.

— Y más la compañía. — Suelta Johanna mientras muerde una manzana y me sonríe socarronamente.

— Johanna vamos a desayunar, por favor compórtate, ¿quieres? — Angus regaña a su hija mientras da otra mordida a la manzana. Esta sonríe y asiente. — ¿Podrías ayudar a Glimmer con el zumo de naranja?

— Claro. — Johanna se baja del taburete y ayuda a Glimmer con el zumo.

— Seneca Crane, ¿ya está listo el desayuno? — Pregunta Peeta mientras mete al horno la última tanda de los bollos de queso.

— Ya casi.

¿En serio este hombre se llama así?

— Seneca, ¿Por qué te dicen Crane?

— ¡Ah no!, yo me voy de aquí, estoy armada y puedo ser muy peligrosa. — Johanna suelta un cuchillo que traía en la mano y sale apresuradamente de la cocina, todos sueltan una risita mientras Annie continúa con la tarea que hasta el momento Johanna llevaba a cabo.

— Veras Katniss, cuando Johanna y yo éramos pequeños se nos consideraba unos monstros. Podíamos destruir todo lo que teníamos a nuestro paso. En una ocasión viajamos a Miami, a la casa de los abuelos, y sacamos a todos de la alberca en menos de cinco minutos, mi abuela en ese entonces nos apodó cariñosamente, los kraken, como éramos muy pequeños no pronunciábamos a la perfección el apodo, y de nuestra boca salía una especie de palabra rara, Crane para ser exactos, y así nos decían, Johana y Seneca Crane. Después Johanna creció y amenazó con lanzar de un puente a cualquiera que la llamara Johanna Crane y a mí me siguen diciendo igual. No me molesta, así que si quieres llámame así.

— Larga historia. Y ¿todavía eres destructivo? — La curiosidad me gana.

— Pregúntale a Glimmer porque se casa con él y sabrás la respuesta. — Suelta Peeta de repente y me pongo color escarlata. Glimmer en cambio sonríe ampliamente y abraza a Seneca mientras este revuelve lo que sea que este cocinando.

— Peeta, por favor. Vamos a desayunar sin que ninguno de ustedes suelte sus bromas en doble sentido, ¿harían eso por su padre?

Todos asentimos. Peeta me toma de la mano y me hace bajar del taburete.

— Los bollos estarán listos en unos minutos, voy a cambiarme y bajo en un momento.

— Te acompaño. — No quiero quedar a merced de Angus, me da miedo que pregunte cosas indiscretas, no sabría que responder.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la habitación. Abrazo a Peeta y su olor ha cambiado.

— Hueles a pan recién horneado.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me tumba en la cama y se coloca encima de mí.

— ¿Por qué será señorita Everdeen? — Me besa en los labios, me chupa el labio inferior y lo mordisquea mientras le paso las manos por la espalda. — ¿Te gusta el pan recién horneado?

— Si, pero lo que más me gusto fue al chico que lo preparaba. Tu padre me vio observarte. — Me sonrojo al recordar la mirada de Angus.

— Se debió de llevar una sorpresa.

— Creo que sí.

— ¿Y te gusta el chico del pan? — Se muerde el labio inferior y me observa con deleite.

— Si, me encanta el chico del pan. ¿Por qué nunca lo has preparado en casa?

— A partir de ahora lo hare. — Sonríe mostrándome su blanca dentadura. — Ya consideras Torre León nuestra casa.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — ¿Torre León mi casa?, eso nunca.

— Lo acabas de decir, dijiste que porque no preparaba pan en casa.

— Fue un decir.

— Un decir que me gusta. Considera Torre León nuestra casa. — Se está confundiendo. Entre nosotros no hay nada, solo un trato. Tengo que hacérselo saber.

— Peeta entre nosotros solo hay un tra... — Peeta me besa castamente, mientras abre mi boca y me deleita con su lengua. Me deja aturdida mientras se aleja de mí.

— No se diga más. Tomo una ducha rápida y bajamos a desayunar. — Se levanta mientras me deja aturdida en la cama. — Te diría que me acompañaras pero ambos sabemos cómo terminaríamos.

Desaparece en el cuarto de baño mientras me recompongo de lo que ha dicho. ¿Torre León mi casa?, nunca he tenido una, y Peeta es el mejor inquilino que se puede tener. Pero esto se sale de nuestro trato. Se lo tengo que hacer entender, pero cada vez que menciono nuestro trato sus ojos dejan de brillar y su rostro parece descomponerse.

El desayuno con los Mellark reunidos es muy divertido, entre las bromas e insinuaciones de Peeta, Seneca y Finick reímos a boca abierta cada tres minutos. Angus por su parte los regaña cada vez que ellos terminan sus bromas, pero el reflejo en sus ojos sé que el regaño no va enserio; es más, él también se divierte. Nunca me había sentido en tan unida a un núcleo familiar, tenía años que no desayunaba en familia, no es mi familia pero cuando me imagino que podría serlo me emociono; sé que es inútil imaginarme siendo parte de la familia Mellark, tal vez pueda hacerlo durante los seis meses de nuestro contrato pero no más.

— Katniss, ¿vas a venir a nuestra boda? — Pregunta Glimmer sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Peeta no nos había dicho que eras su novia hasta que Angus se puso enfermo. Pero estas cordialmente invitada.

— Supongo, Peeta no me había comentado nada. ¿Cuándo es?

— Dentro de dos meses. Exactamente el 16 de Mayo. — Responde entusiasta Glimmer.

— Es una semana después del cumpleaños de Katniss. — Responde Peeta, ¿Cómo demonios sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

— ¿De verdad?, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Katniss?

— El 8 de Mayo, papá. — ¿También sabe la fecha exacta?, ¿este hombre me tiene vigilada o algo así?

— Tenemos que hacer una fiesta Katniss. — Annie brinca en su asiento mientras se entusiasma con una fiesta.

— No creo que vaya a festejarlo. Nunca lo hago. — Es verdad, los cumpleaños se pasan en familia y la ausencia y lejanía de la mía no me dan ganas de celebrarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Se interesa Johanna.

— Me entristece no estar cerca de mi familia, lo único que tengo es mi hermana.

— Bueno eso cambio a partir de ayer. — Sonríe Angus. — Siendo la novia de Peeta, ya eres parte de esta familia. Me encantaría llamarte hija con mucho gusto.

Justo lo que no quería, encariñarme con la familia Mellark, ahora soy oficialmente llamada hija por Angus.

— Le encantaría. — Responde Peeta. — Gracias papá.

— Lo siento, pero… — No sé qué decir, normalmente no me pongo melancólica con estas cosas, pero anhelo sentirme protegida por alguien como mi padre, se que esto terminara mal, de eso estoy consciente, pero no me puedo negar. El maldito trato me tiene amarrada a Peeta por seis meses.

— Katniss, sé que te abrumamos. — Annie sonríe muy feliz. — Pero me encantaría tener otra hermana más aparte de Johanna y Glimmer, además me encantas, eres perfecta para Peeta.

No hago más que sonreír, necesito salir de aquí, la incomodidad no ayuda a mi estado de ánimo.

— Gracias Annie. ¿Qué hora es? — Angus mira su reloj de mano.

— Faltan 10 minutos para medio día, se ha pasado rápido la mañana.

Demonios ¡la llamada de Prim!, me levanto de la mesa pido disculpas por levantarme tan abruptamente y subo las escaleras corriendo. Justo cuando entro a la habitación mi móvil empieza a sonar, es Prim y mi corazón se hace pequeño.

— Prim. — Suelto una pequeña lagrima.

— Katniss, me alegra mucho oír tu voz.

— A mi igual patito. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo va el proceso de inscripción a la universidad?

— Estoy bien Katniss, muy bien. Deseando verte se me hace eterno el tiempo que falta. ¿Ya compraste los billetes?

— Aun no, el lunes a primera hora es lo que voy a hacer.

— Que bien Katniss, te extraño mucho, quiero verte.

— Yo también Prim, no sabes cuánto desea abrasarte y ver con mis propios ojos que estas bien. La universidad Prim.

— El proceso va bien, voy a pagar en cuanto nos veamos, ya que no me dejaste dar un anticipo tengo que esperar.

— Hazlo Prim, ese dinero guárdalo para una emergencia, para que no pases hambre.

— Ya no hemos pasado hambre Katniss, gracias a tu ayuda ya no lo hemos hecho.

— Me alegro oírlo. — No me gusta mucho hablar de mi madre, pero no va a dejar de serlo nunca. — ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Mejor, ayuda en la casa de una familia en la ciudad, le ayuda a distraerse. A veces pregunta como estarás, me limito a ignorar sus preguntas. Todavía cree que nos dejaste a nuestra suerte y cree que el dinero que me envías es ayuda del gobierno o algo así. Puedes estar tranquila, de su boca jamás saldrá que sigues en contacto con nosotras.

— Me alegro Prim, no sabes cuánto.

Se hace un silencio entre Prim y yo, algo pasa lo intuyo. Justo cuando voy a preguntar Prim habla primero.

— Katniss, no quisiera agobiarte, pero…

Lo sabía, algo le pasa a Prim.

— ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué pasa Prim? — Prim suela un gran suspiro.

— Llego una nota a la casa. Mamá no la vio, pero yo la abrí, no tenía remitente ni destinatario.

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué decía la nota?

— Katniss, por favor no hagas un drama y no te angusties.

— ¿Qué diablos decía la maldita nota Prim? — Si trataba de calmarme no lo está logrando. Prim suelta un sonoro suspiro y habla.

— Decía literalmente "La estamos vigilando". — Se me va la sangre a los pies. Se perfectamente de quien es esa nota y lo que quiere decir.

— ¿Quién más sabe de esto? — Mi voz es un susurro.

— Nadie más que yo. Katniss ni siquiera tenía destinatario, tal vez era para alguien más. Llámalo coincidencia.

— No es ninguna puta coincidencia Prim, se lo que quiere decir, y si te llego a ti es que sabe perfectamente que seguimos en contacto. ¿Desde dónde me estás hablando?

— Desde el sótano de una amiga, varios kilómetros de casa.

— Creo que lo mejor será que no hablemos por al menos varias semanas.

— Katniss por favor, lo único que me reconforta es escucharte. Además no creo que las palabras me amenacen a mí, ¿Sigues con el chico que me contaste, Peeta?

— No sigo con él, porque no estoy con él. Entre nosotros no hay nada. Solo vivo en su departamento, eso es todo.

— Pues deberías tener cuidado con él y no conmigo. Además a como escucho tu voz creo que Peeta es algo más que nada para ti.

¿Lo es?, ¿tanto se nota que hasta Prim se dio cuenta?, definitivamente debo tener cuidado mientras este con Peeta.

— No sé de qué hablas Prim.

— De acuerdo. No estoy hablando de nada. Cuídate mucho Katniss, me tengo que ir, te quiero mucho, intenta no obsesionarte.

— Yo también te quiero Prim, lo intentare, por ti. — las lágrimas amenazan con salir. No quiero que mi pequeño Patito lo note. — Se prudente Prim, por favor. Y cuídala.

— Si, lo hare. Adiós Katniss.

— Adiós Prim.

El sonido de colgado se escucha al otro lado de la línea y mis lágrimas ya no se contienen. Lloro sentándome en la cama y hundo mi rostro en las sabanas.

Unas manos fuertes me toman de la cintura y en un segundo estoy sentada en el regazo de Peeta, escondo mi rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma. Peeta me calma, me tranquiliza, me hace olvidar que un loco me persigue, me aleja de las pesadillas que me asechan de años atrás, lo necesito, lo necesito en mi vida, no puede ser que se haya enterado de esto, me niego a pensar que la vida de Peeta corre peligro por mi culpa.

— Supongo que era Prim. — Pasa los nudillos por mi espalda, mientras me besa la coronilla de la cabeza. Asiento mientras me abrazo a su estrecha cintura. — Desde que te conozco siempre terminas llorando cuando cuelgas el móvil. ¿No quisieras verla?

— Lo haré, dentro de unas semanas, estoy planeando irme a un lugar y verla y abrazarla hasta que me duelan los brazos.

— Yo puedo ayudar. — Me separo de Peeta y lo encaro.

— No Peeta, no lo hagas, esto es entre mi hermana y yo. — No puedo involucrarlo más de lo que está. Si la amenaza es o no contra él mi deber es protegerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo.

— No debes. Peeta prométeme que no lo harás.

— ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil convencerte?

— Peeta no lo hagas.

— Intenta detenerme Preciosa. — Me acomoda en su regazo de manera que ahora estoy a horcajadas en sus muslos. — Ahora eres mi prioridad, te has vuelto importante para mí. ¿Cómo te hago entender eso? — Importante, otra vez esa palabra. No quiero ser importante para Peeta, no puedo serlo.

— ¿Qué tan importante?

— Muy importante.

— Si soy importante, ¿me puedes explicar porque ya no me llamas Schatzy? — Me sonríe y se le iluminan los ojos.

— Después. Cambia la falda por unos jeans, vamos a montar a caballo, todos iremos. — Me pone de pie y me da un azote en el trasero, lo miro con los ojos como platos mientras camino al vestidor. Él se recuesta sobre sus codos y observa como desaparezco en el vestidor.

Necesito a Peeta en mi vida, pero no puedo exponerlo de esta manera, puedo guardar este amor hacia él muy en mi interior, a fin de cuentas él solo me necesita para el sexo, y la importancia de la que me habla nunca me la ha explicado. Cambio mi falda por unos jeans y en minutos salgo del vestidor. Peeta me observa me toma entre sus brazos y me besa apasionadamente mientras caminamos hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se aleja de mi cuando abre la puerta y salimos tomados de la mano.

— Vamos a montar. — Sonríe pícaramente mientras caminamos escaleras abajo.

Montar no es para mí, en cuanto me subí al caballo le roge a Peeta que me ayudara a bajar del animal. Este se rio a grandes carcajadas y se subió detrás de mí, tomo las riendas y el animal camino a paso tranquilo, me agarré de sus muslos cuando Peeta hizo trotar suavemente al animal, y grite cuando troto más fuerte de lo normal. Glimmer, Johanna y Annie jugaron una carrera para ver quien sabía montar mejor de las tres, me invitaron a participar, pero mi mirada les ayudó a deducir que no iba a hacerlo de ninguna manera, Peeta me abrazo más fuerte de lo normal y coloco su barbilla en mi hombro. Me beso y chupo el lóbulo de la oreja mientras hacía caminar al caballo lentamente. Esa parte fue la que más disfrute.

Unas horas después fuimos a la casa a comer y después nos pasamos el día viendo partidos de deportes mientras me acurrucaba en el regazo de Peeta en el mullido sillón que escogió para "ver" el dichoso partido.

Horas después estaba agotada tomamos un baño, no fue precisamente un baño de descanso, después de que Peeta me lavo el cuerpo de hizo suya en la regadera de su cuarto de baño, me dejo agotada y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la mullida almohada cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

Me despierto cuando escucho el azote de la puerta de la habitación, Peeta se ha ido en mitad de la noche y me ha dejado sola en la enorme cama. Me siento sola y desprotegida, intento dormir de nuevo pero no puedo, necesito el torso fuerte y cálido del chico rubio del pan. Pasan varios minutos y Peeta no regresa doy vueltas en la cama hasta que mis ganas de tomar agua pueden más.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo la bata de Peeta, estoy desnuda debajo de esta, Peeta así lo pidió. Bajo con sumo cuidado hasta la cocina, pero unas voces me hacen detener abruptamente. Me coloco de espaldas a la pared que da entrada a la cocina y escucho la conversación.

— Así, que lo tuyo con Katniss ya no es solo sexo. — Finick habla roncamente y apostaría lo poco que tengo a que está hablando con Peeta.

— Para mí ya no lo es. — Como lo suponía Peeta está hablando con Finick.

— ¿Solo para ti?

— Hasta ahora sí. No le he hablado de lo que siento.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Cada vez que lo intento se cierra en su caparazón y me suelta lo del trato que tenemos, el que te platique. — ¿Finick sabe lo del trato?, eso es traición, se suponía que nadie podía saberlo.

— Lo recuerdo. Pero si tanto la deseabas y la tuviste, ¿Por qué no te conformaste con solo una noche? — Peeta resopla y se escucha como pone las manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo estuviste con Annie te conformaste con una sola noche?

— Entiendo. ¿Ella es tu Schatzy?

— No.

— Pero dijiste… — Peeta lo interrumpe alzando más de la cuenta la voz.

— Se lo que dije, pero en cuanto recordé que así llamaba a esa puta… — Respira pesadamente y estoy segura que se pasa las manos por el rubio cabello. — No podía llamarla de la misma manera que esa puta, ella es diferente, especial. Me hace sentir vivo.

— La llamas de otra manera.

— Sí, al principio si la llamaba así, pero cuando dejo de ser solo sexo, me di contra la pared yo solo.

— ¿Cómo que te diste contrala pared?

— Cuando mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron.

— ¿Y ahora que sientes por ella?, ya se la presentaste a la familia como tu novia.

— Tengo el mismo sentimiento que el que tienes tú por Annie; Finick, la amo profundamente. Amo a Katniss Everdeen como nunca imagine amar a nadie más.

Dejo de respirar, ¡Esto no puede ser posible!, me alejo de la pared de la cocina y cuando llego a las escaleras corro a toda prisa hacia la habitación.

Me dejo caer en la cama sin poder creer lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Por qué justamente ahora?, Peeta no se pudo enamorar de mí tiemblo de miedo. No puedo exponer a Peeta de esta manera. Él no sabe que se acerca de sus sentimientos por mí y mientras no me los diga de frente hare caso omiso a la amenaza de Snow.

No me puede quitar a Peeta también, si yo le hago creer que no siento nada por él y él no me confiesa que me ama podemos seguir con el trato. Necesito a Peeta en mi vida, pero no a cuestas de su propia vida.

Me hago un ovillo en la cama y lloro en silencio mientras espero el regreso de Peeta. Si me descubre llorando tendré que confesar lo que escuche, pero quiero aferrarme a mi caparazón el mayor tiempo posible. Al menos lo intentare.

* * *

Esta vez actualize temprano, este es el penultimo capítulo de El Trato Perfecto parte 1, traten de mantener la calma hasta el miercoles. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de aliento a seguir con la historia. Los complaceré haciendo segunda parte.

Muchisimas gracias por seguir "El Trato Perfecto" y ya saben, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia... Saludos...!


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

No es lo mismo imaginar una vida en la que Peeta me ame y nada se interpone entre nosotros, pero ahora no me lo estoy imaginando, Peeta Mellark está enamorado de mí y yo de él, pero lo nuestro es imposible, Snow lo puede matar con los ojos cerrados y no podría vivir sabiendo que Peeta terminara igual que Tyler

Estoy hecha ovillo en la cama, mis lágrimas silenciosas mojan la almohada, lloro mientras imagino lo que será tener una vida sin Peeta a mi lado, puedo asegurar que las pesadillas regresaran en cuanto deje de sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras duermo, escuchar su lenta respiración mientras duerme calma mis nervios y ver su bello rostro es lo que hace que empiece mi día siempre son una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo voy a superarlo?

Por el momento tengo que disfrutar de Peeta, mientras no me muestre sus sentimientos todo estará bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y escucho perfectamente como entra, he notado que Peeta tiene un olor entre menta y pino, ese olor característico me hace saber cuándo está cerca. Tranquilizo mi respiración mientras escucho como se quita la camiseta, quita las sabanas y entra en la cama. Yo estoy de espaldas a él pero acerca cada parte de su cuerpo al mío, coloca su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza, me envuelve con sus brazos los míos, entrelaza nuestros dedos y juguetea con ellos, enreda nuestras piernas y siento el calor que emana de él, inconscientemente me relajo, escucho un gran suspiro y luego sus brazos se cierran alrededor de mi cuerpo, me estrecha demasiado y cierro los ojos.

— Si supieras cuanto de amo, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

¡Se ha confesado!, pero "estoy dormida", así que no cuenta realmente como una confesión, al mismo tiempo hasta el momento no sé qué tipo de sentimientos tiene hacia mí.

Poco a poco me relajo entre sus brazos y caigo en un profundo sueño en el que Peeta Mellark y yo somos felices son importar que el mundo se haga garras entre sí.

La luz del amanecer se asoma entre las cortinas obscuras, Peeta mantiene la mitas de su cuerpo arriba del mío y la otra mitad en el colchón de la cama, una pierna de él aprisiona las mías y un brazo lo mantiene alrededor de mi torso, su rostro está escondido en el hueco de mi cuello y barbilla, su aliento me hace cosquillas en la parte sensible de mi cuello, y es ahora cuando me deleito a observarlo; grandes pestañas rubias que casi tocan sus mejillas, rostro relajado, labios carnosos que fueron creados para ser besados en todo momento, tiene el cuerpo de un dios griego, cada musculo en su lugar y bien definido, fuertes brazos en los cuales te sientes protegida, amplia espalda, y caderas estrechas. Nunca me cansaría de él.

Poco a poco despierta y en sus labios se va formando una amplia sonrisa, levanta su bello rostro de su escondite y poco a poco sus ojos azules se abren, se acomoda totalmente arriba de mí dejando su erección mañanera sobre mi vientre.

— Creo que esto puede tener posibilidades, pero desayunaremos y nos iremos de aquí. Tengo que volver a Chicago por algo urgente.

— No hay problema.

— Que bien, por cierto, buenos días Preciosa

— Buenos días.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— Perfectamente.

— Estupendo. — Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa castamente. — Me daré una ducha de agua helada. ¿Qué haces conmigo que siempre tengo hambre de ti?

— No lo sé. Pero tú siempre quieres sexo, así que no estoy segura que el efecto solo lo cause yo.

— Créeme, solo lo causas tú. — Mee besa de nuevo y se levanta dejándome aturdida.

Si esto no es una confesión no sé cómo llamarlo.

Angus me abraza antes de salir por la puerta de su casa. No quiere soltarme y Peeta sonríe cálidamente.

— Cuida de él Katniss, tú eres lo que necesita.

¿Otra vez?, me tiene que explicar a qué se refiere todo el mundo con ese de que soy la indicada y soy lo que necesita.

Sonrió a Angus y ahora soy yo la que lo estrecha entre los brazos.

— No te preocupes Angus, me encargare de ello.

— Muchas gracias hija, te lo voy a deber eternamente.

— Creo que ya estuvo bien de tanto abrazo papá — Peeta me aleja de los brazos de Angus y me estrecha entre los suyos, me besa una mejilla y aspira el olor de mi cuello.

— Peeta, no seas celoso, es solo que me encanta esta chica para ti, es preciosa.

— Si lo sé es mi Preciosa. — Me observa a la cara y nuestros ojos se encuentran, sus ojos azules son cálidos, pero puedo percibir que algo le preocupa, me guiña un ojo rompiendo el contacto visual. — Vamos, despídete de los demás Preciosa.

Abrazo a Annie y ella me regala un beso en la mejilla, me dice un silencioso cuídate al oído, abrazo a Finick que me observa algo extraño desde el desayuno, algo se trae entre manos, Glimmer me abraza como si fuéramos amigas de años atrás y me dice que nos veremos pronto. Seneca me abraza y me regala un beso en la mejilla. Johanna me abraza y siento un pequeño lamento durante nuestra despedida me pregunto a que se deberá.

Peeta se despide de todos pero cuando llega el turno de Finick este le da un golpe en el hombro y le murmura un pequeño suerte. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

Durante el trayecto en el avión privado de Peeta un silencio invade la cabina, Peeta me observa y observa y observa constantemente, me estudia y me toma de las manos nerviosamente. Yo cada vez estoy menos cómoda y empieza a notarlo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta extrañado.

— Si, lo que pasa es que mañana tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

— ¿Solo eso? — Si y el hecho que sé que me amas.

— Solo eso. — Miento.

No se cómo reaccionar a esto. Después de todo lo que he pasado lo último que necesito es un hombre perdidamente enamorado que quiera hacerse pasar por héroe literario y salvar el día.

Llegamos poco después de las 4 de la tarde a Torre León, Haymitch lleva nuestras maletas mientras Peeta tira de mí hacia el dormitorio principal, cuando entramos se apodera de mi boca, me invita a abrirla y a juguetear con mi lengua, me toma de las caderas y me atrae hacia él, la erección de la mañana no la ha perdido, es más puedo percibirla más dura, camina hacia adelante lo que hace que yo camine hacia atrás, chocamos contra algo y abro los ojos, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo atraigo a mi boca y profundizo el beso.

— ¿No tenías que atender algo urgente en Chicago?

— Si, estar dentro de ti el máximo tiempo posible. — Se separa de mí y abre la puerta del cuarto de baño. — Toma un baño conmigo.

— Sí. — ¿Cuándo le voy a poder decir que no a este hombre?

Se acerca a la enorme bañera y abre el grifo del agua y vierte un aceite e inmediatamente se inunda de un olor a jazmín.

— Fuera ropa señorita Everdeen. — Estira una mano hacia mí y yo se la doy gustosa. — ¿Prefiere que lo haga yo?

— Si usted así lo decide señor Mellark no pondré objeción.

Sonríe con malicia y tira del dobladillo de mi blusa rosa, de inmediato se va a el botón de mis jeans, baja la cremallera y me hace sentar en el retrete, me quita las bailarinas y saca mis jeans, me pone de pie y quita el sujetador, me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia él, toma mi boca y camina conmigo hacia la bañera, cuando mis piernas chocan con el borde de esta se aleja de mi lo suficiente para bajarme lentamente las bragas, conforme las va bajando me besa el recorrido que hace con sus manos. Me ofrece una mano y entro a la bañera.

— Siéntate, en un momento de acompaño.

El agua caliente cubre mi cuerpo cuando me siento y empiezo a juguetear nerviosamente con mis dedos. No quiero pensar, no hoy. Al cabo de unos segundos aparece Peeta con solo un bóxer y una bolsa de plástico.

— ¿Me haría lugar señorita Everdeen?

Sonrió y le hago un lugar en la bañera, se acerca a mí y deja la bolsa de plástico cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Qué es lo que está en la bolsa? — Mi curiosidad gana la batalla que tenía en mi cerebro.

— Algo para tomar un baño. Déjame lavarte.

Me acerco a él y presiono mi trasero con su entrepierna, esta dura como una roca, me humedezco al instante de solo pensar lo que puede pasar en la ducha. Toma la esponja y vierte un poco de gel de baño, hace espuma y me pasa la esponja por toda la espalda, después me acerca hacia su torso, coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cierro los ojos, me lava los brazos completamente, cuando lleva a mi vientre incorpora las manos a las caricias que me hace con la esponja, pero cuando llega a mis senos se demora demasiado, les da un trato especial, juega con mis duros pezones y mi respiración empieza a agitarse. Justo cuando esta al vértice de mi centro de placer se detiene y yo lanzo un gruñido de exasperación.

— Voy a jugar contigo un rato.

Ladeo mi cuello para verlo a la cara y frunzo mi seño, él en cambio sonríe ampliamente deja de abrazarme y se acerca a la bolsa de plástico que trajo con él cuando entro al cuarto de baño. De esta saca un ¿Patito de hule?

— ¿Tomaste muy literal lo de jugar conmigo? — Sonríe con toda su dentadura blanca, el pato es pequeño y tiene el cuello torcido, el pico es naranja y el cuerpo es amarillo, un pato de hule común y corriente. — ¿Que tiene esto de divertido Mellark?

— Lo tiene más de lo que crees. Recuéstate sobre mi torso.

Lo obedezco a regañadientes mientras él pasa por mi vientre su juguetito, incorpora suaves caricias a mis muslos que poco a poco han dejado de dar lucha contra las piernas de Peeta que se empeñaban a abrir mis piernas. Estoy abierta de piernas y recostada sobre Peeta mientras juega conmigo con un pato de hule. Cuando su patito llega a mis senos Peeta hace algo con este y unas suaves vibraciones sacuden mis pezones. Abro los ojos como platos mientras veo que el inocente pato de hule es en realidad un vibrador.

— Disfruta preciosa.

El pato hace que mis pezones se endurezcan, poco a poco Peeta baja el pato a mi vientre dirigiéndose a mi centro de placer, el pato termina su viaje sobre mi clítoris y una fuerte sacudida de mis caderas hace que el agua de la bañera se tire un poco.

Peeta aleja el juguete de mí para después acercarlo suavemente, acaricia de arriba abajo mi hinchado botoncito para después alejarlo, realmente está jugando conmigo, tengo mis manos sobre sus muslos y clavo las uñas sobre estos.

— Peeta, por favor. — Empiezo a rogar demasiado pronto.

— ¿Quieres alcanzar el climas preciosa?

Un fuerte grito que sale de mi boca cuando preciosa el hocico del pato sobre mi clítoris le dicen la respuesta a su absurda pregunta.

— Tú lo quisiste así.

Mientras el peto vibrador hace su trabajo con mi clítoris, Peeta me penetra con dos dedos, los mueve el círculos en mi interior, mis caderas no se detienen de sus locos movimientos y más pronto de lo que quiero estallo en mil pedazos.

— Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora.

Solo han pasado segundos después de mi orgasmo cuando Peeta me separa de su torso, me coloca a horcajadas sobre él y me penetra sin ninguna delicadeza.

Su trato poco caballeroso hace que grite de placer, entra y sale de mí bajo el agua de la bañera, varios remolinos de agua saltan fuera de la bañera con nuestro éxtasis. Tomo los hombros de Peeta para mantener el equilibrio y está esta entremedio con su seno favorito, chupa y mordisquea mi pezón mientras sale y entra de mí, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba olvidar por un momento lo que Peeta siente por mí.

Cada vez me dejo caer con más fuerza sobre la erección de Peeta, llegando a lugares dentro de mí que nunca habíamos alcanzado. La conocida sensación del clímax a punto de estallar llega demasiado pronto, Peeta lo nota y hace sus acometidas más bestiales que antes, gritos de placer salen de mi boca, ya no puedo más, estoy a punto.

— Peeta, ya no aguato.

— Termina para mí nena, hazlo.

Con una fuerte sacudida llega el orgasmo, Peeta captura mis gritos con la boca mientras el termina dentro de mí.

Espasmos que atacan mi cuerpo lo hacen también al de Peeta. Mientras recuperamos nuestra respiración hundo mi rostro en el cuello de él. Estoy muy cómoda pero su idea de salir de la bañera no es de mi total agrado.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. Además de ha dado hambre.

No muy convencida de sus órdenes me saca de la bañera. Trata de ponerme sobre mis pies, pero no puedo mantenerme en esa posición. Me sienta sobre el lavamanos y me coloca un albornoz de seda. Él se seca su maravilloso cuerpo y se pone un pantalón de pijama.

— Vamos a comer.

Salto del lavamanos salimos del cuarto de baño.

Al parecer Sae preparo pollo para una ensalada, y eso estamos comiendo, estamos en la sala devorando nuestros tazones de ensalada, el baño y la actividad extra han abierto mi apetito.

Hay una pregunta que me ronda la cabeza desde que puse un pie en la casa del padre de Peeta, pienso hacérsela.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Me sonríe y deja nuestros tazones vacíos en la mesa de centro.

— Las que quieras.

— ¿Por qué toda tu familia me dijo que yo era la indicada?

— Lo notaste. — Baja la mirada y cuando sus ojos vuelven a los míos están cálidos. — Te voy a contar algo muy personal. Pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

— Esta bien.

— Cuando llegue a Chicago, yo tenía una relación, se puede decir que sería; con una joven que fue beneficiada con la fundación de mi madre, me gusto desde que la vi y cuando ella tuvo edad suficiente nos hicimos novios. Tiempo después me separe de mi familia; creo que esa parte de mi vida ya la sabes, ella seguía conmigo a pesar de las dificultades económicas que pasé, tiempo después empecé a viajar mucho para solventar la empresa que ahora tengo. En uno de esos viajes le dije a mi novia que iba a volver al cabo de unos días. — Esto se pone interesante pero…

— ¿Cómo se llamaba tu novia? — Baja la mirada y sonríe apenado.

— Delly, Delly Cartwright. — Lo sabía, sabía que hubo algo entre ellos. Trago saliva y formulo mi siguiente respuesta.

— ¿Qué paso después?

— Delly sabía que iba a llegar el viernes y que íbamos a pasar la noche en su departamento. Pero se me ocurrió adelantar mi llegada, y para mi sorpresa la encontré en una situación muy comprometedora. — Suelta un suspiro y baja la mirada. — LA encontré teniendo relaciones con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Mis ojos están como platos, ¿Cómo pudo esa idiota hacerle algo así a Peeta?, realmente hay que estar mal de la cabeza para comparar a Peeta con alguien más en cuanto a cuestiones a puerta cerrada se trata.

— Eso no fue lo peor. — Su mirada ahora es triste. — En aquel tiempo mi padre y yo no nos hablábamos. En cuanto le grite a Delly de lo que se iba a morir llame a la primera persona que sabía que me entendería: mi madre. — Levanta el rostro pero no me mira a mí, más bien su azulada mirada se pierde en la nada. — Mi madre contesto el teléfono y en cuanto le conté lo de Delly no dijo nada, empecé a asustarme, pero entonces ella me revelo que eso ya lo sabía, pero que quería que yo la descubriera por mí mismo, porque si alguien más hablaba mal de Delly no le creía.

Me enfurecí con mi madre, le dije que no quería volver a verla en mi vida. Yo no sabía que estaba en Chicago y no es Boston. Esa noche llovía sin parar, mi madre quería que la perdonara, y manejo hasta Torre León solo para verme, pero en el camino no vio un muro y se estrelló contra este. Llego al hospital de emergencia, y solo se mantuvo despierta hasta que se despidió de nosotros, me juro que me amaba y que no me quería hacer daño. Le prometimos que íbamos a estar juntos de nuevo. Solo nos vio escasos cinco minutos unidos a toda su familia y después me dijo que Delly no era la indicada, y que ella se iba a encargar de hacerme ver quien si en realidad lo era.

Suena un poco de fantasía, pero cuando una madre te dice eso le crees absolutamente todo.

— ¿Y ya la encontraste? — Su mirada se vuelve hacia mí, ladea la cabeza y coloca un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

— No lo sé, la indicada para mí sería una mujer honesta, sin secretos.

— Sería una maravilla si la encontraras Peeta.

— Tal vez ya la he encontrado Katniss, tal vez si la mujer que tengo frente a mí me dice quién es Cornelius Snow y porque la tiene amenazada y alejada de su hermana y su madre, creo que habré encontrado a la indicada.

Toda la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, me pongo tensa y empiezo a temblar, ¿Cómo demonios supo de Snow? Me levanto del sofá y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Peeta lo sabe, lo sabe y no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

— Es lo de menos, dime quien es Katniss y porque te tiene amenazada.

Tyler, Prim y el accidente de coche vienen a mi mente en cuanto el cuestionamiento de Peeta llega a mi cerebro y lo proceso. No me puedo quedar con él. Esto es peor a que me confesara su amor por mí.

— Lo siento Peeta, yo… — Las manos vagan por mi cuerpo y reacciono en un milisegundo cuando Peeta me toma por los hombros. — Peeta suéltame, no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?, Katniss te amo, te amo como nunca me imaginé amar a nadie más, pero este secreto me consume, nunca puedes hablar conmigo abiertamente por esto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese tipo y tú?

Allí está el tiro de gracia, si esto no cuenta como una confesión no sé cómo tomarlo. Me quito las manos de encima que Peeta puso sobre mí y corro hacia su habitación, entro al armario y meto ropa como loca, no me puedo quedar aquí, la vida de Peeta corre peligro. Un fuerte azote en la puerta del armario me sobresalta pero continúo con mi tarea de guardar lo que pueda de ropa.

— ¿Qué haces?, no te vas a ir de aquí, no puedes huir siempre.

— Lo tengo que hacer.

— No, no si hablamos.

— No quiero hablar. — Peeta saca mi ropa de la maleta mientras yo la meto de nuevo. — Por favor Peeta. Tengo que irme. No me puedo quedar.

— ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?

— Peeta no hagas esto más difícil. — Las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

— Hacerlo difícil, ¿porque? — Peeta está asustado y tiene la maleta sujeta fuertemente. — ¿No te puedes o no te quieres quedar?

Este hombre no me dejara ir así de sencillo, me va a doler el alma pero le tengo que romper el corazón.

— No me quiero quedar. — Suelta la maleta y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas

— ¿Por qué?

— Encontré un lugar en el cual vivir.

— ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

— Mañana.

— El trato…

— El tarto que teníamos decía que podíamos romperlo cuando quisiéramos, en todo caso lo quiero romper ahora. Ya no te necesito.

— Entonces te estabas prostituyendo.

— Llámalo como quieras. Este trato nos beneficiaba a ambos.

— Si así lo quieres está bien. — Esta serio, decepcionado de mí, me parte el alma verlo así. — pero, ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel al dejarme enamorarme de ti?

Meto mis cosas en la maleta mientras él se hace a un lado y me deja hacer.

— Yo no hice nada.

— Pero tampoco lo evitaste. — La voz la tiene quebrada, me duele verlo así. Quiero abrazarlo y consolarlo, contarle quien es Snow, y decirle que lo amo. Pero prefiero verlo triste a verlo muerto.

— Lo siento Peeta, este trato se nos fue de las manos, creo que lo mejor para ambos es dejarlo hasta aquí. — No dice nada. Mientras elijo la ropa que me pondré para irme de su vida para siempre. — ¿Podrías dejarme vestirme?

Sale del armario cabizbajo, él piensa que soy la indicada pero no puedo serlo. Eso es una fantasía, nunca encajaría en la vida de Peeta, yo cargo sobre mis hombros las muertes de Tyler y mi padre, el rechazo de mi propia madre, es demasiado para mí. El amor de Peeta es lo más puro que he tenido, pero también lo más peligroso, si acepto amarlo estaré firmando su sentencia de muerte. No puedo cargar con algo así.

Salgo del armario con una blusa blanca, jeans y zapatillas. Él está sentado en la cama, me mira fijamente mientras salgo del armario y me dirijo a la salida. Él se pone de pie y me sigue, en cuanto llego al elevador llamo para no verlo, pero es imposible. Nos miramos fijamente mientras el sonido del elevador me indica que ya llego, entro en este y me enfrento por última vez a Peeta Mellark.

Su mirada se ha vuelto fría, y sus nudillos están blancos de tanto apretarlos.

— Señorita Everdeen, fue un placer tener este trato con usted.

— Lo mismo digo Señor Mellark.

— Espero que este haya sido un bien trato para usted, porque para mí lo fue.

— También lo fue para mí señor Mellark. Fue un trato perfecto.

— Ya no lo es.

Se cierran las puertas del elevador y dejo de ver los alegres ojos azules que un día llenaron mis día de absoluta dicha, me hundo en la miseria, mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin parar, solo tengo un lugar a donde ir, pero espero que Gale entiendo lo que este trato perfecto me hizo. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Peeta, y él de mí; pero ¿Cuándo podremos vivir sin ningún riesgo este amor que sentimos en uno por el otro?

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa, mi computadora se averió y tarde mucho en recuperar el capítulo.

Segundo malas noticias, EL trato Perfecto se ha terminado.

Tercero, quiero agradecer a los fans de esta historia, estos son algunos de ellos:

0catita

abimedina

Ady Mellark87

alejandracottom

Anayatzin

Bel potter

biannis13

Bloundy

Brujita22

carolblue

Casandra D' Everlak

Dawn In Flames

El Lector Cinefilo

Elimoir

elisafox

.313

gabycr1402

Giselle Jay

IRRISSE

JekaMellark

Jessigames15

joseangelMellark

JoseFan

karenandrea2

Karinna M

KatheMQ

kathyugore

lady9414

LizethMellark

Luciaeverdeen

LunaMason

Lupiz Mellark

luucy

maggi torres

mariadelmonte

marxjam

misscharlitapotter

nataliaeades

Natilovebooks

NazaRamirez

ndpv15

Nessie mi Nessie

pauligallegos

PrincesaMalfoy23

Ridy-Klaroline

Rucky

RuzuChan Poly

samantha136

sergioroe

shakty Mellark Everdeen

Perdonen los errores cometidos que tiene la historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me alentaban a seguir con la historia, gracias por sus mensajes, recomendaciones y sus palabras de apoyo, créanme que leía cada uno de ellos.

Pronto tendrán noticias del siguiente Trato que este par tendrán. A lo mejor el final fue un poco previsible, pero es necesario para la segunda parte.

Muchisimas gracias por seguir "El Trato Perfecto" y ya saben, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia... Saludos y hasta la proxima...!


	30. PROV PEETA

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

**Prov Peeta**

* * *

Eres un completo idiota Peeta Mellark, sabias perfectamente lo que pasaría si le expresabas tus sentimientos.

Ahora vivo en una perfecta obscuridad, han pasado varios días y todavía puedo oler su aroma en mis almohadas, y en las sabanas de la cama que compartimos.

¿Cómo pudo afectarme de esta manera?, ya no puedo más, no he dormido desde que ella se fue, al menos Cinna me informa que está bien y que Gale la cuida. Eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero quisiera ser yo el que la cuidase y no su amigo.

La necesito, la necesito para vivir, la quiero cerca de mí, la amo con toda el alma.

Después de varios días de completa obscuridad veo que ya es tiempo de que mi día sea brillante de nuevo, aunque afuera este lloviendo a cantaros.

No me importa lo horrible que este el clima, hoy quiero recuperar a la única mujer que me hace sentir vivo solo con pensar en ella, la única que ha logrado abrir el caparazón de mi corazón y meterse de lleno en el para no salir nunca, la única que se ha metido en el fondo de mi alma para cuidarla y protegerla.

Voy a hacer entender a esa mujer lo que es amar y que ser amada,

Hoy voy a recuperar a Katniss Everdeen cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

No te pierdas la continuación de esta bella historia en la segunda parte titulada "Mi Trato Perfecto"

Saludos!


End file.
